


【鐵蟲鐵/铁虫铁】We Have A Deal《約法三章》全文

by kdashmj



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 164,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 鐵蟲鐵，無差偏互攻，漫威電影AU，銜接Spider-Man: Homecoming之後。*三十年的差距，從有到無，愛上對方，被對方愛上。*





	1. Chapter 1

“就说他是个好孩子吧？”  
Tony露出一抹骄傲地笑。

01.  
Peter觉得懊恼。  
他坐在自家的老旧沙发上，电视新闻正在回放Tony Stark即将与Pepper Potts订婚的消息。他算了算新闻纪录的时间地点，不就是下午他拒绝加入复仇者的五分钟后吗？回忆半个小时前，他才刚回皇后区的住宅，看见躺在床铺上的包裹，上面贴着手写：This belongs to you——TS的字条。如今，蜘蛛战服回到手中的兴奋感，消失无踪。  
Peter端坐在沙发上发傻，心想Mr.Stark不像是会在宣布结婚这件大事的同时，还特意抽空来测试他吧？  
“所以，那或许……不是一个测试吗？”  
“噢，老天……”他感到后悔，手忙脚乱地取起手机编辑讯息。  
“Mr.Stark，原来那不是个测试？”  
“Mr.Stark，我拒绝了你，可你千万别生气。”  
“Mr.Stark，就算我不加入复仇者，你需要我请一定告知我。”  
“Mr.Stark，如果婚礼有我能帮忙的地方，我很乐意为你做任何事的。”  
“Mr.Stark……”  
一封封源源不绝的讯息塞爆了Happy的手机。

三个月后，Peter身穿红蓝交错的蜘蛛战服，站在高楼天台上盯着手机，信夹内仍旧没任何讯息。他的眼前是一望无际的皇后区都市，金黄色的阳光洒在每条街角，四四方方的房子与交错的步道形成不规则的美感，可惜，即便景色再美好，仍无法提起Peter的士气。他缓缓叹口气，一手将手机放入口袋。手腕处喷出蜘蛛丝，开始每日在皇后区高楼间的巡逻。  
蜘蛛男孩在楼宇之间翻跃，一边思考——三个月。  
三个月前Mr.Stark邀请他加入复仇者，同时宣布与Ms.Potts订婚，虽然他怀疑Mr.Stark订婚这消息只是个烟雾弹，但看见新闻画面呈现的求婚场面是如此令人动容，Peter已经搞不清楚那天真实情况到底是什么？  
日子渐长，是否真的被邀请加入复仇者，Peter早已没了纠结。经过秃鹰事件，他明白自己的确还需要时间历练，就算他希望能与Iron Man并肩作战，然而并肩作战的同时，必须先学会做个有责任的小英雄，才能得到Mr.Stark的信任，对吧？  
不过自从Mr.Stark宣布订婚以后，电视新闻却再也没有宣布他的其他消息——为什么？一般花边新闻都会分析名人的结婚地点、结婚蛋糕的样式、西装品白和婚纱等等……Tony Stark是个有声望的慈善家和花花公子，更是独一无二的Iron Man，媒体怎样也不可能会放过一点点关于他的消息吧？  
唉，大人的世界太复杂了。一万个为什么疯狂地涌入Peter的脑海，他甩甩脑袋清空思绪，展开双手摆荡在高楼间的利落身躯，享受微风穿透在身周的舒适。不一会，他看见一处黑暗角落，一名鬼祟男子正试图窃取一辆轿车。  
“你忘了什么吗？”  
那名惯窃转头，登时眼前一片白雾蜘蛛丝沾黏眼皮上。Spider Man从天而降，一个空翻将惯窃黏在墙壁之中，他盯着那惯窃的五官倒觉得眼熟：“Hey man，我好像在哪看过你？”  
蜘蛛面罩上两颗眼珠睁得圆润，恍然大悟道：“哦？是上回偷了一辆警车，再把警车上的机密文件都卖给黑帮的那位？这么快时间又让你逃出来了，真厉害！”  
Spider Man伸手拉下惯窃的黑色背包，两手翻搅：“让我看看你这次又偷了什么？”  
“大麻……这对身体很不好的。”  
“安非他命？这会让你产生幻觉啊，老兄。”  
“警用手铐？请放过我们的人民保母，这是大家缴税买来的。”  
“一把——前苏联托卡列夫手枪？真酷！这骨董你哪里偷来的？老兄你不会是什么间谍之类的吧。”  
随后咚一声，一支旧型PDA手机掉落地板。  
“这玩意……什么？”他将那东西握在手中，上面印着一个眼熟的Logo，“史塔克工业？你哪来的这东西？”  
Spider Man一抬头，那名惯窃早已昏厥过去，然而远处传来阵阵警车鸣笛声，他只好将PDA收入口袋，吐丝在路灯上荡离现场。  
夜间，皇后区的小公寓内，一盏黄色小窗映着一名男孩困惑的脸。他趴卧在床上，干净的下颚抵着枕头，两手把玩方才取得的旧型PDA，试图开启电源一看究竟，几次尝试仍无法成功。Peter低头细看这玩意的底座：“这东西的充电插孔太老旧了……”  
他试图充电强迫开机，打算先判断这东西重不重要。不一会，他盯着书桌上摆放的十字起子与其他小工具：“嗯……随意拆解接电，万一烧坏了更麻烦。”  
不然，直接物归原主吧？或许能见到许久不见的Mr.Stark。想到这里——Peter的脸上漾开了笑意。  
隔日放学后，Peter漫步在皇后区的街道上，他的右手握着背包肩带，一脸苦恼碎念：“我该去哪里找Mr.Stark呢？是史塔克大楼，还是复仇者基地？”  
他边走边思考，脚步飞快的拐入小巷中，将蜘蛛面罩戴上：“Karen，你可以告诉我Mr.Stark现在的位置吗？”  
“Sorry，Peter，我没有权限。”  
“这样啊……”他正要脱下面罩。  
“不过我可以尝试与Friday交涉，稍等。”  
“哦，好的。”  
不到一分钟，Karen声音响起：“Boss目前正在复仇者基地开一场公开会议，会议预计在三十分钟内结束。”  
“三十分钟？根本来不及赶过去，”Peter一手抵在下巴处，“Karen，这场会议结束后，Mr.Stark会上哪去呢？”  
“Friday表示Boss接下来没有其他活动，司机已在大楼外等候，导航设定为史塔克大楼。”  
“太感谢妳了！Karen。”  
“我的荣幸，Peter。”

此时，Tony Stark正待在复仇者基地内的会议室，眼前是一群政府官员，虽然是视频会议，但那实影投射的人脸在眼前，并没有因此减低自己对这群人的厌恶感。会议里不断被提及的英雄注册法，以及Steve Rogers的逮捕计划。起初Tony还能正色回应，时间拉长，渐渐令他心生厌烦。官员不管在哪里都是制造问题的源头，这句话Tony以前听谁说过，现在简直认同到不行。  
“Mr.Stark，有消息指出，你是知情Steve Rogers的下落，但却刻意隐瞒他们一伙人的行踪。”  
Tony喝下一口黑咖啡，向椅背靠去：“Well，你的消息大概比超市里三姑六婆的八卦还不可靠。”  
“我会找到证据的，到时我会将你也列入逮捕的名单内。”  
Tony不痛不痒，两手一摊：“我期待有这么一天。”  
冗长的会议让Tony身心疲倦，他取起口袋中的手机，随意按几下。他手上的东西——是原本属于Happy的通讯物。然而很明显的，Happy已经承受不住Peter每日的讯息轰炸，他在两个月前便决定换过一支号码，讨个清静自在。Happy让这玩意躺在车内抽屉里生灰尘，却被Tony无意间取得，他看见闪烁不停的讯息提示，发现是Peter的行程报告后，想也没想就将这玩意带在身上。Tony每天看一些，心情不自觉会好一些，尤其是此时处在这令人厌烦的会议时，效果更强。  
“Mr.Stark，今天我帮一只走失的黄金猎犬找到了主人。”  
“Mr.Stark，MIT的校友来学校演讲，他们有提到你哦，夸奖你非常优秀。”  
“Mr.Stark，我在地铁替警卫大哥抓到了扒手，他还请我吃比萨呢！”  
“Mr.Stark，今天我路上撞到一群黑衣人，尾随才发现他们打算抢银行，包里尽是火力强大的武器，这次我没有擅自行动哦，率先报了警，与警察一起将他们制伏了。”  
看到这里，Tony感到自豪，孩子总会长大的吧？懂得停下脚步与思考，他的嘴角微微上扬，连自己也没发现。  
“Mr.Stark，你在看什么呢？请专注！”一名政府官员打断他的思考。  
Tony叹气，起身将手机收入口袋：“这会议长到我可以吃三次烛光晚餐。看来没有结论不必浪费大家时间——尤其是我的时间。”  
他拎起外套，戴上墨镜，不管后方视讯实影人物的叫嚣，推开门离开会议室。

皇后区距离史塔克大楼不远不近，Peter在得知Tony的行踪后，穿上蜘蛛装一路在高楼间摆荡，就当作顺便进行每日的巡逻活动。  
“Karen，我记得复仇者基地已经搬离史塔克大楼了。”Peter一手吐丝一边询问，“那现在的大楼是做什么用的？”  
“半年前Boss重新整修史塔克大楼，十五楼以下是办公区跟医疗，十五楼以上是Boss的私人住宅。”  
“Oh？”Peter惊讶地说，“所以，Mr.Stark目前都住在那儿喽？”  
“大部分时间是的。”  
“哇哦！我以为Mr.Stark都住在基地内呢！”得知这样的消息，男孩心里莫名的喜悦，“曼哈顿离皇后区才三十分钟，原来我跟Mr.Stark离得很近啊！代表我可以常常看见他了！”  
哔一声，躺在背包内的旧型PDA亮起红灯，Peter丝毫不知情，仍顺着Karen给予的导航路线前进。就在他赶路的十分钟后，Karen发出警告：“Peter，侦测到你身上有微量辐射能源，并且能量增大中。”  
“什么？”Peter停下脚步，黏在高楼顶端，“微量辐射？怎么会？”  
“哔哔哔。”细微的电子声响不停地穿透背包。  
“不会吧？”他自言自语，一手解下背包拉链，将那PDA取出。老旧的屏幕持续明亮，黑白画面印着疑似骷髅的Logo，Peter歪着脑袋询问：“这是什么？Karen？”  
“这是九头蛇的标志。”  
“九……”登时，Peter寒毛竖起，蜘蛛感应大声呼叫，他侧身空翻竖起右手喷出蜘蛛丝，偏身闪避后方庞然大物的袭击。他还来不及看清楚对方，眼前已飞来一张电网，他闪避了部分，可惜那只拿着PDA的手臂没那么好运。  
“啊！”电网高压电由手臂传入全身，一阵猛烈反弹，Peter由高处摔下，眼冒金星：“发生什么事？！”  
Karen亲切提醒：“Peter，你受到了攻击。”  
“把那东西给我，虫子。”庞然大物从天而降，一名中年男子面容狰狞满是胡须，四肢穿戴高科技武器。  
“Well，这东西也不是属于你的，物归原主是个美德啊，丑八怪。”  
既然对方已暴露眼前，Spider Man可没理由为居下风，他与对方展开一场恶斗，在楼宇之间你来我往。不一会，周遭的高楼大厦布满蜘蛛丝，Peter在牵制男子的同时也在避免波及附近的民宅建筑。  
“啪滋！啪滋！”来回几次交手，Spider Man已拆下对方右手右脚的飞行器，男子只得在空中以奇怪的姿势维持飞行。他把玩手中毫无用处的残骸，不自主调侃：“Well，你装备的科技非常落后，要跟上潮流啊老兄。”。  
男子狰狞的面容更加难看，回身拐了个弯，踉跄飞往另一处高楼住宅。  
“嘿，别走啊！你想上哪去？”Spider Man跟向前，正要飞身制服对方。  
“啊！救命！”男子却从某处阳台边扯下一名老妇，右手装备露出银色刀刃，“把你手上的东西交出来，否则我就杀了她！”  
好吧，最卑劣的危胁手段都用上了，看来这人也是被逼到无路可退。Spider Man攀在高处，脑袋瓜转得飞快，两手一摊往远处荡去，保持安全距离。  
“嘿，别激动别激动！” Spider Man将PDA夹在指尖，“老实说，这玩意我也不知道是什么来头，对我来说没用处，那就给你呗！”  
“拿来！”  
“可以，我把它丢过去，你把人丢过来，大家都不吃亏，怎么样？”  
此话一出，对方仍显露怀疑的眼神，不动声色。  
“唉，Spider Man可是个说话算话的好国民啊老兄，给你了，接好！”Spider Man摆手一扔，PDA的银色金属反射阳光，在空中形成抛物线。  
见那老旧玩意迎面飞来，男子放松警戒，一把将妇人扔了过去，高音尖叫声登时穿透大街小巷。男子抬手就要抓住那小型物体时，唰一声，远处早已抱着妇人摆荡在空中的蜘蛛男孩，再次吐丝将空中的PDA黏回手中。  
“哈哈！兵不厌诈啊老兄，再见啦！”  
Spider Man一手蜘蛛丝黏着高处，穿梭在高楼间，早把男子甩得老远，他另手紧握着PDA，而妇人紧紧攀着救命之人的脖子。  
“刚刚真是好险，没受伤吧女士……”话才到嘴边，Spider Man的寒毛再次竖起，本能地闪躲了企图攻击心脏的那把小刀，却让那把刀稳稳地扎入肩头处，贯穿了臂膀。  
“啊！”  
“确实是兵不厌诈，小毛虫。”那妇人笑得诡异，伸手握住那枚PDA。  
可惜Spider Man不是吃素的，更因为疼痛而忘了控制力道，在空中夺回物品的当下，折断了妇人的右手。随即一个空翻，将妇人甩下身子。Peter右肩传来剧烈疼痛，手指来不及喷出蜘蛛丝而摔落地面，鲜血溅了一地。  
“唔哦！老天……我的老天……”  
“Peter，侦测到你体内有剧毒，你需要解毒剂，立刻。”  
“哦天啊……我的……手使不上力……”Peter脑袋一阵天旋地转，手臂已是发麻无力，他仍然紧紧抓着那枚通讯物，心里想这玩意会招来危险人物，肯定有问题，必须马上交给Mr.Stark。他顾不得Karen的警告，抬起左手喷出蜘蛛丝，靠着意志力飞身移动。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

结束会议的Tony并没有坐上Happy的轿车，他穿上装甲飞在湛蓝无际的天空，独自一人从基地回到曼哈顿的史塔克大楼。  
Tony的心情糟糕又恶劣，只想一个人独处。桌上摆着一瓶伏特加，酒杯已经被掏空两三次，他坐在沙发上紧闭双眼，两道浓眉却竖立起来形成皱褶，那俊逸的脸上透露出苦涩。Tony不想承认，只要接触有关Steve Rogers的相关事件，他就会想起Winter Soldier以及惨死的父母。他的情绪荡到谷底深处，心头像是压了一颗大石那样呼吸困难，宛若身陷泥沼。Tony感到恐慌症就要发作，他再次将伏特加倒满，尝下一口辛辣试图清醒思绪。  
“Boss，”  
“Friday，我说过我需要安静。”  
“Yes sir，但Peter的AI发出了警告，我想应该要打扰您。”  
Tony回过神，放下手中酒杯：“警告内容是什么？”  
“内容显示蜘蛛战服右肩破损严重，并且血液里面含有剧毒。”  
“什么？”Tony的脸色更加难看，“那小鬼又再搞什么？给我他的正确位置。”  
他站起身，抓起桌上的钢铁腕表，准备控制Mark战甲。  
“Peter现在正在客厅的阳台外头。”

当Tony冲出卧房，Spider Man已从阳台摔进客厅，落地窗的玻璃碎了一地板。  
“老天！”Tony一把扯下Peter的面罩，“Kid——Kid？发生什么事？”  
那头栗色卷发满是汗水，沾在他干净的眉骨上，那卷发主人的唇色发紫，咳了半天也说不出一句完整话：“Mr.Stark……咳……咳……这个……”  
男孩两眼无神，左手紧紧抓着某物不放，在空中来回摇晃，Tony接下那老旧的PDA，上头的骷髅标志仍然明亮。  
“Boss，那枚通讯物上头有辐射性质的追踪物件。”  
“拆解它！”Tony将PDA丢上工作台，登时台桌亮起蓝光，分析仪器启动。  
“Boss，Peter体内的蜘蛛血清正与毒素抗拒，必须立刻替他解毒。”  
收到警告，Tony一把抱起Peter，那肩头上的鲜血流了一地：“Friday，通知七楼的医护人员立刻上来。”  
“Yes sir.”

当晚，Peter身上毒素暂时得到控制，但因持续抵抗剧毒的蜘蛛血清产生困倦，所以他一直昏睡不醒。Tony双手抱胸坐在床边，确认男孩的体温已恢复正常，才命令Friday将Karen从战服中转移出来。  
“给我这小鬼到大楼前半小时的监控画面。”  
“Yes sir.”  
哔一声，一幕幕影像显现在卧房内。透过Baby监控画面，事情的经过Tony一目了然，他将那已经解除辐射追踪器的旧型PDA握在手中，静下心思考：“Friday，收集对话与画面，计算出的状况为何？”  
“Boss，粗估这两名攻击者应当隶属于九头蛇，目的为Peter手中的通讯物，但目前尚无法解开这枚通讯物的密码锁。”  
男人盯着画面停格的那两名恶徒：“攻击Peter的那两个人，有查到相关信息吗？”  
“九头蛇是个很隐密的帮派，目前没有相关信息。”  
只要提到九头蛇，Tony就会想起Natasha跟Steve Rogers。唉，忘了吧，这二名最清楚九头蛇的人已不在了，别想了。Tony清空思绪，看见PDA上印着几乎快要消失的史塔克 Logo，他碎碎念：“史塔克工业……这玩意老旧的像是我老爸那年代的产物。”  
他试图解除PDA的密码锁，然而密码十分老旧且困难重重，需要时间的累积才能一一剥除。而蓝色屏幕上显示着错综复杂的字符乱码，他得到一个解答：“真是惊喜，这是二战时期的军用密码。”  
躺在工作台上的PDA反射着台灯光，一体成型的设计，甚至无法将这东西拆解取出主板，他摸了摸这身金属的触感：“二战？——Friday，分析一下这PDA的材质。”  
“Yes sir，初步鉴定通讯物为泛合金制造。”  
“哇哦！” Tony一阵惊呼，“是什么秘密需要被保护成这样？看来你捡到宝贝了，Kid。”  
“Mr.Stark……”  
一声呓语打断Tony的手边动作，他回头坐在Peter床边，确认这孩子仅是在说梦话：“Friday，继续拆解密码锁，关闭所有屏幕声音。”  
“Yes sir.” 

隔日，史塔克大楼的毒物权威医生，正与Tony进行谈论。医生取起密密麻麻的数据资料，捧了一下眼镜：“Mr.Stark，男孩体内的毒素是苏联时期专门提供间谍自杀使用，在这年代几乎见不到，十分难以解除。”  
Tony感到头疼，一手搁在下巴：“难解，但是可以解？”  
“是的，若不是这男孩体内强大的血清抵抗，恐怕他早已死去。”医生语气透出不可思议。  
死去？哦不，这糟糕的字眼在Tony脑海中转过一圈。  
“不过，在药物控制下，”医生翻阅手边信息，看一眼药管上的标签，“累积一定的时间与浓度，是可以顺利解除毒素的，这我保证。”  
“太好了，”Tony松口气，“需要多久时间？”  
“大概二十至三十天。”  
“会有后遗症吗？”  
医生摇摇头：“依数据来看，目前没有发现。”  
“很好。”

送走医生，Tony盯着那挂在床头边的点滴，上头的药水闪着湛蓝的颜色，他低头看向栗色卷发的男孩，那平稳的呼吸正在表示——他已脱离险境，无须担忧。而Tony烦恼的另一个问题，便是这男孩目前仅穿着一件大号的病人服，里面什么也没有。  
“Friday，这孩子原本的衣服呢？”  
“Boss，依照监控的影像，Peter受伤赶路时弄丢了书包，书包里有两本作业、一本微积分与西班牙文课本，还有一件衬衫、毛衣，长裤。”  
“嗯……你依照蜘蛛战服的尺寸，给Peter挑一套便服。”虽然这小鬼不知道何时会清醒，但提前准备是必须的。  
“Yes sir，请问要何种款式与颜色？”  
款式？一名四十五岁的中年男人怎会清楚现在青年们流行穿些什么？  
“Emm……”Tony显得苦恼，“就选我平常穿的牌子跟款式吧。”  
“Boss，我认为您平时的穿著并不适合一名十五岁的少年，不如这些怎么样？”Friday展现她身为AI的专业性，将青少年最新流行的服装图片，显示在屏幕上。  
“老天，现在的孩子都穿这样出门？像极了劣质的拼贴桌布……”他看见破两个大洞的牛仔裤，以及缺一边袖子的奇装怪服，登时觉得自己老了，时代变了，好在Peter的穿著一直以来都很符合他脑袋里的青少年形象。  
“嗯……那就这件衬衫跟这件长裤吧！”Tony选了几件比较低调一点的款式，“天气凉了，这孩子会需要一件外套的，这颜色不错。”  
沉思一会，他往Peter那看去，不禁又想起什么：“内裤袜子鞋子顺便一起买了！”  
“Yes sir，出乎我的意料，您似乎非常疼爱Peter。”  
Tony喝口水差点吐出来，咳几声：“妳只是一个AI，又怎会知道何谓疼爱？”  
“至少我知道，你从未如此仔细地替Ms.Potts挑衣服。”  
竟然被AI吐嘈，Tony试图反驳，但仔细想一想好像真是这么回事？  
“Friday，我想是因为Ms.Potts是个女人，对于女人的服装我向来只苦恼如何脱掉它们，而不是替她们穿上。”  
“面对您，她们都会自己脱掉的，您不需烦恼。”  
“哇哦，坏女孩，你何时学习一口Jarvis的毒舌呢？”Tony哭笑不得，“真令人担心。”  
“我的荣幸，因为你前阵子增加了我的人性化。”  
“看来是调整的很成功呢！”Tony取起手机外套，往门外移动，“Okay，让这些衣服下午送来Peter房间，现在我要待在实验室内，跟我过去。”  
“Yes sir，看顾Peter的任务我就让Karen接手，Peter醒来就会发出通知。”  
“Good girl.”

三天，Peter昏睡整整三天。当他清醒时右肩的发麻感已消失，只剩下无法忽视的疼痛。  
“唔……这里是哪里？”男孩感觉手脚沉重，扶着肩头坐起身子。  
“早安，Peter。”Karen的声音由卧室内响起。  
“Karen？哇哦！” Peter露出灿笑，“第一次不用戴面罩就能跟妳谈话，感觉真不错！”  
“我也这么认为，看来你的精神很好，我这就通知Boss你已清醒的消息。”  
“Boss？老天！这里是Mr.Stark的大楼吗？Mr.Stark在哪里？”Peter翻下床，赤着双脚飞快走出卧房，对于栋宽敞明亮又充满高科技的住宅阵阵惊呼。  
“哇哦！这液晶屏幕大的可以啊！用来看电影一定很赞！” Peter趴在抬桌上，盯着眼前蓝色监控屏幕啧啧称奇，“这是什么？——声控工作桌！简直太酷了！就像电影里面的情景！还有自动投射监控系统？哇哦，每一层楼都画面啊，哦，这人是Mr.Stark吗？他在做什么呢？”  
“Peter，你不能乱跑，请先待在卧室内换上衣服，我已发出信息给Friday，请稍待片刻。”  
总是被Tony形容是过动儿的Peter哪里会乖乖听话，他仍然在客厅内兴奋地蹦蹦跳跳，完全看不出是一名受伤的患者：“Mr.Stark呢？他现在人在哪里？”  
“Boss目前在地下实验室。”  
“我可以去吗？”虽然是疑问句，但Peter已从楼梯扶手一路滑下楼，一边吆呼。  
“冷静下来，Peter，你的伤还没复原。”Karen开始怀疑解药里面是不是有参其他东西，比如兴奋剂。  
当Peter站在一道大门前方，盯着门上的监控密码锁迟疑：“是这里吗？妳能打开吗？Karen？”  
“我没有权限，但是你有。”  
“我？怎么会？”  
“一分钟前Boss把你的瞳孔设为密码之一。”  
Peter开心尖叫：“看来Mr.Stark知道我醒来了，嘿！快打开门吧伙伴。”  
Tony栖身在工作台上，身周是一幕幕蓝色屏幕，正在投入研究复仇者的各项工作。  
“Mr.Stark！……哇哦！这里真是棒极了！天啊！”  
听见熟悉的叫唤声，Tony嘴角不觉上扬一些，心头大石头总算消失，他真怕这孩子一觉不醒。他转头看去，两道眉毛拧了起来：“等等，你这是什么样子？看起来像是个从疯人院逃出来的少年。”  
Peter疑惑，低头看看身上的衣服，抬起左手在空中转了两圈：“我不知道，这不是你给我穿的吗？Mr.Stark。”  
这位少年此时光着脚丫，身穿一件宽松浅绿色的病人服，衣服下襬仅遮住大腿根部，两条腿暴露在外。Tony觉得头疼，一手捏着两眼之间。他见过很多女人的裸体，当然男人的也不少，但面对年少又纯真的Peter Parker，却有一种非礼勿视的警告声绕过脑海——虽然只有一瞬间。  
“Friday，我记得衣服送到了吧？这画面看着刺眼……”  
“Boss，订购当天下午就已送达，看来Karen没能让Peter换上衣服。”  
“我得把这位Karen的严谨度再提高一些……” Tony放下手边工作，“Friday，把衣服裤子都送下来。”  
Peter杵在原的好似恢复记忆，想起来到大楼的目的，开始滔滔不绝：“Mr.Stark，你一定要听我说，这次不是我的错，我只是在皇后区的后街上阻止一名偷车贼，怎知这偷车贼我先前就抓过他，他也是一名专门贩卖秘密信息的偷渡者，我制伏他的同时检查他的背包，找到那支印着史塔克工业Logo的旧型PDA，那玩意……”说到这，Peter挺起腰杆紧张起来，左手扶额，“欸？那玩意呢？我搞丢了吗？”  
“你没搞丢,” Tony耐着性子听这过动儿描述一切事由，“我正在试图解除密码锁，Kid。”  
“哦，那就好。”Peter放心后再次进入碎念模式，“我就拿着那玩意，心想既然上头印着史塔克工业，交给Mr.Stark是最好不过，所以隔天我就一路从皇后区巡逻到曼哈顿，打算顺路，真的是顺路交给你，可是我却遇上袭击，一名男人身穿一身怪装备，不过那身科技装也不是很优，三两下就被我拆解，然后……”  
“Okay！”Tony终究受不住，应声打断，“你说的状况我已非常清楚，我看过你的Baby监控系统，你可以先休息一下喝口水，顺便穿上衣服。”  
Peter愣在原地，想想Mr.Stark的本事，自己根本不需要像个学生一样报告学习进度，太烦人了。他露出傻笑，这才甘愿抓起衣服躲到角落换上。  
男人叹口气，看着Peter右肩系着绷带，换起衣服不太顺畅：“Kid，你的手被贯穿，现在感觉如何？”  
“Emm……还行的。”Peter咬着下唇，忍着疼痛才能把手穿过袖口，“Mr.Stark，我知道我太大意了，我只是没想到那两个人会是一伙的……”  
Peter率先认错，他真怕Mr.Stark生气起来又要没收蜘蛛战服；虽然他早已理解，没有战服自己仍然是Spider Man；然而战服对他来说——就像是Mr.Stark肯定自己能力的礼物，他不想失去。  
听着少年自责的语气，Tony明白他在想什么，没好气地说：“拜托你下次行动前，请考虑一下这身价值数百万美元的战服，全世界只有我会修，但我的维修费可是贵得飞天。”  
“I know， I'm so sorry……”Peter低下头道歉，像只垂着耳朵的小狗。  
这孩子蓬松的卷发就在眼前，男人突然想知道那团发丝的触感，想伸手揉一揉，但这个想法的出现令他困惑，所以他忍住了。  
“这次我要给你一个惩罚，”Tony抬起手，指向男孩身后方，“自己把战服恢复原状。”  
“What？”Peter紧张地说，“Mr.Stark，修理跟拆解一般电器我还行的，但战服内部如此精密，我不知道该如何……”  
男人走向一旁，替自己倒杯水，神情从容不迫：“我会教你。”  
“什么？” Peter不敢相信，差点就要尖叫出声，“真的？”  
“真的，但你要答应我一件事。”  
“什么事都好！太棒了！”男孩止不住开心地蹦蹦跳跳。  
Tony被他晃得眼花，一手轻压他肩头，阻止这些过大的动作：“Kid，虽然你现在的精神好得很，但你还记得你中毒了吧？”  
Peter这才冷静些，轻轻摸上右肩，点点头。  
“这毒不是开玩笑，”Tony表情严肃，双手抱胸，“一般医院束手无策，所以在毒还没解除以前，你除了去学校之外，乖乖待在这里，听见了吗？”  
“可是……需要多久时间？”  
“大概一个月。”  
Peter惊讶，这下才开始紧张中毒这件事，毕竟现在除了伤口有点痛以外，什么感觉也没有。他迟疑一会，问道：“Mr.Stark，能待在这儿再好不过，可是May……”  
Tony知道他担心的事，语气收起了锐利：“你昏迷了三天，Peter，我若没有通知May，现在街头上八成都贴满你的寻人启事。”  
Peter搔搔头：“哦……说得也是。”。  
“我只是以实习项目扩大，人手不足之类的理由，告诉她你大概会留在这里两三周。”Tony并不是很喜欢这样掩饰，但无可奈何，“你记得等会给她一个电话，我可不想一直欺骗一名善良的婶婶，有昧我的良心。”  
“Okay，Okay，我这就去打电话，立刻马上！”说着，Peter一溜烟地冲出实验室，脚步声飞快地看不出来受了伤。  
Tony忍俊不禁，伸伸懒腰，倒躺工作椅。登时，宽大实验室的温度骤降下去，他抬头看着室内温度显示正常恒温，只是心理作用。  
“不过多了一个嘴碎的小鬼，温度却差这么多……”

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

“Peter……Peter？快醒醒。”  
肩上传来一阵摇晃，Peter被Ned摇醒，他揉揉双眼，满是倦意。  
“你这两天怎么了？”Ned坐上一旁位置，降低音量，“上课几乎都在睡觉，你应该要改变一下夜间巡逻的时间。”  
“不，我这几天都没去巡逻……”Peter伸出左手拍拍面颊，试图清醒一些。  
Ned扭开一瓶水，递过去：“那你怎么累成这样？”  
“大概是这个伤口，”Peter灌下一大口水，指向右肩头，“不过不要紧，Mr.Stark说体力会慢慢复原的。”  
“说到这，快告诉我，史塔克大楼住起来如何？”Ned止不住兴奋，“ 真希望我有天也能进去住，一天就好，不，半天也行，一定很棒！老天！”  
“那儿当然棒了伙伴！那可是史塔克大楼，我相信整个美国，不，全世界，都找不到比这栋大楼更酷的地方！”  
放学后，Peter手里拿着两份皇后区最好吃的三明治，他站在街角等待，没多久，一辆黑色轿车在前方停了下来，他开门钻入后座：“Happy，你今天好吗？”  
“你要是能一路安静，比什么都好。”Happy戴上墨镜，面无表情。  
“Mr.Stark现在在大楼吗？”Peter栖身贴近前座，两眼充斥着期待的光芒。  
“Boss忙得很，你只要记得按时打药，身体恢复准时回家。”  
虽说能住在史塔克大楼是一件美妙的事，可惜，体内的毒素整日扰乱Peter的生理时钟，他常常觉得又困又疲乏，以致一天内能清醒的时间急遽减少，他甚至还没来得及学习如何修复蜘蛛战服。  
车窗外的景色快速倒退，金色的阳光与彩霞混在一起，不那么刺眼，却也不那么缤纷。Peter倚着车窗，任凭微风穿过窗缝再划过他的脸。  
“希望今天的体力能好一些，能让我跟Mr.Stark多说些话。”

Peter进到大楼电梯，按下最高楼层，曼哈顿的风景跟着上升的视线繁华起来，男孩希望有天能跟Mr.Stark一起欣赏这美丽的景色；虽然心愿很微渺，但摆在忙碌的Iron Man面前，显得遥不可及。  
踏入客厅的Peter将书包里的书倒下一地，他趴在地板上边吃三明治边做功课，写着又分心起来：“Friday，Mr.Stark现在在哪儿呢？”  
“Boss今天参加国防会议，会议完毕后接着一场交际会。”  
唉，这两天几乎没见到Mr.Stark，看来今天也无望，他失望地撇撇嘴。不自觉，时间已过晚上八点，男孩看着手腕上的蜘蛛丝发射器，想起他已经好久没出门巡逻，他起身打开客厅落地窗，只听碰一声，落地窗自行关闭且反锁。  
“你不能出去，Peter。”  
“我知道，我知道……” Peter两手一摊，“等会体内的蜘蛛血清又罢工，我肯定会睡倒在路边的。”   
他倒躺在沙发上打开电视机，转着转着便看见关于史塔克工业的CEO Pepper Potts，今日参加国防交际会的新闻。  
“Ms.Potts……我都没在史塔克大楼碰过她，CEO可真不好当。”  
Friday回应：“Peter，Ms.Potts没有住在史塔克大楼。”。  
听见这话，男孩从沙发上坐起身子，不禁好奇：“为什么？她跟Mr.Stark不是订婚了吗？”  
“据我所知，Boss目前没有跟任何人有婚约关系。”  
Peter不以为然：“也许只是他们两个都太忙碌，大人物嘛，没有时间去登记婚约的。”  
“不，Boss的求婚钻戒原封不动躺在卧室的抽屉里，包装完整。”  
所以那场订婚的记者会，真的只是烟雾弹？就因为他拒绝了Tony加入复仇者的请求，他们俩个才上演这出求婚记？Peter无法忽略心底雀跃的心情，一股期待与欢喜占据他整颗脑袋，扬起的情绪在那张青涩脸蛋中漾出微笑。他疑惑，甚至不清楚这份欣喜从何而来？  
没一会，喜悦过后——种种疑惑接踵而来。他陷入思考，Ms.Potts与Mr.Stark的感情已有很长的时间，这样深厚的感情绝对足够促使他们俩踏入婚姻，一生一世为彼此奉献与守候，二人共结连理，看起来是必然，更该说理所当然。  
怎么，Ms.Potts不肯接受Mr.Stark吗？那场公开的求婚，Mr.Stark甚至单膝下跪，他不明白有谁能够抵抗这样一位男子的请求？他是这么好的一个人，像星辰般闪耀独特，出众的让人睁不开眼。  
十万个为什么此时塞满Peter小小的脑袋，他偏过头看着空荡宽敞的客厅，这里充斥着高科技的家具摆设，新奇又前卫，但是没有任何温度，登时，一股寂寥感涌上男孩的心窝。  
“这样的住宅，只有Mr.Stark一个人，没有其他人可以跟他分享，分享生活中的各种美好。”  
没有人。

当Tony回到大楼已是深夜一点，窗外的盏亮灯号早已被黑夜吞没大半，只有一颗高挂的上弦月，给予单支形影的人们一些微弱的光线。  
男人疲倦的模样印在他此时的仪容上，颈脖上的领带松脱，身穿笔挺的三件式西装，此时已分家；西装外套握在手掌，黑色马甲早已解开扣子，挂在身上摇晃。他踏入客厅，见到一名人影蜷曲在沙发上，睡得深沉。那是年轻且毫无皱纹的脸庞，凌乱的栗色卷发，像是又再邀请他摸两把。  
“Friday，这是怎么回事？”  
“Boss，Peter坚持要为您等门，我无法阻止。”  
等门？这是什么字眼？像是活了四十五年从来没听过的单字，此时陌生的令人匪夷所思。Tony解下领带，随手扔在沙发上：“他今天的活动力如何？”  
“Peter今日沉睡的时间高达十九个小时，比昨天少三十分钟。”  
“在解毒以前，能清醒的时间少得可怜，与其等门不如多用点心在课业上，Mr.Parker。”  
Tony不自觉念几句，对方睡得香甜，却像是念给自己听的一般。他弯下身子一把抱起男孩，手腕上承受的重力，轻盈得令人惊讶：“老天，这孩子到底有没有好好吃饭？”  
他才刚思考要Friday列出一张营养单，每日监控Peter摄取一份正在发育的孩子该有的营养与热量时，踏入卧房的Tony愣在原地。  
“谁能告诉我，这间房发生什么事？”  
这个房间，已经乱得无法用形容词来形容。随地散乱的课本、作业、书籍，还有从实验室带回家研究的仪器与各种不明瓶装液体。柔软的床铺此时宛如工程基地，随时准备进行机械拆解，上头有探照灯、小型铁槌，还有许多绿色主板；而无数个乐高洒落在地板，一件抢眼的十项全能外套，和堆得像山一样的考卷。  
“Boss，Peter在学校睡去不少时间，他只好把上课内容都带回家复习，作业更是趁清醒的时全数做完。”  
Okay，看来这孩子还是很努力的，值得奖励。  
Tony低头看着身上熟睡的少年，抬起双脚，将人抱往另外一间卧房。虽然史塔克大楼内有用不完的空房间，但他此时实在懒得找替代的床铺让这孩子睡上好觉，只好把Peter抱进自己房里。就当他弯下身子将人放在那张大床铺时，Peter的两手圈在Tony颈脖上，宛若钢筋坚固，拉都拉不开。  
“Mr.Stark……你回来了吗？”软言细语如同梦话，小声清晰地黏腻在Tony耳边。  
“我回来了，Kid，放开我。”  
Tony弯腰撑着身躯，一手试图拉开这纤细却满是怪力的手臂。  
“Mr.Stark……你好香……”Peter没有张开眼睛，Tony以致怀疑这孩子还在作梦。  
听见男孩夸奖自己的味道，Tony哭笑不得却弯起了笑：“Well，我想现在——我身上除了烟味酒味，不会有其他好味道能让你闻。”  
他可是泡了半天的国防会议，吸了一整天政客吐出来的二手雪茄，更参加一场俗不可耐的交际会，喝下一堆难以下咽的酒水。  
“有小雏菊……我喜欢小雏菊。”Peter露出轻盈笑容，像是夏日的一抹微风，令人心旷神怡。这笑容确实迷人，但男人仍然感到匪解：“小雏菊？什么鬼？”   
“Mr.Stark……厨房里有三明治，皇后区最好吃的……”Peter睁开眼对上他，没多久再次阖上。  
“好的，我确实饿了，希望你的三明治份量足够让我吃饱，放开我，Peter。”  
好似终于把想说的话说完，Peter松开双臂，在床上找个舒适的位置，沉沉睡去。Tony扭了扭发酸的颈脖，惊讶却也不太惊讶：“老天，终于知道这孩子怎么能挡下一辆巴士了。”  
他替Peter盖上棉被后走往厨房，取起躺在瓷盘上的三明治，咬下一口。  
“唔？还不赖。”

隔日清晨，一道金黄耀眼的光芒照映Peter熟睡的面容。他被刺得蹙眉睁眼，看着那大型的自动窗帘缓缓上升，回头见到一名男子背对自己正在系领带。  
“Mr.Stark？”  
Tony身穿白衬衫灰背心，听见呼唤，转头对那一头凌乱卷发的少年微笑：“早安，Mr.Parker，昨晚睡得好吗？”  
Peter这才看清楚自己身在何处，立马起身却不慎摔下床。  
“哦呜？冷静孩子，你只是霸占了Tony Stark的床而已，不是世界末日。”Tony轻笑，在衣柜前选了两件西装外套，一件灰色亮面，一件暗红色。  
Peter跳起身子，不知所措地说：“我……我很抱歉，Mr.Stark，我昨天明明不是睡在这儿的，是你抱我进来的吗？让我睡在沙发上就行了。”  
Tony像是没听见般，径自提起手中的两件外套：“哪一件？”  
“啊？”Peter愣着，迟疑一会，“Emm……红、红色那件很棒。”  
“嗯，好选择。”Tony将灰色外套挂回衣柜。   
他见眼前的中年男子从容地套上外套，那头特意整理过的短发，精干深邃的双眼挂着墨镜，配上那口将他凌厉五官衬得更加突出的胡子。此时的Peter认为，世界上再也没有比Mr.Stark更好看的人了，绝对没有。  
Peter看着西装上精致的花纹与显眼的配色，犹豫地问：“嗯……Mr.Stark，你今天是要参加什么宴会吗？”  
Tony挑眉看他一眼：“你的观察力不错，Kid。”  
“因为这套西装比较花俏一些，没有以往那般正式死板。”  
“哦，原来平常我穿的西装在你眼里是枯燥乏味？”男人忍不住调侃，“真令人伤心。  
Peter显得慌张，猛地摇头：“不是，我的意思是，平常很好，这套也很棒。”  
Tony提起手看表，漫不经心：“今天是Ms.Potts的生日。”  
这句话说得平淡自然，Peter看见男人面容上滑过的细微表情，它瞬间即逝，却被男孩紧紧抓住了，彷佛那张俊逸成熟的脸庞，诉说着丝丝无奈还有失落。像是抓到对方的小辫子那样，Peter急着替对方掩饰，礼貌寒暄起来：“哇哦，那很棒，希望你们两个玩得开心，替我问候Ms.Potts。”  
Tony没注意他的心思，只是扯出一个笑容，随即走出房间：“你上课好像要迟到了，Mr.Parker。”   
上课？  
Peter这才飞也似的逃回自己卧房，以迅雷不急掩耳的速度换上制服，带上书本及作业。他在经过厨房时发现餐桌上摆放一袋食物，十分突兀，尤其是上面黏着的便利贴，是Tony的字迹，“eat it.”  
Peter感到窝心及雀跃，想也没想便把这包牛皮纸袋抱在怀里，冲出大楼，跳进Happy的轿车内。  
Tony十分认真地请Friday计算一名发育的青少年该摄取的营养及热量，那袋食物里不只有早餐，还包含了一盒丰盛午餐，Peter无可挑剔它，甚至不愿意分享一些给Ned。  
“让我吃一点嘛。” Ned双手合十恳求地说，“就一点。”  
Peter难得严肃，直摇头：“No，想也别想。”  
就在二人边吃午餐的同时，餐厅里的电视机正拨放史塔克工业CEO Peppe Potts的生日餐会。画面吸引了Peter目光，他见Ms.Potts笑得开怀，可身旁的男人却不是Tony。  
新闻记者用了极其差劲的形容词来报导这篇新闻，描述Peppe Potts与Tony Stark的恋情已经玩完了，而Peppe Potts身旁的男子正是某家公司的董事长，两人在餐会上形影不离，她已承认自己并没有答应Tony Stark的求婚，不过手中却多出了另一颗钻戒，看来在情场上毫无败绩的Tony Stark，这下真的是踢到铁板，或许该说，没有女人愿意真的嫁给一个老是在玩命的Iron Man吧？  
这篇毫无参考价值的花边新闻，气得Peter真想一拳打烂眼前的屏幕。他想起早上Tony失落的神情，即使只有一瞬间，但他真的心疼，只能任由这股落寞团团将他包围，他无法挥散它，更无法不去正视它。  
即使，男孩曾经面对再也见不到面的初恋情人，当时离别的心情，也没有此刻令人难以呼吸。不知从何而来的勇气，Peter走到角落，拿起手机拨通电话，才响了两声，电话快速地接通。  
“Mr.Parker，你现在应该是要专心念书的吧？”   
“Emm……Mr.Stark？”Peter显得慌张，搔搔头，“晚餐你吃过了吗？不是，我是说今天晚餐时间，你有空回家吃吗？”  
“有什么事值得我特意抽空回家吃晚餐吗？”  
“因为我不想一个人吃晚餐，不、不对，因为你最近——哦老天，我在说什么……”Peter懊恼，平时Spider Man聒噪又烦人的口才此刻消失无踪。  
“说重点Peter，我很忙。”男孩听见这句话，彷佛能看见Mr.Stark正在另一端翻白眼。  
他低下头鼓起勇气：“Emm……Ms.Potts的事情我很抱歉，我只是想，今天或许你会想要有人……陪……大概吧。”  
电话另一端没有回应，让男孩以为电话断了，他将手机从耳朵中移开，见上头的秒数仍在跳动，才接口Hello了几声。  
“你看了新闻？”Tony浑厚的嗓音听不出情绪。  
“Emm……是的，在餐厅的电视上。”  
“我要跟你们的校长谈谈，不该给高中生看花边新闻，那些内容对你们毫无帮助且非常没营养。”  
“Okay……”Peter笑出声，“就算砸烂餐厅的电视，还是有很多渠道能够看新闻的，Mr.Stark。”  
电话里传来的笑声悦耳，确实让Tony的眉眼舒张开来，他探口气：“你知道，Peter，一个中年男人让一个孩子担心自己的状况，是非常令人尴尬的场面。”  
Peter恍然大悟，突然感到自己的多事与鸡婆，还有不自量力：“Mr.Stark……我很抱歉，我没有什么意思，只、只是……好吧，当我没打这通电话。”  
“希望你的晚餐能弥补这一切，晚上见。”  
“什么？”Peter突然挺直了腰杆，“你是说……哦，好的，没问题，交给我。”  
“专心上课，你的生物概论拿了A，下次我要看到A+，再见。”  
电话被挂上，可Peter仍藏不住喜悦，不禁在角落边手舞足蹈，丝毫不知Ned正在偷吃自己的午餐。 

放学后，Peter犯困的蜘蛛血清睡掉了下午的所有课程，他内心祈祷晚上的精神能够好一些，。他在车上告知Happy去一趟超市，采买今天晚上的晚餐食材。  
“这是什么？”Peter一脸懵样。  
“老板的黑卡，他交代让你使用它购买东西，我在停车场等你。”  
谁会用黑卡来买食材啊？男孩内心各种吐嘈。

回到史塔克大楼，Peter将怀中的食材袋放置桌面，卷起袖子开始做菜。不是自夸，Peter确实很有烹饪的天份，不过这天份应该归功于，他有一个不太擅长烹饪的婶婶。或者是，May的工作忙碌，过往日子时常是自己解决晚餐，日子久便练就一手好厨艺。 男孩熟练地清洗蔬菜、切断、川烫，他选择自己最拿手的牛肉炖饭，吃过的同学无不称赞。  
“Peter，Boss不吃青椒。”Friday好意提醒。  
“什么？青椒是如此美味。”Peter改变作法，将青椒切得细碎，打算参在酱料里面提味。  
“Peter，Boss不吃香菇。”Friday再次好意提醒。  
“什么？香菇是世界上最好的配菜，Mr.Stark是成年人，不该挑食的。”Peter装作没听见，手边动作没停过。  
就在Peter忙碌的同时，Tony很难得地准时回到大楼，他刚踏进客厅便闻到米饭香味，率先取起一杯冰水喝下一口，刻意收起脚步，往厨房走去。   
他见Peter背对自己，披着一件不知哪里买来的围裙，低着头在试酱汁的味道。这画面是再普通不过，不知怎么地，却触及Tony心头上那块空地。那块空地是一片空旷且宁静的湖泊，四周却伤痕累累，而眼前的男孩踩进了这个地方，不费吹灰之力。  
Tony无声靠近，从身后将脸埋进Peter肩头，距离近得只要对方转头就能亲上他的颊：“你的蜘蛛感应消失无踪了。”  
Peter吃惊，手边调味瓶差点摔一地，紧张地往一旁跳去：“哦啊？Mr.Stark，你下班……不，你回来了。”  
Tony探头看着男孩的作品，忍不住用手沾上酱汁往口里送：“味道真不错，我饿了。”  
男孩点点头，赶紧将酱汁完成，淋在刚煮好的米饭上：“Mr.Stark，你喝了不少酒？吃饭前先洗个澡吧，饭前洗澡对身体很好，学校教的，大概吧。”   
“昨天你还说我身上有小雏菊，”Tony解下领带，脱下黑色马甲，“今天就嫌我一身酒气。”  
Peter一脸茫然：“我……这样说过吗？”   
Tony不再回话，听话地去洗个澡，精神奕奕地出现在饭桌上。二人一同用餐，男孩仍然聒噪得说个不停，他俩天南地北的谈论任何小事，笑声没间断过。  
Tony很满意Peter亲手做的晚餐，甚至想着尔后都让这孩子替自己煮晚餐，感觉多好：“Well，你的精神看起来不错，那就今天教你如何修复战服吧。”  
“真的吗？”Peter两眼彷佛发光似的。  
“希望你的蜘蛛血清不要太早罢工，走吧。”  
二人一同踏入实验室，Tony开启工作台上所有数据屏幕，摊开白色台桌上的蜘蛛战服，有模有样地当起指导教师，细心传授Peter有关战服的所有一切。  
“这样懂了吗？” Tony将精密修复仪器递过去，“现在你来做一遍。”  
“什么？”Peter楞在原地，“你不先示范一次吗？让我直接上阵？”  
“学会走之前，要先学会跑，这是科学家该有的精神。”男人自恋神情表露无遗。  
Peter点点头，深呼吸吐口气，戴上透明护目镜，弯身趴在工作台上。两手控制精密修复工具，当光束从工具中射出，二人屏气凝神，盯着那缓慢移动的光芒，见它将素材熔成战服原料，紧紧贴合在那破损的缺口上。  
“小心点。”Tony出声提醒。  
Peter咬紧下唇，丝毫不敢松懈。  
看着男孩一点就通，Tony感到欣慰：“你很有天分，Kid。”  
“谢谢你，Mr.Stark。”一抹腼腆在Peter脸上漾开。  
Tony转身，两手在空中挥舞，展开数个虚拟屏幕，上头是蜘蛛战服的内部传输电路，“看这里，待会我们先将软电线镶进去，修补已经断裂的地方，再来测试是否通电成功，然后——这边你应该知道这是什么？”  
“……”  
没听到应有的回应，Tony转头看去，那头栗色卷发的少年已睡倒在工作台上，手中仍然紧握着工具仪器。   
“What？”Tony不可置信，抬起两手摊在空中，“睡意袭来之前难道不会有任何征兆吗？太神奇了这蜘蛛血清……”   
看着男孩毫无反应，看来已找到周公，一去不复返。他只将修补进度列入计划当中，储存所有数据数据，抬手移除Peter手中工具。  
他盯着男孩熟睡的脸蛋叹气，与昨日相同，弯下腰一把抱起这纤细的身子。  
在走回卧室的路上，Tony问道：“Friday，这孩子的卧房如何？”  
“Boss，我想是比昨天还要凌乱，需要我立刻整理吗？”  
Tony想也没想，笑得轻松惬意：“不了，房间越乱越有创造力，大概吧。”  
他同样再次将Peter抱入自己卧房，不过此番，男孩两手攀得死紧，宛若溺水之人找到浮木一般不肯放手。   
“醒醒，Kid……放开我……呜哦！”Tony试图摇醒对方，但脚没踩稳，连人一同栽入大床上头。Peter是真真切切地挂在Tony身上，两手攀附在颈脖处，力气大得不可思议。  
Tony挣脱半天，终究翻了白眼，无言以对。他放弃挣扎，干脆找个舒服的姿势，让Peter睡在自己身上。而怀中的卷发男孩抱起来竟比过往所有的床伴还舒服，男人觉得困惑。  
“希望这只怪力小蜘蛛，不会半夜突然扭断我的脖子。”他内心祈祷。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

这次，Peter并没有一觉到天亮，他于凌晨时间悠悠转醒，睁开眼映上Mr.Stark熟睡的面容，差点将F开头的脏话脱口而出。   
Peter感到困惑，对于自己趴卧在这个男人身上睡觉的事情十分不解，还来不及思考前因后果，就发现他的两条双臂紧紧挽着对方脖子。看来……罪魁祸首是谁，再清楚不过。   
此刻二人相依相近，Peter连气都不敢大口喘。他试着抽回双手，可惜手臂枕在Tony后颈处动弹不得。男孩借着这次机会仔细地望凝望着Tony，他巨细靡遗，宛如要将对方模样刻在脑海中。  
众所皆知，Tony有一副好看的皮相，俊挺的轮廓，他的眼睛漂亮又深邃，睫毛浓密又纤长，菱角分明的下颚贴着胡须，Peter敢说这是全世界最好看的胡子。嘴唇……看到这里一阵赧然由下而上，Peter甚至不敢直视它。  
一次次呼吸挥洒在Tony的脸颊，他一向浅眠而睁开双眼，对上Peter不知所措的模样，还来不及取笑他，男孩突然抽回双手，翻身过猛滚下了床。  
再次。  
Tony失笑：“这是Spider Man独有的起床方式吗？”  
Peter跳起身子，两手揪着衣襬：“Emm……Mr.Stark，你其实不用抱我上来，让我睡在实验室也行的，我到哪都睡得着。”  
Tony挑眉，坐起身子装作不满：“我特意将你抱上床睡一觉，你不应该对我说这些话。”  
“啊？”Peter懵然。  
“再给你一次机会，” Tony转转食指，“重头再说。”  
Peter搔搔头：“谢谢你抱我上来，Mr.Stark。”  
“很好，现在我要继续睡，”Tony张开双臂，一副准备哄孩子睡觉的姿势，“你还睡吗？”  
“不，我的精神好得很，我突然想起学校的作业还没做，先去完成它了……祝好梦，Mr.Stark。”话还没说完，Peter早已脚底抹油溜回卧房。  
而Tony不承认，张开双臂却扑空的怀抱，是有那么一点失落感。   
他不承认。 

“嘿，伙伴，放学陪我去买新版本的乐高。”  
“没问题，”Peter大口吃着午餐，喝下一口牛奶，“可是别花太多时间，我还要做晚餐。”  
Ned怪异地说：“你什么时候开始每天都要做晚餐？叫外卖不是挺好。”  
“不，我若不做，Mr.Stark可以一直吃比萨跟甜甜圈，每天，简直在虐待身体，非常糟糕。”  
“我以为有钱人天天都吃牛排跟鱼子酱、还有高级海鲜什么的。”Ned的口水都要流满地。  
“这样吃，大概一周胆固醇就会率先爆表。”Peter笑出声，“我可不想看见吊着点滴的Iron Man。”  
如此，Peter现在的生活作息，不自觉成了这副模样：早上准时学校报到，下午睡好睡满，放学率先逛一趟超市准备食材，傍晚与Mr.Stark一同用晚餐，运气好，他能清醒撑到晚间十点，抽空陪Mr.Stark看球赛，或是他陪自己泡在健身房里。而蜘蛛血清总是毫无预警地罢工，他对于已经习惯在Mr.Stark怀中醒来的自己，感到困惑不解。   
至于Tony，本来是个投入工作便毫无时间概念的人，早出晚归，三餐随意，更不在乎睡眠，如今开始注意墙上的时间，计算那孩子还有多久放学，期待今天晚餐会是怎样的好味道。将工作效率发挥极致，只想着要准时走出复仇者基地，偷吃一口那孩子还没完成的饭菜。或是偶尔带上一份咖哩当作二人的宵夜，虽然他总是没吃到几口，不过谁在乎呢。  
然而陪睡似乎成了每天的功课，Tony自从患上恐慌症后就有失眠的状况，时好时坏，怀中男孩过于温热的体温，还有耳边节奏平稳的呼吸，成了他最好的助眠良药。他发觉近日的精神比以往好很多，大概是睡眠充足的功劳吧他想。  
Tony不迟钝，也不是个粗枝大叶的人，他拥有丰富的感情经历，他纵容一名孩子渗透本来无拘无束的生活，他与他朝夕相处，形影不离，好似本来只摆啤酒的冰箱里，参杂几瓶汽水与牛奶这么的理所当然。简约单调的客厅摆设，渐渐出现高中微积分与统计学的课本，出现运动T恤与布鞋，还有许多经典老电影的影碟，当然还有踩下去会让人火大的乐高。  
硕大的冰箱摆满了蔬菜水果，门上贴满黄色便条纸，写着各种食材的营养成分，以及一张Tony健康检查指数，一行红笔写着“禁吃甜食”的字样。  
这名男孩与他完全相反，不论是身分年龄或是经历，但他无法抗拒，甚至享受男孩满身活力的温度沾染在自己身上。这份过于亲密的关系Tony前所未有，他察觉自身对于Peter产生的思念与占有，到底是他不知不觉，还是刻意忽略并且享受而入迷？  
他不晓得，他只是正常发挥自负的老毛病，将这份心意归咎于——前辈关怀晚辈，更是在指引还在摸索的小英雄，成长茁壮的举动。  
没有再多。绝对没有。  
如此自以为的定论，直到今日——彻底被粉碎。 

Tony看见客厅桌上，从Peter书包内散乱出来的课本与考卷中，夹着一封粉色的情书——这就是现实。即便与那孩子相处多么快乐，你仍然无法不面对现实。现实便是，他迟早会与其他同侪们相同，与异性联谊、约会、恋爱，或是牵着一名金色卷发的可爱女孩，一起逛街或野餐，甚至是上汽车旅馆。  
Tony叹气，他明白心头上的乌烟瘴气从何而来。本想将情书夹回课本当中，但还是经不起好奇，他转头见Peter正专心烹调晚餐，缓缓走到角落，开启智能型手表调整音量。  
“Friday，扫描这封信的内容。”  
Tony打算无视那句名言：偷看孩子信件是不及格的父母。  
我不是他那该死的父母，才不是。  
“Boss，信件内容为：Dear，谢谢你愿意陪我参加联谊舞会，我没有什么朋友，但有你陪伴我感觉充满自信，希望能在舞会上与你共舞一曲。Michelle。”  
Michelle？  
Tony脑中充满各种想法，他突然想起曾经和Steve谈论过的洞见计划，或许他也可以写出类似的程序，把全纽约名为Michelle的小贱人全部轰到太平洋去。  
以上是个玩笑，他知道这些想法很糟糕，然而惊觉他对于Peter产生的占有欲更是糟糕。不该是这样子的，看看自己，年华早已逝去，犹如流逝在指尖的灰沙，再也抓不牢，再也经不起多余的挥霍，何必庸人自扰呢？他不动声色将情书夹回课本中，若无其事地与男孩一同用晚餐，甚至打算遗忘这件事情。  
饭饱后，Tony倒卧在沙发看球赛，Peter怀中一本西班牙文，蜷着双腿挤在沙发角落边。男人时不时刻意将腿搭在他的课本上，试图扰乱男孩的专注。  
Peter笑着阻止：“嘿，别这样，我下礼拜要测验呢！”  
Tony收回脚，暂时放过他，抬头注意时钟上的指针方向：“Kid，你今天打药了吗？”  
Peter点点头拉起袖摆：“你看，左手臂快没地方可扎了，可能要换一只手……不过我不太会用左手拿针头。”  
“Friday，扫描一下这孩子体内的状况。”  
“Yes sir，Peter目前体内毒素含量30%，药物浓度已上升70%，预计一周过后身体即可恢复正常。”  
“Mr.Stark，我精神好很多了，”Peter试探地问，“而且下午的课程也能上到一半，蜘蛛战服已修复完成，是否我能……”  
“不，免谈！”话还没说完，Tony厉声拒绝，“你那说睡就睡的神奇技能还没消失，你想在敌人面前上演睡美人吗？”  
Peter笑得无奈，随着Tony的话嘟起了嘴：“那得有个王子来拯救我，顺便来一段吻醒的桥段。”  
Tony反驳地说：“你确定你需要的是王子，而不是跟你一同参加舞会的公主？”  
“什么？”   
男人从沙发翻起身，刻意提醒：“我刚看你的行事历，好像有人五号要参加舞会吧？”  
“哦对！”Peter恍然大悟，点点头，“差点给忘了，就是后天。”  
“陪女孩子参加舞会可不能失礼，你的西装呢？”  
“陪女孩子？什么？”  
Peter才要说些什么，Tony已站起身子说句跟我来，便走入那宽敞的衣柜房内。Tony挑一件西装要他换上，Peter来不及拒绝已被推进更衣间。  
“怎么样？”   
合身剪裁的深色西装衬得Peter肤色更白皙，栗色卷发有些凌乱却遮不住他年轻俊俏的五官，他的身材很棒，即使拥有着健壮的肌肉线条，穿上外衣仍然显得修身纤细。  
“照着你的尺寸做的，当然好极了——呃，我是说西装。”Tony技巧性地避开发自内心的称赞。  
照镜子的男孩宛若想起某件事，转头看他：“Mr.Stark，你可以教我跳舞吗？”  
跳舞？  
Tony想起那该死的情书内容，没错，联谊时男孩必须与女孩跳上一曲。他想沉声拒绝，但理智逼自己做个成熟的大人，只得扯上一个微笑，将手覆上Peter。  
“Friday，给我一首音乐，能跳舞的。”  
Tony绷着一张冷脸，指导男孩要将手放在女方腰上，如何轻握对方掌心，以及二人的距离必须能感受对方呼吸就在耳边这般相近。  
他没有多余的心思去纠正Peter不断踩到自己鞋子的错误，只因他光是想象Peter牵着别人的手，跳着贴面舞，内心的烦躁感就淹没了天才般的脑袋。不过Peter根本没空注意Tony的表情，他踩到男人第三次后，只能吐着舌头连续道歉三次，再直直低着头专注脚边，宛若要将眼前步伐都刻在脑海内。  
“可以抬起头吗？Mr.Parker，只能看着你的头顶跳舞，感觉并不好。”  
Peter抬起头，慌张地说：“I'm sorry，Mr.Stark，我很怕再踩到你，而且这跟May以前教我的舞步不太一样。”  
Tony接受那股纯真慌忙的歉意，嘴角扬起角度，刻意将二人距离拉近，在他耳边轻声说：“亲爱的，跳舞不用记脚步，只要感受对方的节奏，就像这样。”  
Tony性感且充满磁性的嗓音就在耳边，搔得Peter耳际发痒，却不想缩着肩膀逃开。男人轻轻带着Peter舞上一曲，二人步伐皆是小心翼翼，沉浸在身周的抒情交响乐声。  
“小雏菊……”  
Tony失笑：“我怎就不知自己哪来的小雏菊能让你闻到？”  
Peter缓缓将脸颊靠近Tony颈边：“就在这儿，Mr.Stark。”  
细微的呼吸搔痒着男人的感官，他垂下眼帘，情不自禁将手挽上男孩的腰间，让他贴紧自己身躯，低头将下巴倚靠在他额前。轻盈踩着步伐，宛若手中拥着一份至宝。Peter反倒紧张地手掌潮湿起来，甚至不知该摆什么表情才不会失礼，只能顺着男人舞步，缓缓移动。   
“别去那个该死的舞会。”Tony终究忍不住，他拒绝做一个成熟的大人。  
Peter一脸疑惑：“什……什么？”  
Tony撇开眼神，说些无关紧要的话：“跟那个Michelle跳这样的舞，你的课业成绩只会越来越差。”  
“Michelle？”Peter放下手，“你怎么知道？”  
Tony耸肩，随口回答：“我有超能力，大概吧。”  
男孩迟疑一会，抬头问：“Friday，Mr.Stark看了什么——我的东西吗？”  
“Peter，Boss请我扫描你课本内的书信。”  
Tony不可置信，抗议道：“Friday，妳怎能出卖我？我才是Boss吧？不是他！”  
“这些日子以来，我以为Peter已成为我第二个Boss。”  
“不，坏女孩，在妳还没有第二个Boss前，妳已成为第二个Jarvis了。”  
“学习成为Jarvis这不是您一直很希望的吗？”  
见这主仆二人斗嘴斗得兴起，Peter忍俊不禁，却刻意绷着一张脸：“Mr.Stark，你怎么可以偷看我的信？这不是一个好行为。”  
“偷看？”Tony有些心虚，开始胡乱瞎扯，“你竟用这种字眼形容Tony Stark？我是检查，你是Spider Man又是高中生，忙碌的生活不太适合再与某个女孩建立关系，嗯……不利你的身心人格发展。”  
Peter不说话，转头走出衣柜房。  
Tony这才知道紧张，后脚跟出去：“好了好了，我的错，我认错，看在我认错的同时，你别去那个舞会行吗？”  
“Mr.Stark，我不明白，为何你不想让我去？”Peter弯腰整理桌上的课本考卷。  
“好，你可以去，”Tony妥协地说，“但别跟任何人跳这种舞。”  
Peter终于找到那封夹在课本内的情书，嘴角止不住上扬：“能告诉我为什么吗？”  
Tony浑身不自在，双手抱胸又放下，最后如同投降般翻了白眼：“因为我不喜欢！不是，应该说一个正在发育的少年不该跳这样的舞，那女孩最后只想爬上你的床，跟你睡一觉。”  
Peter止不住内心的欣喜若狂，他将夹着情书的课本一同丢给Tony。  
“这是Ned的课本，Mr.Stark。”  
Tony蹙眉发楞：“Ned？What？”  
Peter咬着下唇，强忍着笑意，盯着眼前男人终于搞懂状况的恍然大悟。  
“所以，这信是……写给那个小胖子的？”  
“你是在忌妒吗？Mr.Stark。”Peter露出笑容，开怀地如一朵绽放的向日葵。  
“忌妒？别开玩笑——”Tony辩解的同时，忍不住念几句，“再说，你不可以如此明目张胆的取笑一个成年人，这样非常没礼貌！”  
Peter耸肩回道：“Well，一个偷看别人信件的人，居然说我没礼貌，好吧……”  
“Hey，这不是你的信！就算我失礼，我也仅是对于那位小胖子感到失礼，再说……？Hello？”  
争论的当下，Tony见Peter的两眼开始无神，不到五秒，咚一声倒在地板上。  
“感谢老天！感谢罢工的蜘蛛血清！”此番令人发窘的状况，Tony差点没给跪了。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter将昨天跟Ned借的课本还给他，Ned接过手后赶紧翻阅，取起那封情书放回书包：“老天，我以为我遗失这封信，差点没杀了自己。”  
“嘿嘿，”Peter笑得暧昧，“我真是爱死这封信了！”  
Ned一脸茫然。  
男孩跳起身子，双手合掌拍了两下：“老兄，你昨天不是很烦恼该如何和Michelle跳舞吗？我请教过Mr.Stark，我教你！”  
“真的吗？真是太棒了伙伴！”  
二人不熟练地在操场边跳起双人舞，一会儿男孩被踩到脚，一会儿又被撞倒在地，过程逗趣又搞笑。  
另一端，史塔克大楼内。  
Tony今日给自己放了个假，他待在实验室增强蜘蛛装的功能，想着昨日的窘境，他将Peter抱入卧房后，对于男孩这次秒睡后竟反常地不再攀着自己感到失落。  
“嘿，只是念你几句，你可不能如此爱记仇，要抱紧Daddy，知道吗？”  
即便没被怪力小蜘蛛缠身，他仍然让他睡在自己身上。直到Peter清晨清醒，反而换他不敢张开眼睛，只得继续装睡，浅意识害怕对方会继续质问昨天的问题，现在回想——简直逊毙了。  
“哔哔。”  
“Boss，PDA的密码已解除。”  
Tony回过神，这才想起花了好长时间无法解除密码的老旧玩意，他开启所有透析工作台的数据，手指飞快地在键盘上下达命令，如同拨开洋葱般，陆续解除PDA所隐藏的信息。“来吧宝贝，让我看看妳漂亮礼服底下藏些什么？”

Peter放学后，如往常般走一趟超市，盯着手机内纪录的营养食谱，晃一圈后，抱着一堆食材回到史塔克大楼，当他踩进厨房内，见餐桌上放着一杯微温的咖啡。  
“Friday，Mr.Stark今天没出门吗？”  
“Peter，Boss今天都待在实验室。”  
Peter稍微整理烹煮的食材，将那杯咖啡拿在手中，踏进电梯按下实验室的楼层。

“Mr.Stark？”男孩将咖啡搁在桌上，来回探头，实验室里宁静一阵，他搔搔头显露疑惑，正要走出门口便听见远处的轻声叫唤。  
“Peter……”  
他转身靠近声音源头，才见Tony弯身蹲在暗处，一手按着胸前，面容显露痛苦。  
“Mr.Stark？”他冲向前搀扶，“你还好吗？”  
“呼……呼……”Tony大口吸着气，额头浮出一层冷汗，脸色惨白，双手不自觉颤抖，他感到呼吸困难，以及随时即将死去的无助感。  
“恐慌症？” Peter紧张地说，“你恐慌症发作了？”  
“呼……呼……带我出去……快点！”  
“好，我带你出去，你放轻松。”  
Peter一手穿过Tony腰间，几乎将他提起，靠近实验室的电梯正要按下开关，Tony却伸手阻止，他的脸色更加难看。  
“幽室密闭恐惧吗？”  
Peter头疼，可Stark的实验室极为机密，根本不会有其他出口。他咬牙硬拖着Tony进入电梯，双臂紧紧拥住他，将男人的脑袋贴近自己胸口。  
“没事的，Mr.Stark，听听我的心跳，我在这里，一切都会没事的。”  
男孩稚嫩的嗓音甚至还没完全成熟，这样的声调意外地充斥安全感，它让Tony稍微平静下来，不自觉抬起手抓着Peter的毛衣，好似在踩不到地的水里终于揪紧一根浮木，让他能够不再沉入水中。一踏出电梯，Peter抱紧Tony跳上一楼阳台，刷一声，白色蜘蛛丝喷出，二人由低处飞往高处。

“老天……没被恐慌症整死，也被你吓死了！”这是Tony冷静后说的第一句话。  
他们眼前是一望无际的曼哈顿市区，太阳已渐下沉，灰白云丝拉长在周围，为金黄光圈添上五颜六色。黄昏的光线并不刺眼却意外的柔和，二人沉默许久，肩并肩坐在顶楼，双脚悬空，初秋微凉的风吹拂面颊，发丝飞扬在额前。   
Peter想询问些什么，但Tony说过：让一个孩子担心自己的状况，是非常令人尴尬的场面。他并不想让Mr.Stark感到尴尬。   
“Mr.Stark，我明天会陪Ned参加联谊舞会，”他随口说，试图转移内心好奇，“我不会跟任何人跳那支舞的。”  
“如果你想，你可以跟任何人跳舞的，Kid，”Tony却是如释负重，轻轻地笑，“昨天的我很不成熟，你别放心里。”  
这句话不是Peter想听到的，他喜欢Tony为他忌妒，此刻如同长辈般的歉意，感受起来只有满不在乎，他拒绝接受。  
Peter鼓起勇气，却偏过眼神：“我比较喜欢昨天那个你。”  
远方空中一群雁鸟飞过，几声嘤嘤鸟叫在耳边，男孩禁不起好奇心，为何面对同样的事情，仅过一天却出现两种反应？   
“Mr.Stark，发生什么事了吗？”就算会让对方尴尬，Peter仍然释出关怀。  
“没什么事，”Tony苦笑，扬起的语气试图不让气氛变调，“你知道的，这恐慌症随时都可以发作，可能因为密闭空间，比如车子或飞机上之类的……”  
Peter一直以来都是个敏感的孩子，加上蜘蛛血清，他更能看清一个人说话的语调及肢体语言。他知道Mr.Stark隐瞒了什么，不愿意说出口，如同他不想告诉自己有关于Ms.Potts的事情。但他不想强迫或刻意戳破它，只要Mr.Stark愿意说，他就愿意听，不论需要多久时间。  
“Well，既然如此，看来我需要天天黏在你身边，”Peter开个玩笑，“Mr.Stark，照看你的任务交给我，我会努力的。”  
“努力什么？”Tony假装无奈，“别把蜘蛛丝再黏在我身上就好，那玩意很难处理。”  
“哈，还记得第一次见面我把你的手黏在门把上，”Peter吐舌显得顽皮，“天晓得到底弄了多久才把你的手弄出来。”  
“Mr.Parker，我可是一清二楚，你非常不专业地处理了一个小时又两分钟。”  
“现在，我可以在三分钟之内解除蜘蛛丝，Mr.Stark你想验收成果吗？”  
Tony刻意往旁边坐去，一脸嫌弃：“Noway，我恨那个东西。”  
“你小心点别乱动！”Peter紧张地伸手揪住男人的衬衫，“这里可是顶楼，摔下去不是开玩笑。”  
“你不是说会照看我吗？我摔下去你会救我的吧？Spiderboy？”Tony对他眨了眼，像是在取笑又像是在暗示。  
Peter扳起脸，深深地注视他：“我当然会救你，绝对不会丢下你，我保证。”  
我保证。

隔日放学后，校内的礼堂挂起气球与七色的霓虹灯火，Peter套上西装，陪着Ned一同参加联谊舞会。  
“哦不！我好紧张，兄弟。”Ned少见地一身黑西装，站在角落边，头发使用发胶让它看起来整齐有礼。  
“别紧张，嘿，停止！”Peter挥手拍掉他纠结的手掌，“你的外套要被扯皱了！”  
“十分感谢你，Peter，”Ned深呼吸吐气，“愿意陪我来这舞会，你本来是没兴趣的。”  
“感谢什么？”Peter翻白眼，“老兄，你再说谢字我就扔掉你的死星乐高。”   
他抬头看见平常穿着随兴邋塌的Michelle，此时身穿米黄色洋装，头发披散在肩头，亮丽抢眼。  
“哇哦，Ned你捡到宝了，”Peter远远就发现她，不停用手肘怼着Ned，“还楞着，快过去！  
Ned晃晃脑袋，直问道：“我看起来如何？”  
“你看起来好极了！”Peter竖起大拇指，“Cool，快去吧兄弟！嘿？你的花，拿好。”  
只见Ned双手将花束抓得死紧，两脚僵硬向前行，Peter心想，这家伙大概连跳舞的力气都没了吧。他取一杯果汁，随意找个位置坐下，看着舞池里面的同学们个个乐开怀，大家争先恐后地与心仪对象跳舞，或者是直接一同坐上轿车，离开舞会。  
“Peter，跳舞吗？”同样是十项全能队伍中的Sally靠近询问。  
Peter觉得讶异，双手抱胸摇摇头：“不，我很好，我并不会跳舞，只会踩烂对方的脚，谢谢！”  
Sally耸肩满不在乎他后面说些什么，转头离去。Peter苦笑，心想普通的高中生活应当就是如此，有学业压力或是恋爱烦恼。可此刻——他仅感觉自己格格不入。他清楚知道心头上住进了另外一个人，一个年龄分外遥远，绝不会出现在高中舞会里面的中年男人。  
当舞会的音乐换过一首又一首，五颜六色的灯光交错在室内，Peter看着手表的时间站起身子，探头在舞池中寻找Ned，趁舞池转换音乐的空档，将Ned拉到一旁。  
“兄弟，这个给你，”Peter手中出现几张票券，“书展和画展的VIP门票，问问Michelle对哪个有兴趣，记得约她去。”  
“天啊，你如何取得这些东西？”Ned感激地说，“我真是太感谢你了，Peter。”  
“这是Mr.Stark给的。”男孩不会告诉Ned，这是对方擅自看了信件内容的赔礼，“我要离开了，你加油吧，bye。”  
告别了同学，男孩走出舞会门口，抬手扯下领带，解开衬衫前几个扣子，夜晚的微风吹拂在他的面上，有些凉意。  
“不知道Mr.Stark是否有好好吃饭？”他招了巴士往史塔克大楼驶去。

“碰、碰、碰。”一声声拳击手套撞击在沙包上的响音，回荡在空旷宽敞的健身房内，弹起一阵阵回音缭绕在空无一人的室内中。Tony身穿一件黑色背心，汗水淋漓，身材结实精壮得不像是一名四十五岁的男人。  
突然大门开启，Peter从外头走入健身房内。Tony看都没看，背对大门询问：“嘿，Mr.Parker，舞会好玩吗？”  
“Well，不就是那样，一群人挤在舞池里面扭动身躯，没什么特别的。”  
登时，一股香甜味渗入Tony鼻腔，他立马转头：“真是惊讶！你买了什么给我吗？”  
Peter只穿一件白衬衫，双手捧着甜甜圈盒子，笑得灿烂：“依照你的身体健康指数，你只能吃一个，就一个，不能再多。”  
男孩对于他的健康丝毫不肯退让。Tony早已飞身靠近，脱下一手手套，立马将甜甜圈塞进嘴里，香甜又浓郁的美味登时融化在口中。  
“老天！” Tony陶醉享受口中的滋味，“自从你住在这里，我就再也没能吃这玩意，太棒了！再一个！”他大掌迅雷不急掩耳将另一个甜甜圈取走，下一秒瞬间逃离现场。  
Peter瞪大眼睛，笑着抗议：“嘿！你这样不像是一个成年人应该有的行为，Mr.Stark。”  
“抛下联谊舞会，只为买甜甜圈给一个老男人，也不是一个高中生应有的行为，Mr.Parker。”  
Peter放下盒子，耸肩不以为然：“我就是喜欢这样，有何关系？”  
他脱下白衬衫，一件白色背心暴露在外，取起一旁护具装在手臂上，缓步靠近男人身边：“我不只喜欢买甜甜圈给老男人，还喜欢陪他一起练拳，来吧！”   
“碰、碰、碰。”打击声持续交错响亮在健身房中。时间拉长，二人交替换了手，Tony在护具的保护下仍感觉Peter的拳头重得可怕。  
“嘿，你这怪力小蜘蛛真不是盖的……”Tony揪着发疼的右手臂，咬紧了下颚，一滴汗水由额头流下脸颊。  
“啊呜？你还好吗？”Peter吐吐舌，“我很抱歉，我会控制力道的。”  
Tony擦去汗水，弯身抬起手臂：“其实我很好奇，在你发挥全力的状况下，有没有可能打断我的手骨？”  
“No！”Peter拒绝，“我可以打断任何东西，但我确实不想打断Mr.Stark的骨头。”  
“Oh，Sweetheart，你真是心疼我。”Tony感到有趣，“那你愿意尝试打断美国队长的骨头吗？”  
Peter觉得无奈：“No，我不想打断任何人的骨头好吗？”  
“那Falcon呢？”Tony持续取笑，“就是有翅膀还嫌你话多的那个老兄。”  
“No！”男孩翻了个白眼，“Mr.Stark，别再妄想要我打断任何人的骨头了。”  
Tony不再接话，全神贯注，眼神利落宛若引人注目的黑宝石，吸引Peter沉溺当中，流连往返。时光点点飞逝，双方如同着了魔，在彼此敞开的臂膀之下，进行长达六个小时的极限训练挑战。   
“噗哈！呼……呼……我有没有看错？”Tony喘个不停，浑身湿透倒躺在地板上，汗水已模糊两眼视线，“呼……你把测试吨数机械给打坏了？”  
Peter双手撑着膝盖，汗水已浸湿那头栗色卷发，丝丝沾黏在额旁：“呼……呼……我很抱歉，我会设法将它修好的……”看着那台冒烟的测吨机，他满是歉意。  
“呼……那台机器能够承受十吨的力量，咳咳！我收回要你试着打断别人骨头的想法。”  
Peter脱下两手拳套，一把抹去脸上汗水，大笑起来：“哈哈！你终于愿意放弃身为科学家的好奇心了……呼……”  
“老天，我得喝杯水……”Tony横着手臂擦去脸上汗渍，“哦不，我连起身的力气都没有……”  
Peter伸手示意要拉他一把：“Mr.Stark，来吧！我们回……呜哦！噗……”  
怎知Tony握住那只手心，使坏地猛力一拉，男孩毫无防备地砸进地板里。  
“哈哈哈！”双方一同躺卧于地，开怀大笑。  
Tony有意或无意地问：“怎么样？今天有和漂亮小妞跳舞吗？”  
“Emm……其实，我在舞会和三个女孩跳舞，”Peter假装陶醉，“她们爱死我了！”  
“你这个小骗子！”Tony挑眉撇嘴，装作不满。不知是在说这句一听即知的谎言，还是在怪罪他答应自己不会与他人跳舞？  
“Okay，Okay，”Peter两手举高投降，“老实说，我只跟一位跳过舞而已，就一位。”   
Tony偏过头拒绝聆听：“我不想听小骗子的任何一句话，我要离开这里。”  
“嘿，冷静点！”Peter笑着扯住对方黑色背心，不让他起身离开，“那位跳舞的对象是一名四十五岁的中年男子，只有他而已。”  
Tony这才躺回原地，满意地说：“Well，看来你的品味还不差。”  
“那是当然，”Peter笑得开怀满足，真心夸奖，“他是一个很有魅力的人，喜欢或崇拜他的人全世界到处都有，不差我一个。”  
“嗯……Kid，还是会有人不喜欢的，”男人的嗓音低沉，“比如——Pepper Potts。”  
登时，周遭一阵缄默，Peter转头望去，他见Tony闭上双眼，嘴角弯起却毫无笑意。他的表情好像累积了一个世纪这样长的疲惫，他数不清隐藏在细纹内的情绪是什么，彷佛就等待一个释放的出口，带他逃离……  
双双沉默不语，在宽敞的健身房中，甚至能听见彼此的喘息声。   
“她要结婚了。”  
“I……I'm sorry，Mr.Stark。”  
“你不需要感到抱歉的，Kid。”Tony表情从容自在，平稳地如同正在陈述一件毫无相关的事情，“三个礼拜前，她亲口告知我，当时确实十分难受。你知道，我跟她的感情持续很长的时间，其实早已变质成为友谊，只是二个人都不愿面对，那天你拨电话给我，将我从悲伤里拉回现实，当下我便感觉似乎没那么糟糕……”  
胸臆间一股心疼感登时垄罩男孩全身，他的心口，随着男人说话的语调，隐隐作痛。  
“现在，我能很轻松自然的脱口而出这件事情，我自己也很讶异，大概是因为你吧，Peter。”  
“Emm……因为我？”  
Tony偏过头，敷衍道：“大概是你成功转移我的注意力之类的，大概，我不知道……咱们换个话题吧？”  
此时，双方一同倒躺健身房的地板上，沉默一阵。  
“所以，昨天你的恐慌症发作，跟Ms.Potts有关系吗？”  
“不，完全没关。”Tony竖起眉心，摆手抗议，“嘿？把你的蜘蛛感应关掉，让我保留一些隐私好吗？”  
“哦，我的错，抱歉。”Peter摸摸鼻子，不再发问。  
Tony叹口气，转移话题：“我大概流了一年的汗，我得喝杯水……”  
Peter双手大敞，躺了个大字型：“我也是，好久没流那么多汗，真过瘾。”  
男人捏一捏发麻的肩臂：“过瘾？我只觉得四肢快要散架，唉！看来我的确老了。”  
“老？”Peter弯起的眉眼藏不住取笑，“Mr.Stark会服老？真是惊讶！”  
“普通人都会老的！”Tony不干示弱，伸手掐着对方手臂，“哪像你们这些身上有血清的怪物，看看你，看看你的手臂——哇哦！光滑的不可思议，你去除毛了吗？”  
他的手指边戳边掐，从手肘一路掐到腋下。Peter感到发痒，笑着阻止：“Oh No！别这样！哈哈！这是纯天然的好吗？完全没有体毛的体质。”  
Tony翻身将他压在身下，使坏地搔痒，作势要扯去对方的裤头：“真的吗？让Daddy确认一下，你其他的地方是否也如此光滑？”  
“哈哈哈！别、别——停止！哈哈！停下！不！”  
怕痒简直就是Peter的罩门，他不断挥手阻止，扭着身躯挣扎。双方嬉闹一阵，嘻笑声充斥空荡荡的健身房内，直到Tony欺负够了，撑着手肘暂时放过他，让他喘口气。  
恍然间，他见Peter额上汗珠显得晶莹，从额上滑下眼尾，喉间的起伏突然显得迷人，Tony半撑着身子在他双腿间，伸手替他抹去汗水。  
二人面上挂着的灿笑，在彼此互相注视时，渐渐褪去。他们同样微微喘着气，身体仍有持续六个小时极限运动而残留的余温，他们在视线互相牵引的当下，一同坠入一处宛若看不见，却充满引力的湖泊。那块湖泊漾起的丝丝涟漪是如此让人着迷，犹如沙漠中的滴滴露水，不去接住它就会消散在眼前，在Peter还在困惑该不该正视它时，率先跳进水中的是Tony。  
他本能地从Peter稚嫩的轮廓中，将视线拉出，渐渐让底下的薄唇吸引。Tony似乎没有太多犹豫，低下头便吻了上去。  
当他们贴上彼此的唇，一股电流窜走身躯，初次拥吻的滋味总是最美好，它甚至美妙得无法形容，像是在尝一块甜品，每一处都不想忽略，只想让美味持续在口舌之间。Peter脑袋发昏，只感到意识摇摇欲坠，他顺着Tony的唇形轻轻啄吻，同样小心翼翼，只敢互相啃食彼此的嘴唇，轻盈地、缓慢地，深怕动作一大，沉浸在湖泊中的倒影就会碎裂开来……  
直到蜻蜓点水的亲吻已无法满足，二人唇上的角力战越发激烈，Peter率先蜷起舌头，生涩地回应，大胆传递想与他交缠的欲望。当Tony触及那淙柔软水润，在唇间化开，他睁大双眼停止动作，缓缓离开了Peter。  
Tony先跳进水里，却也最先甩开对方爬上岸。他的的眼神飘忽不定，抿了嘴唇，偏头爬起身子：“Well，我们得先洗个澡，因为咱们身上的味道，都不是那么好闻，所以——待会见……”  
Tony瞎扯一通，拉起一旁毛巾扔过去，转身大步离开健身房。确实，他承认，自己是落荒而逃。而Peter仍然倒躺地板，甚至还来不及思考方才到底发生什么事？他困惑地抓起身上的毛巾，捂着面容试图冷静下来。


	6. Chapter 6

“Mr.Stark，你今天不回来吃晚餐吗？晚餐是肉酱面。”  
“Mr.Stark，晚餐放在冰箱，你若回来记得热来吃。”  
“Mr.Stark，你昨晚没回到大楼，是睡在复仇者基地了吗？”  
“Mr.Stark，我的生物概论拿了A+，晚餐有特别想吃什么吗？”  
“Mr.Stark，你不回应我只好煮一堆你不爱吃的青椒跟香菇。”  
“Mr.Stark，晚餐凉了，我想我们需要谈一谈……”

处在暧昧的底线之前，有许多好处，进可攻退可守。但突破那条底线之后，便再也回不去那若有似无的关系，你只能抛下或是前进，不再有灰色空间。Peter感觉要发疯了，明明他不是率先突破底线的那个人，然而此时对方避的不见面形同逼退正想前进的自己。  
“Friday，Mr.Stark今天的行程，是他自己安排的吗？”  
“Yes，Peter，Boss三日前将他的工作行程调整过。”  
三天前？不就是在健身房擦枪走火的那天吗？Peter双手插胸，端坐沙发一脸忿忿不平，只因从那日起，他就再也没在史塔克大楼内见到Tony。  
他忍不住对着冰冷的AI小姐抱怨：“Friday，这事情听着都好笑，天底下就是有这么巧的事情，那日过后，就是那日！Mr.Stark突然变得很忙碌，他将一年内所有复仇者的工作计划，全数塞爆近期一个月内的行事历？”  
“Peter，工作是随时需要调整的，你需要我替你预约吗？”  
“预约？太棒了，现在我连见他一面都需要预约？”  
Peter十分地挫败难受，他并不是傻瓜或笨蛋，虽然只有十五岁，但对于感情的敏锐性他还是有的，一个人明目张胆的逃避现实，他看得清清楚楚。  
他瘫坐沙发，面容烦躁：“Friday，我的身体状况现在如何？”  
“Peter，你目前体内毒素含量5%，药物浓度已上升95%，预计再三天，身体即可恢复。”  
Peter叹气，起身收拾书包准备上课：“Friday，这讯息替我发一份给Mr.Stark，还有告诉他，我晚上会煮意大利面。”  
“好的，Peter。”  
另一边，躲在复仇者基地已经第三天的Tony，什么事也没干成，几乎都在神游发呆。连Vision这名迟钝的非人类，都能感到他的反常。他站在Tony办公室门前询问：“Tony，你待在基地已经三天了，为何不回家休息？”  
而男人盯着窗外发楞，这才回神瞎扯几句：“Emm……前阵子太松懈，我想是时候该加紧脚步，努力奋斗过日子了。”  
他知道这种处理方式糟糕透顶，而逃避现实的举动似乎惹怒了Peter，本想拖延逃避，这下更难以收拾了。只因他的手机从两天前的爆满讯息，今日则是一封也没有，只有Friday发来的提醒内容，里面是Peter目前的身体指数，以及晚餐通知。那孩子第一次透过Friday发讯息，大概是真的气疯了。  
Tony静下心思考过，关于那个冲动的吻所代表的意思。他其实比谁都了解，只是不想承认那是一份爱意，至于是轻是重他已没心情去思考。  
他日积月累的防卫，总被那孩子一个真挚的微笑轻易攻破。那双清澈眼眸不染一丝尘埃，藏在里面的信息是那么纯粹与热烈，他本来以为能掌控一切，等到发现陷入了无法自拔后，他已经吻上了男孩的唇，甚至涌现了不该有的情欲。男孩的纯真与清澈填补了他所有的恐慌，那片寂静的湖泊，踩进去停留的人——是Peter。   
他喜欢Peter，无庸置疑。  
可惜，这份情意出现的不是时候，偏偏是在复仇者混乱不堪，以及Tony才刚结束一段十年感情的状况下萌芽。Tony觉得糟透了，连自己都还没收拾干净地一团糟，如何去引导一名十五岁的孩子？那孩子甚至把他当成学习的榜样，想着就觉得可笑至极。  
他该拿Peter怎么办？或者该说，他该拿自己怎么办？他清楚明白他的性格有许多缺陷，他接受也试图改变，但喜欢上一个未成年并不在这些需要改正的缺陷之内。  
若二个人真的处在一块，新闻会怎么写他早能猜到，大概是恋童、变态之类的说法，不过他经过各种生死交关，活到这把岁数才不在乎别人怎么看他。但Peter才十五岁，他犯不着在单纯的志学之年就经历这些，同龄的朋友们会用什么眼光看他？  
他不愿他承受这些。更糟糕的就是，他的Aunt May知道之后，肯定会拿把左轮枪把他脑袋轰出一个大洞。  
“Fuck……”越想，Tony就越郁闷  
。  
三天后，Peter的身体已完全康复，蜘蛛血清不再突然罢工秒睡。晚上八点，他收拾餐桌上已经凉掉的晚餐，将它们全数倒入垃圾桶——他终究还是没能见到Tony。  
如果Tony没有避不见面，他至少还有留下来的理由，但此刻他找不到理由说服自己继续留在此地。这个晚上，他回到卧房将所有私人物品都整理起来，封起几个箱子，跟Friday告别，带走蜘蛛战服，招了出租车离开史塔克大楼。  
回到皇后区的公寓，属于Peter久违的小房子，May高兴地迎接男孩回家，特地煮一桌子的菜肴，心意重要，味道就不必苛求了。May感觉到Peter的不对劲，试图问上两句，但只得到繁重的实习工作让他身心俱疲，她笑着说欢迎来到大人的世界。  
用完晚餐后他躲回房间，趴在床上动也不动。那支手机联络不到想联系的对象，已被扔到房间角落。他反复回想那日在健身房的所有一切，巨细靡遗，一丁点细节也不肯放过。  
是哪个环节错了？  
是在亲吻的时候摆错表情，还是没经验的回应方法让对方感到失望？  
“老天……”Peter想不到哪里做得不好，将头埋在枕头下。  
待在史塔克大楼的一个月里，他确实曾怀疑对于Tony的感情是属于哪种？由一开始的尊敬与崇拜，何时开始变调？  
是那日，电视新闻里Ms.Potts与其他男人笑得开怀，所产生的心疼？还是在Tony试图隐藏情绪的苦笑中，那股牵引他想要保护他的冲动？又或是，在唯独他拥有权限踏入的实验室内，深陷那双对于科学创造充满自信的眼眸？  
那身孤傲的金属战甲英姿焕发，曾经在一个晴朗的夜晚穿梭在纽约上空，载着他绕一圈都市闹区，只为了太长时间没出门晃荡快闷坏的自己。胸口那颗连邪神也无法勾动的弧型反应炉，他接连睡在上头好几个日子，直到迷迷糊糊的梦境里都有那道温暖的蓝光，与他相依相随。  
太多太多能喜欢上对方的时刻，Peter早已数不清。是否该做什么让Mr.Stark愿意坐下来正视他？Peter两手一摊，触到那件蜘蛛战服，他起身将它放在怀中。  
现在，除了好好做回自己，他不知道还能做什么。  
他不知道。

纽约的好邻居Spider Man回来了。在大街小巷，几乎人人都能见到那摆荡在大楼间的身子。不一样的是，他的身上不再是红蓝紧身衣，反而换回以前那套宽松的连身帽T。Peter不想穿上它启动Karen，只因一听到Karen的声音，他就会想透过Karen知道Tony近日过得好不好？  
就当那日健身房内的拥吻是个冲动的错误。他不想做个缠人的孩子，只能尽量让日子回复原状，少了AI的精密分析与便利工具，Peter在各种混战中只能依靠本能，战斗经验持续累积，他发觉蜘蛛感应越渐强大，身体反应越发敏捷。不依靠任何人的好处就是，你随时都能站起来挑战困境。  
时间点点拉长，一不注意便如同流过指尖的灰沙。想抓也抓不回。三个礼拜Peter已离开史塔克大楼三个礼拜。  
Tony在他离去的第二天就回到住宅，那间已恢复原状的卧房，甚至看不出有人住过的痕迹。只有厨房里的食材与调味料，和那件挂在门后印着向日葵图案的围裙，能证明那孩子曾经在。Tony几乎不再回到史塔克大楼，或者说他已经住进复仇着基地，他将心思都投注在工作上，创造更多科学的可能，以及增强所有战甲的防卫。  
“Tony，复仇者的工作进度已经超前，现在这场会议要讨论什么？” Rhodey端坐在会议室的椅子上，一手撑着脑袋，看着眼前男人那张无精打采的脸。  
“Well，我们可以讨论——”那男人手中一支投影笔，在空中比划，“研发一款能变形的战甲，你觉得如何？”  
哔一声，眼前投影跳出一幕幕粗稿设计图，有关奈米装甲的初步雏型概念。可惜满脸胡须一脸倦容的Tony，比投影内容更吸引Rhodey，他抬手关掉画面，双手抱胸：“你最近在搞什么？又有什么外星人要入侵地球了吗？”  
Tony蹙眉，两手一摊，一副不懂你想表达什么的表情。  
“Tony，你已待在基地三个礼拜，”Rhodey一脸无奈，“几乎不吃也不怎睡，你到底在进行什么伟大的工程？”  
“我不吃，是因为我懒得吃，没有任何食物合胃口，”Tony撇过眼神，像在解释却更像在抱怨，“我不睡，是因为我他妈的睡不着！”  
“睡不着？”Rhodey顿了一下，“你前阵子精神旺盛得很，那个小鬼不把你照顾的挺好，怎么他一离开你就走钟？”  
“我不想谈这个，”Tony翻白眼，“Rhodey，放过我吧，拜托。”  
“What the hell？”Rhodey疑惑地喊，完全不知自己踩到地雷。  
Tony伸手抹了脸庞，拉起外套披在肩头，看向外头的暗色天空：“我想喝一杯，陪我喝一杯吧老友。”  
“你不是答应那小鬼头不喝酒了？真受不了你。”  
Tony手取钥匙，两眼空洞：“我才受不了你，别再跟我提某个小鬼头了，拜托！”

二人来到以往常去的私人酒吧，灯红酒绿的交会场所，空气里弥漫着女人的香水味与淡淡烟味。Rhodey率先朝着酒保打招呼，酒保给了两个人平时常点的酒品，很反常地，这次Tony点了一杯加烈甜酒，毫不犹豫一口吞下，登时烧得胃疼，面部扭曲起来。  
“Come on！” Rhodey念得舌头都酸了，“就要你吃些东西再喝，搞不懂你在进行什么缓慢自杀计划。”   
Tony懒得回应，甚至点上一根烟，吞云吐雾。  
没一会，酒吧内某位男子对着电视屏幕喊道：“嘿，是Spider Man！”  
Tony抬头看去，两道浓眉蹙了起来。新闻内容是一名观众的侧拍，画面摇晃，前方是坍塌的水泥钢筋配上一声声尖叫声。昏暗的画面参入一道红蓝的影子，由高处闯入建筑物，即便那建筑物早已摇摇欲坠。   
“这栋工地大楼我知道，” 一名金发女子加入谈论，“是个可怕的违建，早就有多名住户抗议过。”   
Spider Man从这栋坍方的大楼内救出十二名工地员工，就在最后一名工人得救时，身后那面水泥墙突然应声倒下，Spider Man不偏不椅被压在底下，现场扬起一片灰尘。   
“我的老天！”  
“谁快来帮忙？——Holle？”  
“Spider Man在墙底下，快救救他！”  
现场惊叫声此起彼落，镜头来回飞窜着人影，十分混乱。当惊悚的画面闪过眼前，Tony直直站起身子，一颗心堵在胸膛。没多久，那面水泥墙被Spider Man徒手翻开，满身灰尘的半跪在废墟水泥块当中，工地员工争先恐后将他拖到空地，那红色帽T渗着鲜血，肩头已让钢筋水泥贯穿。  
Spider Man是个英雄，现场所有人围着他，却没人摘下他的面罩，只是焦急呼叫救护车。可惜这位无名英雄不会让自己被送到医院，仅站起身一把将肩上异物扯下，对大家寒暄几句，随即吐出蜘蛛丝离开现场。  
“我的天！” Rhodey搭上Tony肩膀，“那不是那个小鬼头吗？”  
Tony还没能消化方才新闻的惊悚画面，哑口无言。  
“你不是把战服送还给他了？他怎么没穿上？”  
“我也想知道他为何不穿上。Rhodey，我有事情先离开，酒钱算我帐上。”  
Tony不管Rhodey在身后的呼喊，大步走出酒吧门口，他开启智能眼镜，脚步踩得又重又响：“Friday，查一下蜘蛛战服的AI最后一次启动的时间。”  
“Boss，最后一次启动的时间为二个月前。”  
是Peter遭到九头蛇攻击的那个时候？等于那个小鬼头回到皇后区后根本没使用过那件战服？为了上回肩头被刀片贯穿的事件，Tony还特别加强战服的韧度。他回着刚才新闻显示是今早凌晨的时间，如今已是凌晨时间，Peter现在不知状况如何。  
“拨电话给Peter。”  
“Boss，Peter电话无法回应，判断为关机状态。”  
“Fuck……”Tony跳上车子，一路超速往皇后区驶去。

“哦老天……你是否该去进修一下医疗技术？”Peter坐在床上哀号，“你包扎的手法烂透了！疼啊啊啊！”  
“我我……我从来没见过这么多血啊！”Ned两手发软，笨拙地替对方处理伤口，“你真的不去医院吗？你会不会死在我家里啊？”  
“拜托闭上你的乌鸦嘴！”Peter疼得面部扭曲，已经没有力气翻白眼了，“别诅咒我，我快痛死了！快点速战速决！”  
为了肩头这个不小的伤势，已让Peter缺课一天，甚至不敢回家，还得撒个谎话让May以为他要跟Ned一起熬夜拼新版死星。  
“老兄，一大清早你满身是血，出现在窗边差点让我吓飞了魂！”Ned抖着双手替他包扎血肉模糊的肩膀，“你没事凌晨时间在那栋违建附近做什么？Spider Man不用睡觉的吗？你在进行什么特训吗？”   
“才没有！”Peter无力地说，“我只是睡不着出门晨跑，本来不想多事，但……那里太多人在呼救，我无法坐视不管。”  
“兄弟，你太Cool了！”Ned十分动容，“你是个真英雄，我真是为你感到骄傲。”  
“谢了，那你可以去进修一下医疗包扎之类的课程吗？我非常需要。”  
一番折腾，Ned手忙脚乱地Google基本的包扎手法，边一替Peter处理肩头上已经见骨的伤势，他肥胖的手指裹着白纱布，不管三七二十一紧紧将出血处覆盖完全就当大功告成。面对Ned的手拙，换个药差点要了自己小命，Peter脸色发青浑身冒汗。  
“明天呢？”Ned收拾手边沾满血迹的毛巾与卫生纸，“你能去上课吗？”  
“蜘蛛血清能快速恢复伤口，让我睡一觉，明天会好很多，希望伤势不会影响体育课要测验的项目……。”  
Ned把床让给Peter，铺了简易床铺在地板，继续还没完成的死星。  
隔日，Peter的伤口果真好上大半，他坚持要去学校，Ned用零用钱招一台出租车。  
Peter不解地问：“老兄，你干嘛花钱坐这个？”  
“我是你的兄弟啊，”Ned朝他竖起了拇指，“我不想要你撑着伤势，挤着巴士再走路去学校。”  
Peter内心感动：“谢了伙伴！”  
一踏入学校，男孩抛开烦恼专注于课业，中午时找了个储藏间，好让Ned继续替他换药。而他对于蜘蛛男孩的伤势恢复状况感到啧啧称奇：“哇哦，你应该去申请金氏世界纪录——全世界伤口恢复最快的高中生。”  
Peter吐嘈：“No，这名号听起来好逊。”  
直到放学，Peter确认伤口不会再渗血，可以安心回家，不必怕May看见。他才刚踏出校门口，便被Ned用手肘怼了手臂。  
“怎么了？”Peter转头，见Ned的视线盯着前方，他摆眼望去，开着一台马莎拉蒂的Tony Stark出现在校门对面，周围围着一堆学生，纷纷拿起手机朝他和那台跑车拍照留影。而Tony的目光与Peter互相交错。  
当下，Peter终见思念许久的Mr.Stark，内心的怨怼莫名少一些。看着那蜜糖色的眼眸落在身上时，彷佛一切又回到那段同居一个月的开心日子。不一会，男孩终究回到现实，他想起对方先前逃避的作为，满是受伤地不自觉赌气起来。  
“我先走了，Ned，明天见。”Peter转身大步离开，只差没用跑的。  
Tony弯身坐回轿车内，握着方向盘跟向前去。男孩见周围人来人往，双脚一蹬，攀上小巷围墙，绕进小路当中。  
“What？”Tony哭笑不得，一直以来随和温顺的男孩何时进入叛逆期？不过，想跟富爸爸玩捉迷藏也是找死，他戴上墨镜下达指令：“Friday，调一台卫星，追踪Peter的路线。”  
“Yes sir.”  
那台马莎拉蒂虽然不能飞天，但有卫星的指引，很快就在三条街的小巷口堵到Peter。  
“嘿，Kid！”马莎拉蒂的车窗降下，Tony朝着他喊。  
Peter不回应，绷着一张冷脸，两脚没停下。  
“嘿，Mr.Parker，我在叫你，你这样非常没礼貌！”  
“……”  
What？？？跑给自己追也罢，竟然敢无视Tony Stark，这口气他可吞不下去。  
“Mr.Parker，你要我一路跟回你家，告诉May你肩膀受伤的事情吗？”  
Peter顿了一下，这才甘愿停下脚步，缓缓转身，面容满是怨怼及无奈：“Mr.Stark，What do you want from me？”  
“Kid，你先上车再说。”  
“不，我不上车，你逃避我！Mr.Stark，”Peter不自觉提高音量，眼神充斥着责备，“你还记得吗？你把我推得远远的，我们曾是那么亲近要好，无话不谈，那次的接触是你靠近我，是你吻了我，是你丢下一颗震撼弹，却让我一人处在困惑里，我还以为我做错事，你才如此对待我，甚至连一通电话也无法联系你，我只有十五岁，你怎能让我一人面对这样的事情？你……”  
一连串抱怨顺势说出口，轰得Tony找不到适合的时间插话：“嘿，Kid，冷静……”  
“No！我无法冷静，而我也拒绝冷静地与你谈论，Mr.Stark，你已错过了最佳沟通时机！你那些举动不像个成年人该做的，你知道这个月我是怎么过日子的吗？你真的关心我就不会拖到现在才出现，你……”  
“Peter，I like you.”不知是要安抚Peter，还是要安抚自己，Tony忽地告白。  
“我不听，别岔开话题，我不在乎你喜欢谁，你……我……什么？”Peter不敢相信方才听见的话语，一脸懵样。  
Tony轻轻一笑带点苦涩，勾着手指：“看来你是听见了，上车吧，Spiderboy。”   
Peter曾妄想过Tony或许有点喜欢自己——但只是妄想。这发直球告白来得突然，男孩一时之间脑袋当机，左顾右盼，终究还是打开车门坐上副驾驶座。  
“Mr.Stark，我不明白……”  
“Well，对于我的告白，你第一句话居然是‘你不明白’？真令人失望。”Tony难得一发直球，却没打动对方。  
Peter困惑地说：“你说喜欢我，但却刻意冷落我，Why？”  
“No，我没有冷落你，” Tony不自觉闪躲他的眼神，“我只是工作忙，你知道的，身为复仇者的领导人有多忙碌。”  
“我不是三岁小孩，请不要用这种理由塘塞我，”Peter沉着面容，“那现在呢？忙碌的复仇者领导人突然变得很有空闲，还能到学校来找我？”   
这番冷嘲热讽令Tony讶异：“Kid，别用这样的语气跟我说话，这样的你让我难过。”   
Peter露出苦笑，这个月以来的压抑瞬间崩塌：“Mr.Stark，你知道什么叫做难过吗？难过是整整一个礼拜，都连络不到那个突然亲吻自己的人，一句话、一个字、一通电话也连系不上，那个人像是化成空气一样消失无踪，而在这一个月的时间，他甚至不曾主动联系我，而我只能假装开心地继续过日子，这个才叫难过！”说着，男孩突然有些哽咽，他偏过头不去看他，拒绝再丢出更多自尊心。  
Tony哑口无言，对于越重视的人，他向来越难以表达心中的真实感受。他突然想到Steve Rogers，那时二人在谈论协议时，若能多理解对方立场，而不用独有的Stark嘲讽来曲解对方，不逼迫彼此接受对方的想法，是不是复仇者就不会瓦解？想到这里，Tony又开始感到难以呼吸，他靠着椅背深深吸气。车内的空气被摁进了缄默里，只有彼此的呼吸声还有隔绝之外的吵杂，提醒着双方仍然处于同一个空间。  
“所以，Mr.Stark，你躲了那么久……”Peter的眼神仍然停留在车窗外，失落地说，“今天来找我是为什么？”  
Tony伸手将Peter转过身子，盯着他的右肩：“因为我很担心，关于你的伤势。”  
“你是因为我受伤才来找我的，”男孩垂下眼帘，“不是因为你想见我。”  
“No！”Tony急着否认，“我很想念你，Peter。”  
话语落出，Peter终于感到没那么难过，他抿了嘴唇，表情稍微松懈一些。  
Tony垂下眼，伸手轻触他肩头：“伤口还好吗？”  
Peter感到疼痛，挪开身子：“Ouch……别碰。”  
“谁给你包扎的？是May吗？——让我看。”Tony将他身子拉近，脱下他一边制服，肩头上的绷带毫无章法捆成一团。  
“你想害她抓狂吗？是Ned。”  
“Well……我想那个小胖子该去进修一堂医疗课程，他把你包成木乃伊。”  
这句话早上他才说过，Peter不自觉笑出来。看见男孩久违的纯真笑脸，Tony心头上的石头消去大半：“听我说，Kid，不管我们两个发生什么事，只要你受伤需要医疗就到史塔克大楼，你的权限一直都在。”  
“一直都在？”Peter试探地说，“你应该取消的。”  
“嗯……我说过我很忙，”Tony顾左右而言他，“没空变更这种小细节。”  
面对Stark式的狡辩，Peter早已习惯，不再作声。  
“你的伤口不能这样处理，”Tony发动引擎，戴上墨镜，“让我的医疗团队看看，这样的包扎方式可能会感染什么的。”  
“No，No……”Peter摇头拒绝，“我的伤口恢复很快，而且我答应May今天要替她买菜……”  
“我会当作没听见这个拒绝的理由，”Tony在镜片里面翻了白眼，“反正她做菜也不好吃，让她放一天假。”  
“Emm……你这话千万别让May听见，她会抓狂的。”  
“我知道，记得帮Daddy保密。”说着，马莎拉蒂已高速穿越皇后区的街道，形成一道红色长影。


	7. Chapter 7

爱情使人失去理智。那还没升华为爱情的感情，是不是也是一样的呢？  
Peter坐在车上，窗外迅速倒退的风景模糊且撩乱，日落暮色映在人行道上随风摇曳的绿叶树丛，斑驳黑影贴在红色马莎拉蒂车身上。Peter有种回到一个月前那段愉快日子的错觉。他偏头看向专心驾驶的Tony，那凌厉五官在光影的移动下，仍是令人挪不开眼。  
直到那栋高耸壮观的史塔克大楼出现眼前，男孩才恍然回神。撑着肩臂上刺痛的伤势，跟随男人示意的步伐。  
果真，当史塔克医疗团队拆开Peter肩头上那乱七八糟的绷带，几乎见骨的伤口边缘已结痂，但缺口组织内参着不少金属细屑以及其他异物。  
“老天……上回也是这个部位受伤，真不知你的肩头受了什么诅咒。”Tony认真思考要将蜘蛛战服的双肩改成泛合金材质。  
麻醉师替Peter上了一针局部麻药，对于不用忍着疼痛处理伤势，男孩松口气。专业医疗终究不同，不到半小时就将伤口处理完毕，白色绷带密合臂膀，甚至不阻碍任何摆手动作。  
Peter扶着发麻的手臂走出医疗室，Tony想也没想按下电梯，二人一同回到顶上住宅。一踏入客厅，Tony劈头询问：“告诉我，Kid，你为何又穿上那连身睡衣？我记得你带走战服了。”  
Peter没有回答，只是熟捻地走入厨房，替自己倒一杯水。没得到应有的回应，Tony跟向前追问：“Hello？Daddy在问你话！”  
“我不想回答这个问题，”男孩撇过眼神，“Mr.Stark，十分感激你替我疗伤，可我现在很疲累，我能回家了吗？”  
What？？？  
Tony扶额显得无力：“我开始怀疑你已进入青春叛逆期，多变的贺尔蒙真可怕……”  
不就只是没联络一个月，他温顺的孩子就变了另一个人，Daddy感到头疼。但他本人丝毫不知，自己就是改变对方的罪魁祸首。  
落地窗外的天空已拉下漆黑暮色，Tony一个月以来的不眠不休，换来此刻加倍奉送的疲倦感，他累得无力再对男孩训话或谈心，随即下达命令：“你今天就睡在这里，Friday，把所有门锁上。”  
“Yes sir.”  
Peter来不及抗议，Tony已迈步走回卧房，大声喊道：“你今晚被禁足了！叛逆少年，回到你的房间！”  
男孩大叹一声，抬手扶额，备感颓丧又无力，只能熟悉地走往先前暂居的房间。  
喀喀两声，房门死锁。  
“What？” Peter杵在门前，抬头询问，“Friday？请打开门。”  
“Peter，Boss刚下达命令将所有门都锁上，我无法开启。”  
“妳可以询问Mr.Stark，是他刚让我回到自己房间，妳也听见了！”  
“好的，请稍等。”  
Peter愣在原地，望去曾经住过一个月的地方，登时不知自己到底为何出现在此。  
“Boss正在冲澡，我无法打扰，除非一级警戒。”  
“太棒了！我现在连禁足的房间都进不去……”  
此时麻药渐渐退去，Peter感到些微疼痛，这个月来的身心煎熬，他也没好睡过，阵阵疲惫席卷而来，他无法多想，掉头走入宽敞住宅中唯一一道没有上锁的房间。   
男孩缓缓推开门，简约整齐的房内有着鲜花香味，他坐在柔软大床边，满是倦容地等待那位主人下达开启门锁的指令。当Tony走出浴室，头盖着毛巾，赤裸上半身显露平常看不见的大小伤疤，Peter无法移开视线，甚至想知道关于那些伤疤的故事。  
男孩看着他随意抓一件T恤套上，轻声叫唤：“Mr.Stark……”  
“哦老天！” Tony真切地被吓一跳，“我不是让你回房间去？你进来这里做什么？”  
Peter感到无力，甚至懒得吐嘈：“你把所有房门锁了……”  
Tony抓起顶上毛巾擦拭几下，随即扯下它，使坏道：“哦，那看来你只能跟Daddy睡了。”  
柔软的大床另一端深深了陷下去，男人已倒卧床铺敞开双臂，彷佛就是Peter先前每一晚睡在这里的模样，一丝一毫都没改变。  
过于熟悉的交流使得男孩竖起眉心，起身拒绝：“No，我不要！”  
“Well……之前你抱我抱得多紧，现在却拒绝得如此神速？”被拒绝的男人收起了双臂，插在腰上，“你知道有多少女人想跟我一起躺在这儿吗？”  
Tony烦恼，他可从来没有一天当中被拒绝那么多次的经验。  
“之前……那是之前，而且我不是那些女人。”  
“你当然不是，来，别闹脾气。”Tony伸手朝他示意，“我已经快一个月没睡好觉，让我好好睡一觉。”  
Peter不解，抬手摆向门外，焦急地说：“我没有要打扰你睡觉，你打开其他房间，让我……”  
“Peter，这阵子我一个人睡不好，这是实话，”Tony的眼眸柔和起来，“Come on，让我抱抱你，Please？”  
“Mr.Stark，你太犯规了……”  
面对这样的请求，Peter毫无反抗能力，抬手将脸埋在手掌中，尽可能忽略颊旁发烫的耳根。他叹气，乖乖脱下鞋子爬上床。Tony伸长手臂，刻意避开男孩受伤的臂膀，一把将其拥入怀中，宛若回到过往那段愉快的日子。  
“感谢老天，你抱起来仍然如此舒适……”Tony忍不住赞叹，“嗯……舒服？合适？随便啦都好。”  
此时，男孩的身躯与男人交叠在一块，每一处肌肤的皱褶皆是完美与他贴合，彷佛为此而生。Peter贴近男人稍微偏低的体温，他着迷、沉沦这身小雏菊的香味，隐匿在心口深处的索求，溢出喉间无法自拔，差点就要脱口而出。双方心头百感交集，一个月以来的身心俱疲，在拥抱彼此的当下，显得云淡风轻，好似先前的煎熬在此刻都化成了羽毛，开口一吹就飘散在空中，轻盈平淡。  
“Mr.Stark……”  
“嗯？”  
“我不穿蜘蛛战服是因为——启动Karen就会让我想联系你，我不想这么做。”  
“Why Not？你可以联系我的，嗯……我是说，我看到讯息有空档就会回复你。”  
“那件事情之后，我尝试联系你一周，你不回应。”Peter委屈地像只垂耳的小狗。  
“Okay……唉，我真不知该如何启齿这件事。”  
Peter没接话，甚至不期待眼前男人会老实对自己敞开心胸。  
“Emm……I'm sorry？”上扬的语调诉说着Tony不习惯说出这句道歉。  
Peter讶异且微笑：“你道歉？哇哦……其实道歉也没那么难的是吧？Mr.Stark。”  
“别取笑大人，尤其是我这样年纪的老男人。”  
Tony闭眼投降，眼前男孩总让自己变得不像自己。他俩的笑声轻盈，毫无重量，心情彷佛一同倒卧在柔软的棉花堆上，轻松自在。脑海同样回想着某件事：那是一个月前的某天，二人在实验室内的交谈内容。

那日，Peter依旧是唠唠叨叨说个没完，一会话题带到十项全能竞赛，一会带到关于May老是担心自己身上莫名出现的伤口，又说着刚拥有能力时，无法准确控制力量而闯下一堆祸，还有课业与Spider Man身分交替的分身乏术，曾带给身边人许多麻烦，对于这些，他是真心感到歉意。  
听着Peter自顾自地碎碎念个不停，一旁的Tony边正窜改着某种元素能量，他撇了一眼男孩卷翘的后脑袋：“Kid，我很好奇，关于你总能轻松表达歉意这件事情……”  
“啊？什么意思？”Peter戴着护目镜，接替Tony维修某支战甲的掌心炮。  
“我都不记得，我在你这个年纪的时候，是否也像你这样——”Tony话中有话，刻意瞎扯，“能够毫不含蓄地表达这种事。”  
“Emm……我不知道，Uncle Ben是这样教导我的，他说勇于表达歉意是一种真心实意礼节，每个人都应该要真心实意对待自己跟对方……他是这样说的吗？大概吧。”  
“这样很好，有一个长辈从小灌输你这样的观念。”Tony的童年没有一个这样的人。  
Peter停下手边动作，探头看去：“你有什么烦恼吗？Mr.Stark。”  
“Well……等你这小毛孩活到我这年纪，就能体会表达歉意是多么难以办到的事。”  
“Why？”  
Tony想起某件事，随意敷衍：“我很难解释，年纪一大，面子这玩意跟着变得重要得多。”  
察觉到敏感度，Peter问着：“那——有比对方的存在还重要吗？”  
Tony瞪大眼，摊开二手：“你又知道我在说些什么？你这小鬼头太可怕了！”  
“我只听出Mr.Stark想道歉，”Peter真诚不取笑，“但说不出口。”  
Tony可不爱被人看穿，挥挥手：“Okay，请关闭蜘蛛感应，我不想谈这个。”  
“其实说抱歉也没那么难，每天跟我练习十次，来，张口S.O.R.R.Y.——Sorry。”Peter刻意将嘴型张得老大，夸张地咬下每一个字母。  
“老天，Stop to do that！”  
“哈哈！快跟我说一遍，Mr.Stark。”  
“No！shut up！”

今夜繁星满天，高挂鹅黄的月色，窗外渐渐暗下盏亮的灯号。将近一个月都没睡好觉的二个人，在拥着对方的夜晚，终于一觉到天亮，连梦也没做一个。  
清晨，Peter手腕上的发射器定时响起闹铃，打破宁静平稳的空气。男孩睡眼惺忪，嗓子同样还没清醒，撑着一口软言细语：“Mr.Stark……我得准备上课了……”  
Peter试图挣脱身上的手臂，却让对方收得更紧。Tony连眼睛也懒得睁开，只想睡回去：“No……再陪我睡一下，My boy。”  
Peter揉揉眼，额头蹭着Tony的胡须，他感到发痒刺痛。仔细看才发现平常注重仪容的Mr.Stark，是否很久没好好刮胡子了？他趴回对方肩头处，听着那沉稳起伏的呼吸，伸出手指把玩胸口那颗弧形反应炉。  
“Mr.Stark，I like you.”  
“I know.”  
“What？”Peter抬头讶异，“How do you know？”   
“你全身的细胞都在告诉我，你喜欢我。”  
Tony的情史丰富，光凭经验就能准确判断。Peter耳根红润爬起身子，那头卷发凌乱地随意翘着，显得更羞涩。  
“So……You like me，I like you.”他谨慎地说，“我们算是在交往吗？”  
交往？  
“等等，交往？让我先清醒一下……” Tony跟着爬起身子，揉揉脸庞，“我前段感情时间很长，好久没听见这个字眼。”   
他深呼吸沉着冷静，眼眸充斥无奈：“Kid，健身房那件事情是个错误，我不该这样做的，我必须道歉——你还年轻，让我们忘记这件事情吧。”  
“What？”男孩眉头蹙在一块，“可是你说你喜欢我。”  
彼此互相喜欢，不就能够顺利交往吗？Peter单纯地这么想。  
“我是，但不代表我们应该更进一步。”  
“是因为我的年纪吗？”Peter弄不明白，“哦不，这不公平。”  
“公平？你对着一个虽然喜欢你，但大你三十岁的男人说不公平？”  
Peter的脸色沉了下去，咬着下唇，下床穿上鞋子：“所以，今天以后，你又要把我推开了吗？Mr.Stark。”  
“不是这样的，Peter，你才十五岁，应该跟其他同侪相同，交个小女友，一起约会野餐夜游什么的，好好享受青春，”说到这Tony脸色黑了一半，“而不是……周旋在一个中年男子身边，就像现在这样。”  
“上回你连舞会都不想要我参加，”Peter试图反驳，“你忘了吗？”   
Tony头疼，挥手制止：“停！我刚才说让我们忘了这件事情，别再提过往的事情，Okay？”  
“你总是这样！”Peter丧气地说，“总以自己的想法为主，逼对方一定也得认同它。”  
“No！这是两件事，事实就是你确实还年轻，不需要浪费时间在我身上，我已经四十五岁了，不是三十五，不是二十五，你的朋友会怎么看你？May呢？你打算怎么告诉她？”  
Peter不是没想过这些问题，但他认为除了老死不相往来之外，一定还有折衷的方法：“Mr.Stark，你说得这些只是需要时间而已，令我难过的是你连时间也不愿给我。”  
“不，你不明白，Kid，这样的事情很复杂，没有这么简单。”Tony泡在聚光灯下半辈子，深知流言的可怕。  
“是啊，你们大人总是把事情搞得很复杂。”Peter抓起外套苦笑，看着墙上时间，“我快迟到了，先离开了。”  
他转头踏出卧室，而那张稚嫩脸蛋一副就要落泪的模样，Tony怎么能就让他这样离开，他后脚跟着出去：“Peter、Peter，Come on！别这样，你要了解，我在试着保护你。”  
Peter没有回头，只是揪着袖子，背对他抹了抹脸：“Mr.Stark，事实就是，我没有你想象中的软弱，我并不是普通的高中男孩。”  
“就算你是超级英雄我也不能这样做。”Tony叹气，“哦老天，我该说得都说了。”  
Peter回头看他，眼眶泛红质问道：“所以，这些是你想要的吗？”  
“What？”  
“要我跟其他女孩子交往约会什么的，真是你真心想要的？你看着我的眼睛，回答我，Mr.Stark。”  
Tony登时语塞。  
Peter盯着他，瞳眸里充斥严肃与真挚，彷佛已将所有真心放在眼前，就等对方点头接受：“如果你是真心希望，我就去做！只要你告诉我，我就会放弃！我会去做你口中那个所谓正常的高中男孩。”他刻意将正常两个字加重语气。  
他在逼他放弃，他却回过头来逼他狠下心让自己放弃。  
Tony同样感到心慌，甚至不明白明明二个互相喜欢的人，何时成了只能互相伤害的角色？他垂下眼，忽略了心底发酸的苦闷，偏过头咬牙回答。  
“Yes.”  
登时，周遭空气彷佛凝结成冰，Peter闭上眼，只感到心头破了个洞，疼得难受。他头晕且寒冷，好像心脏淌出了鲜血，流干每一滴血液。如同陷入静谧无声的空间里疯狂尖叫，却无法传递任何声音给对方，破碎的心意消散在空气中，灰化消失。  
“Okay……我了解，Goodbye Mr.Stark。”  
他并不想伤害他，而这份以保护为名义的着想，也终究免不了伤害对方，同时也折磨自己。当Peter绷着身子走出史塔克大楼，眼泪终于不争气地落下，他一把将它擦去，拒绝为这场还没开始就结束的感情哭泣。顾不得此刻没戴面罩，伸手喷出蜘蛛丝，摆荡在纽约高楼之间。  
准时出现在课堂内的Peter毫无心思听课，对于老师在教些什么内容都不在乎。回到家后，他反复思考试图冷静下来。他不明白，那个男人前一晚才把他拥在怀里，隔日清晨却不愿意接受他。  
为什么？只是因为自己未成年？  
可他不会永远只有十五岁的……  
当然，年纪是个可恨的东西，再怎么追，永远追不上比你还年长的人。

日子过去几天，沉淀情绪的Peter，心头的感受宛如站在寒冬中被泼了冷水般冷冽刺痛，他难过且疑惑，即便这股疼痛不勘占据了他所有的思维回路，却无法真的讨厌Mr.Stark。   
他仍然想念他，甚至怀疑他生病了。那身年轻躯体在初夏的夜晚，总是感到异常寒冷。他会在宁静的凌晨时分被噩梦吓醒，取起毫无讯息的手机，紧紧捏在手中，对着Mr.Stark的号码，编辑一堆毫无内容的讯息，又再次删除。这样的举动，深夜里总是重复十几来遍，犹如戒断症候群般，戒也戒不掉。  
几个礼拜过去，无论每堂课都拿到A+，无论Spider Man又拯救了谁，他都很难真心实切地感到高兴。明明上回Mr.Stark躲着他，都没有如此令人心口疼痛。  
他年轻莽撞的爱恋及渴求，都被男人那句“Yes”击得灰飞烟灭。他将所有情绪摁进了沉默里，抹去那日清晨与男人争执的不愉快。他视为珍宝的，是男人站在街口前的告白，他把它锁进内心深处，发誓再也不提起，再也不想起。  
“I like you too，Mr.Stark.”   
他将这句话，回荡在脑海千百万次，再一次叹息中，送进冷冽的冬季，期盼下回初春乍到，能让情意全数消散在春暖花开的季节里。


	8. Chapter 8

Peter是个单纯的男孩，开心就笑，难过就哭，困惑会蹙起眉心，兴奋时会聒噪个没完，大人们为了达到某个目而隐藏情绪的复杂手段，这种恶习至今还未沾染上他。所以，一名情绪低落的青春期孩子，总是很容易受到父母们的关爱，为的便是指引他们走出这段”即将脱离孩童但仍卡在未成年”的过渡时期。  
这日，May特意请假，煮了还不算失败的晚餐，通知Peter放学必须准时到家。晚餐过后，她削了水果与Peter一同坐在客厅沙发，刻意让男孩坐在自己身旁。  
“Peter，”她喊了一声，漂亮的眼睛透露出认真与诚恳，“告诉我，你最近怎么了？”  
任谁都感觉出这男孩的反常，虽然Peter很想若无其事地过日子，但毫无恋爱经验的他，没有能力把情绪藏得滴水不漏，那喜怒哀乐全写在脸上。  
“May，我不想谈。”他逃避，同时也没心思阐述心路历程。  
“我知道，我知道，你已经长大了，会有很多属于自己的小秘密。”May露出理解的微笑，并不在意男孩第一时间的抗拒，停顿一会，“我以前也是这样的，但我只有你一个亲人，我不能不在乎你，若Ben还在的话，他会跟你进行所谓的Man's Talk，不需要我来担忧。”  
Peter点点头，May总是知道如何引导自己。  
她伸手摸了摸男孩肩膀：“如果你愿意和我聊一聊，Peter，我会很高兴。”  
Peter陷入沉默，手指无意识地在毛衣上画圈：“我只是……喜欢上一个人而已。”  
“哦，这很好。” May不感到意外，“你可以告诉我，她是怎样子的人吗？”  
“她……Emm……”Peter磕磕绊绊地转换称谓，脑海中浮现的是那个男人的身影，“她是一个很棒的人，也是个不太会照顾自己的工作狂，把整个团队视为责任和义务，面对困境从不会退缩，她总会指引我走向正确的道路，我闯祸时她会狠狠地教训我，但绝不会放弃我，虽然自恋又自大，但——其实她很脆弱，很需要陪伴和理解……”  
听着男孩滔滔不绝，面部表情越发温柔，May都觉得自己也想来一场恋爱了。  
“Well，听起来她是个不错的人，你们什么时候开始的？”  
“No！” Peter蹙眉摇头，“我们没开始，她不接受我。”  
想也知道，不然这孩子不会摆上几个礼拜的苦瓜脸。  
“那她有告诉你，为什么不接受你吗？”May温柔的嗓音在耳边，深怕踩到青春期少年的地雷。  
Peter搔搔头，表情显得苦恼：“大概是因为——她大我三十岁……”他害怕会吓死自己唯一的亲人，只好继续将He换成She。  
“What？Peter，这样是不对的！”May讶异，完全没料到是这样的状况，“等于她现在已经四十五岁，跟我差不多，老天！她可能连孩子也生不出来，你还小，对于感情还没有充分准备，你们若在一起，你的同学会怎么说你呢？她的朋友会怎么看她呢？”  
Peter没有太多情绪波动，表情淡漠也失落：“我知道，这些话她都说过，所以她不肯接受我，她认为我应该找个同龄女友，约会野餐什么的，不该浪费时间在她身上；她说成年人的世界很复杂，希望我做个普通高中生、走正确的路，开心过日子。”  
May一愣，突然对Peter的对象感到认同：“Well，看来她是一个很成熟的大人，她在保护你，不让你受到伤害，Peter，你得感谢她，知道吗？”  
“我，我知道……”此时此刻，Peter心口的伤痕似乎不再抽搐疼痛，它缓缓密合，被一股莫名的柔情包围。几日来的苦思右想抵不过May对Mr.Stark的几句评价。  
男孩脑海中浮现那日Mr.Stark偏头回答Yes的表情，懊恼着自己是否伤害了他。Peter感到后悔，他后悔离去前执意说出那些话来逼迫他。回忆那日的自己，就像个得不到玩具便威胁对方就范的幼稚儿童。  
Peter心头涌出歉意，但却再没有勇气对那个人说抱歉。

大人的世界有多复杂？这个答案应当取决于是怎样的大人，面对怎样的事情。  
他们跌倒过，受伤过，所以累积经验告诉孩子，什么能做、什么不能。为的只是避免与过去重蹈覆辙，并且指引正确道路。但不代表，连孩子面对挫折、跌倒再爬起、甚至是自我疗伤成长的机会都夺要走。  
No.  
今日，皇后区的午后仍是记忆中那样，平静带点混乱，刚考过期中考测验的Peter，漫步在回家路上。他看着手机传来May今晚要加班的信息，不自觉走往超市，打算随意做一顿晚餐填饱肚子。  
失恋最讨厌的地方，便是不论看见什么都能想起对方，Peter颓丧着面容逛一圈超市，收银员甚至不明白先前脸上总挂着灿烂笑容的孩子，今日怎如此伤感？  
“哗啦啦”  
踏出超市门口的男孩，才惊觉外头下起滂沱大雨，摸摸书包，没带上雨具。他手提着食材，正烦恼该如何回家，遥远的路口处传来的鸣笛愈渐响亮，三四辆消防车飞快掠过眼前，溅起地面水花。Peter本不打算一探究竟，但望见前方远处升起黑色浓烟，想起那个方向有着妇幼医院与孤儿院，他不自觉迈开脚步。  
“快救救我的孩子！”  
“女士，你得让路，别激动！”  
“不！还有两个孩子还在里面！”  
“来人！先让教师们退到水管后方，否则阻碍救援！”  
眼前是一所已被火光冲天掩盖的孤儿院，熊熊大火无情吞噬着建筑。即便此刻下着大雨，多名消防员喷着水柱，仍无法阻止它强大的掠夺与破坏。杵在街角的Peter是毫不犹豫扔下手中食材，飞快穿上蜘蛛战服。  
“Hello，Peter.”  
男孩的声音显得焦急：“Karen，我需要妳！”  
“Okay，请说。”  
“启动生物探测扫描眼前这栋建筑。”  
“没问题。”  
“侦测到三楼有两名孩子正躲在衣柜，四周墙壁温度已高达一百五十度，再过三分钟浓烟便会使他们呛伤缺氧。”  
“Karen，在这样的温度，战服能撑多久？”  
“战服备有防火功能，但不得超过三百度，且外衣材质不隔热，建筑内的温度上升很快，你只有十分钟时间。”  
Spider Man几乎是没有任何迟疑，他用尽最快的速度与方式，由隔壁高楼中窜入火场之内。  
“我的老天，好热！”  
屋内尽是刺眼的火亮光线，大火无所不在。Spider Man飞窜在屋内，如此恶劣环境造成蜘蛛感应全开，他被周围的所有光线及声效干扰，身手不如平时敏捷，以致倒塌的水泥墙甚至差点砸在他的脑门上。  
“咳！咳……”Spider Man见地板躺着倒翻的水壶，随手取过散乱的衣物将它浸湿。闪过重重关卡，终于打开那个紧闭的衣柜。  
“Hello？I'm Spider Man，你们好吗？”  
两名小女孩率先惊声尖叫，互相拥抱的身体不断发抖，浑身乌黑脏污，泪水布满脸蛋，依旧大哭不止。  
“Okay……现在不是自我介绍的时候，快过来！盖上毛巾！”  
Spider Man将二名孩童包得死紧，一手提起她们，闪避即将倒塌的木制衣柜及杂物。  
“Ouch！Karen！我需要妳，给我脱逃路线！”即便穿着战服，Spider Man已开始感到呼吸困难，“老天！——咳……咳……”  
“前方门柱左转，高温火源就在下方楼层，请留意脚边。”  
Spider Man飞身而去，脚下遭大火融化的磁砖早已龟裂，他敏捷跳跃闪避，没留意支撑的横梁摇摇晃晃，就当三人即将掠过门柱时，地板应声崩塌。  
“啊！”Spider Man大喊一声，双脚突地踩空，连着怀中的二个孩童就要一同坠入火海。嘶一声，手腕喷出蜘蛛丝沾黏在天花板上，三人吊荡在空中，二名女童疯狂惊叫哭喊。  
“呼……呼……”Spider Man试图冷静，但因环境过热，脑袋有些晕眩，战服底下满是汗水，他正要再下指令给Karen时，屋外上升一盏云梯车，上头是两名消防员。  
“嘿！Spider Man！”他们胡乱地挥着双手，引起注意，“快把人扔过来！”  
支援赶到，Spider Man稍稍松口气，抬起臂膀咬牙使劲，摆手将一名女童抛掷过去。一声尖叫划过耳边，消防员接得准确，急着要再接下另一名女童。哪知另一名女童神情激动，不断哭喊挣扎扭曲着身子，使得Spider Man无法好好抓住她。  
“嘿！女孩！别乱动！——妳这样我没办法……让妳……噢呜！——停止！”  
Spider Man一手吊着蜘蛛丝，一手吃力地控制身上这只抓狂的生物，就当他终于揪紧女孩衣服后领，摆手就要抛去时，身旁冒火的门柱倒塌而来，直直砸向他的左手与臂膀。  
“啊！”他松手，一声尖叫伴随坠落，女孩就要葬入火窟——  
Spider Man左手再次喷出蜘蛛丝，即刻将女童黏在下方楼层的空中，女童疯狂哭喊，只因脚下是一片高温熊熊火焰，试图吞噬任何东西。  
“Peter，下方楼层温度高达五百度，蜘蛛丝……”Karen话还没到底，白色蜘蛛丝登时溶解断裂。  
“No！！！！”  
眼睁睁，Petet眼睁睁见着眼前女童，坠入火海，在刺眼的火光中挣扎死去。  
第一次，人生都有所谓的第一次。  
第一次学会走路，第一次学会说话，  
第一次爬上溜滑梯，第一次上学，第一次交朋友。  
第一次成为Spider Man，第一次舍身救人。  
第一次，亲眼看见生命的消逝，在眼前。  
这是Petet第一次失手，原本还在手中的小生命被火焰吞噬，他的情绪激动难平。此时，他吊挂在皇后区某栋高楼处，淋着天空降下的倾盆大雨，深深感到自己的渺小与无力。  
“Karen,”  
“Yes，Peter.”  
他懊恼而试图回忆检讨：“如果我走另外一边，是不是那个女孩就不会死？”  
“No，Peter，屋内梁柱早已全数倒塌，其他路线皆为死路，没有其他更好的方式能救出她们。”  
Peter的眼泪溢出眼眶，翻身坐在顶楼，将脸埋在双臂之间，不断哽咽啜泣。  
“Peter，你还好吗？你的情绪指数非常糟糕，心跳与血压持续增高中，需要我联系什么人吗？”  
“No，不用，我只是……难过自己没做到，我应该把她抓紧的……”  
“人之常情，你已尽力做到最好，如同苏科维亚事件。”  
“苏科维亚……”Peter稍微回神，想起这当时闹得沸沸扬扬的事件，一幕幕房子倒塌与死者盖上白布的新闻画面，光是看着都令人怵目惊心。  
“是的，苏科维亚事件虽不完美，但经过各方评估，复仇者们已尽力将灾难降到最低。”  
Peter沉默地扯下面罩，让大雨淋湿那头栗色卷发。这是他身为英雄的第一次失败，见着本来活生生的孩子死在自己面前，十五岁的Peter，无所适从、无法接受。如同陷在一处充满内疚与自责的泥沼，连腿都拔不出来，更别说要抽身。  
Peter毫不保留地哭泣着，自责地疯狂哭喊，用力地、猛烈地，宛若要将所有的懊悔都倾诉在这场大雨里。  
此时，正待在复仇者办公室内的Tony，正处理着公事，外头突如其来的午后雷阵雨，阵阵雷声响亮吸引他的注意，熟悉又怀念，好似那闪烁的雷电中，就要降临一位故人，可惜——只是想象。  
“Boss，Karen发来一条讯息。”  
“Karen？什么讯息？”对于Peter终于穿上蜘蛛战服让Tony感到惊讶。  
“Peter目前的情绪十分激动，血压与心跳急速上升，但体温过低。”  
“What？”Tony毫不犹豫下达指令，“打开Baby监控画面。”  
“是否在线打开，并让Peter知道你正与他共同分享视野？”  
“在线开启，隐藏身分。”  
Tony遥控系统，让画面与收音投射在办公室内。哔一声，眼前出现倾盆大雨扫过皇后区的都市，雨势凶猛，视野模糊得不象话，急促的雨声与风声使得收音十分吵杂。  
“呜呜……啊啊啊！……唔……呜啊啊！……嗯……呜呜呜啊啊啊！……”  
在哭？  
Tony双目睁得老大，蹙着眉心猛然站起身子，他从未见Peter哭过，更不用说听他哭得如此声嘶力竭、用尽力气。  
“Friday，给我前半小时的画面。”  
透过影片回放，一片混乱的孤儿院陷入火海、衣柜内的两名女童、屋外消防员、吊挂在底下断裂的蜘蛛丝、掉入火海死亡的女童……  
Tony已经明白来龙去脉。听着耳边传入Peter那仍是无法遏止的嚎啕哭泣，几乎要把Tony的心哭碎了。他心疼地在办公室内来回踱步，想着是否该给Peter一通电话？  
Friday倒是主动询问：“Boss，是否需要致电给Peter？”  
Tony有些犹豫：“Umm……”  
突地，他在Peter的视线中看见他取出手机，在通讯簿内不停按着，哭泣哽咽仍然没停止，直到手机画面停留在Mr.Stark的电话号码。  
“等等……”Tony不自觉走到办公桌旁，将手机握在手中，祈祷男孩按下拨通键。  
“Karen……呜……嗯呜呜……”远程持续传入Peter的声音。  
“Yes，Petet？”  
“Mr.Stark面对……呜……这样的事情，呜呜……他……会怎么办？”  
“我无法回答你，需要替你询问Friday吗？”  
“No……No……呜……呜呜呜……”  
缓缓地，Tony见Peter将手机关闭，收回口袋中。男孩仍然毫无节制地放声大哭，彷佛这辈子的眼泪都用在这一次的悔恨之中。  
“Boss？”Friday没收到指令，发出提醒。  
“他没拨过来，他还不需要我，再等等。”  
Tony双手抱胸，沉着面容，即便男孩的哭泣声抽痛他的心口，他仍没关上画面与收音。他明白，Peter会撑过去的，这次的经验会累积起来，化成养分帮助他成长，这是成长的过程，身为英雄都会经历的过程。  
待在高处顶楼的Peter，淋着大雨哭了很长很久的时间，几乎哭哑了嗓子。等到他停止这场释放，天色已经暗去，乌云密布的坏天气透不出一丝月光。Tony在另外一端，复仇者基地的办公室内，站着倚靠宽大的桧木桌缘，陪着他渡过这场漫长的煎熬。  
没一会，Peter的手机就响了起来，来电显示May，才让他真正回神。  
“May……咳……May……，不，我有点感冒，刚刚淋了一场雨，妳知道的，嗯……好，等下就回家……”  
挂上电话，Peter深深叹气，揉揉发酸红肿的双眼，此时栗色头发已被雨水浸湿，贴在额头上，雨珠不断滑过颊旁。  
男孩闭眼沉思着，想起曾经遭外星人横扫的纽约市、还有奥创与苏科维亚事件……Mr.Stark是如何撑过的？这些事情没将他击垮，他甚至曝光在聚光灯下，承受所有受害家属的责难。Peter深刻体会与对方的差距过于遥远，彷佛这辈子都无法触及Tony的一块衣角。  
在确认Peter穿着战服小心翼翼地爬回皇后区的小房间，Tony才将画面关闭，一颗心隐隐作疼地全堵在一块，久久无法平复。  
“Boss，你确定不给Peter电话吗？”Friday侦测他心情指数，认为他也需要找人谈谈心。  
“不，不必，那孩子比谁都坚强，他会撑过去的，总得试着让他跌倒后再站起身。”  
“这种事您就肯让他尝试跌倒，为何先前会在大楼里反而跟他争论呢？”  
Tony停顿一会，蹙着眉：“Well，坏女孩，妳不该偷听我们的谈话，隐私知道怎么写吗？”  
“我只是个AI，在房内无所不在，不算是偷听。”  
“这件事，与我跟Peter争论的‘那件事’不能相比的，‘那件事’我不希望他受伤，自然连跌倒的机会也不会给。”  
“我明白。”  
Tony自我安慰：“关于今天，以一个十五岁的孩子来说——Peter表现得很坚强，没事的。”  
“就像您一样。”  
被自己的AI称赞，Tony笑得毫无重量，摇摇头：“不，那孩子比我强大得多，我三十五岁才当上Iron Man，Peter如今才几岁？”  
“听起来，他迟早会比您优秀。”  
“我从不怀疑。”Tony发自内心赏识。

从不怀疑。


	9. Chapter 9

经过火场事件，Peter变得不太一样，有时朝气活力地仍然像个青春少年，有时又陷入疯狂的思绪之中，虽然重新穿上战服时的Spider Man，依然不变聒噪。但面对生命终结眼前，以十五岁的少年来说，冲击太是凶猛过大，他还需要花些时间才能消化这些情绪。  
他会在沉静无声的夜晚中，一个人躺在房间的床上，把玩手中第二代Iron Man的公仔，脑袋转得飞快，开始在事件中认同Tony对他的保护，包括先前阻止追查秃鹰，还有没收战服的举动。的确，他还太年轻，见识太少，无法将事情都看得全面与透彻，只有经历过的人才有办法理解这些事情的复杂度。  
所以，感情也是这样的吗？Peter没有太多的恋爱经验，单纯地认为你喜欢我我喜欢你，就能构成彼此相恋的条件。他开始迟疑，爱慕Mr.Stark到底是否为一个错误？只因那人明明白白地拒绝了自己，甚至一点机会也不愿释出，也是基于保护他的理由。就像那日，Peter本要按下通话键，让Mr.Stark安慰当时濒临崩溃的自己，但想到老是被人保护，便果断打消了念头。  
他会长大的，会努力长大。到时候，Mr.Stark或许就愿意给自己机会吧？  
他想期待着，但同时也不敢期待。Peter的小脑袋瓜，时常在夜深人静时，变成毫无止尽的循环，思绪绕在里面总不肯出来。

隔日，学校餐厅内。   
“嘿，伙伴！” Ned吃了一口三明治，抬起手肘怼了男孩几下，“今天放学我们先去吃巷口那家新的中式餐厅，然后再去科博馆逛逛……你听我说，这次科博馆打算展览Iron Man最初在山洞里打造的弧形反应炉。”  
一直神游的Peter在听到Iron Man三个字才回神：“反应炉？真的吗？”  
“当然是，你一定有兴趣的，跟我们一起去吧？”  
“我们？No……” Peter摇头拒绝，“我不想再当电灯泡，还要沿路被闪瞎双眼。”   
“不，我们这次来个Double Date。”Ned开启手机相簿，指了指相片中的某个女孩，“快看，Michelle认识新朋友，挺漂亮的，我够义气吧。”  
Peter叹气，兴致缺缺。  
“别这样，伙伴，”Ned搔搔头，表情苦恼，“你这阵子消极很多，但你什么也不愿告诉我，我只想给你找乐子，让你暂时忘记烦恼。”  
原来自己的情绪已间接地影响身边的人，Peter并不想一直让大家挂心，只得抿了嘴唇，点点头：“好，我会去的。”  
“太棒了！”Ned赶紧发个信息给Michelle。

下午三点，纽约北部的复仇者基地，进行一场冗长的会议，再次跟英雄注册法有关。  
“注册是好事，但还需要配套措施，毕竟不是每个英雄都希望暴露在阳光底下。”  
Tony难得说出这样的结论，只因心里挂念的是那个还没成年的小英雄，Peter Parker。  
虚拟投影在会议室内，官员们的面孔严肃无趣：“这是你的工作，Stark，你应该全力支持注册法，而不是替其他异能者找借口。”  
“这不是借口，这是正当理由，没有配套措施只会让Steve Rogers的事件一再上演。”  
“这不是我们的问题。”一名国防官员找碴似地将话题带入另外一头，“Tony Stark，倒是你一直在放任秘密复仇者的行动，你要如何解释？”  
Tony蹙眉显露不耐，摆手在空中拒绝回应：“没有证据的事情不在讨论的范畴，下一个议题，Please。”  
会议室内吵得沸沸扬扬，Tony感到烦躁又疲惫，终于在傍晚的时候，以血糖过低的理由走出会议室。他回到办公室内，桌上摆上中午送的海鲜比萨，他咬了一口，唉，冷掉的食物能有多好吃？他突然怀念起男孩亲手烹饪的晚餐，牛肉炖饭。  
“Boss，Ned在IG上标记Peter，他们正进行Double Date。”  
“Double Date？”Tony上扬的声音听着讶异且怀疑。  
“Yes sir.”  
哔一声，几张照片投影在办公室内。Tony心头升起不悦感，抬手关闭还没细看的影像：“嘿，为啥这种事情要跟我报备？”  
“因为八个月前你设定关注所有有关Peter Parker与Spider Man的消息，必须第一时间通知，其中包括新闻平台、IG、fackbook、中城高中课程信息、成绩单，以及Peter私人行事历。”  
Tony抬手按摩太阳穴：“好吧，这是很久以前的设定……”  
自从Peter前阵子因伤与Tony同居后，他就不太在意先前设定过的Baby监督计划，跳出的信息也没仔细阅读，毕竟人在身边，能做出什么事情他瞭若执掌。  
如今，人事已非。  
“把Baby监督计划的敏感度调到最低，除非有一级紧戒再通知我。”  
“Yes sir.”  
不一会，Tony双手抱胸坐回办公椅，喝上一口黑咖啡，又搔搔头，面容满是烦躁：“Friday，把刚刚Double Date的照片打开。”  
他终于还是忍不住。  
“Yes sir.”  
标记Double Date的两张合照显现眼前，一张是Ned与Michelle，一张是Peter与某位金发女孩。那位金发女孩手拿竹筷，看着像是要给Peter喂食物。而另外两张标记“Cool，山洞里制造的”，一张是弧形反应炉的特写，一张是反应炉的四周挤着四名男孩女孩的鬼脸。  
Tony细看才发现原来是先前贡献给科博馆展览用的东西，他十年前亲手制造，如今那玩意早已退休。盯着那些照片，这才像普通的高中孩子该有的生活。Tony默不作声，那熟悉的栗色眼眸，笑得腼腆，笑得开怀以及孩子般天真的搞怪——他想念，该死的想念。  
这个孩子，在那天的早晨与他进行一场不愉快的交谈，明明是最不想伤害他的人，却让他红着双眼恳求着。明明只要点头答应，就能把他圈在臂弯里，不让他跟任何人进行所谓该死的Double Date。  
“老天……”Tony觉得难以呼吸，深深吸口气，嘴里碎念，“这是我想看到的，是我让他去的，没事……呼……”  
男人缓地平稳情绪，那几张照片仍然投射在室内。不一会，他蹙眉抬手将男孩的照片放大，再放大：“Friday，Peter右手上跟脖子上的红印是什么？”  
“Boss，推测是高温烧烫伤痕迹。”  
“烧烫伤？”  
“Yes sir，虽然蜘蛛战服有防火功能，但无法隔绝温度的。”  
Tony想起那个被火焰吞没的孤儿院，以及Peter飞扑火场的奋不顾身，他没有犹豫迅速下达指令：“把基地的医生叫进来。”  
“Yes sir.”

鹅黄月光垄罩皇后区，满天星体的夜空，配上一架闪烁机翼微光的飞航机。这是一道不错的夜景，可惜待在屋内的少年没心情欣赏。  
“Ouch……”Peter在反锁的卧房内试图穿上蜘蛛战服，脖子与肩头是整片的烧伤痕迹，疼得他无法换上任何贴紧身躯的衣物。  
他戴上面罩：“Karen，问个问题，烧伤需要多久时间复原？”  
“Peter，需以烧伤的程度来判别。”  
“如果是我肩头上跟手上的程度呢？”  
“Peter，你的伤势为浅二度烧伤，一般人会感到皮肤红肿起水泡，伴随剧烈疼痛及灼热感，约二周内即可复原，可能留下疤痕。”  
“一般人？那我呢？”Peter此时赤裸上身，头戴蜘蛛面罩，看着十分逗趣。  
“你的话，因体内蜘蛛血清影响，应当不会留下疤痕，大约一周时间便能复原，但疼痛感是一般人的十倍。”  
“唉，都过了四天，还这么痛……”Peter扯下面罩，侧身倒躺在小床上，“看来纽约的好邻居这几日得放假了，不晓得吉拿棒的老婆婆会不会想念我，还有地铁内的警卫大哥，还有面包店的五岁小女孩，她之前特地烤饼干在店门口等我，天啊，真可爱，饼干也很好吃……”   
“叩、叩”窗户一阵敲击声，打断Peter的思绪与嘴碎。他困惑爬起身，向窗外探头，看见一具钢铁战甲，金红色交错显眼的Mark47正飞在窗外的半空中。  
“Mr.Stark？”  
“……”  
没有任何回应所以是远程遥控的吧？不一会，Mark47抬手从机身内部取出一只药盒，Friday的声音响起：“烧烫伤特效药，复仇者基地医生特别制作，可迅速愈合皮肤有镇定及轻微麻醉作用。”  
Peter愣着但仍抬手接过：“Emm……Okay，Thank you，Friday.”  
“不客气，Peter。”  
Peter搔搔头，盯着Mark47亮着银光的双目：“Thank you，Mr.Stark……？”  
Mark47没任何回应，Peter傻傻地挥手跟它道别，探头探脑一阵才关起窗户，他转过身子，站在窗户边发楞，烦恼着肩膀与背部该如何自行擦药时……  
匡匡二声，Peter转身看去，身穿白衬衫与马甲领带的Tony已踩上窗棂边，跳进房间内。  
男孩大惊，脚步踉跄跌坐在地：“What the hell？”  
Tony瞇眼提醒：“Hey，language！”  
“Mr.Stark，你怎在里面？”  
“我一直在里面，本想直接飞回去，但——你是怎么想的？看看你的肩膀跟你的背！”男人的语气诉说着不悦，Peter这才注意自己赤裸上身，背部与肩头的一片火红暴露在空气中，他正想着如何解释：“Emm……我只是帮忙……”  
“我不该对你发脾气，我不是来这骂人的。”Tony绷着脸，深深吸口气，“孤儿院失火的事情你做得很好，只是你——算了，药给我，坐那边，我替你擦。”  
Peter站起身，乖乖地坐回床边，Tony取起药，看着被火纹身的肩头与背部，心里疼得难受。他先前透过照片观察，本来以为只是局部烧伤，想着飞来一趟送个药，顺便看一眼就离开。怎知那原本是白皙健挺的背膀，如今是大面积的起泡红肿，当他回神，自己已经踩进Peter的小房间内。  
“疼吗？”  
“嗯……疼。”  
Tony上药的动作温和轻柔，深怕弄痛男孩。冰凉的药物在指尖上化开，涂在背部伤口上头缓地麻痹痛感。Peter困惑的神情全写在脸上，偏头偷瞄一眼身后的男人，迟疑地问：“Mr.Stark，你是怎么知道我……受伤的？”  
“看新闻。”Tony没太多话，继续手边的动作。  
“新闻？新闻只有报导Spider Man出现在火场……”Peter疑惑地问，“好像没有他被火烫伤的消息吧？”  
“Karen.”  
“哦。”  
沉默，此时房内宁静一片，连窗外街头掠过的汽车引擎声都显得吵杂，平时嘴碎的Peter甚至不知该说些什么。  
“药里面有轻微麻醉，你比较不会那么痛，绷带给我。”  
Peter赶紧将床底下的医疗箱拿起，递过去。Tony熟练地拉开绷带，在男孩红肿起泡的背膀来回包扎。  
“手抬高。”  
Peter听话地抬高双手，感觉Tony正起身贴近背肌，敞开双臂以体温包围着他。背对的姿势使男孩无法看见男人的表情，但那动作温柔地不像平常的Mr.Stark，彷佛正在对待一个易碎物品，害怕一出力就会伤到自己。  
即便那日清晨，二人争吵后，他像个坏孩子伤害了他，他仍然愿意关心他，照顾他，甚至在百忙中抽空来到这栋小公寓，这样的一个男人，叫人如何不去喜欢他？如何忘怀他？……Peter突然感到有些鼻酸，Tony是既温柔又残忍，一会离得好近一会又好远。   
他低下头，轻声呼唤的嗓音有些颤抖：“Mr.Stark……”  
Tony看他一眼，那头栗色卷发微湿，诉说着男孩刚才洗过澡，身上散着户外草地的清新香味。  
“你……以后别这么关心我……”男孩将脸埋在手掌心，试图别哭出来，“如果你真的想要我放弃的话……”  
Tony垂下眼，听见这话心头同样不好受，他熟捻地将绷带打个活结。沉默一阵，伸手覆上眼前的蓬松卷发，揉一揉，起身吻上男孩的后脑袋。  
“我知道，来到这里说明我是个不成熟的大人，但却逼一个孩子做出成熟的决定。”Tony无言以对，看着床上的蜘蛛战服，上头有几处被大火熏黑过的痕迹，他摆手取起，“战服我先带走，我习惯从经验中学习并改进，我会把衣服改成隔绝温度的材质。”  
Peter没有回头看他，只是点点头：“好的……”  
“完成后我会让Happy转交给你。”  
“Okay，Goodbye Mr.Stark.”  
Peter听着皮鞋踩上窗棂，然后窗户缓缓关闭，Mark47开启机身，推进器启动再迅速消失。直到那身红金色飞出皇后区的高空，他都没有转过身子，只是无声的抬手，抹抹脸庞。

Tony其实有想过，Peter是这样好的孩子，天真单纯有活力，善良出众又聪明，虽然有时鲁莽又叛逆，但并不阻碍自己喜欢他。这样的孩子到底为什么会喜欢性格满是缺陷的自己？他早就设想过，没人能真的忍受他一口恶劣的嘴贱以及过度骄傲的自以为是，当这孩子终于了解所谓Stark式的霸道控制欲，肯定也会离开的，没有意外。只是这个人离开后，心口疼痛的程度竟然超过了天才般脑袋的预测，这使Tony十分惊讶而无奈。  
那日他离开了Peter小小的卧房，飞在皇后区的天空，回到史塔克大楼后，很没出息的喝个烂醉。他其实酒量很好，但让人醉的从来不是酒精，而是紊乱的情绪。所谓自作孽不可活，看来这句话说得一点也不错。  
烂醉的Tony，在实验时里乱搞一通，设定一堆奇怪的指令，以致Friday只好启动录制作业，及记录窜改指令的过程，让此时此刻陷入疯狂低潮的主人，隔天清醒的时候可以欣赏一下。 

“Goodbye Mr.Stark.”  
“Goodbye Mr.Stark.”  
“Goodbye Mr.Stark.”  
“唔哦！咳咳……”Tony在梦中惊醒，从床上跳起身子，“呼……老天……”  
他走到厨房倒杯水，试图让自己冷静下来。该死的，他又梦见宇宙虫洞，那块又大又缠人的黑暗洞穴。Tony被卷入无边无际的宇宙里，Peter伸手要抓紧他，却跟着一起被卷了进去，宇宙独有的鸣叫声充斥耳膜，但却伴随着Peter道别的声音。  
Tony不停搓着手，感觉恐慌症又要发作，可惜这次可没有一只会飞天爬墙的Spiderboy，带自己上顶楼看风景。  
老天，他有多久时间没见到Peter？两个月？三个月？算了，懒得去数。Tony坐电梯进到实验室，打开所有工作计划，却发现实验室进度停留在Peter离去的日期，自己则很久没有创造的欲望。这结果明明是他想要的，为何却让身为科学家的创造能力都消失，听起来实在太逊。他甚至开始懊恼那日在Peter的卧房里，不该走得如此急促，应该多跟他说几句话，或许此刻的心情便不会这么糟糕。  
唉……自私过头，Tony终于有了自觉。这阵子的颓废让他快鳖坏了，他必须坐下喝杯酒，找个人聊一聊，谁都好。总比一个人迷失在奇怪的循环里，出都出不去。  
“Friday，打开我的通讯簿。”一盏蓝屏显现眼前，Tony才发现真正熟悉的朋友少得可怜。  
Rhodey？嗯……军人身分的老友，要是知道他喜欢上一个未成年，应该会先报警，再把自己送进监狱。  
Bruce Banner？他失踪好久，说不定早就死了。   
Thor？Emm……可惜，阿斯嘉没有可以联系的方法。   
Vision？算了……  
看完通讯簿，Tony突然感到生无可恋，直到，那支摆在角落的旧型PDA吸引了他的目光。那支PDA早已解锁，可惜内容是Tony不想正视的东西。他起身翻找抽屉，找到一支与这栋先进大楼完全不相衬的过时翻盖手机。Tony沉默一阵，还是将它丢回抽屉。   
“Friday，拨电话给Pepper。”  
“Yes sir.”


	10. Chapter 10

隔日，纽约上空一片晴朗，白云蓝天，几只雁鸟在翠绿色的茂盛树叶中穿梭。一名身穿灰色套装的女子，正乘车前往机场。她一头金发飘逸，脚踩着高跟鞋在机场的大理石地板上响亮。她的五官标致动人，电话拿在手中没间断过，秘书跟在身后递上纸张，她快速阅读后趁空档签下利落的大名，忙碌地不可开交。  
一架私人飞机已为她备妥，女子不慌不乱地踏入机舱内，发现里面已坐着一名中年男子，脸上挂着墨镜，俊逸的脸上漾出久违的笑容：“Hi，一个人吗？Miss.Potts。”   
“Hi，Tony，”她漂亮的眼尾上扬，语气充满歉意，“我很抱歉，我实在抽不出时间跟你叙旧，只有搭飞机这段时间有空档。”  
“不，这里好极了，安静又没有闲杂人等，”Tony替她倒上一杯红酒，“我们认识二十年，妳一直都很不客气的，怎订个婚就变得如此客气？”  
Pepper咬着唇，捏了他一把，痛感使得男人竖起眉心，收回手臂装作一脸严肃：“Ouch，妳现在爱玩这种游戏？老天，妳变了，以前妳很端庄，并不是这样的。”  
“Hey，别说这样的话！” Pepper露出轻松自然地笑容，纠正眼前口无遮拦的男人，“我可是有夫之妇，你不能这样调戏一个有丈夫的女人。”  
“Okay，我的错，我只是讶异你的口味突然变得很重，需要调适。”Tony闪躲女人再次靠近的手指，“哈哈，玩笑话，这是玩笑。”   
二人自然地打趣相处，惬意又轻松，彷佛像是个久违初遇的多年之交，Tony感到惊讶，上回在那场生日餐会中的尴尬感，不知何时已消失无踪。

此时，飞机已缓缓上升，窗外景色宛如换了颜色的海水，白云茫茫浮在空中飘荡。  
“最近好吗？这句应该多问的，妳看起来棒极了！”Tony向后倒躺椅背，真心称赞。  
“Well，除了有点忙没时间度蜜月之外，我很好的。” Pepper弯起眉眼，“那你呢？突然说要叙旧，我很讶异。”  
“只是闲得发慌，想找人喝一杯而已。每个人都是大忙人，看来只有我最清闲。”  
“怎么跟我听到的不一样？”Pepper喝下一口红酒，“Rhodey说你前阵子发狂似的工作，是发生什么事了吗？”  
“拜托，能发生什么事？”Tony装作一副大惊小怪的表情，“疯狂工作不就是我的优点之一，妳又不是没见过。”  
Pepper正要接口，身后的女秘书拿起手机弯身靠近：“Boss，有通很重要的电话需要妳立刻回复。”  
“哦，好的。” Pepper接起电话，站直了身子，“Tony，你等我一下。”  
Pepper走往机舱后方，那名女秘书顺势坐回位置，低头不知在处理什么东西。女秘书面生得很，Tony只觉纳闷，Pepper何时换了原本旧有的贴身员工？这本来只是一闪即过的疑惑，在Tony低头取起手机乱滑一通时，却见那女秘书手指上反着银光。长时间面对危险的Tony，莫名竖起警戒，暗自观察女秘书的行为。  
“Tony，非常抱歉，工作实在太烦人。” Pepper回到位置，继续先前的谈话，“刚我们说到哪儿？”   
Tony压地嗓音：“Pepper，妳几时换了秘书？Rena呢？”  
“哦，她出了不小的意外，需要休养很长的时间。” Pepper伸长手向男人介绍自己的得力助手，“这位Linda不错的，她很能干。”  
身为复仇者领导的Tony嗅到一丝不妥：“意外，何时发生的？”  
“大概……半年前，我印象是感恩节之前吧。”  
Tony点点头，不再发问。  
那位名叫Linda的女秘书见二人的酒杯见底，手拿酒瓶替他们倒上酒。Pepper开口阻止：“Linda，妳不用做这些事情，妳是我的秘书，不是服务生。”  
Linda坚持完成手边工作：“不，没事的，这些事我该做的。”  
Pepper耸耸肩，一脸无奈：“你看看，我到哪去找如此能干又体贴的员工？”  
Tony扯出一个笑容，表情猛地恍然大悟：“哦！差点忘了！我有一个东西要给妳看，非常重要，快跟我来，立刻！”  
他不等Pepper发问，抬手一把将她拉起，搂着她肩头使劲推着。  
“哦？是什么呢？……噢！你走慢点，Tony，是什么东西这么重要？”  
“这玩意……妳知道，”Tony眼神飘忽，胡乱瞎扯，“就跟妳一样是我心头上的宝贝，所以妳一定要替我出意见。”  
Pepper对于Tony的急迫感到怪异，她被推得脚步踉跄，仍然保持镇定：“好的……可是我得看过之后才能告诉你，关于我的想法……”  
碰一声，Tony一把将Pepper推至前端无人的驾驶座舱，锁上门锁。  
“Tony？——Tony？怎么了？”Pepper同样感到有事情要发生，摆手拍着门。  
“没什么，我只是有事情要问一下妳的秘书，没事。”  
Tony觉得懊恼，他今天只是想跟人聊聊天，可没有带上那套最好的西装。他偏头看向窗外，推测飞机应该已离开美国上空，咬着牙，从唇缝中挤出F开头的脏话。  
“Friday，开启侦测对方行为的模式，调出Peter遭到九头蛇攻击时的录像。”  
“Yes sir.”  
Linda眼神渐渐升起肃杀，双手握着一堆文件，一动也不动。男人缓缓走向前，双手抱胸，神情从容不迫：“Well……Linda是吧？我猜，妳的目的是我没带在身上的旧型PDA。”  
“我不明白你的意思，Mr.Stark。”  
“Okay，看来妳有点记忆上的障碍。”Tony表情严肃，举起手机滑几下，“妳可以问问，方才倒酒时不小心露出来的刺青，或是——这个影像。”  
“哔”  
一幕从手机中投射出来的影片，正是Spider Man在高楼中与机械男子打斗的混战，啪，画面暂停，Tony将画面放大，那是一名被当成人质后来又偷袭Spider Man的妇女。  
“这是妳吧？Linda小姐？”Tony两手一摊，装作一脸崇拜，“哇哦，易容术真是你们九头蛇的神奇技能，妳等这个机会等很久了吧，真是有耐心。”  
既然身分已经暴露，Linda笑了一声缓地站起身，扯下一头假发，露出手指上的尖锐武器。  
“我认为，你们九头蛇不必对于一个已经被破除密码的玩意念念不忘。”Tony不慌不乱，语气满是嘲讽，“你们得向前看，努力开发更艰难的密码才是！”  
“这么说，你知道那玩意里面的内容了？”她的嗓子突然沙哑起来，一口怪异腔调。  
“当然知道，我是Tony Stark，只要我想解除，就没有打不开的机密。”Tony停下脚步保持安全距离，嘴贱地不忘纠正对方，“而且你们应该更新一下最新消息，Pepper Potts跟我已经没有太多的关系，妳跟在她身边是要不回那个PDA的。”  
“Okay，Tony Stark，” Linda面露杀意，“据我所知，你今天没穿上那身可爱的金属西装。”  
“哦？我想就算不用那套西装，我也能制伏妳。”  
Tony说得一派轻松，但早已绷紧神经准备来一场硬战。 

事实证明，那个月陪着Peter一起泡在健身房内，还是有很大的帮助。虽然，大部分归功于他手上那只钢铁腕表，在关键时刻变成掌心炮，之前对付Winter Soldier时使用过；Tony是个行动派，那次没能阻止Winter Soldier的暴冲挨了一拳，随后他便特意加强手表的威力，这次差点没把对方轰出飞机外。  
当Tony一身狼狈地打开上锁的驾驶座舱，后方的机舱座位如同废墟混乱。Pepper满是慌乱地问：“Tony，What's going on？”  
Tony很想装帅耍酷，但对方也不是省油的灯，只得笑笑回答：“Well……没事，只是我们可能要掉头回纽约，拜访一下我专业的医疗团队，我的大腿内侧有些糟糕……”  
他将糟糕的状况轻描淡写，然而想掩饰也掩饰不了，他的大腿动脉在混战中被割断。Pepper看見了Tony的大腿处沾满鲜血，大量的血液流向地板，她大惊失色，双手摀住了嘴：“Oh my god！是谁做的？Linda吗？”  
“妳猜对了女孩，下次要换掉妳身旁熟悉的人，一定要做彻底的人身调查好吗？”  
Tony边笑边说，让女人伸手搀扶他踉跄的脚步。一边庆幸九头蛇并没有挟持Pepper作为人质，否则他就算跳机自杀也无法原谅自己。Tony手动改变飞机航向跟目的，大口喘着气。  
“天啊！你流了好多血！我、我先替你止血“Pepper眼眶泛红，扯下柜中的被单，一把撕开，慌张替Tony包扎止血，“Tony，看着我，一切都会没事的。”  
“呼……没事！没事！”Tony的唇色苍白，却忙着安慰她，“那女人的武器被我破坏，腿上的伤只是红酒瓶的功劳，谢天谢地。”如果被对方武器所伤，八成会落得跟Peter同样下场，但Tony血液里可没有血清能保护自己。  
当飞机以最快的航速回到纽约机场，Tony已呈现半昏迷状态，Pepper只得Call回Happy，让他赶紧将人送医治疗。而Linda已被火速赶来的Rhodey逮捕，送往复仇者基地准备讯问。  
此时，纽约皇后区镇上一个小型餐厅内，四名青少年正一同用着午餐。  
“嘿老兄，别老听音乐，” Ned扯下Peter的耳机，“你这样非常没礼貌！”  
“我没礼貌，你才没礼貌吧？”Peter翻了个白眼，拿回掉落的耳机，“你跟Michelle去开心约会不挺好，何必还骗我过来，让我跟一个不熟的女孩面对面吃饭，再次！这很让人尴尬啊老兄。”  
Ned与Michelle见他这阵子心情依然郁闷，特意再次安排一场Double Date，试图让Peter转移心情，只是并没有顺利地让对方开心。  
“Nancy是Michelle社团的同好，她很喜欢Spider Man，你可以多跟她交流。”  
“What？我不需要。”Peter蹙眉厌烦，对于Double Date真心没兴致。  
Nancy忙着替食物拍照上传社交网站，丝毫没发现不妥：“Well，等会我们可以一起去游乐园，听说有个不错的地下乐团会在那儿演唱。”  
“好啊，听起来很棒！”Ned怼了Peter几下，他只好笑笑应对。  
四人结束午餐后，一同迈步前往巴士站，Ned与Michelle肩并肩走着，有说有笑，Peter与身旁女孩毫无话题可聊，他只好再次出起耳机，插入手机底部打开音乐，当八零年代的舞曲响起没多久，音乐突地暂停，耳机内传出熟悉的女声。   
“Hello，Peter，”  
“Emm……？”Peter愣在原地怀疑惑，“Friday？”  
“Yes，我有紧急事件要通知你。”  
“紧急事件？” Peter搔搔头，以为是秘密任务要执行，“妳确定没通知错人吗？妳应该要通知复仇者而不是我。”  
“No，Peter，Boss将你设定为他的紧急通知人，现在Boss处于一级警戒，我必须第一时间通知你。”  
“What？Mr.Stark？”Peter两道细眉竖在一块，“发生什么事？告诉我！”  
“Boss目前正在史塔克大楼医疗室，大腿内侧大动脉破损，失血过多，已陷入昏迷正急救中……”  
这些话还没到底，Peter已踏出步伐飞奔，顾不得现场其他三人的询问，唰一声，火速穿越马路，侧身翻进小巷内。  
Peter飞越在纽约高楼之间，用尽最快的速度，再次没有戴上面罩。若此时不小心被哪个人拍到影像，八成身分就曝光了，可惜现在的他根本无心理会这些小事。他脚步敏捷地跳跃在高楼屋顶，越过高低障碍，他从来没有认为，原来曼哈顿的史塔克大楼距离皇后区是这么的遥远。   
“呼……呼……”  
Peter汗流浃背站在史塔克大楼前喘气，看着一楼大门人来人往，决定不跟这些人挤同一台电梯。他跳上人行道旁的树头，唰一声喷出蜘蛛丝黏在窗户上，踩上三楼阳台处，一路向上攀爬。   
“碰”一声巨响由宁静的医疗走廊传出。Peter从窗闯入，因一路飞身赶来，垂直攀爬在光滑干净的大楼玻璃上，登时双脚有些发软，他在地板上滚了一圈，随即爬起身子跑向医疗室。没一会，在走廊尽头见到Pepper正在医疗室门前打着电话，男孩想也没想，随即抬手打开门，却被里面的护理师阻止。  
“Mr.Stark在里面吗？是吗？他还好吗？”Peter焦急不断询问。  
“Mr.Stark正昏迷着，小朋友，你应该要安静，请在外头等待。”  
Pepper挂上电话见Peter站在身前：“嘿？你是那个本来要加入复仇者的孩子吗？”  
“Emm……Yes，I'm Peter Parker.”  
“Well……Kid，你浑身是汗，这给你——清理一下吧！”Pepper抽出包内的卫生纸，递过去。  
“谢谢妳。” Peter接过手，指向眼前紧闭的大门，“Ms.Potts，请问Mr.Stark还好吗？妳知道发生什么事吗？”  
Pepper面露苦恼，叹口气：“我也不是很清楚，状况一片混乱，只知道我的新秘书是九头蛇份子，Tony有提到什么PDA的……”  
PDA？Peter恍然大悟。这是指先前交给Mr.Stark拆解密码的那个老旧玩意。  
二人同居时，他曾问过Tony关于PDA的拆解进度，然而只得到几句敷衍的回应。因为既然已物归原主，当时的Peter并没有把这件事放心上，时间一长便渐渐遗忘了。  
所以，Mr.Stark也是因为PDA而遭人攻击？Peter感到惊慌，随后而来一股庞大的自责笼罩他单薄的身子。  
Peter与Pepper在走廊上等上大半天，从艳阳高挂头顶转为红光渐下沉山丘，直到漆黑一片的夜幕画满了天空，那张紧闭的医疗疗室大门终于开启，从里面走出一名医生。  
“感谢老天！” Pepper率先向前，“医生，请问Tony的状况？”   
医生确认Pepper的身分后，面容严肃地仔细告知：“Mr.Stark的胸口曾经有个维生装置，面积不小，待在体内的时间太长，间接影响身体的动脉方位，甚至连他的心脏都比平常人还要偏移，以至我们必须花费许多时间寻找他的动脉，缝补出血口。现在手术已完成，他正在恢复室内，麻醉可能还没完全醒，要去看他现在可以过去。”  
二人大松一口气，一同赶往恢复室，推开房门便见Tony面无血色的躺在病床上昏迷，双方有默契地各自找个椅子坐下歇息，待一个多小时后，Tony才悠悠转醒。  
“Tony，你还好吗？”Pepper轻声唤着，弯身靠近床边，握住他的手掌。  
Tony睁开眼，眨了几下露出笑容：“麻醉药让我有点飘飘然，好像抽大麻的感觉，妳抽过大麻吗？感觉挺不错的。”  
很好，还能开玩笑，代表人已经没事了。Pepper笑了一声却严肃起来：“你刚刚情况十分危急，还好没事，感谢老天……”  
“危急？我只觉得好久没睡得这么好。”Tony实话实说。  
“你的伤口不小，多着是时间让你睡，” Pepper笑得轻松却不忘责备，“还有，你毁了我一张价值百亿的合约，我现在得立刻飞去日内瓦收尾。”  
“是我毁的吗？妳这个坏女孩怎能这样说，躺在病床上的人是我啊。”  
Pepper低下头亲吻Tony脸颊，声音柔和：“我知道，你会没事的，别再吓我了好吗？”  
“是吗？除了那次请妳替我换上新的弧形反应炉之外，我不晓得还有什么事能再吓到妳。”  
“哦不，别再提那次的事情，我讨厌那件事，你当时吓坏我了！”  
二人亲密谈论着过往情谊，Peter突然觉得自己站在原地十分突兀，他左顾右盼，缓地挪动双脚，走往门外待着。  
Pepper面露歉意：“你知道我很忙，我不是刻意要在这个时候离开，但我必须去，公司需要我的，Tony。”  
“我知道，我知道，” Tony倒不觉得不妥，“妳快去吧！我把公司交给妳不就是为了这个？别担心。”  
“你要好好照顾自己，Tony，”她再三提醒，“有事情一定给我通电话，知道吗？”  
“拜托，我几岁了？快去吧！”Tony挥挥手像在赶人，没一会弥补似的下达安排，“Emm……妳的秘书应该再也出不了监狱了，让Happy跟着妳做事吧，路上小心。”  
男人吃力地举起手给上一个飞吻。Pepper这才站起身，回头没见到Peter，语气迟疑：“有个男孩与我一同等待，他应该在外头，我去喊他，你好好保重，Iron Man。”  
男孩？  
果真，Pepper走出房门后，穿着毛衣衬衫的男孩，顶着一颗凌乱栗色卷发，从外头进到医疗室内。他揪着毛衣下摆，双眼泛红，垂丧着身子显得无助。   
“Peter？”  
“Mr.Stark……”Peter走两步，停留在门口处。  
“Peter，你怎么来到这儿？”  
“Friday通知我的，她告诉我，你把我设成紧急联系人。”  
嗯……Tony突然回复记忆，那是几个月前喝得烂醉不醒人事，他在实验室内手动调整的设定，他甚至把Peter设定成继承遗产的人选之一。  
“呃……那是我喝醉之后的胡乱设定的，别在意。”Tony自顾地说，随后看男孩一脸凝重，“你还好吗？Kid，你看起来脸色很差。”  
“Mr.Stark……”Peter的眼神充斥着歉意，“关于那个PDA……我……”  
“干嘛呢？”Tony似乎明白什么，只是轻轻笑着，“这不是你的错，没事的，别一副要哭的表情。”  
“不，怎么可能没事！”Peter嘶喊一声，情绪激动，“你差点死了你知道吗？你心脏停了十秒钟，Mr.Stark，十秒钟！你全身的血都流光了！整栋楼的医生们都挤在急救室里，花了六个小时才把你救回来的，我吓坏了……”  
“是吗？怪不得我觉得胸口有点疼……”Tony一手压在胸前，真不知道昏迷时走了一趟鬼门关。  
“Mr.Stark……I'm so sorry……”Peter低头将脸埋在手掌中，另手揪着衣角，终究忍受不住那股差点要失去对方的恐惧感，“I'm so sorry……”  
如影随形地恐慌将他团团包围，他被吞噬在自责的泥沼，彷佛就要窒息地无法呼吸，落下眼泪。   
“哦天，别这样……”面对哭泣的男孩，Tony显得慌乱，“我没事，别哭……老天，我现在爬不起身抱着你。”   
男孩痛哭失声：“呜呜……呜啊……呜呜……”  
漫长的六小时，是折磨，更是精神上的苦难。一种无法代替你，毫无作为的无力。  
当Peter在走廊等待时，听着急诊室内响亮着警铃，心跳仪器发出好长的一道哔声，四面八方的医疗人员都涌进眼前的小房间，喊着有规律的节奏进行心肺复苏术。恐惧感啃噬着男孩的意识，彷佛先前失手的恶梦涌现眼前，那根被高温融化的蜘蛛丝说断便断，他勾不着任何人，只能看着那个人坠入火焰之中，化为灰烬。

他站在医疗门前，任凭恐惧疯狂撕裂自己，一颗心裂成碎片。  
他无法面对失去Mr.Stark的人生。  
无法，绝对无法。  
他，放声大哭。  
“I'm so sorry……Mr.Stark，呜呜……关于那个PDA……我不该拿给你的……I'm so sorry。”Peter那只挡在眼前的袖口已被浸湿，在死亡面前，终于再次被打回原形，他是一个无法控制情绪的十五岁少年。  
“Kid，你在胡说什么？” Tony冷静地解释，“那东西是我家生产，当然要还给我。”  
“Mr.Stark……我以后……会好好听话，呜呜……你说什么我都答应，不会再反驳你的意见，只要别再这样……呜……我不喜欢这样……”  
只要你还活着，就是上天给予最好的礼物，他不再奢求什么，不再。

Tony满是心疼，若此时能起身，一定把男孩拥在怀里。但现在的他做不到，只能轻声呼唤：“Peter，你过来，嘿？过来啊！”  
Peter这才缓缓靠近病床，男人吃力地将他拉到身旁，并示意他坐下，提手拉下那张脸上的遮蔽物：“Hey，让我看看，别躲啊，我还没看过Spiderboy哭呢，手拿开。”  
Peter揪着袖摆来回擦去眼泪，吸吸鼻子，只觉得羞愧丢脸。  
“别哭，我还活着，”Tony轻声安慰，“虽然这种经验不是很好，但老实说我经历很多次，已经习惯了。”  
Peter有些无所适从：“真正的英雄都是这样的吗？得习惯这种事情？”  
“这个课题对你来说还太早。”Tony淡漠的一派轻松，语气充斥着关怀，“我倒希望你永远别习惯这种事。”  
Peter眼眶泛泪陷入沉默。他已明白与Tony之间——所谓三十年的差距。  
Tony叹气懊恼：“我只是没带上战甲而已，否则也不会这样狼狈。”  
“No，你很厉害，徒手便能解决对方，”Peter回想起先前的遭遇，真心称赞，“我跟他们交手过知道有多难缠，就算Mr.Stark没有战甲仍然是我心中的Iron Man。”  
Tony轻笑，这番话确实安慰到了他，不一会，却突地想起什么：“Emm……Happy我借给Pepper当秘书了，等于我现在没有秘书，我需要一个秘书，现在。”  
Peter一脸茫然，不晓得一个只能躺着的病人需要秘书做什么？迟疑地说：“我可以当你的秘书，Mr.Stark，如果你愿意的话。”  
“很好，在Happy回来以前，你就是我Stark的秘书。” Tony挑眉点头，迫不急待下达命令，“首先——我想吃甜甜圈，一整盒。”  
Peter翻白眼，厉声拒绝：“No！”  
“What？”Tony不可置信，两手一摊，“你刚不是说会好好听话，不会再反驳我吗？难道你的承诺只能维持五分钟？”  
“Mr.Stark，你才刚清醒，有这么急着一定得吃那个东西？”Peter偏过头双手抱胸，“而且我不在的这段期间，你肯定没少吃过。”他突然有股白费眼泪的错觉。  
“一个刚复活的人吃一盒甜甜圈也错了吗？唉……”Tony装作生无可恋，“我该多昏睡几天，等Happy回来就能吃到了。”  
“Okay！Okay！”Peter拗不过这任性老男人，“我先去问医生，若医生同意你才能吃，而且只能吃一口。”  
“一口？这是什么折磨人的概念？我拒绝！”既然对方已同意，Tony更加无理的任性，“要就给我吃一个！不，一盒！”  
Peter站起身子，撸了撸发酸的双眼：“医生肯定不会答应，但我还是去问！你得先好好休息！”  
“快去！Mr.Parker，”Tony早已无视医生存在，“我要X街口的那一家。”  
Peter不觉笑出声，那双布鞋踩在白色的磁砖上，在房门前停了下来。他偏过头，下垂的睫毛颤动几下，那双瞳眸澄澈的丝毫没有任何云霾。  
“Mr.Stark，我突然能理解……”  
“理解什么？”  
“关于你之前的拒绝……”  
Tony看着他，没有接话。  
“其实，拥有英雄使命的我们，不在一起也不坏，只要我们都还活着，是吧？”   
这是一句认同却夹着无奈的心境体会，明显超过一名十五岁孩子该有的理解范畴。令Tony沉默无声。  
只要我们都还活着，是吧？  
是的。


	11. Chapter 11

五天里，当放学的钟声响遍校园，Peter便会飞也似地赶到史塔克大楼。他急着处理Friday无法处理的事情，害怕一松懈，那名任性的老男人就会脱离轨道。就比如，监控Tony的吃食以及作息，阻止他带伤开启工作电脑这类的行为。当然还有盯着医生，禁止让他因为Mr.Stark是老板所以松懈诊疗。  
Tony从未被这样严格控管，但他并不表示抗议，因为那张表情显露出乐在其中。不过，Peter丝毫不肯退让关于甜甜圈的请求，所以Tony仍然一口也没吃到。  
Tony的恢复状况良好，大多要归功于他拥有全美国最优秀的医疗团队。他只让自己躺在病床上五天，直到能够自行走几步，便火速回到住宅。  
“老天，终于不用躺在那个硬得像法国面包的病床了。”Tony倒在沙发上感叹。  
“你不喜欢那张床，我以为，你会把整个医疗团队都搬到自己房间里。”Peter在旁说笑。  
“还有很多人需要这些医疗，只是五天而已，无所谓。”  
若再年轻十岁，Tony应该会这么做，不过大场面见得多，现在的他认为回馈与贡献也是英雄的一部分。  
Peter放下书包及杂物，顺手开启声控工作台，将复仇者的近日耽搁的公文打开，转身倒杯水，准备药丸。Tony开始处理着工作，随眼看向Peter：“Well……你这小恶魔不让我吃甜甜圈，那我要点菜。”  
“Okay，”Peter垂着眼笑得灿烂，“不过我会评估一下你点的内容。”  
“我要吃牛肉炖饭。”  
Peter结束手边动作，穿上外套出门去一趟超市，把食材都买齐。回到住宅后踩在玄关处，他见Tony仍坐在沙发上，手中握着那个旧型PDA，另一手倚着面颊，盯着窗外金橙黄昏的暮色沉思。他侧脸凌厉深刻，暗黄色的光线倒映在上头，更让男人此刻显得沧桑。那张面容专注，不知思考些什么，甚至没发现男孩已经回到家。  
Peter沉默，走到厨房披上那件向日葵图案的围裙，卷起袖管开始做菜。听见水声与切碎声，Tony才缓地回神，转头望去厨房端，那名男孩低头专注做菜的背影，彷佛又不费力气的踩回心中那块湖泊。  
这样的画面如果能一直存在，有多好。  
不自觉——Tony拿起手机对着厨房拍下一张，嘴角扬起漂亮的弧度。没一会，似乎觉得这个举动很蠢，他把照片删除，但下一秒又复回，却被Friday嘲笑删除这个举动是多余的。Tony说她多嘴，笑着继续回到投影的工作画面。  
“你第一次给我做饭，就是做这个。”Tony吃下一口牛肉，回忆起第一次的情景，“当时我真觉得这玩意是世界上最好吃的东西。”  
“真的？”Peter倒有些讶异，“我怎不知你当时如此感动？那么有比甜甜圈还好吃吗？”  
“当然没有。”Tony装作一脸严肃，手拿银叉指了他一下，“尤其某个小鬼再也不让我吃到，更加加深我对甜甜圈的执念。”  
一抹浅笑在Peter嘴边化开，很快地回复平静：“Mr.Stark，我可以问那个PDA的内容是什么吗？”  
他曾经问过，仅得到敷衍回应，如今Mr.Stark为此差点丧命，仍然绝口不提，代表里面装的东西是机密却无法见光。Tony盯着男孩的唇被抿成一直线，沉默一阵。  
“如果我不告诉你，你那张内疚的表情是不是一辈子都挂在脸上？”  
Peter蹙眉松开了面部表情：“我才没有摆出这样的表情。”  
“你有的，那张脸彷佛在告诉我，你下半辈子都要替我做牛做马来弥补这份歉意。”  
看着Peter彷佛就要被愧疚淹没全身，Tony的心头并不会好受。  
男孩藏在桌底的左手，不自觉揪紧了衣襬：“那，你愿意告诉我吗？Mr.Stark。”  
男人看他一眼，密实的睫毛垂落下去，在眼眶下形成两道小黑影：“我会把这玩意彻底的处理掉，不会再让你以为它带来的麻烦——是你的责任。”  
Tony依然没有正面回应，只是平平淡淡地，像是在处理一件琐碎的小事情。  
Peter低下头，终于能明白Tony到底有多么地保护他。他心中千头万绪，一方面欣喜Mr.Stark仍然重视他，一方面却不甘心总是要让对方呵护与挂怀。

这个晚上，二人并没有太多交谈，在餐具与瓷盘的交错声响中，一起渡过晚餐时间。他撑着伤势坚持自己冲澡，他回头收拾客厅与厨房，他喊他一声，让他替自己穿上裤子，盯着男孩耳朵发红地闭眼替自己更衣，他眼角的笑纹更加深刻。他会故意在走路时踉跄不稳，好让他着急地飞奔过来搂住自己，明知道这手段很恶劣，但无法阻止男人心底渴望男孩的体温和那身青草香味。  
当男孩炙热的手臂撑着他的身体，笑着说你长肉了，等伤势恢复得再陪自己泡一阵子的健身房。他说没问题，别再把我的测吨机打坏都好。他躺卧在沙发上，要求他得跟以前一样陪自己看球赛，他点点头，带着课本与作业栖身趴在桌上书写。他会在球赛中场休息时，盯着男孩专注作业的后脑，把那只没受伤的腿压在他肩头，随口说我腿麻了。他笑着丢下手中原子笔，起身替他捏捏腿，并笑着问这样力道还行吗？  
他笑得满足，他笑得轻松惬意。他们亲密地像是家人、像是朋友，却不再触碰那一块记忆——那一块二人倒卧在健身房内，啄吻对方嘴唇的无法自拔。   
他把它珍藏着，封锁在记忆里。  
他把它视为秘宝，期待有一天他愿意打开它，正视它。 

当晚十点，Peter安顿好所有的事情，提着书包准备回家。夜已深，曼哈顿的夜晚升起了明月与繁星，微风掀起了落地窗旁的米色窗帘，Tony要求他今晚留下，但男孩说他已经连续五天陪他睡在医院，今天一定得回家见见May。  
男人拗不过那双清澈又认真的眼眸，叮咛他要坐车回家，而不是变成蜘蛛飞回家。Peter点头答应，蹲在玄关穿上布鞋，起身后少见地站在门口处沉默。  
Tony不自觉调侃：“怎么？反悔了想留下来吗？不过今晚Daddy脚上有伤可没法抱你睡了。”  
Peter没反应，只是愣一会，缓地望向男人那张俊逸的脸：“Mr.Stark，Thank you.”  
Tony有些不太明白：“Thanks me？For What？”  
“Anything，”男孩真心诚恳地道谢，“谢谢你为我做的所有一切。”  
Tony浅笑不语，两手摊开，一副”我接受了这个谢意”的表情。

三十年的差距，他要花多少时间心力才能赶上这个人？他深觉不足与羞愧，但不气馁，因为他不想一直被甩身后。他会赶上他的，他想与他平视，不论是坚定的意志还是成就。会有一天的。男孩在心里起誓。  
总有一天。


	12. Chapter 12

隔日下午放学，Peter有种回到先前同居生活的错觉，他不自觉来到超市，烦恼晚餐该煮些什么？当他带着一堆食材回到史塔克大楼，却没见到本应该好好坐在沙发上或床上养伤的男人。  
“Friday，Mr.Stark呢？”  
“Boss正在实验室。”  
Peter没有犹豫，搭电梯往实验室走去。当他站在实验室前，密码锁射出一道蓝光查核他的权限，听见哔一声，大门解锁开启的声音，Peter的心跳漏了半拍。即使他已经很久没踏入这个地方，Tony仍然保留他来去自如的权限。男孩无法控制心头那股莫名的欢天喜地，抿了抿嘴唇，无声地踏入。  
实验室少见地一片漆黑，只有一道投影亮着光线，上头播映着老旧影片，影片中是一名出现在历史课本上的男人。  
“Tony，你还太小，还不能理解，所以我把它制成影片留给你，这是我为你而建的，有一天你会发现它代表着一切，不仅仅是人们的发明，它代表着我毕生的心血，这是通向未来的钥匙；我受到时代科技水平的限制，但有一天你会解开这个难题，等你做到的时候，你将改变这个世界，我现在及未来最伟大的创作——就是你。”  
Peter轻声叼念：“Howard Stark.”  
Tony背对着门口，无声无息盯着画面，他坐在远处沙发上，让画面停格很长的时间。这样的无声沉默，让实验室内宁静得怪异。突地，画面又被Tony倒转，Howard Stark那几句话再一次被回放：”我现在及未来最伟大的创作，就是你。”  
室内气氛有股厚重感，Peter想着现在喊一声Mr.Stark似乎很不妥当，于是双脚如同铁柱般无法动弹。正当他思考干脆先回厨房先煮饭什么的，就见Tony撑着伤势打算站起身子，一个不稳又跌坐回沙发上。  
Peter没有犹豫，飞身冲向前，抬起双手触摸他。  
“哦老天！”Tony唬了一跳，笑得无奈，“你吓到我了！下回进来弄点声音好吗？”  
“I'm sorry，”Peter吐舌，“我只是不知道该不该打扰你。”  
“没事，我只是在看那位死了二十多年的老头留下的影片。”  
此时，他站着感到伤口疼痛，向后踏几步，男孩弯腰扶他坐回沙发上。Peter抬头看向画面：“Mr.Stark的父亲，Howard Stark非常有名声，他的伟大事迹在历史课本上能塞满三大页。”  
Tony扯出一个笑容：“伟大？对我来说，他只是一个臭老头而已。”  
见Peter傻傻站着，他伸手拉他两下，示意他坐下。  
“这个臭老头以为自己是救世主，把拯救世界的重担包办，却从来没参加过儿子的毕业典礼。”  
Peter栗色眼珠眨几下，轻声地说：“他把这影片留给你，代表是爱你的。”  
“在看过这段影片之前，我不觉得他爱我，但看过这影片，又觉得他为何要等死后才认同我？”Tony语气平平淡淡，充斥着不解与遗憾，“唉，不说了，这话题好怪异。”  
男人偏过头试图站起身，却被Peter一掌压下。男孩敏锐的五感察觉出Tony此刻情绪累积到达顶峰，那双烦躁眼眸如同一团混乱的毛线球，散发出纠结与压抑。  
“Mr.Stark，你可以对我说的，”Peter满是真挚诚恳，“Emm……我是说我想听，不论你想说什么。”  
Tony沉着面容，捡起地板上父亲遗留的笔记本，上头沾着少许灰尘，弯着指尖无意识的翻阅。行云流水的字迹，阐述父亲生前的风光伟业，纸张泛黄边缘，犹如落叶垂坠在肩头，涌入细碎回忆。  
“从小不论我做了什么好事，都进不到他眼里，所以高中时期的我非常叛逆，大概除了杀人以外什么事都做过，但他宁可继续拯救世界也不愿意拯救自己的儿子，总之他一个非常混蛋的父亲，结案。”  
男孩垂着眼，伸手握住他，实而有力的掌心传递着真诚的安慰。男人叹气，他从未跟任何人谈论关于父亲的事情，即使是交往十年的Pepper也不曾。他跟父亲的感情未曾好过，死讯突然，他只能在悔恨中试图修补这份感情。此刻，Tony压抑多年的遗憾，如同一道封锁的大门，在敞开的瞬间倾倒一注洪流。他看着投影片上父亲严肃面容，却不自觉想起另一名金发蓝眼的男人。  
他嘀咕道：“Steve Rogers.”  
“啊？”话锋一转，男孩还没反应过来。  
“你知道的，Cap——我跟他共事很长一段时间，看着他老是想到我父亲，我从未被父亲夸奖过，但他却在我面前疯狂夸奖Cap不下三千次，这使我对Cap产生非常矛盾的投射。我一方面讨厌他，一方面又希望得到他的认同，这就像……”男人不自在的神情表露无疑，抬手抹了抹脸庞，清晰思绪，企图挣脱此刻被人扒光的感受，“老天，我不说了，跟一个孩子说这种事情太奇怪。”  
“得到Cap的认同，就像得到你父亲的认同，是这样吗？”  
Tony投降承认：“Yes……”  
“你一定很想念Cap吧。”  
男孩率真的性子直白不修饰，让Tony登时产生被看穿心底的毛躁感，一语落中的推测曝光在阳光下，他不想承认，却无法否认。  
先前的他，明明感觉在多年努力之下，终于能与Steve Rogers平起平坐，能让父亲同样感到骄傲。直到，西伯利亚事件爆发，让他自以为的优越感几近灰天湮灭。  
Tony的父母是死于Winter Soldier的杀害。  
他理智明白这个人是受九头蛇洗脑控制，但感情上无法原谅与释怀，最痛苦的便是一直渴望能与他平视的Steve Rogers，竟选择对他隐瞒事实。当年，父亲投身打捞美国队长的计划长达数十年，那段时间的Tony几乎没见过父亲，甚至可说是被遗弃，如今面对Steve Rogers的作为，是加倍的难以承受。  
这事件折磨他很长一段时间，直到至今，仍然没有好转的迹象。  
“好了，到此为止，” Tony笑得苦涩，只想结束话题，“我现在感觉自己裸体站在这里，非常害羞的，你可以不要这么热情地盯着我。”  
Peter笑着：“因为Mr.Stark几乎都把自己包得死紧，难得有裸体可以看，当然要看个够。”  
话虽暧昧露骨，但二人语气丝毫不带情欲，一口奇言怪语，只是藉此放松气氛。Tony无意识的拍拍沙发，抬手关闭投影画面，将影片存回云端，跳回目录。实验室少了投射光线，登时一片漆黑。黑暗中，Peter突然栖身靠近，敞开双臂将Tony拥在怀里。  
“Emm……怎么了？”Tony楞着，任凭男孩将他的脑袋紧紧拥在胸膛。“Spiderboy怕黑吗？”  
“我不知道，我感觉Mr.Stark现在很需要一个拥抱。”  
Peter看得清晰仔细，男人的外层保护壳破碎残缺，彷佛世界就要崩解，却将所有苦楚与伤痛锁在苦笑之中，令他心疼地无法形容。而Tony明白Peter敏锐感官被自己的情绪渲染，他缓地抬起手，犹豫过后轻轻拥着男孩的身子。  
“Mr.Stark，你可以多依赖别人一些的，虽然我还不够格，如果你愿意……希望我是那个角色。”  
当昔日的好友战友因为信念分歧与他背道而驰，Tony早已不再期盼背后还有人能倚靠。面对男孩真诚地请求，如同暖流注入心底。这样单纯真挚的情感握在手中，他却担心会被自己的欲望扭曲。  
“我知道，我收到你诚恳的安慰，谢谢你，很不错。”Tony刻意拉开距离，像个评判一般冷静说出感想。  
Peter微微笑，缓地松开双手，在男人离开胸膛前，低下头吻上他的耳际。这个动作Tony没料到，在黑暗中僵直身体，偏头闪躲一下，Peter才发现不该这样做。  
“I'm sorry，Mr.Stark，我无意识就……”他显得有些慌张，“我只是想安慰你，I'm sorry……”   
Tony苦笑并讶异，纵横情场多年，竟被一个劝慰的轻吻唬得心跳加速。只得若无其事咳两声：“没事，只是被你潮湿的口水吓到而已，没什么。”  
Peter在黑暗中搔搔头，看着Tony吸口气，回头继续先前的动作，开启影片目录，稍微浏览一遍。Peter跟着抬头看去，发现Tony跟自己一样喜欢录制影片，其中最多的便是制作战甲的测试过程。影片数量多得像山，男孩眼神如同发光似的，甚至起了想熬夜将这些影片全数看完的冲动。  
没一会，Peter眼尖注意到目录当中，一张年轻脸庞十分突兀，抬手指着：“等等，这是你吗？Mr.Stark。”  
Tony瞧了一眼后笑得尴尬：“Well，那是我在MIT毕业舞会中的表演。这个老套手法让我把到当时的校花。”  
“我……我可以看吗？”  
Tony没拒绝，按下播放键，让那个距离至今已二十多年的年轻小伙子投射在实验室中。他身穿西装风度翩翩，一张脸白皙干净毫无细纹，但深刻的五官与眼眸仍与至今如出一辙。他站在台前，手捧着麦克风，演唱一曲。

Every breath you take 你的每次呼吸  
And every move you make 你的一举一动  
Every bond you break， every step you take   
你每每挣脱樊笼，你所踏出的每一步  
I'll be watching you 我都会注视着你

“Well，我的老天，真好听，我都不知道Mr.Stark这么会唱歌。”Peter惊讶且着迷，紧紧让画面与歌声吸住。  
“你要学起来，”男人露出得意的笑容，“这招追女孩子很好用。”  
“这首歌曲，歌名是什么呢？”Peter拿出手机，想将歌曲存在碟子里。  
“你喜欢？”Tony笑着蹙眉，“这首歌曲是你的两倍的年纪，Friday，来一首Every Breath You Take.”  
“Yes sir.”  
不一会，轻快声调与大提琴低音的旋律，在实验室响亮，彷佛将二人带入柔情的曲调之中。Tony撑起身子站立，感觉腿伤不太疼痛后，抬起手将Peter拉起靠近，大掌一伸覆上那健挺的腰线，一手紧握他手心。  
“还记得舞步吗？”  
“Emm……我不知道，Maybe？”男孩再次低下头死盯着脚边。  
Tony笑出声，抬起男孩紧张的脸，轻踏步伐：“要注视你的舞伴，这样才有礼貌。”  
Peter眨眨眼，听话盯着那双深邃眼眸，然而距离过于靠近，难以直视，他只能偏过头显得赧然。移开视线时，却错过男人眼中夹杂难以诉说情意的一瞬间。男人领着着男孩，彷佛回到先前共舞的时刻。

Every breath you take 你的每次呼吸  
And every move you make 你的一举一动  
Every bond you break， every step you take  
你每每挣脱樊笼，你所踏出的每一步  
I'll be watching you 我都会注视着你  
Every single day 一年中的每一天  
And every word you say 还有你说的一字一句  
Every game you play， every night you stay  
你所玩的每个游戏，你留下来的每个夜晚  
I'll be watching you 我都会注视着你   
Oh can't you see 噢 难道你还不明白吗？  
You belong to me 你是属于我的  
How my poor heart aches 我可怜的心啊淌着血  
With every step you take 随着你所走离我的每一步   
Every move you make 你的一举一动  
And every vow you break 和你所打破的每一个誓言  
Every smile you fake， every claim you stake  
你的每一个假笑，你每个固执的要求  
I'll be watching you 我都会注视着你   
Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
自从你离开后，我就迷失了而且找不回你的踪迹  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
每晚梦中我能看到的就是你的脸  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
我身边只有你是无可取代的  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
我感觉好冰冷，我想要你的拥抱  
I keep crying Baby， Baby， Please  
宝贝我不停地哭泣，宝贝，拜托你

一首歌就要到尾端，本是深情感动的歌曲，却让男孩的眼眸不自觉浮出水珠。他不觉屈服在男人柔情的舞步里，深陷充满小雏菊的体温，悦耳旋律穿透心窝，让心头微微颤痛……  
“怎么哭了？”Tony低沉的嗓音围绕在耳边。  
“我不知道，”Peter垂下眼，一颗泪珠滑过脸庞，潸然落下，“可能是……我很喜欢它的歌词。”  
他的情绪受到一首老歌的牵引，歌词写得平淡却动容，更写得像自己。Tony注目男孩栗色眼珠，垂下睫毛颤抖一下，他理解男孩隐忍的感情得不到释放，在歌词旋律中无意识地溃堤。抬手覆上那头蓬松卷翘的脑后，施点力，托着他倚靠自己肩头。二人挽着彼此缓缓共舞，沉浸此时此刻。一首老旧歌曲，没带出男人二十多年前的情情爱爱，倒让他溺毙在男孩的无声叹息中。  
“Mr.Stark，”  
“Yes？”  
Peter谨慎试探地问：“你现在，还会希望我跟别人跳这样的舞吗？”  
Tony摇摇头却不讲明：“My Boy，别问这种你明知道答案的问题。”  
“我不知道才问的。”  
“你已经去过两次Double Date，跳不跳舞有区别吗？”这句话酸劲十足，Tony说完才发现不得体。  
“Double Date？我又不喜欢。”男孩蹙眉疑惑，单纯性子倒没听出对方打翻醋桶。  
“嗯……我的答案都一样，自己猜。”  
Peter不再开口，心中擅自解答这个疑问，祈求答案跟Mr.Stark心里的答案两相符合。他伸出双臂圈住眼前的男人，抬起头与他互视，Tony垂眼望去，还没反应那双清澈眼眸夹杂何种企图。Peter已鼓起勇气踮起脚尖，吻上他的唇瓣。  
这个吻不带有情欲，却充满柔情与安慰。Tony没有反抗，反倒闭上眼接纳男孩柔软的唇端，伴随汹涌而来的爱意——浅涩而情深，如同长流细水般停留心尖。  
Peter缓地离开，眨眨眼，舔舐嘴唇，两颊红润延至耳根，诉说着赧然与期待。他见男人没拒绝，轻咬下唇，意犹未尽栖身靠近，试图再次而为，却被Tony抬起手指轻轻按住唇间。  
“健身房那次是我错，这次是你错，”Tony微笑不指责，虽然拒绝，但那眼神中的柔情仍然将男孩团团包围，“一人一次，咱们扯平了。”  
Peter撇嘴，像是泄了气的气球，将头靠回那宽敞的肩头：“真不公平，上回亲得比较久！”孩子吃到甜头却不忘斤斤计较。  
“机会只有一次，你没把握好。” 

我的答案都一样。  
不用猜。  
“I'll be watching you.”


	13. Chapter 13

下午过后，二人一同离开实验室回到顶楼住宅。Peter自然而然走往厨房，穿上围裙蜷起袖管，低头做菜。他趁空档时探头偷瞄客厅的状况，见Tony坐在沙发上撑着手臂扶额，不知在思考什么。这样的动作直到男孩煮完晚餐，喊他一声，他才回神走近餐桌。二人像平时那样用过晚餐。  
Tony从踏出实验室后，一直没太多表情，话也没说上几句。Peter以为他在气自己强行亲吻他的举动，不觉开始反省。  
晚间，Tony洗完澡后走出卧室，身上散发出沐浴乳的香味，抬手来回擦拭头发后扯下毛巾，那头深色发丝仍然沾着水气。没一会，他坐回沙发上看球赛，Peter在收拾完厨房后，缓步靠近他身边。  
“Mr.Stark，I'm Sorry，我以后不会再那样做了。”  
Tony转头反问：“那样做？怎样做？”  
“就是……在实验室那样，”Peter低着头忏悔，“我在反省了，请别生气。”  
Tony笑了一声，表情轻松：“我没生气，我看起来在生气吗？”  
男孩沉默，揪着衣摆坐到一旁：“因为你的表情看起来很严肃。”  
“Okay……你不该随时随地注意别人的表情，我只是在想事情而已，没事。”  
“想什么呢？能告诉我吗？”  
男孩提着心，只因在实验室中看见男人独自舔舐伤口，突然强行侵入他独善其身的疗伤方式，担心这样的举动太过靠近，会让对方产生更想逃离的想法。然而Tony没说话，一抹微笑在嘴角漾开，大掌一伸柔乱男孩蓬松的卷发，视线很快回到球赛之中。  
他不愿意透漏。  
Peter尽可能忽略心中的担忧，吸口气，起身翻找书包内的作业，在餐桌上低头书写。就当他与复杂的微积分公式缠得难分难舍时……  
“Peter，”  
听见叫唤，男孩猛地站起身子：“Yes？”  
“这几日你忙坏了，今天早点回家吧。”Tony关掉电视，缓步往卧房移动。  
“哦……好的。”他点点头坐回位置。  
Tony在经过餐桌时，低头看去他手边摊开的作业：“第三题的公式没写完整，扣一分。”  
“啊？”Peter还来不及细看找错，Tony已经回到卧房。  
男人一撇而过的眼神，让Peter看得清楚，那双眉眼坚定明亮，先前在实验室内充斥的阴霾已消失无踪。他叫唤自己的名字，而不是平常的Kid，Spiderboy……什么的。  
Mr.Stark下定决心，有事情即将发生——这是Peter背起书包站在男人卧房前的想法。  
时间已来到晚间九点，男孩收拾作业与书本后，抬高一手本想敲门，告知Mr.Stark自己准备回家的讯息，但他一只手抬在空中伫然不动，随后缓地放下。男孩叹气踏步走去，在玄关穿上布鞋，沉默无声走出住宅，离开史塔克大楼。  
当客厅传来关门声，Tony走出卧室阳台，微风吹拂穿透身躯，扬起他额前发丝。向下看去，男孩小小的身子在顶楼的俯瞰下微乎其微，没多久，招了手搭上巴士。  
Tony取起手机拨号，待另外一头接通时，开门见山地说：“Pepper，is me，妳还在日内瓦吗？嗯，我需要妳替我制造一些不在场证明。”  
隔日凌晨，东边天空亮出白点，在一片半灰暮色垄罩城市，宣告朝阳升起。皇后区仍是静谧无声，当中的小公寓内，一盏小窗映着男孩正熟睡的面容。反常地，通讯响铃打破宁静的空气。  
男孩闭着眼伸手捞手机，按下接通键，嗓子沙哑迷糊：“Hello？”   
“Peter，”  
“Mr.Stark？” Peter从床上跳起身子，紧张地以为他伤势出现状况，“What's happened？Are you ok？”  
“我没事，别紧张，”Tony的声音十分平静，“只是想问你个问题。”  
Peter抬手揉揉脸庞，试图清醒一些：“Okay……什么事？”  
“嗯？昨晚你的蜘蛛感应很敏锐，猜不到我想问什么吗？”   
Peter迟疑一会：“Emm……我不知道，我只知道Mr.Stark好像——做出了某个决定，但关于什么我不清楚。”  
Tony在另一端微笑，沉默许久。  
“Hello？Mr.Stark？”  
“我在的，这有个小问题，你想象一下——”Tony走在宽阔的路面，仰头迎向微风那样勇敢，任凭它吹乱了头发，也顺道吹散了挥之不去的犹豫，“比如说，你有个相识许久的好友，也是工作伙伴，他是一个很好的人，正直礼貌诚恳有责任感，就像一面镜子，他拥有你身上没有的优点。这样的一个好人，有个从小到大的挚友，那个挚友因为被组织控制脑部而杀害你父母，你的好友为此隐瞒，如今——你手上握着能解除脑部控制的密码，你，会交给那个好友吗？”   
男人阐述令人讶异且惊悚的情节，声调平静，彷佛在诉说一段不属于自己的故事，但刚清醒的Peter登时无法消化：“What？我……我不明白，Mr.Stark，这是谁的故事吗？还是你看了什么老电影？”  
“Kid，你知道我跟Cap吵了一架，但你不清楚为什么，很多人都不清楚，一开始确实是为了协议而产生分歧，但后来——协议是什么我根本他妈的不在乎，我只在乎这件事。”  
Peter仍处于讶异之中，支支吾吾半句话也说不出口。  
“我们在西伯利亚打得你死我活，从此分道扬镳，我当时说他配不上我父亲制作的盾牌，他毫不犹豫地扔下它，看着他扔下盾牌，我的心情并没有因此好一些。”  
Peter想起那次从德国回到纽约，二人坐在轿车上，他注意到Mr.Stark的伤势比在机场时还要严重。所有的信息涌入Peter脑海，他大概了解事情前后的发展脉络。  
“老天！我不知道，这件事很复杂，超过我能理解的范围，Mr.Stark，我，我无法回答你。”  
电话另一端再次沉默，没有回应，反而传来呼啸风声。  
“Hello？Mr.Stark，你在哪儿？”Peter在小房间内着急地来回走动，“你受伤不该在外头的，我现在去找你好吗？”  
“我很好，没事的。”  
Tony的声音从话筒传入，沉稳平静，毫无夹杂一丝情绪。使得Peter加倍不安，他起身打开窗，调整手腕发射器，一脚跨出坐在窗棂边。  
“我现在去找你，Mr.Stark，你待在大楼等我，听见了吗？”  
“Thank you，Peter.”  
Peter停下动作，这个道谢来得突然，打断他所有思绪。  
“你的善良跟单纯影响了我，让我用不一样的角度去看事情，那个旧型PDA确实惹出许多麻烦，但它其实是一个很棒的东西，它驱使我去面对，我一直不愿面对的事，谢谢你把这东西带给我。Emm……我很少跟人谈论心里话，你知道的，这……这会令我感到尴尬，呼，还好咱俩现在不是面对面，真是谢天谢地。”  
Peter明白了什么，关下窗户坐回床边：“Mr.Stark，你只要知道，不管你愿不愿意交出那个密码，我都支持你，你都是我心中最好的那个人，不管发生什么事我都会陪着你，不会让你一个人，绝对不会。”  
“Well，这是我听过最美妙的告白。”  
Peter笑得腼腆：“所以，你在飞机上了吗？”  
“聪明的男孩，你对我的了解，总会让我感到讶异又害怕。”  
“这是称赞吗？”  
“是称赞。”  
“你会因为我太了解或太过靠近……而要我离开吗？”  
“What？怎么会？”Tony哭笑不得，“My boy，你的小脑袋瓜到底装些什么？”  
听见男人肯定的回答，Peter终于松口气，笑容在脸上漾开：“我的脑袋瓜都装满了Mr.Stark，所以才把蜘蛛感应用在不该用的地方……”  
“这倒是事实，别让我老在你面前裸奔，适时把隐私还给我，我会很感激的。”  
电话内传来Tony畅快的笑声，渲染着Peter跟着笑出声，语气反倒正经严肃：“Mr.Stark，希望你跟Cap能好好说说话，让他不可再对你挥拳，上回你伤得可不轻，告诉他这是来自皇后区Spider Man的警告。”  
“Well，上回我是一打二，一对一我只怕别人说我欺负一个老人家。”  
Peter的眉眼弯起笑意：“你要去哪里呢？能告诉我吗？”  
“瓦甘达。”  
“哦，那只很凶狠的黑色大猫，我记得他。”  
“现在有个麻烦的地方，Cap是通缉犯，我的行踪又会被政府监视，所以，出了美国我会关上任何能联络到我的东西。”  
“Okay……”  
“没记错的话，下周就是期末考，Spiderboy，把目标摆上MIT，我希望你能跟我一样在那里成长。”  
“我会考虑的。”  
“你慢慢考虑，不说了，先挂电话。”  
“Goodbye Mr.Stark.”  
“Goodbye My dear boy.”  
挂上电话的Peter心头激动澎湃，他极力压制想飞去机场见Tony，甚至是想陪他一同去瓦甘达的冲动，他相信他能独自面对这口创伤，却仍然心疼他会再受折磨。Peter深吸一口气，向窗外眺望，此时天空已亮起日照，湛蓝地宣告新的早晨。他蜷起双手向上帝祈求。  
Dear God  
祈求您将我身上所有坚毅的勇气及运气全数赐与Mr.Stark，祝福他能顺利度过任何艰辛的难题。  
——We Pray In The Name Of Jesus

Tony为了隐藏行踪，刻意先飞到日内瓦，让旁人以为他陪同Pepper处理生意。Pepper配合地在各种公开场合不断地提起Tony Stark也在日内瓦的消息；Tony只有在第一天曝光在记者会上，随即便在日内瓦的海上换上别的交通工具——昆氏战斗机，头也不回地朝着瓦甘达飞去。  
在驾驶座上，Tony拨通电话，那一端响了许久才接通，是一名成熟的女性嗓音：“Well，其实你可以打给Steve的，他有留专线给你，Stark。”  
“RomaNoff，不得不说那东西太老旧，用了它有损我的智商，只好打给妳了。”  
“Okay，你有什么特别的事情需要秘密复仇者，公事？还是私事？”  
“都有，妳告诉Cap，再三个小时我就会到瓦甘达，记得让他迎接我。”  
“我得问他有没有时间盛装打扮，你知道瓦甘达的坐标吗？”  
“没有我不知道的事，记得转告那只黑猫国王，不要把我的昆氏战斗机轰成碎片。”  
“我会的。”  
Tony挂上电话，设定自动飞航模式，缓步走到机舱后方，找个舒适的椅子倒卧下去。过往的一切仍历历在目，像个人生投影片拨放在眼前。  
第一次合作，复仇者们在航空母舰吵得沸腾，他差点要跟Steve一对一单挑。面对Steve的质疑，在纽约扛着炮弹飞向虫洞的冲劲，还有遭Wanda迷惑心智，被Steve指责不够努力的梦境。  
起初Natasha卧底在身边，到后来却以自己不适任复仇者而不被推荐，虽然他至今仍对这个评分结果感到困惑。再来，永远别提那个失败的产物——奥创，Daddy生产出的坏孩子差点让Natasha送命，Bruce难得在私下严肃责备了他。这确实这是一出闹剧，害惨苏柯维亚，他懊悔但学会承担一切。  
这件事，埋下了他与Steve终究会走向分歧的种子。奥创，是为了好意而诞生，他期望这世界不再需要复仇者也能抵挡外来攻击，Steve反对，他说每次有人试图在战争开打前就赢得胜利，只会付出更大代价，没有例外。  
“那我们怎么面对更强的外星侵略？”  
“我们一起面对。”  
“我们会输的。”  
“我们一起输。”  
不得不说，Steve坚定的意志正是他所匮乏的，无可否认，他在人生的旅途中需要这样一位朋友。需要他在自己失去信念、迷失方向的时候，站在身边拉自己一把。太多太多回忆翻搅着思绪，都是他怀念的，却也是让伤口疼得无法形容的原因。他期盼，此时已有足够的勇气与毅力面对一切，化解那段他曾发誓再也不愿回忆的爱与恨。


	14. Chapter 14

瓦甘达，一个奇妙的神奇国度。它拥有全世界最强盛的科技与武力，却不放弃属于土地的传统与文化，在一片看不见尽头的翠绿草地放牧牛羊，湛蓝的天空上却飞越数台高科技战斗机，这样突兀的画面丝毫无法掩盖它的美丽，一个既强悍又古老的圣地。  
Tony的昆氏战斗机顺利抵达，掠过满山满谷的树丛上头，他在宫廷旁的一处空地缓慢降落。前来迎接的是不苟言笑的女侍卫，领着他前往宫廷的路上。她们对于Tony Stark的各种幽默视而不见，让Tony感到挫折。  
他被招待至国王的会客室内，看着窗外翠绿色的丛林中竖立无数高楼，高楼上保留传统的木块与茅草屋顶，突兀的反差让景色更加引人注目。Tony内心感到澎湃，有种相见恨晚的感觉。  
“Well，Tony Stark，你好吗？”  
Tony转头看去，T'Challa身穿白纹黑袍子，笑着与他打招呼。  
“陛下，别来无恙。”  
T'Challa点点头，释出善意：“只是顺路来看看你，毕竟西伯利亚那件事之后，我们就没再见过面了。”  
“Okay……”Tony双手抱胸，耸肩浅笑，“Emm——给你个建议，记得在海上你开着战斗机尾随我的行踪，老实说，你跟踪技术需要加强。”  
很少有人这样直白对自己提出建议，T'Challa并不生气，反倒大笑起来：“哈哈！说得真好，我确实不太会开那玩意，老被Shuri吐嘈。By the way，我妹妹正是你的粉丝，结束谈话之后，留些时间给她吧。”  
“Oh?”Tony挑眉感到惊讶，“想不到我在这儿还有小粉丝，好的，待会会去拜访一下令妹。”  
T'Challa打完面照便离开会客室，没多久，双人交叉脚步声踩在地板上，响亮着整片走廊，Natasha与Steve终于出现眼前。  
金发男人的眼睛仍然是记忆中的湛蓝，率先开口道：“Good to see you，Tony.”。  
Tony回应：“You too，Rogers.”  
Natasha随意拉张椅子坐下，取起桌上的水杯斟满，似乎准备看戏。Tony盯着她，眼神有些不确定，一张嘴却吐不出要说的话。  
Natasha即刻会意，站起身：“Oh？你们想私密谈话也行，那我先离开。”  
“算了，不用，” Tony摆手请她坐下，“如果等会我们打起来，至少还有第三个人能阻止。”  
她耸肩，回到座位上。Tony吐口气，视线回到Steve，挑着眉露出微妙表情，有些难以启齿地摇晃手指在下巴前比划：“Well……你的造型，是因为被通缉才故意留成这样吗？掩人耳目之类的，好——独特。”  
“你可以当作我忙到没时间整理仪容。”Steve笑出声，伸手摸上胡须，“你呢？突然来到这里有什么事吗？”  
Tony双手插胸，表情平稳却严肃，偏头望向窗外，沉默一阵才开口：“Rogers，我很好奇，在你得知我父亲死亡的真相，你是什么感觉？”  
Steve那双碧蓝盯着他，眼神没有透漏任何情绪，以致Tony不自觉再开口：“你跟他也算是要好的朋友，你在睡梦中都不曾感到愧疚吗？”  
Steve金色的眉宇间耸立起来，很快又恢复平稳，他冷静且真挚地回应：“相信我，Tony，我的悲伤绝不亚于你。”  
Tony了解眼前男人不善于说谎，他几乎是被这句话说服，不觉收起本想继续质疑对方的表情，吐口气：“你的朋友，James Barnes，脑袋中的洗脑程序还存在吗？”  
Steve没想到Tony竟会提起Bucky这个人，语气坦然：“在的，所以他把自己冰回箱子内。”  
Tony偏过身，将PDA从暗袋中取出，金属外壳在指尖中蔓延冰凉，他不由自主紧紧握着，甚至指节都泛白起来，在胸臆间溢出的是愤与恨，无法克制。他咬着下唇，蹙眉深呼吸，将这些企图淹没理智的情绪抛到九霄云外，股起全身勇气开口：“这个，内容是关于如何解除Winter Soldier脑袋所有的洗脑程序。”  
Steve碧蓝的双眼透露惊讶：“Tony，你确定吗？”  
“这玩意是泛合金制造，无坚不催，”Tony让PDA在手掌中翻转几圈，“在我拿到手之前，上头被九头蛇的军用密码锁住，你觉得呢？”  
Steve续问道：“你是如何取得它的？”  
“说来话长，”Tony面色平淡，语气调侃，“为了它，那来自皇后区的孩子中了剧毒，而我差点丧命，想到要将这个倒霉玩意送给你，我的心情就开心得无法形容。”  
Steve明白，Tony是用尽决心才来到此地。他大可将PDA直接处理掉、扔掉，都好过站在这里拆开那道合不拢的伤口。即使，需要解除洗脑的对象，杀害他的双亲，他都没有这么做。他是累积了多么强大的意志力，才促使自己此刻站在这里？Steve从未有过崇敬Tony的念头，如今，在他们分道扬镳不过一年时间，眼前男人的气度已经上升超乎他想象的高度，他在打从心底赞叹。   
“Thank you，Tony.”  
Tony正视那双蓝色眼睛，面色严肃：“我不是来听你道谢的，Rogers。”  
Steve注视他双眼：“那你想要什么？”  
“你的信我读过，但我不接受那种方式的表达，你欠我一个当面的道歉。”  
这话Tony说得有些咬牙切齿，那双眼眸透露所有压抑的情绪。Steve没说话，垂下眼沉着面容。Tony深呼吸，转移注意，企图压下随时就要发作的恐慌症状，持着一口愤恨语气：“不是因为Barnes杀死我父母，而是因为我相信你——Rogers，我他妈把你当朋友，而你却为此隐瞒！”  
Steve望向Tony，这确实是他最不该的作为，在得知真相后，不论怎么选择终究会伤害到其中一人，无法避免。西伯利亚三人对峙的混战中，当下他只能选择牵制Tony让Bucky逃离，同时也阻止Tony做出他以后绝对会后悔的报复行为。但这样的举动只让Tony认定他已选边站，而更加愤怒不理解。写信传递歉意，是当时的下下策，这样草率交代与保持友谊，确实不应该也不得体。  
他正式望向Tony那双夹杂太多情绪的眼眸，那些情绪压在这个人身上多久时间，他不敢想象。那双湛蓝的瞳色，透露真挚诚恳。  
“I'm so sorry，Tony，Really so sorry.”  
Tony大叹口气，闭眼蹙眉，肩头缓地松散下来。他伸手扶额，才发觉自己冒了不少冷汗。长久以来的煎熬、堵在心头上那团纠结毛线，到底折磨自己多少时间？若没有Peter前段时间的相伴，他几乎就要被这股巨大的负面能量压垮，想起那名充满活力朝气的男孩，Tony就感到万幸。那团毛线终究稍微松散开来，能够自在呼吸，他感到重获新生。  
“I'm sorry too，Steve.”  
一句道歉，让Steve与Natasha惊讶不语，二人蹙眉互视，表露无疑。  
Steve笑得疑惑：“我有听错吗？你？For What？”  
Tony耸肩偏过头，语气那么点不干示弱：“Anything.”  
一件事情有好几种立场与看法，像是双面刃互相牵引，对错从来不是只有一方的责任。他接受歉意，也面对自己无法克制情绪而让场面更加混乱的不理性。此刻，双方二人沉默不语，耳边仅剩下窗外飞机起降的轰轰作响，还有走廊稀稀落落的徒步声。  
“这交给你，”Tony将PDA递过去，“短时间我还是不想见到Barnes，理智上我明白他是被九头蛇控制，但感情上我无法原谅。”  
Steve点头：“我了解。”他抬手接过PDA，将它握在手中。  
身周又再一次冷清下来，二人互相目视，各自心头百感交集，彷佛此刻有无数话语想陈述，但却咽在喉头上，无法脱口而出。  
Natasha打破沉默：“Well，我不知道你们两位想要深情互望多久，可以放轻松坐下了吗？”  
女性柔和的嗓音在紧促的气味中划出一道平和。二人之间凝重的气氛这才缓妥下来，男人们相视而笑，前后拉上椅子坐下。  
松开往事的禁锢，抬起头，共同面对彼此不忍目视的伤痕。站在眼前，真诚给予交付对方一句最重要但也最难以启齿的道歉，至于面对协议的不同立场，没人在乎。从前肩并肩出生入死的回忆昂扬在前，在彼此弯起的眉眼中，显得云淡风轻。情谊或许已改变，也或许没变，但二人仍然还是记忆里熟悉的那个朋友。   
Steve问道：“你打算待多久？”  
“到处看看，这里环境真棒。” Tony停顿一下，蹙眉不解，“欸，不是吧，才刚来就在计算我要待多久？有这么不欢迎我吗？”  
“你的腿怎么了？”Natasha偏头盯着Tony，“刚就发现你走路很不自然。”  
“没什么。”Tony耸肩不以为然，“九头蛇的疯女人割断我大腿动脉，差点就要去见我老爸，好在我命大。”  
听着他轻描淡写，其他二人倒是陪着轻笑，面对死亡，他们多得是经验。  
“我有注意到新闻，上头是说你和Pepper在飞机上受到攻击，但没猜到是九头蛇。”Natasha使坏戳几下。  
“Ouch！妳在干嘛？”Tony感到疼痛，坐在椅子上转向别处，“公然调戏Tony Stark？妳不是我喜欢的类型，别闹。”  
看着二人互相调侃嬉闹，Steve既是陌生又熟悉，面对Tony若有似无的改变，感到十足好奇：“Tony，我说不上来，你好像有那么点不一样。”  
“不一样？”Tony双手一摊，表情苦恼起来，“老友，你得说得具体一点，是比以前更有魅力？还是比以前更迷人？”  
“除了以上那两点以外，”Natasha点头附和，“我也觉得你变好多，告诉我们，是谁改变了Tony Stark？”  
三人相处的时间太长太多，彼此的眉角早已刻在各自脑海中，要轻易遗忘不是简单事，此时，却发觉有人率先脱离原本的模样，擅自成长，另外二人怎能轻易放过他？  
“我没有，哪有什么不一样，”Tony闪避二人扫射而来的利眼，“少玩这种分析别人的游戏。”  
“不，你确实不一样！” Natasha的语气如同发现宝藏那样惊奇，“就比如刚刚的道歉，你以前道过歉吗？——是真心诚恳的道歉，No，完全没印象。”  
Steve点头如捣蒜。  
“你只会损人，不管好的坏的，你那张嘴总是让人很不爽——Tony，还好你长大了，否则真替你未来的伴侣担心。”Natasha对于最后一次Tony放话赶她走的态度耿耿于怀，即便知情他出自好意，提醒她躲避Ross的逮捕，但这口气难以下咽，她抓紧机会就得嘲讽一番来解气。  
Steve不自觉大笑，表情开怀轻松：“说到伴侣，Pepper还好吗？上回看见新闻，你跟她求婚了，恭喜你们。”  
此话一出，其他二人黑着一脸沉默不语，这老人真是哪壶不开提哪壶。  
Natasha拍着他肩头，标致的五官垮了下来：“Steve，你是该去更新一下信息。”  
“What？”落伍的老冰棍浑然不知，“我错过了什么？”  
“Pepper都已经改嫁他人了。” Natasha使劲吐嘈，“Rogers，你真让我感到头痛，每回都跟不上时代。”   
“What？Really？”Steve讶异后感到些许失礼，“ Oh……Tony，I'm so sorry，这是什么时候的事？”  
“大概是你还在打二战的时候，Pepper早已去登记结婚，孩子都生了两个。”   
“够了！”Tony喊了暂停，翻起白眼，“可以不要再谈Pepper了吗？我们现在很好，像朋友一样，仍然保持联系。”  
“不谈这个也好，那我们继续回到重点，” Natasha仍不想放过他，“是谁改变Tony Stark，让他肯低头说抱歉的？”  
Steve碎念道：“不是Pepper，那肯定另有其人。”  
Tony十分头疼，但仍感到宽慰。这两个人是如此的了解自己，彷佛回到过去，在纽约大战过后，三人伤痕累累熬夜窝在实验室中，什么也不做，只是躺在地板上无话不谈，那段渺小的回忆是那么的珍贵，他时常怀念，就像现在这样——缺少他们，人生真的失色而黑白。  
“Okay，”他投降，摊开两手，“大概是来自皇后区的那个小鬼改变了我，Maybe，那孩子说表达歉意是一种真心实意的礼节，不过这话谁听得进去？”  
Natasha吐嘈地说：“你就听进去了。”  
“Oh？就是在机场时你带去的那个孩子吗？”Steve蓝色的眼睛恍然大悟，“Spider Man？我挺欣赏他的，他好吗？”  
“小鬼头不都这样，有个目标就吵着想当英雄，闯下一堆祸让人替他收尾，”Tony两手抱胸，向后倒卧椅背，“不过这孩子挺好的，短时间内成长不少，正直礼貌又善良，我同意让他加入复仇者时，他却以总有人要照顾小人物而拒绝——听听，这是年仅只有十五岁的孩子会下的决定吗？虽然这小鬼成天喋喋不休又聒噪但很有活力朝气，浑身散发正面能量，是个值得人赞赏的小英雄。”  
Tony没发现自己长篇大论的赞美，以及那双眉眼渐渐柔和，面上浮现笑容，是安慰也是骄傲。这样的细微表情，促使Natasha竖起女性直觉与谍报者的本能。  
“Okay，刚提到Pepper你都没有这样的表情，”她一只手撑着脸颊，笑容里参杂着暧昧，“我们坐在这里不过十五分钟，你就提到那孩子三次，一个小小的少年能改变你，Well……你一定很喜欢他。”  
Tony耸肩，坦然直白：“我是很喜欢他没错。”  
Natasha挑眉细问：“不会是我想象中的那种喜欢吧？”  
Tony两手一摊，骄傲地说：“就是那种喜欢，但那孩子更喜欢我。”  
“什么？不是吧？”Steve惊讶不解，“那孩子是个男孩吧？”  
“我不惊讶，”Natasha反倒冷静，“以我做特务这么多年，只要跟一个人说上两句话，就能判断他是同性恋或异性恋，或者——两种都是。”  
她那句‘两种都是’说完，眼神飘向Tony。  
“原来这女人一直以来都用这样的判断来跟咱们说话，真可怕。”Tony拍拍Steve胸口，试图压压惊。  
“等等……”Steve弄不清楚状况，摆手在空中像在喊暂停，“ Tony，你们刚说的是认真的？你喜欢他？——那个孩子，他几岁来着？”  
Tony双手抱胸，满不在意：“十五岁，快十六了。”  
“我的天，”Steve感到头晕，各种信息都难以消化，“你可以当他爸了，你没犯法吧？”  
“依照我对Tony Stark的了解，他肯定犯法，没有例外。”Natasha自信推论，喝口水解渴。  
“What？我没有！我甚至根本没接受他！”Tony蹙眉反驳后感到一阵莫名，“老天！我又不是特别来这跟你们聊这种事，换个话题好吗？”  
Steve反倒严肃起来：“不不，Tony，我很想知道你犯法了吗？这样非常糟糕的。”  
老人家对于道德的坚持。  
Tony站起身感到烦躁，刚才在心头升起的念旧之感登时消失无踪，他的语气显得气急败坏：“我没有对他做什么？Okay？”  
其他二人沉默直视他双眼，怀疑二个字刻在脸上。  
“好吧，就那一次，但那是个意外中的意外！”Tony双肩耸了下去，面色尴尬，“我亲过他，但我确实没多做其他的事，我知道不该这样，也跟他道过歉了。”  
Steve伸手扶额，面色无奈：“Oh……No，你怎能对孩子出手？”  
“What？你只亲他然后还跟他道歉？”Natasha反倒讶异，笑容充满不可置信，“我的老天，Tony，你陷得不轻，这不是你啊！那个睡过所有封面女郎的Stark上哪去了？”  
“不然妳要我怎么做？”Tony烦躁地说，“接受他，让他被朋友同学耻笑？让他看着新闻报章如何描绘我跟他之间？让他跟婶婶大吵一架再被赶出门？我大他三十岁，没意外的话肯定会先死在他面前，你要让一个孩子早早就面对这档事情？我办不到，我有义务保护他。”  
Tony这几个月来堵在心头上无法宣泄的话语，在此刻如洪流般倾泻而出，毫无保留。Steve沉默不语，对于Tony比以前成熟许多感到欣慰，抬起大掌拍向他肩头，给予安慰。  
Natasha则越听越讶异，甚至怀疑眼前这位根本不是她所认识的Tony Stark，那位爱招摇显摆、玩事不恭，喜欢张扬又好大喜功，做事顾前不顾后的男人，似乎已看不见影子。  
“Well……照我听起来，你根本不是喜欢他，” Natasha微笑地说，“你是爱上他了，Tony Stark，你跟那孩子一同坠入爱河。”  
“那又如何？”Tony坦率不否认，“他只是个孩子，不该跟我这样的人在一起。”  
四周的气氛不觉凝结着，三人呼吸声渐弱，彷佛是这话题在室内中盖上一层厚重的空气，令人格外小心翼翼。随后，Natasha率先笑出声，银铃笑声显得夸张响亮，Tony听着感到无比刺耳。  
“可以告诉我，妳在笑什么吗？RomaNoff？”  
“你完全变成另外一个人，Stark，” Natasha的眼神充斥不屑，“那孩子的影响力比你想象中还要大，或着说，所谓义务保护他是哪里来的自以为？——你把自己搞得神经兮兮，看着就想笑。”  
“What？？？”  
“我以为，在经历过这么多次生死交关，你会更珍惜每一次与每个人的每一句话，结果你只是躲起来，逃避。”  
“不，这话不是这么说！”Tony摇头反驳，一手指着对方，“妳这个当一辈子间谍的女人怎么会明白？妳这女人有真正谈过感情吗？”  
被对方质疑没谈过感情，Natasha并不感到生气，反倒从容不迫：“你听着，Tony Stark，你是一直保持着我们这次见面之后还会有下一次的想法吗？你怎没想到也许今天这杯水被下了毒，你搭的昆氏战斗机被埋了炸药，外星人突然降临摧毁地球，你甚至来不及回去见他最后一面——你以为，我们这样的人还有多少时间来面对人生？”  
Tony登时哑然不语。  
“你大他三十岁，没意外的话你会死在他面前？哈，这是我听过最好笑的笑话。”Natasha的嘲笑毫不留情，“你忘了那孩子也是个异能者，更难得的是他有好好运用这份能力，随时擦身在危险当中，意外降临从来不区分年龄——想象一下，这孩子今天死在你面前，浑身是血，你前头顾忌的所有事，是不是跟羽毛一样轻了呢？”  
她妩媚的表情与残忍的话语十分不协调，却直接了当刺入Tony心底。他瞪大双眼，甚至忘记眨眼，天才般的脑袋打结嗡嗡作响。不一会他终于回神，反而嘲笑地说：“Cap，这女人到底经历过什么？想法这么悲观？”  
Steve没回应这句玩笑，面色严肃：“Tony，Nat跟我差不多年纪，但她没跟我一样睡了七十年，她的经历不是我们能想象的。”  
“Well……”Natasha露出甜美笑容，瞇着眼，“你二位不会对我的过去有兴趣的，相信我。”  
Natasha的一番话深深刻在Tony脑海里，如同上了一堂震撼教育，久久无法平复心情。他认真思考，如果预期自己或Peter即将死在此时此地，在那日在健身房中，不顾一切跳下湖泊的他，到底还会不会落荒而逃？  
答案在那片寂静的湖泊中，开出一朵向日葵。


	15. Chapter 15

会客室中，三人有吵杂的争论声，有爽朗开怀的笑声，有沉默与无言，就像记忆里的那样，没有改变。熟悉的朋友总能让任何人卸下防卫的拘束，畅所欲言。  
Steve不自觉抱怨手边高科技的工具，对于Shuri太过年轻新颖的设计，总让他花上很长的时间才能弄懂基本功能。Tony的表情彷佛将自己视为救世主，一手指着他面露笑意，Oh……甜心，我就知道你会开始怀念Tony Stark为你量身订作的任何东西。  
Steve微笑摊手不否认。  
Natasha认同Tony对于高科技与人性之间的细腻度，但忍不住翻白眼叼念，你们俩别在我面前秀恩爱好吗？  
三人的谈笑中，看见倒映在彼此眼眸中的纯粹，这份单纯友谊是促使彼此双方愿意牺牲奉献生命来拯救地球的原因之一。  
直到，Steve的小型通话器响起，三人才结束这场久违的相聚。  
“Sam好像撑不住了，我们得去支援。” Steve戴起无线耳机，“你呢？待在哪？”  
Tony倒躺椅背，伸个懒腰：“我听那只猫咪国王说，他妹妹想跟我见一面，我去一趟。”  
“那孩子整天都泡在研究室，”Natasha穿起外套，露出一抹笑意，“相信我，你走进去也不会想出来了。”  
“Well，我真迫不急待。”  
果真，当Shuri见到Tony，宛若静谧无声的夜空掀起巨浪海啸，二名科学狂热分子彷佛就要在精密的研究室内疯狂起舞，双方如同多年知己般相见恨晚。   
“老天，这是不是质量改变的公式吗？真不可思议。”  
Tony看着虚拟屏幕惊呼赞叹，不得不承认，这些繁复的公式与他正投入的奈米科技不谋而合，更补足手边信息的缺陷。  
“是的，Mr.Stark，这对于我研究奈米微型装备有很大的帮助。”  
面对她从小的仰慕偶像，Shuri是激动又骄傲，要不是T'Challa不断叮咛她别兴奋到出卖了瓦甘达，她可能会将从小创作的作品都呈列在他面前，并且期盼Tony Stark给自己打一个漂亮的分数。   
“聪明的女孩，关于妳说的奈米科技，成功了吗？”Tony双目紧盯着屏幕，像是要把这些密麻繁复的公式都刻在脑海中。Shuri取起一堆纸本，递了过去。  
“还没成功，但已经有了雏型，你看看这个。”女孩兴奋欢呼，“哦老天！我相信在见到Mr.Stark之后，一定会美好的事情发生，我充满能量，今天肯定就能成功的！我相信！”  
Tony不禁笑出声，垂眼翻阅着她的私密笔记：“Well，这话重听，老实说我这里也有相关的数据，不过尚在测试阶段，但我想咱们可以交流一下。”  
Shuri两手握拳挥舞，在原地兴奋地跳起身子：“太棒了！自从我知道你在山洞里打造一颗弧形反应炉，我就无法不崇拜你，Mr.Stark。”  
Tony耸肩：“女孩，以妳的聪明才智，一定也能做到。”  
“不，在这里资源充足，做多少都不是问题，但你那时在山洞里，还是受人胁迫生命的当下，简直是神乎其技！我无法形容。”  
Shuri的称赞让Tony感到自傲，不觉陶醉其中，毕竟很久没碰见同道中人如此热烈地赞叹自己，他感到有些飘飘然，更不禁回忆那段被俘虏的三个月，那个在山洞内与他相依为命、改变自己一生的人。  
Yinsen.  
他曾说过：“So you're a man who has everything，and Nothing.”  
“你是个拥有一切，却一无所有的人。”  
当时，Tony无法否认，也无话可说，只能扯出一抹苦笑，期望重获新生后，能够改变这句话的评价——而那笑容即散，彷佛眨眼的瞬间，Yinsen已是全身鲜血倒卧山洞。  
“Thank you for saving me.”  
“Don't waste it……Don't waste your life.”

在纽约，湛蓝白云的天空中，飞越一道红蓝交错的影子。他穿梭在密麻的高楼矮巷之间，他是纽约市民的好邻居——Spider Man。他头戴面罩身穿红蓝紧身衣，胸前一只黑色小蜘蛛标志，聒噪的嘴碎，矫健的身手，却能让皇后区的居民们，在漆黑的幕夜中，安心徒步走回温暖的家。两手喷洒的白色蜘蛛丝沾黏在灯塔上，让街头角落的大盗小贼们避之惟恐。  
“Hello，Karen，”  
“Hello，Peter，今天你要带我上哪去呢？”  
“老地方老路线，妳清楚的。”  
“没问题，交给我。”  
“Karen，Mr.Stark有留下讯息给我吗？”  
“目前没有，Peter。”  
在Tony离开美国边境之前，已将Karen的权限调至到最高阶段，指令可同时与Friday交涉。只可惜，这一趟是最高机密，只要Tony不愿透露行踪，任何人都找不到他，如同消失在地球上。   
两个月，Mr.Stark已经离开美国两个月。Peter手机内传送的历史讯息已爆满，它们甚至没有已读的痕迹。他有种回到刚结束机场大战时，独自一人搭巴士每日汇报行程给对方的错觉。  
“Mr.Stark，你至少读一读讯息，让我知道你是安全的。”  
Karen回应：“Peter，Boss现在很安全。”  
“我知道，我知道，妳只会告诉我这句话而已。”  
“我无法透漏更多，你理解的。”  
Peter叹气，今日仍然没有任何惊喜，手机讯息一去不复返，信箱空无一物。他熟悉地飞越在高楼中，穿越路口时顺手黏着几名扒手吊在灯号上头。  
日子渐长，他总在高处的楼顶中，俯瞰整个皇后区的美景，栖身休息时腾空两腿，顽皮地在空中瞪几下。他想象明天便能在这片湛蓝天空上，见到满身金属反射阳光的Iron Man，飞越眼前——朝自己说Hi。  
当他做回Peter Parker时，在学校总会在网页上搜寻有关Tony Stark或是Iron Man的相关消息。在理工教授以枯燥乏味的手法讲解公式时，他会不觉咬着笔头，内心嫌弃道：Mr.Stark教得比你还好。  
在午餐时间与Ned有一搭没一搭的聊天中，怀念起Mr.Stark以前替自己准备的精心午餐。每日放学后熟捻地购买皇后区最好吃的三明治，但总会不小心买成两份，最后只好一个人吃完。  
“甜甜圈？”皇后区的热闹街头上开了一家Mr.Stark最爱的甜甜圈连锁店。Peter站在店门前，拍张照，飞快敲下手机按键。  
“Mr.Stark，你若回复我，就让你吃上一整盒，好吗？”  
Peter踏出步伐走出一条街，又再发一封讯息。  
“刚刚当我没说，我可不想你为了甜甜圈暴露行踪，还是回来再吃吧”

男孩敞开心胸接纳这段无缘的感情，对于与Mr.Stark理不清的关系，早已不再纠结，虽然感到遗憾，但这份遗憾是驱使他勇往直前的动力。他会做回自己并且努力赶上他，赶上这段距离三十年的光景。他会揪住对方的衣角，再与对方肩并肩，成为能让他感到骄傲的人。  
只是每到学校举办小餐会或是联谊活动时，同学们总是争先恐后找寻伴侣，他只烦恼没对象，也不想参与。更苦恼自己喜欢上一个无人能及的对象，这辈子大概无法再喜欢上别人了。  
Peter会将上头满是A+的成绩单的照片，拍下传送。也会拍下他煮的晚餐和May难得制作成功的小点心；还有乐高死星的上头站着Iron Man和Spider Man的小型公仔。他曾录制一段小影片，是与Ned一同参加的小型Cospaly，他逼迫Ned扮成肥胖版的Iron Man，而男孩头戴简陋蜘蛛面罩，疯狂对着Ned的面具索吻。这段影片在网络上得到不少回响，观看者都被逗乐了。  
上回一张Peter脱下面罩亲吻一只黑猫的照片，上头写着：“这只猫跟你很像，Mr.Stark。”这回是一段影片，是Peter在学校内抽签抽中反串热舞的项目，他无奈但认真地完成它，甚至穿上网袜热裤、化上妆在雨水里性感扭动身躯。这影片被同学们上传到油管，点阅率爆表。为此Peter还收到很多男同学的情书，他感到哭笑不得。  
“Mr.Stark，虽然我不知你何时会回美国，何时能回信息，但我还是希望你能参与我的生活。”这是他每天发出五十封讯息的打扰，希望Tony不要以为他是精神病患的一个解释。  
爆满的信息每日涌入Tony的手机内，他其实每封都看过，甚至把它们存到云端。只是用上隐藏追踪目的的手法，无法光明正大让Peter知道他早已阅读过。Tony每回看着手机都会会心一笑，字里行间的问候与思念，彷佛是丰富的精神粮食，促使他每天都要重复几回。  
“Well，”Shuri站在对面偷瞄，“你又再边看手机边偷笑了，Mr.Stark。”  
Tony将手机收回口袋：“嘿，别偷看大人的表情，专注妳的工作，小女孩。”  
“我正工作着呢，我们快成功了，你看看。”  
她看着数据控制仪表，语气止不住兴奋，Tony凑向前，修改几处认为可以更好的指数：“太棒了，下回妳到纽约一定得来我的实验室，我会特别留个位置给妳，妳会爱上那个地方。”  
Shuri眼睛散发光芒：“我一定会去的，等着我！”

在等待的过程中，男孩一直都将心底的思念压抑在最深处，他不想触碰，只因剥开后的余韵他不晓得自己能否承受下来。即便它已泛滥成灾，却只得装作感受不到，甚至忽略它，平稳地生活，日复一日。但总有些意外会逼迫你睁大眼睛，站在镜子前好好面对内心这份渴望，让它无所遁形。你会惊呼这份情感大得无法想象，以及它压在胸口上难以顺畅呼吸的重量。  
“Shit……”Peter站在河堤边，将那只已经泡水又残破不勘的通讯物捞起。  
十分钟前，他正在路径上晨跑着，耳中塞着耳机线，享受Every Breath You Take的曲调。登时前方河道旁上演一出索命抢劫，他全程目睹——那名歹徒从后袭击一名女子，夺去她身上财物不说，还在她挣扎反抗时，将上膛的手枪对准她的眉心。Peter甚至没来得及换上战服，只能迅速飞身向前，踹开歹徒手中武器，侧身空翻便将他制伏在地。  
怎知歹徒猛力挣扎，双手挥舞拉扯他外套上衣，混乱中扯下正挂在两耳中的耳机线，顺道飞出的手机就在空中划出弧线，投入河水之中。  
“我不想活了……”Peter面朝下趴在Ned的床上，毫无生气。  
“不过是手机泡水报废，用得着这样吗？伙伴。”Ned坐在书桌上，低头拆解那只已经完成使命的通讯物，企图修复它。  
“Mr.Stark已经失联两个月了，我联系不到他，每天都在祈祷他能联系我，现在……连那支唯一能带给我期待的破手机也离我而去，我的人生已失去任何意义，毫无价值，看来时候到了，我要去见上帝……Ouch！很痛啊！”  
Peter捡起Ned扔过来砸到脑袋的闹钟，揉揉发疼的后脑。  
“换一只手机不就行了，一只破手机也能逼得你见上帝吗？亏你还是Spider Man！”  
“我的零用钱得存两周才买得起同样型号的中古机，唉……万一这段时间Mr.Stark需要我，怎么办？”  
“Mr.Stark不是一直都在日内瓦吗？”Ned疑惑地问，“伙伴，你到底在担心什么？”  
Peter没说话，心里想着日内瓦那个替身才不像Mr.Stark。新闻画面拍摄到他常坐在Ms.Potts的黑色轿车内，但他一眼就看出根本不是同一个人。  
“Mr.Stark的侧脸轮廓深得多，身形也比较健壮一些，头发没那么短……”  
“你说什么？”Ned在旁疑惑。  
“没什么……我要回家了，唉……”Peter颓丧着面容，抓起外套书包离开Ned住宅。  
至于，已经连续三天没收到Peter讯息轰炸的Tony终于感到忧虑，他担心那名皇后区的男孩是否闯祸还是受伤什么的，以致他反常地无消无息。Tony在暂居的客房卧室内搭起小型工作室，里面有三台电脑、两台调制数据器、五组监控仪，六组防追踪器……就在Tony埋头苦干时，没带上房门的卧室倒让Natasha和Steve轻易从外头进入。  
“Well，你想把卧室变成研究室吗？”Steve提着腿，闪避脚边的各种管线。  
Tony起身打开完成连线的电脑，看也没看他们：“我只是担心那个孩子，他三天没联系我。”  
“Oh，怪不得，”Natasha调侃地说，“ Shuri说这几天你脾气特别暴躁，整天盯着手机，都快把手机看坏了。”  
“他每天能传五十封讯息给我，这三天音讯全无，是谁都会担心的。”Tony直白坦然，面对这个女人他懒得掩饰。  
Steve不解问道：“你拨通电话给他不就好了？”  
“No，老人家的记忆衰退这么快？”Tony蹙眉摇头，站直腰杆双手抱胸，“唉，都怪我太纵容秘密复仇者的各种行动，Ross早已不信任我，他像个恐怖情人对我紧迫盯人，你们好像很想再次认识他？我很乐意介绍的。”  
“No！Thank you.” Steve与Natasha异口同声拒绝。  
“那就对了。”Tony笑了一声，继续手边的动作，“这样的人我绝不会让他有机会去骚扰Peter。”  
只听哔一声，眼前大屏幕显现一堆乱码字符，Tony飞快地按下按键，下达指令：“Friday，调出Karen最新的监控画面。”  
“Yes sir.”  
屏幕闪烁，跳出日期显示昨日下午，一幕幕在皇后区高楼间飞梭的画面投射在卧房内，画面剧烈摇晃不稳，毫无规则性、节奏性的跳跃穿梭大街小巷，看得人不自主头晕起来。  
Natasha难得称赞：“Well，那个小鬼头真不是盖的。”  
Tony似乎早已看习惯这样的画面，没有回应，反倒碎念起来：“你这个坏孩子，明明仍然穿着战服活蹦乱跳，为何不留言给我？”  
Natasha坏心道：“可能是交了女朋友，或是终于觉得四十五岁的老男人不适合他。”  
Tony蹙眉瞪了她一眼，明知是玩笑话，但仍感到不悦。终于，画面停留在高处，俯瞰整片皇后区的都市美景。  
“Karen，Mr.Stark今天好吗？”男孩尚未完全转嗓的声音传入卧房，稚嫩且朝气，使得Tony不自觉释放出笑容。  
“Peter，Boss很好。”  
“Emm……让我问妳个问题，Mr.Stark有看E-mail的习惯吗？我是不是该发个信给他？”  
“Boss几乎不读E-mail，他的E-mail已设定全数转发给Ms.Potts。”  
“Okay，如果他有透过Friday联系妳，记得告诉他，再一周我就能存到手机的钱了。”  
“好的，那我该替Boss询问仔细，你的手机发生什么事了？”  
“没什么，我只是在晨跑时阻止了一宗抢案，甚至来不及换上战服，在一阵拉扯当中手机就自杀了，它飞进河道内，咻一声离我而去，毫不留恋回到上帝身边，咱们祝福它吧，阿门。”  
这番逗趣话语让Steve和Natasha两个老人笑出声。Tony终于放下心中大石，抬手替Peter重新设定战服的数值，更新Bug，再透过Friday发了一道无法追踪目的的信息给Happy。就在他关闭所有监控画面时，转头见Steve一脸严肃盯着他看。  
他抬手不解：“What's wrong？”  
“Tony，你不能把监控放在那孩子身上，这严重侵犯他的隐私。”  
Natasha附和地说：“是啊，这种作法挺变态的。”  
Tony两手一摊，装作无奈：“Oh，我真是感到抱歉，但你们以前穿着我的战服跑来跑去，其实里面也装了监控。”  
“What？”Steve无法接受，“你是认真的吗？”  
Natasha陷入沉默，开始回想自己有没有穿着战服做出见不得光的事情。  
“当然不是认真的，你们这些地面部队怎么会理解需要飞天遁地的英雄们，身上装备是需要多长时间的测试跟监控才能达到它的最佳效能？”  
“地面部队？真是讨厌的形容词。”Steve被说服了，但不满意这名词。  
“这个嘴贱的家伙在嘲笑我们两个不能飞天。”Natasha不痛不痒，只想损Tony几句。   
“总而言之，” Tony站起身，终于有时间理会闯入卧房内的二个人，“你们两个找我干啥？”  
Steve走出门外，显露无奈：“只是顺路要去餐厅吃饭，没事。”  
“我后悔顺路绕进来，”Natasha径自走出房间，“ Steve，下次别找我干这种事情。”  
Tony看着手机发来的信息，快速穿起外套：“No，感谢邀请，我不吃了，Shuri发讯说实验室有进展，Don't wait up for me，honey.”他朝着二人抛媚眼，随即往反方向走去。


	16. Chapter 16

隔日Peter下午放学，站在熟悉的奥迪轿车前面，一脸疑惑地由Happy手中接过一盒东西，他迟疑问道：“这是什么？”  
“手机，Boss交代我转交给你。”  
Peter傻傻道了谢，才突然激动起来：“Oh？Mr.Stark联系你是了吗？”  
“No，他只透过Friday下达指令。”  
Happy脸色极差，他实在累坏了，昨晚火速从日内瓦飞回美国，只为转交一支手机给一个孩子，现在还要再飞回日内瓦继续当秘书，他在心底发誓，等Tony回来就要递上辞职信。他黑着一张脸掉头坐回驾驶座，发动引擎。  
Peter探头赶紧问：“Happy，Happy？Mr.Stark有留言给我吗？他过得好吗？”  
“没有，他没有留言给任何人，你要记住他现在就在日内瓦，别多嘴，再见。”  
Happy戴上墨镜，上升车窗，头也不回地离开此地。

回到公寓的小房间内，Peter一把将手机盒扔到角落，趴卧在床上大喊：“谁要你送我手机！我才不需要！我需要的是你的回应，一个字也好！Mr.Stark是个大笨蛋！”  
不一会，发泄过后的Peter爬起身，迅速将拆开手机盒，取起手机装上通讯卡，手指迅速编辑讯息。  
“Mr.Stark我讨厌你！我不需要你送我任何东西！你有时间下指令给Friday，却不让她留言给我，留一个字也行，我伤心透了！我再也不理你了！”  
Peter毫无犹豫将这串文字发送出去，再次将手机扔到角落，委屈与恼怒胀满整颗脑袋，他将脸埋在手掌中深呼吸。没多久，他又爬起身子抓回通讯物。  
“Mr.Stark，I'm sorry，我太激动了，前面那封信息不作数，请帮我删除它，我只是担心你，你走多久我就盼了多久，一封信息一句话一个字也好，但我知道，你不能回应的。我不生气，我不能因为这种事情生气，I'm so sorry again……你看过我的监控画面吧？买了手机给我，我却说一堆无聊的话，你现在肯定要我闭嘴，重新再说，好的，我重新说，谢谢你送我这个贵重的东西，我很喜欢也很感激，and I'm miss you，I'm miss you so much.”  
“Me too.”  
在另一端的Tony轻声叼念，眼角弯起笑意，衬托那张成熟面容更加好看。Shuri撇一眼后低下头：“Oh……Mr.Stark，我没看见你在笑哦，没看见。”  
Tony放下手机，捏一捏发酸的双眼，举起手臂伸展懒腰：“Okay，我承认我笑了，但妳是否该休息一下？妳好像五天没睡了吧？孩子。”  
“你不也没睡吗？我还年轻，还能在战十天呢！倒是你，年纪大了要准时休息才是。”  
“What？妳这坏女孩一口毒舌，当年我在熬夜做战甲时，妳大概才……五岁。”  
“那你就别催我去睡，我以为身为科学狂热份子的你才能理解，熬夜创作对我们来说是成长的养分呢。”  
“嗯？这句话说得真好，我要记下来，适时堵住老是要我早睡早起的小鬼头。”  
今日，瓦甘达的实验室仍然灯火通明，深陷研究的人们不眠不休，创造物就像个需要备受呵护的婴儿，需要创造者全心投入当中，毫无杂念。  
直到隔日傍晚，Tony终于认为自己应该要好好吃个饭、睡个觉后，他迅速将手边工作计划的进度储存，将密密麻麻的测试数据收编归档，暂时结束这段没日没夜的工作时程。  
而Natasha站在研究室外头，拿起对讲机喊道：“Hello？请问纽约来的花花公子、亿万富翁、慈善家、发明家、天才在这吗？”  
Tony听见后连忙穿起外套走出门外，俊逸的轮廓上挂着笑容：“找我？想跟我约会吗？——Well，妳今天很闲啊，超级特务女王。”  
Natasha抬手指了身后：“今天Steve做晚餐，你吃不吃？不吃拉倒。”  
Steve的厨艺算是复仇者们当中最佳的一位，Tony点头如捣蒜：“当然吃，多久没吃到了我说？老天，可真怀念。”

“Hey，My boy，看看这个人在做什么？”Tony正拿着手机拍摄，碎碎念充当旁白，画面摇晃，镜头对准正在厨房烹调晚餐的Steve，他穿着居家服，撇一眼Tony后，偏头闪避镜头：“哦老天，停止这样好吗？我正穿着短裤呢，Stark。”  
“看看这个，今天Cap问我要想吃什么？——我只好点一道牛肉炖饭，只是不知味道是否跟你做的一样美味？”Tony拿着手机对准还没完成的牛肉炖饭拍摄，不一会换个方向，一手抬高镜头，一手搭上Steve的肩膀，二人朝着镜头笑开怀，“Kid，这个画面是你希望见到的，这次我没揍他，他也没揍我，你可以放心了。”  
画面接着从厨房带到客厅，一名美艳女子坦然入镜：“再看看这位是谁呢？漂亮的女人，RomaNoff，跟镜头Say Hi。”  
“Hi，Spidey，穿着紧身衣的男人都很性感。”Natasha喝着饮料，朝镜头抛媚眼，慵懒地躺卧在沙发上。画面向一旁转去，一名深色肤色的男子熟睡在地毯上，甚至打呼。  
“这位呢？穿着翅膀的老兄，Sam，他正在睡觉，这人最近很忙，Cap总给他出考题，咱们还是别打扰他。”  
画面再次摇晃，Tony对着自己：“Kid，我没办法回复你的讯息，你是明白的，但我每封都看过，仔细地看过，我中意那只很像我的黑猫，更满意你满是A+的成绩单，你没让我失望，不过那段热舞影片……好吧，我很喜欢，但不喜欢你跳给其他人看，让我忌妒，至于你说讨厌我的那封信息，我绝对不会删除，我要保留下来让你感到愧疚，哈哈！”  
“我来了，Tony，让我跟这孩子说几句。”  
Steve换上一身正式的服装和长裤从后方走来，一脸正经，Tony不解地摊开手：“What？你有必要这样吗？Rogers，你对礼貌的坚持总是让我难堪。”  
话虽这样说，他手里的镜头仍听话地正对着Steve。而金发男人赶紧拨开额前几株金发，立正微笑：“Hi，Kid，你在机场表现很好，身手矫健而敏捷，希望我当时没伤到你。关于你匿名式的见义勇为，我替Tony感到骄傲，你是个好孩子，期望你继续保有英雄之心，继续做你认为对的事情，坚持立场，这要比成为英雄还要更难得……”  
太过正经的言语与神情让Tony终于忍受不住，撤开镜头大翻白眼：“No，No，停止！我只是要给他拍一段随兴的生活纪录，你搞得像是校园里的宣导片……Natasha！快把这个人带走！”   
此时，笑声喧哗与杂音穿透在画面中。没多久，Tony单独走到阳台，他的侧脸就像记忆中那样凌厉深刻，暮夜的月光投影柔化了他深邃的五官，看起来夺目耀眼但平易温和。  
Tony抬高手，将身后的美景映入镜头。瓦甘达的黑夜布满繁星，点缀一轮明月，在墨绿高耸的树丛中穿梭一台喷射机。他的表情深沉且自在，彷佛不再为先前往事所禁锢，能够敞开翅膀自在飞翔。  
“看看这里，Peter，这里真美，我真希望你也能亲眼看见，不过我会带你来的，一定会。我快成功研发出新的战甲原料，回头就会给你做一套，你是个体贴的孩子，会明白身为科学家的我对于即将诞生的发明物有多饥渴以及兴奋，再等等我，而我同样思念着你，My boy。”话语落尽，Tony深深凝视镜头好一段时间，抬起手缓慢地给上一个飞吻。

当Peter坐在史塔克大楼的客厅内，看着虚拟投影画面呈现，眼眶已是潮湿一片。他心情激动地难以平静，如同多年等待，终于在茫茫大海中捞到那瓶属于自己的瓶中信。  
Friday提醒道：“这个影片为一级机密，十秒后会自动损毁，Peter，很抱歉。”  
“我知道，没关系的，我理解。”Peter将脸埋在手掌中，泪水从指缝中滑落。  
他是多么挂念这个男人。  
二个月无消无息，如同一颗心被掐住、被提起，漂浮在空中始终落不了地的折磨。他无法呼吸，无法专注做任何事情。总是担心他是否无法顺利地与Cap和解，担心他又在煎熬父亲与Cap之间的不平衡，担心他是否又与Cap大打出手，而自己却平稳地在皇后区过日子，甚至无法站在他面前替他挡几拳。担心他又不眠不休做研究，或是毫无节制的大吃甜食……  
Peter深呼吸冷静，抬起头让眼眶泪珠落下脸庞——思念无声无息没有尽头，只能在每个夜晚回放所有有关于对方的记忆，试图想象对方也同样想念自己。  
只有天知道他到底有多想念他。   
天知道。


	17. Chapter 17

那段实体投影的影片栩栩如生，Peter内心的充实如同灌满气体的气球，充满勇气与坚定，然而心头的思念不会因此得到解除。或许，Peter情绪上已经脱离所谓失恋的范畴，他的活力与朝气仍然常驻，只是多了些沉稳。对于Peter心境上的转变，May深刻感觉到他的不同，曾经问他，关于先前喜欢上的那名四十五岁的女子，目前好吗？  
Peter只能尴尬笑着回应，她很好，我们很好，已经成为好朋友。May笑得欣慰，甚至表示想找时间与她见个面，感谢她让自己的孩子成长。这话令Peter一惊，心想若二人真的见了面，虽然他不担心May会拿把左轮把Mr.Stark的脑袋轰一个洞，但他担心May会哭晕在Uncle Ben的坟墓前。光想象那画面便令男孩浑身冒汗，内心打定主意绝不能让May知道那名四十五岁的女子——其实就是Mr.Stark。  
这段没开花的感情到底有没有使Peter成长？他不清楚，不过看事情的角度倒是比过往来得不同。有时候，Ned会和男孩偷偷抱怨关于女朋友的缺点或是经常性的小争执，让他想放弃恋爱。然而Peter只是低头拚着乐高，轻声说道：“兄弟，有很多互相喜欢却没有结果的感情，你没没遇过，而也是幸运的，你必须珍惜她。”  
Ned总是会轻易被Peter说服，甚至怀疑Peter瞒着所有人交了一卡车的女友，否则为何说起话来说服力十足？男孩只是露出苦笑，不否认他有过恋爱经验，只是不想被提醒——这份感情还没有结局。

这天放学，Peter背着书包走回家的途中，忍不住数数自从Tony留下视频后，又过去了多久日子？一个月吧？男孩闷着头叹气，经过了那条他常常在暗处换上蜘蛛战服的小巷口，随口说道：“抱歉了纽约市民，今天的好邻居Spider Man得放一天假。”  
Peter进入公寓大门，踏入电梯回到他專屬的小房子，钥匙解锁后门一开——  
“Happy Birthday，Peter.”  
May和Ned、Michelle，以及十项全能的队友和老师塞满了客厅。Peter瞪眼讶异，没一会回过神笑得腼腆，伸手搔搔头：“我以为……只有May……Well，真是惊喜，谢谢大家。”  
老师捧着蛋糕笑道：“Peter，这次的十项全能夺得冠军都是你的功劳，May告诉我们必须好好奖励你。”  
May替上头的蜡烛点上火：“恭喜你十六岁了，Peter，是个小大人了。”  
Ned关上客厅电灯，登时客厅漆黑一片，仅有蛋糕上竖立的火光摇摇欲坠，大伙围成一圈共同唱着生日快乐歌，再急着催促寿星许愿。  
“许个好愿望吧，Peter。”  
Peter双手合十，双眼紧闭再睁开一眼，笑得顽皮：“那就……希望Ned与我能再一起完成各种任务。”  
Ned抬起一手握拳在胸口上捶两下：“没问题的，我罩你，兄弟。”  
这是来自二人之间的秘密暗示。  
“各种任务？”Michelle蹙眉笑说，“我看是新版死星的进度吧？”  
老师在旁答腔：“死星一直是他俩共同的任务，这没毛病。”  
May弯起眼睛，急着再问：“第二个愿望呢？”  
Peter两眼紧闭，认真地说：“我要以MIT为第一志愿，希望能顺利以奖学金方式录取。”  
此话一出，现场无不热烈掌声。  
“What？Oh……我亲爱的Peter……”May又惊又喜，忍不住抱紧他，在他栗色头发吻一下，“我知道你一直都很优秀，但不晓得你把目标定下了，我好讶异。”  
老师在旁更是感到骄傲：“我相信你办得到，你可以的，Peter。”  
“还有第三个愿望，”May催促他，“这次你得摆心里，快完成它吧。”  
Peter在心里默念后，张开嘴吹熄眼前烛火。身后的同学们手拿拉炮，响声传起，房间内喷出一道道彩色的纸屑雪：“Happy Birthday，Peter.”  
Peter满身满头都是纸屑，笑着张开双臂，不忘保护眼前的甜点：“嘿！别攻击我的蛋糕，它看起来很美味呢。”  
今日，在皇后区的一个小公寓内，点着鹅黄色的灯火，一行人在白色窗边来来去去，为一名男孩举行温馨热闹的庆生，他的脸上沾着白色奶油，笑容欢喜且灿烂，屋内飘着漫天彩色纸雨，笑声阵阵渲染孤独的夜空。  
当晚，屋内的气氛渐渐平静安稳，一行人陆续离开公寓，替这场庆生会划下完美的句点。Peter与May一同收拾混乱的客厅，擦着地板上残留的奶油渍。  
“嘿，时间不早，你明天还得上课，”May手拿抹布，站起身子，“先去睡吧，我来就行了。”  
Peter收拾手边的纸屑：“谢谢你，May，我今天很开心。”  
“Ben一定也很高兴你长大了，”May放下手边东西，走过去拥抱男孩，“我们为你感到骄傲，Happy Birthday。”  
Peter点点头，脱下外套，一脸倦容但笑得满足。他进到房间内将门关上，随后倒躺在柔软的床铺里。狂欢过的余晖，留不下任何东西，他的心头仍是空荡荡一片，孤单，也寂寞。他拥有关爱他的家人，好朋友以及共事的同学老师，理当要知足满意的，但此时，他只想念那个男人，想知道那个人现在正在做什么……  
是正在埋头研究他想要的未来科技？还是毫无节制地胡乱狂吃甜甜圈跟比萨？还是他也正想念自己？Peter的手指在床单上摩娑，指尖无意识地沿着几何图案的边缘来回比划……  
他想念那股充满小雏菊的怀抱，想念那道利落又扎人的胡须，还有胸前那颗冰凉中透着蓝光的反应炉，以及那双曾经吻过两次的嘴唇……  
他轻声念：“Mr.Stark……”   
渐渐地，睡意战胜意识，男孩的呼吸变得深沉而平稳，即将就要陷入梦境——  
登时手机音乐大声响起，Peter惺忪双眼，伸手捞着床上的手机，看见屏幕上显示“无号码显示”。他疑惑后按下接通键：“Hello？”  
“Hi，My dear boy.”  
“Mr.Stark？！”Peter讶异地从床上跳起身子，昏聩的脑袋登时清晰万分。  
“Happy Birthday，我没记错日期吧？现在十一点五十五分，呼，还好来得及。”  
“Mr.Stark……你……你……你回美国了吗？”Peter的嗓音颤抖得不象话。  
“No，让你失望了，我还在瓦甘达。”  
“哦……没关系的，能听见你的声音真好，这是我最好的生日礼物了……”Peter坐回床上，内心膨胀满满的欢心喜悦，温暖地溢出心尖，不自觉眼眶泛出泪水。  
“Well……好容易满足的孩子，”Tony笑出声，“枉费我已替你准备了礼物，你还想要吗？”  
Peter眨眨眼：“礼物？真的吗？”  
“是的，恭喜你满十六岁的礼物，想要吗？Spiderboy？”  
“想，当然。”即使对方看不见，Peter仍然重重地点点头。  
“很好，这礼物机密又有时效性，你得在半小时之内到达史塔克大楼，礼物摆在桌上，你现在乘车还来得及。”  
Peter心想应该又是来自瓦甘达的生活纪录像片，或是Mr.Stark秘密的研究物。他站起身子，调整手中发射器，打开窗户后毫不犹豫地飞身而出。  
话筒内忽然传来呼啸风声，Tony无奈地说：“嘿……你这坏孩子，不会又没戴面罩飞在皇后区的天空吧？”  
“现在是午夜凌晨，没人会注意到我的，Mr.Stark。”  
Peter动作迅速且敏捷，穿梭在楼与楼之间，跃起身子在夜空中划出一道弧影。  
“我不怕你被认出，只怕你受伤没有战服保护。”  
“你总是把我当孩子，”Peter将手机开启扩音，黏在胸口上，“我可是Spider Man吶！”  
“嗯，可惜Spider Man确实还是个孩子。”   
“这个孩子今天生日，就让他用自己的方式去拿礼物好吗？”  
“好吧，”Tony无可奈何，“寿星最大，跟我说说今天的纽约街头夜空，看起来如何？”  
Peter攀爬在高楼屋顶中，被铁管绊了一下：“Ouch！Emm……你知道的，老样子，看不见星星，而月亮今天特别亮、特别黄，能清楚地看见它身上的坑洞，旁边还有一朵云拉得老长，像是追着月饼吃的兔子。”  
“兔子？这画面真可爱。好吧，我这儿也不差呢，这里的天空看得见银河，繁星满天且灿烂，真希望能跟你一同欣赏。”  
“可以的，如果你愿意等我放寒假，我们就一起去。” Peter跳上防火铁梯，身上衬衫被勾破一个洞，“……唔呀？shit！”   
男孩难得低声叫骂，Tony好奇地问：“怎么了？”  
“没什么，衣服被勾破了。”Peter吐吐舌，“再次。”  
Tony嘴角弯起，彷佛能想象男孩懊恼的表情：“Well，我在这认识一个跟你差不多年龄的女孩，她跟你一样年纪，一样聪明活泼，看着她总让我想起你。”  
“是吗？听起来是个不错的人。”Peter心头涌起莫名酸涩。  
“我与她一同研发量子学，期望能应用在战甲上，她很棒又有潜力，以后会是个不得了的孩子。”  
听着Mr.Stark如此夸奖别人，Peter沉默不接话，敏捷的双脚仍然朝着目标飞越。  
没听到该有的回应，Tony疑惑呼唤：“Hello？你还在吗？”  
“我在，只是……我也不知道……” 男孩的胸臆间充斥一股庞大的酸楚感，郁闷且不愉快，“我不想听你说这个女孩的事情，I'm sorry……”   
“哦，我了解，Spiderboy忌妒了？”  
Peter感到惭愧：“是的，我忌妒了，我不该这样。”  
Tony不觉微笑道：“不，我喜欢你诚实，你的诚实让我欣喜。”  
登时，话筒内传来碰匡一声，听着像是脚步踩在大型铁皮上头，Tony惊讶地说：“水塔？你已经到大楼附近的水利局了？”  
“是的，在两条街就到达史塔克大楼，呼……呼……”沿路狂奔的Peter终于有些气喘吁吁了。  
“速度真快，你是发现什么小路径吗？才过……十一分钟。”  
“自从那次收到Friday的紧急通知，我便不断地尝试寻找皇后区到史塔克大楼之间最快的路径，”Peter抬手喷出蜘蛛丝，在空中翻了个后空翻，“最佳纪录，十二分钟！就能抵达这里！”他擦去额上汗，弯腰喘口气：“呼……呼……我到了……呼……”   
此时，他伫立于史塔克大楼门口处，抬头凝望：“好的，那我现在就……”  
“No！你不可以用爬的进入大楼，”Tony严厉制止，“实在太危险了，搭电梯。”  
“可是……电梯内会断讯，我不想挂上电话！”  
“在我的大楼电梯内不会断讯，乖，搭电梯，否则我不让Friday给你开门。”  
“好的，Mr.Stark。”Peter乖乖从大门进入，走往电梯方向。  
男孩踏入电梯内按下最高楼层，身后是一片缓慢上升的繁丽夜色，盏亮的灯光在漆黑的楼宇之间展示开来，犹如天灯般散乱。Peter急促的呼吸声仍然被话筒捕捉。  
“告诉我，My boy，”Tony愉悦地说，“你的礼物想要什么？”  
“嗯？你不是帮我准备好了吗？”  
“不，这不一样，送礼要送到心坎里，万一准备的礼物你不喜欢，我还可以补偿。”  
男孩随口胡说：“那就……一台保持捷？”  
“很不错，这才算是个象样的礼物，”Tony十分赞同，“你直接到我的地下停车场，自己挑。”   
“哈哈，I'm joking， I'm joking……”  
“我知道，你不是这样的人，我理解你。”Tony的声音沉稳，宛若能够看穿一切。  
“只要你送的，我都会喜欢。”  
“总会有个东西，是你心里最想要的，Peter，告诉我——那是什么？”  
Peter陷入沉默，心头上的缺口此时隐隐生疼：“……我不想说这个。”  
“为什么不想说？告诉我，Peter。”  
他听着Tony不断换着自己的名字，而不是Spiderboy、Kid什么的，登时感到更加酸涩难受：“你是知道的，Mr.Stark，为何一定要我说？”  
“我不知道，所以才问你，想听你亲口告诉我。”Tony像是故意而为，逼迫男孩说出早已发誓不再提起的心里话。  
“我以前说过，你拒绝我，你不记得了吗？”Peter只感到电梯速度为何如此缓慢，他就要被话筒里的嗓音逼疯了。  
“年纪大总是容易健忘，你再说一次，Peter，我想听。”  
“我……说出口又会被拒绝，我不想说……”  
“不说怎么知道会被拒绝？” Tony不厌其烦再次重复，“快点，告诉我，此时此刻，你心里最想要的礼物是什么？”   
“我……”Perter迟疑一阵，终于鼓起勇气，“……我想要你。”即便隔着手机，Peter也感到浑身滚烫，耳根发红，堆积如山的思念破除纸窗，排山倒海涌入心窝。  
Tony的声线明显高昂，毫不掩饰喜悦：“你想要我？我是谁呢？”  
“我想要……Mr.Stark。”Peter甚至无法直视透明玻璃中的倒影，只能将脸埋在手掌心。  
“Mr.Stark？我没有名字吗？”  
“我想要Tony，Tony Stark，只想要你……”男孩的欲望如同打开闸门的洪流，他溺毙在里面，难以呼吸。  
叮一声，电梯终于到达最高楼层，眼前是熟悉的一盏白色大门。Peter凑近后一道蓝光扫瞄瞳孔，烧红的耳根甚至褪不去它该有的颜色。  
“Mr.Stark，你好过分……”Peter抱怨，甚至没有心情迎接生日礼物。  
“为什么？”  
他伸手擦去不自觉溢出的泪：“你逼我说出口，我心里难受……”  
“好，我道歉，去取礼物吧。”  
电话突然被挂断，Peter备感疲倦与苦涩，不明白为何Mr.Stark要捉弄他呢？他抬手按下大门按钮，毫不犹豫踏入那宽敞干净的玄关。


	18. Chapter 18

Peter站在玄关揉揉双眼，心情低落到谷底。他走进漆黑宽敞的走廊，脚踏客厅的门坎处，没一会停留原地，动也不动。Peter低头将脸埋在手掌心，试图收回满心满意的思念潮水。他内心的渴望被Tony轻易剥除，涌上心头的苦楚堵在一块难以平复。良久，客厅内安静而空空荡荡，他甚至能听见流淌在空气之中的气息。  
“我惹哭你了吗？”一声问候，猛然划破宁静的空间，Peter绷紧了身子抬头看去，啪一声，手机掉落地板，滑入一旁矮柜底下。  
“……？”  
眼前厅内漆黑一片，仅剩下落地窗外投射的月光，皎洁明亮。拥有蜘蛛感官的Peter看得清晰仔细。他看见——一名男子逆着月光，西装笔挺端坐在台桌上。那抹熟悉的身影比记忆中消瘦一些，凌厉的轮廓仍然俊逸。他甚至清晰记得每一条刻在他眼尾的细纹，那张扬利落的胡须贴在唇边更显得英挺，那双漂亮的大眼睛，彷佛能吸引银河内的光源，他是接连三个月都出现在Peter梦里，也是最令他魂牵梦萦的男人。  
“ Mr.Stark……？”Peter轻声一喊，脑袋空白无法思考，那双眼眸睁得圆润，甚至舍不得眨眼，他害怕眼前的影像只是虚拟投影。  
直到坐在桌子上的男人揉揉后颈，嗓音好像在微笑：“Peter，我不是刻意要让你难堪，我只是要知道这份礼物能不能顺利送出去。”  
Peter一阵鼻酸，不觉哽咽想哭：“Mr.Stark……”   
“Friday，开灯。”一道命令，点亮了史塔克大楼的顶上楼层。  
Tony带着自傲而亏欠的笑容，像是星辰夺目耀眼。他看见他的男孩，看见那张如记忆一般青涩的轮廓，头顶的栗色卷发蓬松凌乱，却减不去男孩独有的稚嫩俊秀。他的额头浮着汗水，身穿一件被勾破衣角的蓝色衬衫。他的栗色眼眸依旧纯粹清澈，散发的光源永远在他身上停留。那张白皙干净的面颊上有几处小擦伤，男人可以想象这些伤口的故事，会让他担忧却也充满骄傲。  
Tony站直身子，抬起手扣上米色西装外套的钮扣，举止优雅风度翩翩：“ My dear boy，我喜欢你的诚实，所以你的礼物就在这里。”  
Peter杵在原地宛若化石，张着嘴却说不上话，眨眨双眼失了魂。这样的反应十分真实，Tony嘴角上扬止不住微笑，使得眉眼的纹路更加深刻。  
“No……”  
“No？好吧，我伤心透了，”Tony装作无奈，“你果然比较喜欢保持捷。”  
“No，No，我的意思是……你……你不是还在瓦甘达吗？”  
“骗你的。”  
“啊？”  
“打给你的时候我刚回到曼哈顿，”Tony抬起手指晃了晃，“Emm——我的傻孩子你可以回个神吗？我现在要说一件很重要的事情。”  
Peter眨眨眼，赶紧回神：“哦，嗯？什么重要的事？”  
Tony收起笑意，眼神专注而诚恳：“I like you，Peter，really like you，你的一切我都喜欢，包括你在皇后区的那间小公寓，你身上那件被勾破衣角的衬衫，脸上的小伤痕，以及那顶乱得可以的卷发。你的聒噪、你的叛逆，还有让我烦恼让我疯狂的年龄。我们在一起后的路肯定不好走，但我希望能跟你一起面对。很抱歉让你久等了，这个礼物你还收吗？”  
男孩一脸呆滞毫无反应，紊乱的小脑袋无法消化这一长串的告白，却本能的疯狂点头：“收，收，我当然收……”  
“呼，太好了！你再继续迟钝呆滞，我怕是真的得去拿保持捷的钥匙了。”男人松口气，面容严肃起来，“好，收下这个礼物之前，咱们约法三章。”  
Peter的脑袋才正式运转，赶紧揉揉脸清晰思绪：“Okay，约法三章……是什么呢？”  
“第一，还没成年之前，你要控制你自己，不要让我干出违法的事情。”  
“呃，Okay……”男孩炸出烟花的小脑袋还在思考；到底是我要控制我自己，还是你要控制你自己？   
“第二，你的目标必须是MIT，推荐信我已撰写完成，我希望你跟我一样优秀。”  
“Okay.”Peter早已决定这个志愿，上扬的语气抑制不住接近疯狂的欢喜。   
“第三，以后不准再无视我反驳我，或是再让我追在你后面碎念个不停！这样让我很不Stark，我恨这样！”  
“Okay！Okay！Okay！”Peter几乎就要跳起身子欢呼，点头如捣蒜。  
“第四！”  
Peter愣了一下。  
“你还要杵在那里多久？”Tony严肃的神情松懈下来，“快过来让我抱一下！I'm really god damn miss you！my dear boy.”  
“Okay！”  
话语落尽，Peter迈出步伐飞奔而去，张开双臂将眼前男人抱个满怀。Tony没来得及迎接这股飞扑力道，脚步踉跄不稳，二人一同翻身砸在地板上。  
没人在乎——此刻他俩只在乎怀抱中的那个人。  
“Mr.Stark，Mr.Stark……”  
Peter泪水溢满眼眶，双臂箍紧了Tony，深怕一个松手他就会挣脱而去。Tony同样将他护在怀中，一边感到男孩的怪力越发来劲，连忙提醒：“我在呢，我在呢……轻点，别扭断我的脖子。”  
小雏菊香味环绕Peter的身子，他的额头贴紧了男人柔软的胡须，温热宽大的胸膛处，一颗弧形反应炉透出微微的蓝光，像是徜徉银河的星体，遥不可及，但却真真实实收在他的在手掌心了。  
“这是梦吗？……呜……拜托告诉我这不是梦，拜托……”  
三个月累积而来的思念，电话中恶劣的强迫告白，此时此刻允诺的贵重礼物，点点滴滴化为梦境般的晶莹眼泪，Peter紧紧埋入男人的怀抱，他抑制不住情绪激动而啜泣的哽咽。  
“这不是梦，”Tony抬起他的小脑袋，“look at me，Who am I？”  
“Mr.Stark？”  
“No，再说一次。”  
“Emm……Tony，Tony Stark.”  
“Yes，我们今天正式交往，Tony Stark是你的男朋友，Peter Parker是我的小男朋友，够清楚吗？”Tony大掌覆上那头栗子色的卷发，低头轻吻散发青草香味的发丝。  
“清楚，清楚，”Peter点头如捣蒜，“Mr.Stark，I'm miss you so much,so much……”  
“相信我，想念对方的不会只有你而已。”  
“三个月，除了那段影片以外，你一句话一个字都没有给我，”Peter抱怨地说，“我担心你想念你着急你，都快发疯了。”  
“原谅我好吗？我不是刻意要折磨你的。”Tony哄着他，轻声辩解，“奈米装甲已经完成，明天就让你第一个看见，我还做了一套给你，你一定会喜欢。”  
“真的吗？好的，原谅你。”男孩眼角渗着泪笑得灿烂，他已经得到世界上最好的宝藏，过往的煎熬如今看来都值得了。  
不一会，Peter探出头，擦拭眼泪：“Mr.Stark，can I kiss you？”他红润脸颊延伸至耳根，衬得更加羞赧，开口却是大胆的请求。Tony轻声笑道：“Okay，其实你可以不用这么有礼貌……唔……”话还没到底，那双柔软薄唇已迫不急待贴上他。  
Peter的啄吻毫无技巧，甚至差点嗑上Tony的门牙。他抬起双臂攀上他颈脖，不断吸吮啃咬对方柔软的唇端，如同饥渴的孩子舔舐着冰块上的水滴，生涩却直接。这样的接吻方式只让Tony认为他单纯得可爱死了，同时真实体会了男孩的涉世未深。  
“……My boy，你该好好学学怎么接吻，不过不用怕，你有最好的指导老师。”Tony张开嘴回吻，手腕带点劲力扣着他的后脑，灵活的舌头大胆探入对方的口中，舔拭他软嫩潮湿的口腔，不放过每一个角落。  
法式热吻——纯情的男孩从未经历过，他登时头晕目眩失去了主导权，只能承受对方唇舌上的角力挑逗。Tony更是使坏地吸吮着他柔软的舌头，将它当成一口美味的甜品。湿滑软嫩的触感在口中逐渐被放大，男孩的意志消散在甜腻的口舌之间。  
“嗯……”这一吻渐渐拉长，如同长期思念的悱恻缠绵在此刻得到释放，二人投入湖泊中，沉醉忘情无法自己，甚至希望就这样溺死在湖水里也不坏。溅起的水花挑起深层的欲望，泼洒在双方的躯体上，悄然洇开……  
当理智被渴望捣得破碎，男人闷哼的喘息声，咽在喉头变了调，在宽敞的客厅中显得响亮而诱惑。二人紧贴的下半身几乎能感受对方隔着裤头而发热的硬挺。直到Peter不自觉胡乱扯着Tony衬衫，来回抚摸他健挺的腰线，Tony才稍微回复神智，赶紧离开男孩湿润的嘴唇。  
“Damn it！要不是你还没成年……”Tony咬牙地说，“真想此刻就扒光你的衣服。”  
“你可以的。”Peter意乱情迷地回话，抬起手将男人拉近，再次吻上他。  
二人黏在地板上翻搅许久，忘情的吸取彼此口中的一切，他们忘记呼吸或换气，只顾着与对方交换唾液。身为花花公子的Tony连忙中断这场甜美的交缠：“不行，老天……你尝起来该死的美味，再继续会出事，放开我，Peter。”  
Peter脑袋发昏，浑身冒汗燥热：“Mr.Stark，再一下就好……”他伸手揪着Tony的衬衫跟领带，试图不让他起身。而Tony严厉拒绝，撑着身子坚持立场：“No！快回复记忆，十分钟前咱们敲定的约法三章之一是什么？”  
他不光担忧男孩对于本身的无法克制，更害怕的是——自己的欲望。  
Peter这才放开手，一个翻个身滚到一旁地板，两手摀着滚烫的脸蛋，嘴边念道：“我要控制自己，不要让Mr.Stark做出违法的事……我要控制自己……”  
“Good！你还是有理智的。”男人赶紧坐起身子，脱下被扯皱的西装外套，还有那条被男孩揪得死紧，差点勒死他的领带。  
Peter大力吸气，想要爬起身子冷静下来，但双腿之间的肿胀受到牛仔裤的摩擦而疼痛，他只能暂时端坐在地，蹙眉弯身的模样是动也不能动，全身的皮肤胀成漂亮的粉色。  
“青春期的男孩真可怕，接个吻就浑身大汗失去理智……”Tony装作惊愕恐慌，“No，在你成年之前，不准靠近我的卧房半步，听见没？我现在要去冲澡，你回房睡觉。”  
Tony边走边说，迅速钻进卧房之内把门锁上，将Peter锁在门外。五分钟后，Peter的身体缓和平复下去，他赶紧爬起身黏在房门外头，探头探脑：“Mr.Stark，我真的不能进去吗？”  
“不行。”  
收到拒绝，男孩一脸颓丧，额头嗑在门板上晃啊晃，可怜地说“Mr.Stark，一下子也不行？我会乖乖的，我想你想了三个月……”  
涉世未深的少年，吃过甜头便忘了含蓄怎么写。Peter见卧房内没动静，有些失望地摸摸鼻子，打算放弃回房睡一觉甚么的，脚步声便从里面靠近而来。  
Tony打开房门，只穿一件工字黑色背心，严肃地说：“如果你不听话，在你成年之前别想见到我，我是认真的。”  
Peter立正站好摆手敬礼：“好的，Mr.Stark，我一定乖乖的。”  
Tony上下打量他，抬手指了两下：“抬起手。”  
Peter听话地抬高两手，像是投降的姿势。  
“拆掉你手上的发射器。”  
“哦，好的。”Peter恍然大悟，迅速拆下发射器。  
“进来吧。”

当晚凌晨，欢喜兴奋过了头的男孩，精神奕奕地躺卧在柔软的大床上，在黑暗中睁大双眼——他根本睡不着。反之，三个月以来不眠不休做研究，Tony早已累瘫沉沉入睡。  
Peter盯着漆黑的天花板许久，回想前几个钟头前二人在客厅内的一切，若不是那人此时就睡在身边，Peter仍会怀疑是一场美妙的梦境。他的小脑袋瓜转个不停，一边傻笑不停，直到睡梦中的Tony翻身靠近，他才转头望向男人熟悉的睡颜。  
Peter蜷着身子拉近彼此的距离，他能看见那两盏浓密睫毛细微的颤抖，不觉勾起微笑敞开双臂，凑近了男人的脸颊，在上头留下一个吻。  
“是我的。”他小声地宣告主权，只有自己能听见。  
Tony轻皱眉头在睡梦中别过脸去，吻上了Peter细致的耳际，温热的吐息溅洒而来，男孩无法思考，嘟着嘴又黏上去，吻着怀抱之中那两眼紧闭的男人。大概是睡梦中没什么意识，Tony本能的张嘴接纳对方的柔软，反倒让意乱情迷的男孩找到空隙，将舌头滑进去翻搅。  
Tony承载了汹涌的热情，唇舌之中一阵柔嫩湿滑，他睁开双眼就见到Peter正陶醉的拥抱亲吻他，不觉嘴角上扬，更挑起舌尖回应了他。他们再次与欲望交缠，两片嘴唇黏在一起发出啧啧水声，动听且勾动人心，它勾动了Peter的本能，胡里胡涂把手伸入了Tony的背心里，胡乱地抚摸。  
Tony睁开眼，偏过头警告：“Peter，你的手……”  
“再一下就好，Mr.Stark，你好香……”  
男孩的身体越发滚烫炙热，尤其双腿间抵着的欲望就像烙铁，Tony感到喉咙干渴，一边蹙眉深呼吸：“我得把你这坏孩子踹下床。”他可清楚明白抵不过男孩的怪力，只是伸出右手展开钢铁腕表，朝着男孩眉心启动按钮。  
唰一声，一道白光登时闪在卧房内，Peter立刻感到眼花撩乱一片空白，随后“咿咿咿”的耳鸣头痛，敏锐的感官登时瘫痪停摆。Tony趁隙挣脱翻身，毫不留情踹了他一脚。  
“呜啊！”Peter哀号一声，滚下床。  
“睡地板。”  
三分钟后，Peter恢复视力与听力，眨眨眼，从床底探出头来，兴奋地说：“Cool！Mr.Stark，那是什么？”  
被惩罚还如此精神抖擞，Tony感到哭笑不得：“这是针对蜘蛛感官所开发的混淆模式，最轻微程度——嘿？不要让我开启掌心炮，把你轰出阳台好吗？乖乖睡地板。”  
两分钟后，男孩两手扳着床沿，两眼无助可怜地求饶：“Mr.Stark……我可以上床睡吗？我知道错了……”  
“老天，还有一年时间，这会是场长期抗战……”Tony把头埋在棉被里，感到生无可恋。


	19. Chapter 19

“Mr.Stark，我看见新闻了，你正式接下英雄注册法的案子，有我能帮忙的地方，请告诉我。”   
“Mr.Stark，七天没见面，你应该没有偷吃甜食吧？请记得你的身体健康指数，Friday的Old Man监督程序不可以关掉，我随时都在看。”   
“Mr.Stark……MIT的笔试口试好繁复好困难，你以前也是这样过来的吗？哦，我记得你十五岁就进入MIT了，当我没问。”  
“Mr.Stark，你现在在做什么呢？我看装甲的定位，你去了英国，真辛苦，有空给我电话好吗？不，一封简讯就好。”  
五分钟后，Peter的手机哔一声。   
“Miss you.”短短两个单字，男孩的心头如同陷入柔软的羽毛堆之中，蓬松窝心地被喜悦包围。他将手机收回口袋，背起书包准备放学。  
Ned从后方窜到他身边：“伙伴，等会陪我去逛书店，我想买几本漫画。”  
Pete捧着一堆书籍，摇摇头：“No，Ned，我现在真的没时间，我有成堆的书要看，有报告要写。”  
Ned取起他手中的书本，随意翻阅：“Well，看来你生日许的愿望是认真的啊？MIT？真是太Cool了。”  
“当然是认真的，所以我没办法陪你去了，I'm sorry，你跟Michelle去吧，bye。”

傍晚，皇后区小公寓内，时间十点整，Peter坐在书桌上，Google卫星地图：“麻省理工，在剑桥市，真远。”  
他思考——高中毕业后必须离开皇后区，暂时居住在离家三小时车程的地方，不自觉郁闷起来。他搔搔脑袋满是苦恼：唉，看来大学四年，May得一个人在这小公寓过生活。还有Mr.Stark……我们见面的机会要比现在还要加倍困难了。  
Peter跟Tony已经交往一个月，可惜，实际相处时间少得可怜。两个礼拜前，Tony正式接下英雄注册法的案子，身为代言人必须四处奔波。他维持现行复仇者的运作，许多对于法案好奇的异能者多数找他接洽，同时也得面对难缠的政府官员以及各国外交人士，分身乏术地连好好讲电话的时间都是奢侈。而Peter也没太多空闲，学校的课业和MIT的口试与笔试，几乎塞满他所有的时程计划，连Spider Man日常巡逻时间都被压缩，他甚至已经两天没去做纽约的好邻居了。   
男孩低头研读手中的学术课本，划下一行行荧光重点，埋头苦读。繁琐复杂的内容使他竖起两道细眉，嘴边咬着笔头，透露着丝丝苦恼与烦躁。  
“哔。”Peter取起桌上手机一看，Tony发了封信息：“My dear boy，想我吗？”  
“想，都一个礼拜没见到你了，当然想。”  
“诚实的孩子有奖励，看看窗外。”  
Peter跳下椅子往窗边靠近，看见Mark50就在窗外对自己say hi。他笑开了眉眼，方才与课本缠得难分难舍的燥意早已飞去九重天，摆手趴在窗边：“Hi，Mr.Stark，今天怎么有空呢？”  
Tony穿着装甲踩在窗棂边，按了胸前反应炉，奈米血边装甲缓缓地收起：“呼……我终于甩开那个恐怖又黏人的外交官员，那个女人难缠得能让我三天吃不下饭。”  
Peter伸手揪住他西装外套，一把将他拽进房间内。“呜啊啊……”他没注意脚边的乐高，脚步踉跄抓紧Tony一同摔在地上。  
“哈哈，你很热情，我喜欢。”Tony不在意跌了一跤，反而紧紧抱着他，低下头吻了上去。二人唇舌交缠在一起，将思念都阐述在这个吻里。  
直到门外客厅传来脚步声，二人才回神，一同抬头盯着门缝中亮起的光线。  
“你有锁门吧？”   
“Emm……没有。”  
二人赶紧分开，男孩连滚带爬缓慢地将门锁扳上。Tony坐上床铺，脱下西装外套跟领带，揉揉发酸的眼睛，神情显得疲惫不勘。  
“Mr.Stark，你看起来很疲倦，等等还要回去工作吗？”Peter顺手将Tony的衣物跟领带挂上椅背，抬手替他解开衬衫顶端的几颗扣子。  
“不，我累坏了，得好好睡个觉。”Tony握住Peter的手，不让他再继续手边动作，这样的动作很诱人，但单纯的孩子并未察觉。他摆头看见书桌上的电脑，上头Google麻省理工的地址。  
“怎么了？你在搜寻以后要住哪里吗？”  
“Emm……是的，”男孩无奈地说，“那里不近的，你知道。”  
Tony伸手拉过他，柔声安抚：“路途不近，但坐飞机只要一个小时，只要你有空，我的私人飞机随时为你待命。”  
Peter点点头，一抹浅笑挂在嘴边。Tony伸个懒腰，揉揉这阵子舒张不开的眉心：“Well……今天我不想回家，我要睡在这里。”话才说完，他已经脱下皮鞋，一个翻身滚到床铺中间。  
“What？我的床很小，很硬的，”Peter有些不自在，“你睡到明天肯定脖子都僵了。”   
Tony知道他在想什么，叹口气爬起身往窗边移动，装作一脸可怜：“好吧，你要把你的男朋友赶回家，他只好孤零零回到大楼，寂寞地睡在柔软的大床上……”  
“NO，我不是要赶你回家，”Peter赶紧揪住他的衬衫，“只是……你知道我房间就这样，我怕你不习惯。”  
Tony转过身，耸肩道：“不会的，宽敞舒适但空无一人的大楼，我宁可留在有你的地方，不论是哪里。”  
打滚情场三十多年，一张嘴吐出的情话随时能将纯情的男孩淹死。  
“Okay，Okay，你想睡在这里当然好……”Peter揉揉莫名发烫的耳根。  
Tony像是收到糖果的孩子，赶紧爬回床铺，揪起棉被将身子裹个实紧：“My boy，你知道我很会抢被的，给你个建议，再去拿一件被子。”  
Peter笑出声，站起身在衣柜上层取出一件干净的被毯，前后不过五秒钟的时间，转过头，发现男人已经睡沉了。他抓着被毯挤上壅塞的单人床，盯着男人的睡颜。这阵子的工作量大过了头，那双眼眸阖上后，眼皮底下的黑圈显得更加清楚。男孩心疼地在那双眼窝上落下几个碎吻，敞开双臂，将男人整身的劳顿与疲乏都容纳在他拥抱之中。  
凌晨五点，外头的天空还未亮起，只有几只燕鸟停留在窗边，嘤嘤鸣叫，打破宁静的晨曦。Peter睡梦中听见一阵悉悉窣窣，缓地睁开眼，见到Tony已经穿上西装外套跟皮鞋，领带握在手中，正在窗边低头按着手机。  
“Mr.Stark……你要离开了吗？”  
“Oh，吵醒你了？”Tony收起手机坐回床边，伸手揉揉那团蓬松卷发，“我等会要飞回基地，有些麻烦事要处理一下。”  
“好的。”  
Tony弯下身子吻上男孩的额头，柔情地停留一阵：“Emm——这个周末，我可以空出来，我们去约会吧。”  
“嗯？约会？”Peter眨眨眼睛，还没清醒的脑袋，转啊转地想着这个名词的意思。  
Tony伸手搔搔后颈：“老实说，我也很久没约会了，所以……你想去哪里我都陪你去。”  
突然收到的惊喜，男孩迟疑地问：“真的吗？”  
“真的。”Tony苦笑，“咱们在交往一个月后才第一次约会，这样的进展说明我不是个及格的男朋友。”  
“No，我从没这么想，你很好的，” Peter反驳地说，“呃，我是说——约会这件事情，我很高兴。”  
“我知道，所以有时间的话，我们要赶上进度。你再睡一下吧，我得走了。”男孩想爬起身子，却被男人按回床铺上，甚至抬手替他盖好被：“不过三步的距离别送了，睡回去——我走了，再给我发短信，我喜欢看。”  
Tony吻上Peter的嘴唇，蹭几下他挺立的鼻尖。  
“Goodbye Mr.Stark.”  
“Goodbye My boy.”

“约会？你说什么？”  
Pepper将手机从耳朵前移开，盯着来电显示者“Tony”，才确认没接错电话。  
“妳没听错，就是约会……我很久没约会了，给我一点意见。”  
“是啊，非常久，” Pepper有些不满，“你还记得我们在一起十年，约过几次会吗？”  
“Emm……我真的不记得，”Tony陷入苦恼只好求饶，“好女孩，别问这种伤感情的问题好吗？”  
“好吧，饶过你，谁让我们交往前你就跑去做玩命的Iron Man，还把公司随意地丢给我，”女人的声音听起来已经毫无所谓，“所以我们在一起十年，只有约会三次。”  
Tony毫无印象：“三次？不可能，有这么少？”  
“是的，三次是你没有中途离开，抛下我一个人的数字。”  
“Ouch……”  
Pepper数落过后感到十分解气：“Tony，你以前从不在意什么约会，你只会把黑卡递给所有女伴，让她们自己解决一切。”  
“是这样吗？”Ton似乎想不起那段荒诞的往事，“我以前有这样对待妳吗？”  
“你有的。”  
“Okay，I'm sorry，”他一边自圆其说，“现在说还来得及吧？妳不会跟我计较的。”  
“Well，迟来的抱歉，真是惊喜。” Pepper挑高了眉眼，“Tony，我替你高兴，你终于愿意好好享受人生，而不是将自己奉献给世界。”  
男人笑起声，听起来开怀从容，却不否认Pepper的指认。  
“好了，告诉我，” Pepper打算先参考对象的个性，再做出回答，“你的女伴是怎样的人，我才能给你出意见。”  
Tony坐在基地内的办公椅上，向后滑了几步，拿起柜上的威士忌，夹着电话倒起酒：“他……单纯天真又聪明，就是有点傻有点聒噪，不过这是夸奖。”   
Pepper打断了他：“He？……”  
“Yes，妳没听错，但这不是重点，重点是他年纪跟我有点距离，我不太清楚那样年纪的人会想去哪里约会。”  
Ton敞开心胸阐述烦恼，倒让电话那端的女子头疼。Pepper捏捏两眼之间，望去整桌的文件合约，登时感到茫然：“Tony，既然是他而不是她，我给你个建议，不如直接问他想去哪里吧，我是个已婚妇女，无法替男人们出主意，还有我很忙的，桌上有山一样高的文件等着批，没时间做你的顾问，就这样，bye。”  
电话被挂断，Tony没有任何不悦，仅是一手抵在下巴处思考。他回想学生时期仅存的约会印象，大概就是在MIT念书时和各类的学姊学妹打得火热的时候，他们会一起泡夜店、跳舞喝点酒，玩牌小赌博，夜游看夜景，当然少不了去一趟总统套房。然而这些堆积如山的经验摆在单纯年少的Peter面前——竟毫无用处。  
Tony正想喝下杯中酒，手腕上的钢铁手表闪烁红灯，Friday发出警告：“Boss，你不能喝酒。”  
“God……Old Man监督程序……”Tony头疼，他和Peter交往后的隔天清晨，因为血糖血压过低，差点在床上昏迷不醒，他被男孩压着做健康检查，拗不过那张盯着报告数据快哭的脸蛋，他就写了这个程序逼疯自己。   
“Yes sir，请务必遵守。”  
“Well，妳知道我可以改写命令，让妳误判我其实没有喝酒的。”  
“Boss，你不会这样做，这样Peter会伤心。”  
老天，居然把Peter拿出来威胁？Tony认为Friday的编码程序出现了漏洞，得找时间帮她更新软件才行。他两手一摊将酒倒了，把酒瓶放回柜子内，沉默一阵后：“Friday，列一份青少年们约会时去处的前五名。”  
“Yes sir.”  
此时，Tony办公室电话响起，他接起电话聆听对方阐述一桩桩麻烦事。他低下头左手压着眉心，方才甜蜜的小烦恼全数飞奔到太平洋去，不复返。一直到周末，Tony都没时间让Friday告诉他，青少年约会去处的前五名是什么？


	20. Chapter 20

约会当天，窗外是一片湛蓝天空，点缀几朵白云，绽放的金色日阳为初春的气候添加暖意。男人在基地内换上黑色T恤与一件深色雅痞外套，白色牛仔裤配上缤纷的高统白布鞋，打扮比平时来得休闲年轻，却保有成熟男性优雅的格调。只可惜他要出门前又被公事给缠住了。要不是电话里的语气彷佛世界末日，告诉他某座城市即将化为灰烬，他早就砸烂了公用电话。Tony派出几名复仇者，调拨许多资源，烦躁地发了封讯息给Peter。  
“中午，一定去接你。”  
此时，时间早上八点，Peter在皇后区小公寓内，穿着深色贴身立领T恤，外头一件暗红色的西装外套，他将平常卷翘的卷发向后梳齐，露出干净的眉骨，健挺的身线在贴身衣物下显得笔挺有型，浑身散发稚气与成熟之间的气息，帅气而出众。Peter趴在床上阅读讯息，愧疚感迎面袭来——他感到对不起Mr.Stark。  
这样一个忙碌的人，分身乏术却仍要抽空陪他约会什么的……Peter没有任何被爽约的不愉快，只有忧虑耽搁对方公事的歉疚。  
“不如，咱们约下次吧？”他发出这段文字，没能见到对方已读。  
Peter其实已经买好下午的电影票，是重制版本的教父I、教父II，他一直很想在大型屏幕前欣赏这部经典老片，然而两部电影片长高达六小时，他有些犹豫，认为让难得的约会时光都浪费在巨大的投影前面，似乎不太适当？或许玩遍天下的Mr.Stark会认为，这样的约会很无趣。  
Peter阅读Tony的信息，赶紧摇摇头将这些扫兴的思绪全数清空。他爬起身子走往客厅，从口袋翻出一包缤纷的软糖，拿了一颗含在嘴里，双脚踩在客厅的地毯上。空无一人的小公寓内，从窗外折射明亮的光线倒映在那张老旧沙发上，那里曾经坐着一名年迈男性——Uncle Ben。  
他与May的感情如漆似胶，多年来始终如一。印象中，Uncle Ben在约会前总会精心打扮，走到街角买一束玫瑰花，随后会坐在沙发上等待May下班，他们会在客厅拥吻寒暄，再让她回到房间梳妆，不论多晚他都等。  
思考結束，Peter抓起背包手机走出门，招了一台出租车，直直开往纽约北区。

当某座城市终于脱离险境，Tony才正式结束手边工作，回神注意时间发现竟已下午一点整，他取起手机要拨电话，才看见Peter传的信息。  
“约下次？No，No，No，Friday，把所有公用电话都转到语音信箱，私人号码关闭，我不要再接到任何电话！”  
“Yes sir.”  
Tony显得气急败坏，小跑步往阳台移动，一边拨出Peter的电话，另一端响了很久没接通，他不觉焦躁郁闷：“Come on！第一次约会就搞砸，Tony Stark你在搞什么鬼？”  
他低声咒骂，正要再次按下拨号键时，电话突然响起，不到一秒便被他接通：“Peter？I'm sorry，我现在赶过去你还等我吗？”  
“Mr.Stark，这里！”  
话筒内的声音突然立体分明，Tony愣了一下看向声音源头，一名小小的人影正站在基地中庭不停朝他挥手。  
“Mr.Stark！我来接你了！”Peter大声喊叫，脸上挂着灿笑。  
Tony瞪大眼收起电话飞奔过去，凑近后才发现Peter满身是汗，刻意整理的头发此时已经凌乱不勘，他赶紧取起手巾替男孩擦汗：“你怎么来的？这里离皇后区要三个小时的车程。”  
“哈……我招……招了一台出租车，”Peter双手撑着膝盖，喘个不停，“但钱只够我坐一半的路程，剩下只好荡过来了，哈哈……呼……”  
“Okay，我的错，我不该失约，但……你就穿这样一路荡过来？”他边说边替男孩挑去身上的枯叶，以及发间的细末树枝。  
“Yes，这里够偏远的，呼……所以没人发现，请放心。”  
Peter洋溢着幸福的笑容，不觉渲染着男人感到温暖。Tony见男孩的穿著打扮跟平时不太一样，忍不住夸奖：“Well，My boy，你今天看起来好极了。”  
“这是你买的，”Peter拉着衣服，笑得腼腆，“我的衣柜快被你的赔罪礼物塞爆了，再送下去May会怀疑我平时都干什么勾当去了？哈！”  
自从Tony接下英雄注册法的案子，先前二人的生活步调全数被打乱。他无法再吃到Peter亲自烹饪的晚餐，更别说一同泡在健身房跟看球赛，晨曦时的早安吻是什么他早忘记了，两人之间甚至连见面时间都少得无法直视。为此Tony愧疚不已，常常没来由地赠送一堆名为赔罪的礼物，Peter制止多次之后，他才终于收敛。  
“没关系，”Tony耸肩不在意，“反正我的大楼已经特别开一间房，里面都是放礼物的，门牌写着For Peter Parker。”  
“别了吧，哈哈哈……呼……呼……”Peter看见Tony特别整理过的短发，鼻梁挂着深紫色镜片的眼镜，以及一身休闲雅痞，与平时笔挺西装的风格大相径庭，混合成熟男子与年轻的气息，Peter眨眨眼不觉被深深吸引，称赞道：“Mr.Stark，你今天真好看。”  
“平常不好看吗？”Tony摊开两手，转了一圈，让对方尽情欣赏。  
“哈哈……呼……平时很好看，今天更好看。”男孩笑弯眉眼，毫不保留表达心意。  
“这个夸奖我收下了，难得跟我的小男友约会，总点穿得年轻一些。”  
Peter喘了一阵平稳呼吸后，像是突然想起了什么，他赶紧蹲下身子拉开背包，一手在里面翻搅：“这给你。”  
Tony一愣，他手上是一把杂草。  
“不，拿错了，Sorry。”Peter吐舌，赶紧将那把杂草塞回背包，随后掏出一束盛开的小雏菊与满天星。他半跪在地，注视的眼眸中有笑意和赧然。Tony看见那双清澈眼眸的蜜意浓情，还有倒映中的自己。  
“Mr.Stark，这是我们第一次约会，从小Uncle Ben告诉我约会不能失礼，一定要送花，但我没有多余的钱可以买，所以这是路上摘的。”  
Tony垂眼注视，眼神复杂起来，讶异只是其中之一。他并非没收过花，但他看见Peter耳根红润，眼神正式诚恳，以及那把鲜花根部一条红色缎带，手工打成漂亮的蝴蝶结。他想到男孩蹲在草地上憋手憋脚地做这件事情，不觉被那名叫感动的情绪胀满全身，差点就要泛出眼泪。  
“Okay，Thank you……”这样的花束简陋朴实，却充满重量与心意，一时之间，男人甚至不知该摆什么表情才能接下这束鲜花。  
“咳……你这样跪在地下，别人以为你在跟我求婚，快起来。”Tony抬起两手正式接过，顺道拉起他，登时一股庞大的喜悦充斥胸臆间。他只得深呼吸平稳突然发起的鼻酸，敞开双臂将男孩抱个满怀。敏锐的Peter感受Tony情绪上的波动，贴心地不点破也不询问，站直身子让他抱着很长的时间。  
“你很高兴吗？Mr.Stark？”上扬的语气诉说男孩想知道自己是否讨人欢心。  
“No，你明知故问，我不告诉你。”Tony微笑不讲明，他松开手臂轻声问，“告诉我，Peter，这个约会你想去哪里呢？”  
“Emm……老实说，我没有约会过，”Peter搔搔头有些局促，“所以我买了两张电影票，是部经典老片，Uncle Ben的最爱，很难得的它最近重制上映，所以我想或许我们可以去看场电影，如果你愿意的话。”  
“当然愿意，不管你要去哪，我都愿意。”  
Tony直视男孩那双纯粹真挚的眼眸，不禁怀疑，自己到底何德何能可以够拥有？他低头亲了他脸颊，牵着他走往停车场。這是Peter第一次与Tony在大庭广众下手牵手，他显得慌乱紧张，不断左顾右盼。  
Tony安抚地说：“别晃头晃脑，在这里就算让人看见也不会有事的。”  
一路上，Peter的视线不断被新颖的高科技吸引，脚步拖泥带水，嘴里发出阵阵惊叹：“Well……That was awesome！Mr.Stark，我能参观这里吗？这里真棒——看！那个喷射机上的装甲，Oh My God。”  
“当然可以，但不是现在，今天我剩下的时间都留给你了，Peter Parker。”男人紧紧牵着，拖着他的小爱人赶紧离开这堆引人注目的玩意。  
二人走到停车场，红色的马莎拉蒂双头灯闪烁两下。Peter这才提着心，不自觉揪着衣角：“Mr.Stark你见过大风大浪，跟很多人约过会，你不怕这次的约会——其实很无趣吗？”  
“No，你要记住，去哪里从来不是重点，重点是跟谁去。”Tony转过身，低下头吻上男孩聒噪的嘴，深邃的眼眸登时清空他脑袋瓜内所有的不安，“懂吗？My dear boy？”  
“Yes，Mr.Stark.”

Tony跟Peter坐上马莎拉蒂，开起车身的敞篷，一路开往纽约皇后区。高速的车身流窜强大风面，吹乱了男人与男孩的头发，他们坐在车上畅谈欲言。  
“Emm……我才刚从那片树林荡过来，” Peter手指前方那片茂盛翠绿，“现在又要坐车回到皇后区，我好像做了个蠢事。”   
Tony扬起笑意，明媚光线穿透耸立树丛，斑驳黑影在那凌厉的五官上游移，那张脸庞刻着笑纹，却遮不住男人的锋芒：“Well，你现在这个年龄就是要为爱犯蠢的，以前我也曾经有过这样的行为，我完全接受，也理解，哈哈！”  
“是吗？”Peter转头摊手，“我咋感觉Mr.Stark不是在夸奖，而是在取笑我？”  
“No，绝对没有。”  
Tony打开车上的音响，在公路上回荡着The Beatles的曲调，他跟着曲子唱上一段，Peter坐在副驾驶，手肘靠着车门，耳边细听蓝调的低音声线，还有迎面而来的呼啸风声。公路旁树丛茂密，吹过阵阵大风，彷佛绿叶跟着他飞昂的心情一同舞动。  
“My boy，跟我唱几句。”  
“No，No，我是个音痴，不唱歌的。”  
“不唱歌？Come on，别扫兴，唱几句。”  
“No，我不唱。”  
“好吧，那你欠我一次，得用Umbrella的热舞来还我。”  
“No，我打死绝不再穿成那样，又发疯似的在雨中跳舞。”  
“Why？你穿那样挺不错的，下次可以再穿，给我一个人看。”  
“别嘲笑我，为了那段影片，我的柜子里被塞满男同学的情书，非常可怕，我不想再经历一次。”  
“Oh？你不喜欢男同学的情书，却喜欢跟一个老男人坐在敞篷车里听歌？”  
“当然，因为这个老男人是你啊！”  
“好吧，这答案我喜欢。”  
二人一言一语就像朋友，也像家人，更像恋人；这趟不近的车程路上，在彼此悦耳的嗓音中，徜徉于难得的独处时刻。  
抵达皇后区，Tony跟着Peter一同准时出现在电影院，大厅内的人数稀少，零零散散，两人找了中间偏后方的位置，使坏地一起将双脚馈在前方椅背上。  
“这部戏跟我差不多年纪，你这孩子的兴趣真是独特。”  
“大概是受到Uncle Ben的洗礼，他最爱老片了。”  
Peter抱着一桶爆米花，Tony抓一大把往嘴里送，二人瘫坐在椅子上，开始欣赏眼前的经典旧片。教父的剧情拢长，节奏极度缓慢，Peter是个电影迷，兴致勃勃看得仔细且专注，嘴巴没停过地嗑着爆米花。然而Tony可没有这样好兴致，这几日排山倒海的工作量，换来的是加倍奉送的疲劳，使得电影开播才二十分钟，他的眼皮已沉如铅块。  
“Mr.Stark，”男孩眼盯着大投影，轻声细语，“男主角Al Pacino跟你年轻时有点相像啊。”  
“No，我帅多了……”Tony早已阖上双眼，根本没注意男主角生什么样。  
电影院的冷气总是冷得让人直哆嗦。Peter在黑暗中打开背包，取出一件薄外套，转头想询问Mr.Stark需不需要时，他就见那名男人双手抱胸，偏低着头，早已沉沉入睡。   
Peter不觉漾起微笑，悄悄地将薄外套盖在他身上，拉几下衣角，细心盖得实紧。他无声靠回椅背，肩头往男人那端移动，抬起一手捧上对方的后脑，轻轻地让Tony倚靠在自己肩头上。他在漆黑的投影中找到男人的手，紧紧牵着，脑袋轻靠肩上那熟睡的人，与他互相依偎。  
“Mr.Stark，你说的对，重点不是去哪里，而是跟谁去。”  
Tony在黑暗中紧闭双眼，嘴角却扬起笑意，深沉而美满。


	21. Chapter 21

当第一部电影结束，片尾字幕在投影上滚动，院内观众纷纷散场。时间已来到傍晚八点，Peter轻轻摇醒Tony。  
“嗯……结束了？第一部吗？”Tony仍然维持倒躺的姿势，似乎还想睡回去。  
“第二部有时间再看吧，没关系的。Mr.Stark，我肚子饿了。”  
“好的，咱们去吃个饭。”Tony撑着身子又坐了回去，“哦……我起不来，简直太好睡了。”  
这几日的操劳，连好好睡觉都是奢侈，男人偏过头闭上眼，赖床，不，赖椅。Peter起身弯下腰，轻声在Tony耳边呼唤：“Mr.Stark，你再不起来，我可要抱你了哦。”  
男人无所畏惧：“给你抱。”  
“公主抱哦。”说着，Peter已敞开双臂，绕过男人的膝弯。  
Tony这才睁开眼，想象一个老男人被公主抱的方式踏出电影院，那画面不是那么好看。他缩回双脚，赶紧站起身子：“这就起来了，My boy，别用这招对待我。”  
Peter笑出声，将他身上的薄外套收回背包。二人走出电影院，天色已暗去，初春的风迎面吹来，阵阵凉意触及肌肤。Tony拉起西装外套，伸手替男孩外套扣上钮扣。  
“电影你请，晚餐让我来吧，想吃什么？”  
“都好，你做主。”  
二人上了车，Tony转动方向盘朝着布鲁克林驶去，车身绕进巷口内，一家餐厅招牌明亮醒悟——Peter Luger。  
“这家吧，Oh？刚好跟我的男孩同名呢。”  
他将马莎拉蒂停在一家百年牛排老店前方空地，Peter取起手机Google店名，才知道是米其林一星级的餐厅。餐厅招待员看见Tony Stark莅临，立刻将他带入VIP贵宾包厢。  
“Mr.Stark，你有订位吗？”Peter被包厢内的精致装潢吸引。  
“没有，这是米其林餐厅的习惯。”  
Tony尝遍美食，但其实还是喜欢吃零食小吃，他个人对吃食并不讲究，更不在乎吃得高不高级。以往会来这种地方，大多只是为了要满足女伴的虚荣。一星级的米其林餐厅，对于一般人的水平来看，说高级也不算最顶级，说平价也不算真的便宜，刚好夹在中间。Tony倒觉得很适合跟男孩的第一次约会。  
二人没有观看任何菜单，坐上位置不过五分钟，服务生已主动陆续上菜。桌上扑满各种银制器具，大小不一，唬得男孩一手抵在下巴处懊恼，好似正在思考什么繁复的微积分公式。  
“不用烦恼，我也老分不清楚到底沙拉与汤还有前菜，到底要用哪种尺寸的餐具，”男人浅笑，取起其中一把中等尺寸的汤匙，晃一晃，“挑你喜欢的就好。”  
“Oh，原来不是只有我搞不清楚。”  
Peter咬着下唇笑得腼腆，抓起其中一把银叉，开始享用晚餐。Tony十分挑食，从前菜沙拉、汤品、主餐牛排无不东挑西捡，几乎没吃多少。反之Peter来者不拒，吃得新奇满意，甚至伸长手将男人盘子里的食物都吞进肚子。  
Peter叼念道：“Mr.Stark，你这样挑食是吃不饱的。”  
“我不想吃这些，我只想吃你煮的。”Tony蹙眉一手托腮，不知道到底多久没吃到炖饭了……这句话十足的撒娇意味，Peter甚至不忍再多念几句：“那你早点说啊，我们就不必来这边吃了。”  
“No，第一次约会还让你下厨？这样显得我很失职。”Tony招了招手，服务生从外头进入包厢，弯身询问：“请问有什么需要吗？”  
“我要一杯伏特加……”他一句话还未吐个完整，就见对面的男孩朝他挑挑眉毛，“Emm——不了，给我一杯柠檬水，呃，两杯好了，谢谢。”  
Tony一手托在眉心，装做可怜兮兮：“所以，我也不能吃甜点了吗？”  
Peter看也没看：“不可以。”  
“Oh，My dear boy，别这么严苛，我们今天第一次约会，让我留下一个好回忆行吗？”  
“No，你在瓦甘达搞得太过了！”Peter严肃拒绝，“你的身体健康指数没一项在范围内，你有仔细看过那份报告吗？满江红，我都不知道你那三个月到底是如何过活的？这没得谈。”  
才说到这里，服务生已经端出两杯柠檬水，以及招牌甜点，精致甜美的草莓可可烤布蕾。Tony自知理亏，只得摆手遮着眼睛，将甜点推到男孩桌前，大口叹气。男人可怜兮兮的模样令人同情，Peter垂眼看着眼前甜点，想着自己是否太严苛了？他取起叉子切了半边，一口含在嘴里，站起身走到Tony身边。他拉开他遮蔽眼睛的双手，还没等对方反应过来，男孩已弯下身子吻了上去。  
酸甜滋味登时在男人口中化开，草莓布蕾柔软滑嫩，男孩伸起舌头将甜点抵了过去。  
“就一口。”  
Tony吞下那口甜美布蕾，舔舔嘴角，意犹未尽：“我还要。”  
“没有了，只能一口……”  
Peter正要起身离开，Tony抬手揪住他领口使劲扯，大掌覆上栗色卷发，狠狠地吻回去。阵阵香甜在二人舌尖漾开，男人情不自禁地吸吮着对方舌根，彷佛将吃不到甜点的欲望都释放在里面。Peter胀红着脸颊，舌尖传来湿嫩触感，不觉跟着交缠起来。没一会，听力极好的Peter听见走廊远处的脚步声，下意识想挣脱推开男人：“Mr……”  
不解风情的举动倒让Tony升起一股征服欲，他大掌使劲扣着，启动钢铁手表贴在男孩大腿处，Peter突感大腿间传来一阵电流：“啊！……唔……”  
他弹起身子张嘴哀号，腰间却被Tony手臂拽个死紧，并以唇舌堵住声音。整只腿脚发麻无力，只得连人一起跌在Tony怀中，男人得逞似的一手掐着他的下颚，一手箝制他纤细的腰身，强硬地疯狂索吻。直到服务生靠近门边，Tony才放开口中的猎物。  
“嗯？这位先生还好吗？”服务生踏进包厢，见男孩倒在男人身躯上，好意询问。  
“脚抽筋而已，没事。” Tony露出官方微笑，仍然抱着怀中人边递上黑卡，“帮我结账，谢谢。”  
“好的，请稍等。”  
待服务生离开包厢，Peter胀红着脸着急抗议：“MMMM……Mr.Stark……这样被人看见了，很不好的。”  
Tony不以为然：“没事，谁看见了？”  
Peter蹙眉试图站直身子，右脚仍然发麻无力，只得继续趴在男人肩头上：“Ouch！你电我？好过份！”  
“Oh？——我以为这种程度的电击，”Tony使坏地说，“对Spider Man来说不痛不痒。”  
“你……你怎么不自己试试看啊？我腿都没力了。”  
“为表歉意，我可以抱你，公主抱。”  
“No，我宁可爬出去，” 男孩坚决摇头，“也不要被公主抱。”  
就这样，男孩没得到可以公主抱男人的机会，倒让男人把自己背出包厢。沿路上其他客人们纷纷投以好奇眼光，Peter只得把脸埋在Tony宽阔的背膀之内，直到踏出餐厅才敢把头探出来。  
“丢脸死了啊啊啊啊！”Peter红着脸大声吼叫，“Mr.Stark是大笨蛋！”  
“好好好，看来我得调整电流了，”Tony毫无悔意，“下次咱们再来试看看其他程度的电击，怎么样？”  
“不！”


	22. Chapter 22

当两人走回停车场后，Peter跳下地面，双手撑在车门前，不停地甩甩腿。  
“好点了吗？”  
“好多了，下次别在外面玩电击，”男孩抗议，“我很丢脸的！”  
Tony暧昧地说：“Oh？意思是，外面不可以玩，但是在家里可以玩喽？”  
Peter过一会才听清楚男人话中有话，急着拒绝道：“都不可以玩啦！”  
男人大笑出声，发动引擎收起马莎拉蒂的敞篷，红色长影在布鲁克林街上穿梭，时间已来到晚上十点整，街上灯火稀散，暮色宁静。  
“Peter。”Tony喊了一声，视线仍停留在前方路况，“现在你想回哪个家？”  
男孩歪着脑袋，显得疑惑：“Emm……你的意思是，要送我回家？还是跟我回家？”  
“有差吗？”  
“当然有差，送我回家就回小公寓，但你跟我回家的话，我不想你睡在单人床上，你最近太操劳了。”  
Tony耸肩：“Okay，你跟May说一声，就回我们俩的家吧。”  
他转动方向盘，往史塔克大楼的方向而去。马莎拉蒂雄厚的引擎声在深夜的街道中震耳欲聋，柏油路面跟着节奏晃动，招摇又显摆。就在车子停留在红灯灯号前时，一旁的暗巷中，传出尖叫与求救声。  
Peter转头看去，蜘蛛感官登时大开，漆黑巷弄内，两名男子在巷子内企图侵害一位女性，他下意识扳上车门要冲向前，但动作停顿了下，回头凝望Tony。  
Tony的视线同样在那条漆黑巷口停留，只是淡淡说一句：“给你十分钟。”  
“五分钟就好！”收到同意，Peter抓起背包内的蜘蛛面罩，一个翻身飞进暗巷之中。马路上人车稀少，Tony的马莎拉蒂就大喇喇地停在马路中央，闪烁着双黄灯。他在车内调整后照镜角度，揉揉深色发丝，优雅地提起手表开始计时。  
“Hey man，What's up？”  
“Oh？这样对待女性非常没礼貌的，你们的父母跟小学老师正在为你们哭泣呢，停止这样的举动好吗？”  
意料内，Spider Man聒噪的教诲碎念不停，接着漆黑暗巷中传出两名男子的哀号，几条白色蜘蛛丝喷飞在空中。  
“刀？什么时代了还拿刀？——Okay，Okay，别激动，我投降，看看你们把女士吓哭了呢，真是失礼，看这里！……看那里！”  
“唔啊……啊啊！……救命！哦啊啊啊！”男人们杀猪般的哭喊传遍巷口。  
忽地，一名男子鼻青脸肿从巷子爬了出去，起身准备逃跑。Tony翻白眼，调整钢铁手表的威力，咿一声轰出一发掌心炮，将男子轰回巷子中。  
“Friday，报警。”  
“Yes sir.”  
当Spider Man将两名恶霸狠狠修理一顿，紧紧吊在电线杆上，他赶紧扶起那名差点被羞辱的女士，她浑身是伤一脸惊恐，看见身穿便服头戴蜘蛛面罩的Spider Man救了自己，只能张开手紧紧拥着他，嚎啕大哭起来。Peter准时五分钟解决这场灾难，他抱着哭晕过去的女士走出暗巷。  
“Oh，我的Spider Man真帅。”Tony撑着手臂，坐在车上调侃，“今天还是有得到公主抱的机会的。”  
“Mr.Stark……她晕过去了，怎么办？”Peter仍然没把面罩扯下来，杵在原地询问求救。而Tony点开智能眼镜：“Friday，警察的位置？”  
“再三分钟便抵达。”  
“放下她，警察一会就到了，你不会想整夜都待在警局里做笔录的吧？”  
Peter轻轻将女士抱到一旁安全处，翻身跳进马莎拉蒂内，才将蜘蛛面罩扯下。

夜已深，纽约曼哈顿的夜空寂静璀璨，是一片满天星花，月亮在云朵中散不出光芒，若隐若现。二人回到史塔克大楼住宅，算是为这场第一次的约会划下句点。  
Tony进到客厅就摆手脱去外套跟T恤，赤膊走入房间内冲澡，Peter则顺势走进厨房，蹲在冰箱前看有什么食材能弄个简易消夜；他知道Tony晚餐根本没吃几口，害怕这男人又会再次昏迷在睡梦中。  
结果，冰箱里什么也没有，空旷的像是能摆进一头牛。Peter已经有段时间没有住在史塔克大楼，就算冰箱里有食材，八成早就腐烂了。他站起身打开上方橱柜，熟捻地取起方便面着手料理。  
当Tony走出房间时，便闻到肉酱味，果然跟着嘴馋起来。Peter调理一碗简单的肉酱面，完成后听见客厅的声响，他走出厨房想告诉对方有东西可以吃，结果眼前画面差点让纯情的男孩喷出鲜红鼻血——Tony一丝不挂，腰间只围一条白色浴巾，浑身湿漉漉，深色发丝还滴着水，水珠滑过那健挺的胸前。他大老爷正仰头喝着瓶装水，模样慵懒且性感。这是一道绝美的风景，只是对于男孩来说，是视线上的折磨。  
Peter低头遮眼喊叫：“啊啊啊啊！Mr.Stark！你不能穿好衣服再出来吗？”  
“嗯？我口渴，喝杯水错了吗？”Tony摊手不解。  
男孩大声抗议：“你要我控制自己，前提是你也要控制好你自己！”  
Tony不禁大笑，将水瓶摆回矮柜：“Okay，Okay，别激动，我这就把衣服穿上。”  
Peter耳根早已红透，大叹口气，要走回厨房却被男人揪了过去。男人将他压在墙上，栖身靠近，肌肤上透明水珠沾在他深色的西装外套上。  
“My boy，今天你想睡哪里？”他刻意压低嗓子贴在男孩耳边，发出沙哑磁性的声调。Peter偏过眼不去看他，知道对方又再拨撩自己，不觉生起闷气：“我要自己睡！你记得把门锁好，Mr.Stark！”  
Tony明白这样的趣味实在恶劣，但男孩的反应过于纯情，忍不住想捉弄他一番。他垂眼盯着男孩白皙的锁骨，方才的见义勇为，让肌肤上多出几道小擦伤，他不禁感到骄傲，抬手抚摸那些痕迹：“别生气，让Daddy亲一个。”  
他低下头要索吻，Peter蹙眉闪躲，伸手抓住对方手腕，拇指压着钢铁手表的启动钮，防止他又使出坏招，敏捷地翻身将男人压回墙上，另手蜷起中指与无名指喷出蜘蛛丝，唰唰两声，Tony两手被黏在墙上，动弹不得。  
“我不会再让你搞得上气不接下气，再被你踢下床的！厨房里有面，要不要吃随便你，我要回房睡觉了，再见！”男孩气鼓鼓地脱下外套，头也不回地走进自己的房间内，碰一声关上大门并上锁。  
Tony睁大眼睛有些愕然，不一会启动腕表，割开蜘蛛丝，明知故问道：“Friday，Daddy刚刚过份了吗？”  
“Boss，很过份的，你害得Peter的心跳血压突然飙高，这不利青少年的身心发展。”  
Tony笑了两声，赶紧回到卧房穿好衣服。他吃过那碗面后回到浴室内盥洗一番。房内那张空旷的大床此时显得更孤独，他迟疑一会，还是忍不住跑去敲Peter的房门。  
“叩、叩。”  
“What？”男孩在房内回应，不应门的举动，似乎还表示他还在生气。  
“My dear boy，难得我们今晚能在同个屋檐下，你确定要各睡各的吗？”  
不一会，天花板传来脚步声，Peter反吊在空中打开门。他刚洗过澡换上轻便的T恤与棉裤，身上还残留热水澡的余温，散着沐浴乳的香气。  
Tony仰起头，无奈地说：“Spiderboy，别倒着跟我说话好吗？”  
男孩翻身踩回地面，双手抱胸，神情严肃：“一起睡，但你不能把我踢下床。”  
“Okay，”Tony点头，“前提是，你别压在我身上失去理智。”  
男孩心虚哑口无言，只能翻白眼：“我还是自己睡好了，晚安。”他抬手就要关门，Tony却像个无赖，趁隙钻进了房间内：“那我今天睡你房里。”  
“What？”Peter还没反应过来，Tony一把将他拥在怀里，抢在他抗议挣扎之前，低头吻住那张气鼓鼓的嘴唇。二人互相拥抱，口舌之间溢满了久未亲密的思念，缠绕彼此舍不得放开。  
“那你……嗯……别又把我踢下……床……”Peter胀红耳根，偏头喘口气要说话，一句话还没完整又被掐回去吻个死紧。男人轻咬他的下唇，陶醉地吸吮那一片柔软。  
“如果我使坏，你也可把我踢下床的。”Tony吻够了才松开双臂，捏捏他的颊。  
“你明知道我的定力没你好！”Peter承认这是青少年的弱点，懊恼地说。  
Tony倒躺在床铺上，一手撑着脑袋，不以为然：“总之，今晚我要黏着你，你若没信心，可以直接睡在地板上，我不会介意。”  
“老混蛋！”Peter低声咒骂一句。  
“What？language！”Tony不可置信，抬手将男孩拉进床铺，两手在他的敏感处使劲搔痒，毫不留情。  
“哈哈哈！No！……哈哈！停下……”Peter不断挣扎求饶，“I'm sorry……哈哈哈……No……”  
“小混蛋，谁教你的？啊？”  
二人一阵嬉闹过后，房内又安静下来，男人与男孩的嘴唇再次纠缠在一块，难舍难分，他们忘情地舔舐啃咬，彷佛想把对方嘴里的空气都吞进喉咙里。当Tony的手指触碰了Peter手腕间的发射器，他边是警惕地将它拆下：“My boy，你不应该戴着这东西上床的，等等你发狂起来把我缠在床上就糟了。”  
Peter躺在床上拥着Tony，乖乖地让男人卸除他手中的玩意，这样的动作其实充满诱惑力，在男孩的视角与手感之中——稳稳接收了对方正轻盈剥除他遮蔽的信息。  
他的呼吸相融在男人的小雏菊香味中，他分不出吸进肺里的是空气还是花香？那双密实的睫毛垂帘下来注视自己时，他只感到意乱情迷，脑袋空白一片。  
“Mr.Stark，”  
“Yes？”  
“你平常会想我吗？”男孩的眼神被欲望占满，理智搅在漩涡里。  
“你是指怎样的想？”  
Peter垂下眼帘，修长的手指摸上Tony的裤档，裤底之下的东西已是挺立状态。男人没有太大的反应，只是轻轻的覆上那只不规矩的手掌，将它拉起放在胸前的蓝光上。  
“你已经知道了，何必问？”  
Peter抿了嘴唇，欲言又止：“我……可以安慰你的，在不违反约定的前提之下……”  
这样的话拥有怎样的魔力男孩并不清楚，但他顺利让身前的男人感到口干舌燥，喉结滚动一下，暧昧而撩动人心的气氛登时充斥整间卧房。  
“你可能不清楚，有些举动是做了就很难停下来。”Tony的眼神看不出隐忍为难，只是淡淡地从容不迫。  
Peter谨慎地试探底线：“所以是……不行吗？”  
炙热黏腻的氛围让Tony嗅到了危险与警告，先前嬉闹的情绪挥发殆尽，他明确地划出界线：“你当然可以安慰我，成年之后。”  
Tony缓地深呼吸，吻上Peter发红的眼窝：“还有，别用这样的眼神，说这样的话。”  
Perer无辜地问：“会怎样吗？”  
“会让我认为今晚不适合跟你睡同一张床。”  
只见Tony爬起身子离开床铺，Peter赶紧伸手揪住他的T恤下摆，试着别让气氛变得怪异又不自然：“你可以睡地板的，我不会介意。”  
“Ouch，你舍得让我睡地板？我真难过。”Tony拉开他的手走往门口处，当手指碰上门把时——  
“Don't go，Mr.Stark. I miss you very much……”Peter喊了一句，耳根烧红地像能滴出血来，“Every night.”  
Tony的动作停顿一下，垂下眼：“I know，就是因为这样，我更不能留下来。”说毕，他头也不回走出门口，顺势带上门。  
年龄的禁忌，还有两扇大门，隔开了亲密彼此的机会与距离。渴望的索求永无止尽，令人快要发疯，但他们无法漠视比这些欲望更重要的约定。夜晚宁静，窗外的昏黄灯号渐渐稀少，安静平稳的空气抚平了先前汹涌翻腾的情欲。  
当时间来到凌晨一点，睡不着的Peter正趴在床铺上懊恼。黑暗中睁大的双眼来回滚动，像在思考——或是该说他就是在思考。没多久，男孩翻身下床直直走出房间。  
“叩、叩。”Peter轻敲了Tony的房门，站在走廊好一会没有得到任何回应。他揪着T恤下摆，鼓起勇气轻握门把缓缓转动，意外的是男人并没有上锁。他走入漆黑的卧房，率先闻到鲜花的味道。Peter的脚步停留在床边，见Tony侧着身子已经睡沉了，明知不该打扰他，却忍不住伸手触摸他的手臂。  
Tony是立刻清醒了过来，窗外折射的细微光线在男孩单薄的身子上，他反倒着急地问：“Hey，Peter？作恶梦了吗？”   
“No，”男孩摇摇头，嗓子清透的声音显示他根本还没睡下，“Mr.Stark.我可以跟你睡吗？我会乖乖的。”  
“当然可以。”Tony掀开被子，好让Peter钻进被窝之中。  
男孩侧身倒躺让男人从身后紧紧拥住，他终于感到安心，急忙惭愧地说：“Mr.Stark，我们先前就约定好的……我不该说那样的话，请你别生气。”  
Tony吻上他卷翘的头发，并不在意：“没事，睡吧。”  
房间内陷入了宁静沉默，空气平稳流畅的节奏让蜘蛛感应渐渐罢工休眠，男孩终于感到眼皮沉重，就当要阖上双眼时……  
“我走出房间不是因为在生气，是因为再待一秒，我怕是要违反约法三章之一了。”  
Peter眨眨眼，倒是讶异：“是这样吗？”  
“Yes，你拥有让我失去理智的能力，别太常发挥它好吗？”Tony似乎也对先前裸身喝水的恶趣味感到些许抱歉。  
“Okay，I'm sorry……”  
Tony收紧了在他腰间的手臂，轻声地说：“不过，你也不用怀疑我的定力，它比你想象中还坚强。”  
Peter轻笑一声：“I know.”  
“还有，你也别怀疑另外一件事。”  
“What？”  
“I miss you too.”，Tony凑近男孩的耳畔，“Every night.”  
Peter立刻僵直了身体，没有任何回应，随后Tony明显感到怀中男孩的体温越发滚烫，疑惑又肯定地问：“你不要告诉我，你硬了。”  
“Mr.Stark，你就不能装作不知道吗？”Peter恨不得挖个洞把自己埋进去，  
“你热得像火炉，我很难忽视。”  
“还不是你说那样的话！”  
Tony哭笑不得：“很高兴你能体会我刚刚离开房间的感受了。”  
Peter揪起枕头把脸埋进去：“我……一下就没事了，求你别把我踢下去。”  
Tony忍不住笑出声，落下一个吻在Peter耳际：“祝好梦，My boy。”  
“You too，Mr.Stark.”


	23. Chapter 23

在花丛里泡了大半辈子的Tony Stark，如今竟变成禁欲人士，好吧，他确实怀疑这是上帝的惩罚。在约会后的两个月，英雄注册法的案子渐渐步入轨道，Tony终于没有起初导入法案时那样忙碌，也掌握了Peter忙碌之余的小空档，于是两个人的相处时间渐渐又变多了。  
Tony得空时会出现在中城高中外面，接男孩放学；当然，是开着Happy朴素的公用车，因为Peter并不想被同学的口水淹没。他们会一起逛超市、买食材。Tony其实很少逛这样的地方，他并不觉得有趣，但Peter细心专注挑选食材的模样让他着迷，那张稚嫩的侧脸在光影的牵引下总会比平常来得成熟一些，他会在冷藏库停留，头上的卷发弯起漂亮的弧度，并且碎念这个好或这个不好，再弯起眉眼询问Tony喜不喜欢这种蔬菜？  
平凡的时刻，总是最触动人心。  
当Tony终于吃到想念已久的炖饭时，深深叹息而感动万分。他的性欲给禁了，口欲总算回来了，感谢老天待他还不薄。  
傍晚，是Peter的温书时间，他经常趴在客厅台桌上显露苦恼，一边啃咬笔头，一边陷入万劫不复的疑问之中，他时常忍不住大声求救，好让Tony化身为英雄，浑身闪着耀眼的光芒，拯救他死去无数的脑细胞。Tony会细心讲解男孩不懂的那一部分，当然更会以Stark独到的眼光及看法，天马行空地推翻论文中的各种理论。  
夜深后，男孩总是能顺利找个理由，在大楼里过夜。可惜，宁静的夜色对于未成年来说并不多姿多采，只是定力的考验。回想第一次约会过夜的情况，Peter投身男人怀抱之中的信誓旦旦，直到凌晨清醒时又飞去九重天；他被包围在小雏菊的香味中，以及对方睡熟了把一只手伸进T恤里面的举动，让Peter不禁又黏糊糊的贴上去毛手毛脚，最后当然是滚下床作为结尾。  
Peter苦恼极了，他在遇见Tony以前，从不知道一名四十五岁的中年男子能如此有魅力。二人独处时，那双深色眼眸中散发的爱意大胆且毫无隐藏，而男人举手投足的拨撩却温吞地若有似无。Tony总是有意或无意地唤醒青少年常驻的精力旺盛，让男孩直直掉落那名为欲望的黑洞中。Peter甚至开始习惯滚下床、被关在卧室外，或者一个人睡在客房叹气的惩罚了。  
当亲密关系成了禁忌，对Tony来说是个世纪大考验。别忘了他曾是个魅力十足的花花工子，同样也是个十分有历练的男人，虽然本质仍是不改的幼稚与霸道，但他的定力比Peter想象中还要坚强。  
选择一名未成年做自己男朋友是一件是多么麻烦的事情，Tony在接受Peter以前就做了万全的准备，以至他努力地坚持己见，墨守成规。他发誓绝对不跨越那条禁忌，除此之外，只要是男孩想要的其他东西，他肯定都能一一满足，绝不亏欠。他努力做一名负责任的成年人，为自己也为男孩负责，他并不想为一时情欲冲脑而破坏规则，除了良心谴责之外还得被告上法院，再被判四年有期徒刑。  
总之，你追我跑的游戏这两个人乐此不疲，已经玩上大半年，似乎一点也不腻。要知道Peter大多时间是乖巧顺从的，但偶尔会有些小叛逆喜欢挑战底线，这是孩子心性。起初，Tony并没有严厉的遏止他某些点火行为，倒像是早已习惯这些情场里的歪脑筋与小动作；他会指引他，沉声拒绝他，但从未为此发过脾气。  
直到他清楚明白青少年的欲火如同干柴，稍有零星火花就会熊熊燃烧，他只好更加收敛所有的肢体语言，尽可能地不造成意外。不过，就算是火车也有机率会脱轨，飞机也会飞一飞突然消失在天空中。擦枪走火不是不可能，就比如——在Tony意志力最脆弱的时候。  
这个礼拜起，Tony出差至费城进行某场灾难控制的调解会。费城的天气状况差得很，乌云蔽日，大雨下得又急又长，来回奔波的Tony接连几日也不免被淋得满身湿。不过对于已经十几年没感冒的人，他自以为身子健壮，并没有适时换下这身湿衣湿裤，他顶着半干的头发在室内吹着冷气，即便接连打了几个喷嚏，仍没认为这种行为不妥当。  
当调解会告一个段落，费城凌晨两点的天空像是被暴风扫过，大雨倾盆，淅淅沥沥，彷佛将春季的神清气爽全数摧毁，空气中仅剩下厚重的潮湿感，以及凉风飕飕。晚餐没吃倒喝了好几杯咖啡的的Tony，终于感到头痛欲裂，喉咙干涩，他撑着疲累的身子踏入私人飞机的机舱内，倒躺在椅子上。  
“Happy，帮我拿杯水。”  
Hapyy递上水杯，看见那男人苍白的脸色，不禁关心几句：“Boss，你还好吗？”  
“好得很。”Tony径自喝起水，捏捏眉心，“让我睡一下，到家前别叫醒我。”  
当飞机准时爬上夜空，穿过黑弥的云层，来到万籁俱寂的平流层上方，好似底下的狂风暴雨是另一个世界。Tony半睁的双眼被窗外的景色吸引，他取起手机看见爆满的信息，随意点了几封。  
“Mr.Stark，费城的天气好像很糟？小心别感冒了。”  
他碎念地说：“好吧，我好像感冒了。”  
“Mr.Stark，一个礼拜没见到你，市政图书馆都快成了我第二个家……”  
“Mr.Stark，MIT笔试资料我准备得差不多，这几天要最后冲刺，请给我力量。”  
“Mr.Stark，我被困在书堆里呼吸困难，我想你了。”  
Tony的嘴角扬起笑意，将手机收回口袋，闭上眼，昏昏沉沉地度过几个小时。当飞机停留在纽约机场，外头天空湛蓝明亮，已是崭新的早晨。Tony本想给Peter一通电话，但发现自己的嗓子明显沙哑，他疲累的身子实在没心力再接收其他关怀的质问，只好作罢，乘着Happy的轿车回到史塔克大楼。  
“Hello，Boss.”被启动的AI女孩率先问候。  
“Friday，帮Daddy扫描一下身体状况。”  
“Yes sir，你的体温约100.4℉，喉咙鼻腔红肿，是否需要通知医疗大楼的医生？”  
Tony不以为然，脱下西装外套跟衬衫：“不必，睡一觉就好了。”  
“Yes sir，不过根据Old Man监督程序，我必须拨电话给Peter。”  
这话让踏进浴室的男人停顿一会，厉声拒绝：“No，No，坏女孩别乱搞！那孩子这几天在准备笔试，别给他拨电话，Okay？”  
“Yes sir.”Friday听话地没拨电话，但却无声无息发出信息。  
Peter此时正在市政图书馆内，捧着一堆书籍资料的脸色并不好看。他啃了一个礼拜的书，没日没夜，感觉脑袋瓜都要被捣成糨糊了，绷紧的神经像是随时会断的绳索，只剩下烦躁。  
哔一声，Peter手忙脚乱地先将书本搁在桌上，从口袋中捞起手机。  
“Boss已回到史塔克大楼，初估体温100.4℉，症状喉咙红肿、头晕头痛、咳嗽打喷嚏，不愿意就医，他需要你。”  
一连串的信息使得男孩蹙起眉毛，毫不犹豫拨了电话，响了很长一段时间——也许是Tony确实太不舒服，他将市内电话与手机全数设定静音，并没有如愿接通。Peter想也没想便放下手边本来该做的事，直直奔出图书馆。  
重感冒是什么感觉？除了昏昏沉沉，呼吸困难，头疼得可以，Tony并没有其他更好的形容。他在睡梦中彷佛回到过去，梦见母亲慈爱的笑容，扯出眼尾漂亮的细纹，她端坐在床边，拿着湿毛巾替发烧的自己降温。这个回忆理当早已消失在记忆中才是，却在多年以后难得的感冒中唤起这样的往事。  
“Mr.Stark？”  
听见叫唤，Tony翻个身子睁开眼，他没看见梦中母亲的脸，反倒看见气喘吁吁的男孩蹲在床边：“Peter？”  
“Are you Okay？”Peter率先伸手抚摸他的额头，对于掌心传来的滚烫惊讶不已：“Well……你这样的体温才像个火炉吧？”  
Tony眨眨眼，确认不是在梦中才不满地发话：“Friday！坏女孩！不是让妳别通知他吗？”  
男人有气无力，毫无威胁，AI女孩倒是识相地无声无息。Peter起身翻着抽屉，抓起红外线体温计，虽说Friday已扫描他的身体状况，但并没有实际测量来得准确。  
“Mr.Stark，这是监督程序的设定，你跟她发脾气也没用的。”  
“老天……”Tony抗议地将头埋在枕头内，男孩倒是轻易地替他量了体温。  
“103.1℉——这个温度有点过高了，Mr.Stark。”  
“我想也是……”Tony一手撑着额头，眉眼蹙在一块舒张不开。他确实感到头脑胀痛发热，身体却异常寒冷，四肢缩在被窝里无法动弹，看来果真小瞧了费城的那几场大雨。  
Peter将温度计摆回柜内，迟疑一会：“Friday，取消Mr.Stark今日所有行程。”  
“好的，Peter。”  
Tony苦笑：“我大概有十几年没有感冒过，该说怀念吗？”  
“不常感冒的人，感冒起来会很严重的，我去楼下请医生上来。”  
“没那么糟，让我睡……喂……人呢？”不等Tony拒绝，Peter早已奔出卧室，走往医疗楼层。Tony甚至没力气喊住他，“让Friday通知便行了，这孩子在想什么？”  
Friday适时回应：“Boss，Peter是好孩子，大概是不想让我太累。”  
“不让一个AI太累吗？哈哈……”他发出无力的笑声。  
医生很快地出现在卧室中，替半睡半醒的Tony吊上点滴，当场开药：“得先让Mr.Stark的体温回复正常，近期他身体健康指数一直无法回到最佳状态，所以病毒会特别难缠。”  
接收到医生质问的眼神，Peter双手抱胸，一脸无可奈何：“别看我，我已尽量管理他的作息跟饮食，还不是去一趟三个月的瓦甘达，为了做研究把身体搞坏。”  
Tony瞇着眼反驳：“你这坏孩子，别趁机跟别人说我坏话。”  
医生将药袋递给Peter，交代细节：“点滴会让体温恢复正常，这是特效药，能让他好好休息的。”  
Peter点点头，道过谢后，起身送医生回医疗楼内。


	24. Chapter 24

窗外艳阳高照，湛蓝天空穿梭一台飞机掀起层层白云，雁鸟飞过窗前，在翠绿色的树丛中降落。看来，纽约的风和日丽和昨天离开费城时的天气差了十万八千里。  
卧室内的落地窗放下非透光的窗帘，房内的颜色漆黑一片，只有药管上的药水闪着蓝光。Tony睡了半天，昏昏沉沉，似乎感到体温下降许多，甚至有点哆嗦，他睁眼后率先将手腕的点滴拔除，抬头却见Peter拉张椅子坐在床边，双手抱胸，偏着脑袋打瞌睡。  
“Hey……Peter，你怎么没去学校？”  
Peter醒了过来，揉揉眼：“今天是周末呢，不必去学校。”  
Tony轻笑地说：“年纪大了，总分不清何时是周末，反正都忙呢。”  
“Mr.Stark，你感觉如何呢？肚子饿吗？”Peter蹲在床边，伸手探他额头温度。  
“我不饿，但感觉冷……”  
“冷吗？我已将室内温度调高了，还要再高吗？”  
“没事，你上来陪我躺一会。”  
“好的。”  
Peter脱下鞋子钻进被窝里，当手掌触及Tony冰冷身体时，他发出惊叫：“Oh my god！你的手好冰，是不是药效太强？——这样不好，我得把医生找来。”他说完就要翻身跳下床，却被Tony伸长手臂捞回被窝。  
Tony两眼甚至没有睁开：“我的好孩子，饶过那些处理重症的医生吧，他们忙得很。”  
“不，我担心你的身子，一下高烧一下冻成棒冰，这不是好的状况。”  
Tony只觉得发困想睡，揪着他T恤拉扯：“嘘，既然你觉得我像棒冰，那你应该靠近点。”  
男孩听话地张开双臂，将他抱个满怀，一碰触这单薄身子传出的低温，仍然碎念不停：“老天，你的身体真的好冰，这样好吗？要不我去倒杯热茶给你暖暖？”  
“别折腾了，”Tony紧紧挽住他腰间，“我倒好奇，你的体温一直都这么高吗？现在抱起来真舒服……好温暖。”他将脸颊埋进Peter颈脖之间，呼吸轻洒，搔得对方发痒难耐。  
当鼻尖渗入熟悉的小雏菊香味，柔软的躯体互相贴合，Peter的身子形同灌满热能，体温迅速上升，他缩着肩膀有些抗拒：“Mr.Stark……你得离我脖子远一些，很痒。”  
知道对方怕痒，Tony睁开眼轻轻地向上移动，在他耳际旁停留：“这里呢，还痒吗？”软言细语黏腻在耳边，Peter的汗毛不自觉竖了起来。  
“这里也不好，还是很痒。”  
“那这里呢？”Tony缓缓地往他脸颊靠近，距离相近地能让Peter看见每根睫毛的颤抖。男人轻轻啄他的嘴唇，甚至蜷起舌头舔舐那双柔软红润。Peter禁不起诱惑，张嘴迎接，将对方的侵袭含入口中，彼此相互交缠挑弄舌尖。令他感到奇怪的是，Tony身躯寒冷的像冰块，然而软嫩的口腔却比平时来得滚烫。  
“我会把感冒传染给你的……”这句话带上气音，在男孩听来只有性感，毫无警告能力。  
“我恢复很快的，没关系。”  
Peter连忙嘟起嘴贴上去，Tony没有拒绝，甚至带点劲力将舌头推回对方口中，一把夺回主权，他的舌尖爬过那湿嫩的口腔，在敏感的上颚打转，使得Peter浑身发热，欲望像是摇晃过的气泡水，不断滚出汹涌气泡，越叠越高。Peter头晕脑胀却努力克制不触碰任何底线，甚至在心里默背所有数学公式。  
Tony昏昏沉沉，两手攀上对方颈肩，那身温热的身躯此刻成为他的精神粮食，紧紧揪着不肯放手。房内静谧无声，只有二人唇舌间的缠绵，啧啧作响。不用多久，Peter大口喘气像在冷静，他的下体发胀得难受：“Mr.Stark……我想我不应该再待在这……”  
“Why？你舍得丢下我一个人，让我冷死在被窝里？”  
“不是……”Peter干脆闭眼，拒绝阅读男人眼神中透漏的有机可趁，“现在这个状况不太好……”他坐起身子准备下床，却被男人圈住腰身，动弹不得。虽然Peter拥有蜘蛛怪力，但Tony难得的索求倒成为最难抵抗的枷锁。  
“不太好？现在状况是见鬼的好，嗯……还记得上回你是怎么说的？”Tony亲吻男孩脸颊，装作可怜，“Oh——Don't go Peter，Please？”  
嗯？这不是先前自己对他说的话吗？Peter十分头疼地面对男人犯规的语气与眼神，无法拒绝只得妥协：“好好……我不走，那你得躺过去一点好吗？——还有，请、请不要贴着我……”  
生病的Tony像个麦芽糖般黏人，甚至有点孩子气，男孩只是困扰倒不讨厌，甚至快要让这样的Mr.Stark可爱死了。  
Tony在男孩躺回被窝时，得逞似地伸长手臂一把将他扯到身上，Peter毫无防备地压在男人的躯体上，当那头冰冷的体温与他发烫的身子互相贴合时，男孩全身的血液即刻汇集于两腿之间。尤其Tony只穿着一件黑色背心与薄棉长裤，毫无遮蔽地展露身形。  
二人先前来来去去都只是皮毛接触，如此直接暴露的状况男孩并没有真实体会，他显得兴奋却无比慌张。当他扫过身下男人散着无神的双眼时，不禁开始怀疑先前给Mr.Stark吞的药是不是有问题：“老天……医生是不是拿错特效药了？”  
“嗯？什么特效药？”Tony问道，伸手探入男孩的T恤里抚摸。  
Peter快被逼疯了，全身的毛细孔都扩张开来，血脉喷张，他流了一身汗，只顾着抬手阻止男人的动作：“Mr.Stark！住手！——Oh No！我真的不能再这样了，我要离开这里。”  
面对突然敞开的大门，一直以来喜欢冒险挑战底线的孩子登时无所适从，正要爬起身又被揪了回去。Tony紧紧攀着他颈肩，啄吻他细致的耳际：“My dear boy，为什么一直想下床？床下有什么比我更吸引人的东西吗？”  
“不是……Mr.Stark，这样我受不了！”几乎是就要投降，Peter开始沉醉这样恶质的引诱之中。  
“受不了什么？啊……因为你勃起了？”Tony的大掌覆上了他腿间精神奕奕的家伙。  
“唔哦！”Peter倒抽口气，持续摇头拒绝，“不行！等你清醒肯定会生气的……不行！”  
“Oh……My dear，你以为只有你一个人在忍吗？每晚你睡在我旁边，我都想要这样做。”Tony从未对他如此直白露骨的调情，男孩备感头晕目眩，情不自禁地吻住不断拨撩极限的男人。二人激烈地拥吻，压抑在喉间的喘息声，登时释放在彼此交错的唇舌之中。Tony顺势抬起一腿扣着Peter的腰间，隔着外裤摩擦二人肿胀的性器。  
“Mr.Stark……”Peter唯一的理智已裂成碎片，随风而逝。他将手探入Tony的棉裤里，握着那尺寸不小且发烫的分身，轻轻上下套弄，爱抚的快意接踵而来，Tony闭上眼呻吟了一声。  
Peter毫无经验又紧张地全身冒汗，手边磕磕绊绊扯疼了Tony。来回几次，终于让Tony露出了无奈的笑。他坐起身径自将棉裤拉下半边，硬挺的性器直接了當地暴露在空气里。Peter一阵慌乱，不知道眼睛该往哪摆，下一秒，他的裤头也被被对方扯下。  
Tony紧紧抱住男孩的腰际，拖着他跨坐在腿上，他注视男孩胀红的脸，抓住对方颤抖的手按在双腿间的性器上：“Touch me，轻点好吗？别弄疼我。”  
“好、好的，Oh my god……”  
Peter咬着唇十分慌乱，他试着放轻手劲，揉捏手中那根火烫的阴茎。Tony垂下眼帘，大掌爬上男孩大腿根部，向上抚摸，最后停留在双腿之间，紧紧地圈住了他的性器。男孩的躯体颤抖一下，十六年来除了自己以外，他从未让别人碰过那个地方，敏锐感官登时放大起来，男人每一次技巧性的搓弄挑逗，像是热能的电流窜走身躯。他甚至能透过分寸上的触感，清楚知道男人手茧的位置。  
Tony抬起手掐着他下巴，啄吻问道：“感觉怎么样？”  
“感觉棒极了，嗯……啊……”  
禁忌压抑了过往所有的亲密时光，像是折磨，没人在意到底过去了多少日子。此时此刻，情欲回荡在二人之间，在彼此来回搓弄的手劲中得到解脱，他们一同陶醉沉沦，试图让对方欢快，却又同样舍不得草率结束，他们的手边动作忽快忽慢，贪婪地想要索取更多……  
Peter的意识全被快意占满，性器顶端流出不少透明液体，沾在男人粗糙的大掌上，转化成温热的润滑，Tony另一手向下钻，捧住了底下的囊袋，让它在手掌中来回滚动。Peter身子猛地抖动，任凭酥麻感爬上尾椎，嘴边吐出细碎的低吟，他已经无法分心替男人服务，顾着抬起臀部接纳所有的爱抚。男人的手活就跟他曾经荒唐的过去一样精采，男孩毫无抵抗能力，只能趴在他肩头上喘着气。  
涉世未深的Peter甚至无法支撑太久，恳求地说：“Mr.Stark，我想射了……”  
“No，你得等等我，等等我好吗？”Tony使坏地不让他如意。  
“唔……”他胀红着面颊蹙眉忍耐，就怕一松懈就释放出来。  
Tony一个翻身将他压在身底下，扯去那件碍事的牛仔裤，拖着他白皙大腿缠在腰间，下半身俯去靠拢，让双方火烫的性器触碰在一块，将它们握在一起快速地撸动套弄。Peter一边呻吟，跟着节奏挺起腰杆来回摆动，他靠着磨蹭取得快感，他被囚禁在快意之外，他只想要解放。  
“Mr.Stark……Please……让我射……”他两手胡乱扯着Tony的衣服，急躁地想让快感辗压身体。  
“别急，My boy。”Tony揉搓二人相抵的性器，挑弄彼此的敏感处，喘着粗气让自己飞快进入状况，“跟我一起，Peter……Come on……”  
他低头啃咬男孩柔软的嘴唇，在释放的同时发出了好听的呻吟。  
“Oh my god……啊啊……”两道白浊随着高点而释放出去，男人与男孩同样颤抖身躯，直到在彼此的喘息声回复冷静。

结束后Peter赶紧爬起身，清理身上的液体穿上裤子。他转身见Tony沉沉地睡着在床上，他细心地替男人擦拭身体，将棉裤穿回它原本的位置，抬手盖上棉被。Peter搔搔头，一脸懵然取起床头柜上的药，他看见说明行的几个字：特效感冒药，有镇定剂之效果，可能产生如同酒醉的后遗症，包括头晕、想吐、耳鸣、四肢无力、性欲高涨……  
性欲高涨？？？男孩吓得差点没把这药袋烧成灰烬。  
他抱头懊悔，不断忏悔：“我的老天……Mr.Stark明明很不舒服，我却干出这种事……”

隔日，Tony确实睡了整整一天才转醒。他睁开眼睛率先确认时间，翻个身便见栗色卷发的男孩趴在床边打吨，两腿跪在地板上。嗯？有床不睡，有地板不躺，跪在地板上？  
Tony伸手摇醒他：“Peter？”  
“嗯……？啊？Mr.Stark，你身体好多了吗？感觉如何？”  
“我好多了，你怎跪在地板上？不上床睡呢？”  
Peter咬着下唇，难以启齿：“Mr.Stark，你不记得昨天的事情吗？”  
“昨天有发生什么事吗？”Tony看见男孩无法直视自己的双眼，加上一些如同酒醉般的片段涌入脑海，他迟疑地问：“你侵犯我了是吗？”  
“不，我没有！”Peter跳起身子，疯狂摇头。  
“我侵犯你了？”  
“呃……也没有。”Peter满是尴尬，低头看向地板，再偷瞄Tony的脸，“我们……互相……互相……”男孩纯洁地不知该怎么说出口，两手在空中毫无意识的摆动。  
“互相……手淫？自慰？自渎？爱抚？打手枪？”Tony直白地替他开了口，还附送好几种说法。  
“啊啊啊啊啊，对啦对啦！真的很对不起，Mr.Stark——我错了，都是那个特效药，我没仔细看医生开这样的药……”  
Tony抓起柜上的药袋一探究竟，沉默一阵。  
“Mr.Stark，I'm sorry……都是我的错，请你别生气……好吗？”即便他是被引诱的那个，他仍自觉承认自己定力太差。  
“Well，昨天这样我算是触法边缘，大概是猥亵未成年，尝试发生性行为未遂，你觉得这样的罪名听起来好吗？”男人声音平稳冷静，听不出任何情绪。  
Peter颓丧低下头：“不好……”  
“是的，非常不好，那你就一个月内不准靠近史塔克大楼。”  
Peter大吃一惊，慌张求饶：“Mr.Stark，我真不是故意的，别这么残忍！一个月太久了！而且并不是不准靠近卧房，是不能靠近大楼？别这样……”  
男人不温不热，对于这些忏悔视而不见：“你太让我失望了，我生个病你就骑到我身上，迟早会出事，你乖乖回家待一个月，咱们以后再说。”  
“哦不，这样不公平……”Peter焦躁又懊悔，他盯着Tony严肃认真的眼神，丝毫不容质疑。他们在房内大眼瞪小眼，终究莫可奈何，Peter只能低下头抓起外套缓缓往门外走去，神情着实令人同情。就在他踏出卧房大门时，Tony悠悠地说：“你不想要一个月见不到我也行，我们交换条件。”  
Peter即刻冲回床边，点头如捣蒜：“好的，什么条件？我都听你的。”  
“一盒甜甜圈。”  
“What？”  
Peter这才看清楚Tony上扬的嘴角，以及刻意扳起严肃表情的取笑：“你……你刚都是骗我的？”  
“不，我是认真的，一盒甜甜圈，怎么样？”  
他摇头拒绝：“No，你看看你，一个小感冒就要躺一天的床，我还能让你吃那东西，不能。”  
“那好吧，我们一个月后再见面。”Tony耍赖地偏头不看他。  
“啊啊啊！Mr.Stark你太过分了！我不管你了！爱吃多少随便你！”  
Peter大吼抓狂，是想不到他的关心约束竟被对方当成交换的筹码，他气得就要夺门而出，随后便被Tony一把扯了过去，Peter踉跄朝床边栽去，倒卧在小雏菊的香味中。  
Tony将他拥在怀里，双唇贴在耳畔，沙哑低沉的嗓音像是歌曲般动听迷人：“My boy，你不管我了，我该怎么办呢？——只好吃甜甜圈吃到暴毙，然后死在实验室的钢铁装甲里面。”  
堂堂一名花花公子，更是扛着核弹冲向虫洞的Iron Man，竟对着一名未成年装可怜装无辜，复仇者的同僚们大概宁可相信自己能徒手掰断美国队长的盾牌，也无法相信这样的画面。  
Peter胀红着耳根，终究拗不过自己的Old Man：“吃一个。”  
“那你二十九天后再来见我。”  
“二个……”  
“一个跟两个有差别吗？”  
“两个半……”  
“好吧，看在你这么宠我的份上，另外半个留给你，成交。”  
“Mr.Stark，你是个成年人，不能老是……唔……”  
Peter口中的成年人，拗到自从瓦甘达回来后再也吃不到的东西，心情极好地紧紧拥吻他的小爱人，并且成功转移男孩的专注，直到他喘着粗气，承受不住诱惑，抵着发胀的裤档飞奔客厅。卧房传来Tony得逞的笑声，开怀畅快。客厅明亮光线折射在男孩身上，衬得他的耳朵更加红润，却也不自觉也跟着笑了。


	25. Chapter 25

Tony的脾气算不算好呢？我想，很多人的答案都不一样。这问题若是由Steve回答，他会说我不予置评。要是让Natasha回答，她只会说：他的脾气好不好我不在乎，只要跟他共识过，我的脾气都会变得很不好。至于Peter的回答：“我觉得挺好的。”  
相信这个答案会让Steve与Natasha对他投以好傻好天真的眼神。不过也不能怪他，毕竟Tony还未在这个孩子面前大发雷霆。

Peter是个单纯敏锐的少年，很多事情尚未发生，他便能尽量避免后续产生的不愉快。他跟Tony交往半年，除了有时会被他锐利的口舌气得接不上话，但大致上两个人还算能顺利地度过一段日子。  
这个月起，Peter为了MIT初选资格，辗转到一家科技公司作实习生。Tony本来打算拨通电话，交代史塔克工业颁布Peter实习经历的证明，让他能顺利入选，但Peter以这样取得资格的方式不正确而拒绝。男孩正当的品行让自己忙坏了，他要面对高中课业、准备MIT繁复困难的口试笔试、实习工作，还有，他仍然尽心尽力去做一名纽约的好邻居。  
Tony本来很尊重Peter对于课业的安排，直到，男孩忙碌奔波的身子，在持续一个月没有妥贴的睡眠后，四肢越发笨重，反应不如以往敏捷利落，累瘫了的Spider Man，每日巡逻后都会在身上留下痕迹。关心则乱的Tony，终于受不了他宝贝的男孩，整日带伤回家，而且越渐严重。  
“你可以休息几天吗？”  
这日早晨，男孩在餐桌上吃着早餐，男人在客厅的镜子前系领带时说出这句话。  
“休息？Mr.Stark，你是指什么？”  
Tony两手在颈前拉扯，完成后，右手搁在衬衫第三与第四颗扣子间。他揉揉深色发顶走到男孩身边，双手抱胸：“你看看你的额头，右手臂，左大腿，右膝盖，双边肩头——你还要我继续数吗？”  
“Emm……这些都是小伤，没什么，两三天就复原了。”男孩抬手抬脚全数看过一遍，不以为然。  
“小伤？”Tony翻了个白眼，“那你何必躲在我这儿，不老老实实回家给你的Aunt May欣赏一下？”  
Peter吞下口中的吐司，咳了几声：“我复原很快的，再让我躲几天我就回家了好吗？”  
因为身上挂着数不轻的小伤，男孩用了实习的借口，住在史塔克大楼已经一周时间。Tony捏捏两眼之间，无力地说：“我要没收你的战服，以后你身上没有任何伤口跟瘀青才能再穿上它。”一句话还没到底，他已经将战服从男孩的书包中取出，丢回卧房内。  
Peter连忙站起身子，伸手阻止：“What？Mr.Stark,，等等！”  
Tony顺势靠近，抬手拆下他两只手腕上的发射器，同样扔到别处。他双手握住男孩的肩头，蹙着眉心，以柔情包覆不可违抗的语调：“Peter，你最近太忙了，为了MIT初选的实习打工，你几乎没有睡满超过五个小时，你得休息几日。”  
“可是，实习今天是最后一天，之后就轻松了。”  
“No，乖乖去上课，你需要休息。”Tony摸上他乌黑的眼圈，眼神柔和起来，“这几天安静地当回Peter Parker，放心，你少当几天英雄，纽约市也不会因此垮掉。”  
“我……”男孩试图说服男人，却被对方双眼神中炙热的温度融化。  
“Peter，好好对待我的宝贝男孩好吗？我不想看见他再受伤，Please？”  
“Okay……”Peter点点头，“别用那样的眼神看我，这几天我会乖乖的。”  
“Good，这才是我的好男孩，”Tony敞开双臂拥抱他，亲吻那头卷发，“记住，你身上没有装备的保护，只能是Peter Parker，不是Spider Man，你得答应我。”  
Peter将头埋在那宽阔的肩膀上，蹭几下：“我答应你。”

美国是个自由国度，各类人种大结集，看似包容与繁华，但当中也夹着危险与冲突。这几日，Peter听话地做回自己，他没再穿上战服，当然也是因为没机会穿上，他终于睡了个饱，有时间与Ned一同完成死星，再和他参加期待许久的加州圣地亚哥国际动漫展。  
动漫展内人满为患，处处大排长龙，有些电影公司将宣传搬到此地，会场几乎水泄不通，热闹拥挤，Peter和Ned被夹在人潮队伍当中，毫不起眼。  
“我真不敢相信你会有时间陪我来，你最近不用巡逻了吗？”  
“我是没办法巡逻，战服被Mr.Star没收了。”  
“又被没收？”Ned倒是吃惊，“你是又闯下什么祸了？”  
“No，我没有。”Peter摇头摊手，“只是……Mr.Stark觉得我身上伤口没一天好全，所以要我休息一阵子。”  
Ned点点头，露出无法同意更多的表情：“他说得倒是真的，你的伤势多到我已经无法找到不重复的借口替你解围了。”  
“我不明白，那些明明都是小伤，不碍事的，唉！不说了。”Peter叹口气，随即转换心情，“欸！看看那个，StarWars的周边，还有Deadpool的绝版公仔，真棒！”  
男孩本就是个漫画电影迷，加上少年心性，很快地与Ned沉迷满是虚拟的世界。会场里有许多Iron Man的扮演者，Peter拿起手机一一纪录留念，Ned拉着他一起挑了好几种版本的乐高，并许下在毕业前一定要完成。二人在会场中如同脱缰的野马，四处乱窜。Peter在这样少数的时光中，找回本是属于青少年该有的童心与欢乐。  
时间拉长，会场人来人往，不知何时传出了几声叫嚣，本来无人在意，仅有零散人数渐向后方奔跑，直到声响越发吵杂，大批人潮汹涌纷纷朝门口处移动。  
“唔！唉哦！”Ned体积大，被撞了好几次。  
Peter朝着前方探头：“怎么了吗？”  
周围人群狂奔的脚步声，以及流水般擦肩而过的众人表情，全数显露焦躁与不安，夹杂在空气中的异样分子明显骚动起来，Peter不自主蜘蛛感应大开，感官听力登时扩张开来。  
“炸弹……”  
“快跑啊，危险！”  
“有人绑着炸弹，快报警！”  
“大家都在跑，不知发生什么事？”  
“我不想死……”  
“别跑啊，我要引爆这里！跟我一起死！”  
听到这里，感官过载的Peter寒毛竖起，冒出一身冷汗，身子被人潮撞得东倒西歪，脚步不稳差点摔在地上，他焦急地喊：“Ned，你得赶快离开这里……”  
“怎么了？”  
Peter还来不及解释，碰一声巨响传遍整座会场，登时浓烟飘散，大门口已被炸出一个黑圈，数名民众已瘫倒在地。  
“别想走！跟我一起死吧！”一名中东面孔的男子大喊嘶吼，身上穿着厚重背心，贯穿数条红蓝电线，上头灯泡闪烁光芒，彷佛死神降临。  
大多数没逃出门口的民众已围在墙边，纷纷抱头蹲下身子。Peter下意识抓着衣服，才想到战服没穿在身上，他咬牙喊了一声shit！急忙弯身翻找背包，好在从前那颗旧型发射器还留在里面，他抬手装在右手腕上，随后指指天花板：“Ned，我需要你帮我关灯。”  
“What？你又没带上战服，别闹了伙伴！”Ned焦急又恐惧，紧紧抓住男孩的衣服不让他鲁莽行事。  
“No！”Peter扯开Ned的手臂，“这里有很多年纪比我们还小的孩子，我不能袖手旁观！”他眼神坚定而勇敢无惧，却只让Ned更加地慌张，不断劝退：“Peter！那人是恐怖份子，不是你平常遇到的抢匪大盗，他们不要命的！身上那颗不是玩具，是炸弹！”  
正当二人还在争论时，“碰碰碰！”几声巨响伴随震动摇晃，传遍会场之中，吓得周围民众大叫起来，纷纷四处逃窜，抱头蹲下。天花半已被炸出一个大洞，由高处坠落许多残骸。室内本来困扰Peter的光线，登时消失无踪，所有人被黑暗包围，更加惊恐地尖叫大吼。  
“Ned，你躲好。”这是Ned在黑暗中最后听见的句子。  
会场内一片漆黑黯淡，民众恐慌地躲避在角落，Peter蜘蛛感应全开，毫不犹豫飞窜在梁柱上，他敏捷翻身靠近，猛然地将蜘蛛丝喷在炸弹客的面上。  
“唔！唔！”炸弹客大吃一惊，眼睛与嘴被封上，在黑暗中如同无头苍蝇乱窜。Peter抬脚绊倒他，反剪炸弹客的双臂以膝盖压制，白色蜘蛛丝缠住他的双手。  
Peter俯下身子，检查炸弹客身上那件厚重的黑色背心，管线与面板过于复杂，上面的的计数器竟然仅剩下三十秒。男孩大吃一惊，解除炸弹已是遥不可及的任务，他只能迅速扯下这件背心。他眺望满是人潮的会场四周，脑袋瓜飞转着最佳处理办法，着急地全身冒汗，直到高处坠下的碎石落在肩头处；Peter抬头望去，破了个大洞的屋顶是唯一生路，他攥紧手腕，正要将背心扔上屋顶高空，不知何时炸弹客手中一支瑞士刀，已割断两手蜘蛛丝，在黑暗中飞身抱住男孩。  
“啊！？”Peter大叫一声脚步踉跄，眼看手中计数器只剩十秒，他不经思考，抬手喷射白丝，拖着炸弹客一同飞跃屋顶，在脚步落下屋顶时，一把扯开对方双臂的箝制，使劲全力将炸弹抛向湛蓝广阔的天空。  
碰一声巨响，传遍加州整座城市，那枚爆裂物还没飞到最高处，就在离男孩数公尺的距离——硬声炸裂。


	26. Chapter 26

“你的注定不平凡，我引以为傲。”   
“直到，我差点失去你。”

湛蓝的天空宽阔无际，没有白云，只有一颗泛滥灼热的朝阳。人来人往的喧闹，让欢笑声流动在空气中，一盏盏红黄灯泡闪烁着恐惧与死亡，黑暗中Ned抓紧衣裳的手，我用力挣脱。胸口一颗小蜘蛛的紧身衣，在黑暗中沉没，我触手不及。  
我躲在Mr.Stark温热的怀中，向他保证我是我，只是Peter Parker。  
少了那件红蓝与高科技，骨子里的我依旧勇往无惧。当灯泡炸成纷飞的烟花，化作一缕黑烟张牙五爪，碧蓝苍穹上，任凭碎片刮破我的脸，喷射在我体内的器官里面。  
我，想道歉。  
Mr.Stark，I'm Peter Parker.   
I'm Spider Man.

Peter睁开眼，一片雾白朦胧无法对焦视线。他的手脚沉得像铅块，一股厚重药味渗入鼻腔，他才意识到自己身处于医院病房，洁净明亮的室内摆设有些熟悉。偏过头便见May趴卧在床边，他想叫她，喊了几声发现嗓子干涸，暗哑无声，胸口蔓延疼痛到四肢。  
“咳……咳……”Peter咳了几下，感觉呼吸困难，May听见声音赶紧爬起身。  
“老天，My Baby，你终于醒了。”她的眼睛红肿布满血丝，阻止男孩的动作，“别动，有东西刺进你的肺，现在没事了。”  
男孩的声音微弱且沙哑：“咳……发……发生什么事？”  
“Oh……Peter，你跟Ned参加动漫展你忘了吗？有个自杀式的炸弹客，他引爆炸弹导致很多人都受伤了，包括你。”  
Peter这才回复记忆，此时开始担忧，自己跳出屋顶应该没人发现吧？  
“你本来在加州医院，但Mr.Stark很坚持要把你送回纽约，不过他是对的，全美国没有比这里更好的医疗。”  
Peter感觉右手臂发麻疼痛，试图抬起来一看究竟。  
“No，No，No，你右边胳膊骨折了，没事的，医生说骨头裂得很平整，很快就能恢复。”  
男孩的右手裹着白色石膏，乖乖点头，他盯着May面色憔悴，眼皮底下的黑圈更明显，不觉歉疚感涌上心头：“I'm sorry，May.”  
“Peter……你不用道歉的，这不是你的错，要怪就怪那名炸弹客——老天，还好你没事，否则我真的不知该怎么办。”她一阵鼻酸，低下头吻上他卷翘的头发，轻轻拥住男孩的半边身体。  
“Ned还好吗？”  
“Ned很好，他毫发无伤，他说你离炸弹客太近才被波及到，一切都没事了，感谢上帝保佑。”  
Peter浅浅地笑，像是长久的疲累终于得到休息的那样轻松，没一会，他感到眼皮沉重，一下子便没了意识。  
梦境中，室内的灯昏黄暗色，恍恍惚惚，他听见May和Mr.Stark交谈的声音，男人低沉的嗓子在对谈中提到几次自己的名字，他想看看Tony，想敞开双臂把他拥在胸前。Peter努力撑开眼皮，在模糊视线中见Tony靠过床边，他低下头亲吻自己的脸，再揉揉顶上那凌乱的卷发。  
Peter躺了三天加护病房，回到普通病房后又睡了三天才真正清醒。清晨七点，病房的窗帘被风扬起了半边，温煦的阳光让室内通彻明亮，病床旁的矮柜上，May留下一张纸条，说明工作已请假五日，今日必须补足进度，晚上会再过来。  
Peter撑着身子坐在床头边，窗外风和日丽，街头人来人往，好似那场爆炸事件只是噩梦一场，他的右手被石膏包得严严实实，提着左手吃起三明治，嗯，还是皇后区那一家比较好吃。虽然男孩拥有超脱的恢复力和健韧的体质，但先前一个月没妥贴休息的身体，无法完整负荷这次爆炸的冲击，他深深感到席卷而来的疲惫，宛若灵魂被掏空一大半。  
就在Peter还在发呆发楞，正想找寻自己的手机，给Tony打一通电话时，房门开启大半边，那人的身影出现在病房里，在Peter昏昏沉沉的梦中，一直有他的声音。  
“Mr.Stark……”  
Tony踏进病房，身穿灰色衬衫与马甲，他的领带松脱半开，发丝凌乱且脸色并不算好看，那张俊脸彷佛很长时间没有休息的那样精疲力尽。Tony轻轻按上门，身子倚靠在门后，询问道：“感觉怎么样？”  
“好很多，”Peter举起左手放在胸前，“就是胸口有点疼。”  
Tony沉着面容没有看他，男孩能感受空气中传递而来的愠怒，却被刻意压抑着。  
“有点疼？”男人揉了揉脸庞，眼神淡漠，“你该庆幸还能感到疼，喷射碎片差一公分就刺进你的心脏了。”  
Peter一愣，摇摇头：“我不知道……”  
“你当然不知道，”Tony沉声地说，“你只知道如何折磨自己，你的战服都被我没收了，却还有能力逞英雄。”  
“可是……”Peter焦急地辩解，却抽痛了肺部，喘了一下，“那颗炸弹就要引爆了，我没有太多的时间顾虑其他……”  
“所以？你就把炸弹客拉出屋顶，把炸弹丢向天空，让炸弹在你面前不过十公尺的地方引爆？”  
Peter沉默，大多的细节他早已没了印象。  
Tony尝试冷静，他知道现在最好的做法就是闭上嘴，走向前抱抱男孩，夸奖他很棒是个英雄。然而接下来脱口的话语，只证明他仍然是Natasha口中那个嘴贱的Tony Stark。  
“你做得很好，会场内的人多是轻伤，包括那名炸弹客在内，我伟大的Spider Man，只有你经过急救还躺了三天加护病房，才能坐在这里跟我说话。”  
几句夸奖没有任何上扬的语调，大量的讽刺伴随汹涌而来的怨怼，登时掩盖了所有关怀之意。Tony咬牙的侧脸凸显额头上的青筋，这样的神情让Peter感到恐慌，他见男人烦躁地抬手触摸领带中间部位，没一会，用力将它扯下扔在地上。  
“Mr.Stark，I'm sorry……”  
“Sorry？今天是断了胳膊刺破肺部，下次呢？断的是你那颗装满英雄主义的脑袋瓜吗？”  
“我……”Peter竖起眉心，试图不要被男人过度的情绪影响。  
“我从不反对你拯救任何人，Peter，前提是你要能保护好自己，战服也是这个原因而存在。”Tony试图缓和汹涌的怒意，语气沉冷，“但你没有保护好你自己，还记得答应过我什么吗？”  
Peter咬着下唇，低头显得挫败：“没有战服，安分地做回Peter Parker……”  
“Good，原来你没失忆。”  
“Mr.Stark，就算没有战服，我仍然是Spider Man，这是你教会我的。”  
“你是Spider Man，你当然是！”Tony大声地说，“但你同时也是我深爱的男孩。”  
Peter登时语塞，左手蜷紧了拳头，发红的眼眶透露失措与彷徨。  
“你不要跟我争论这个，保全自己跟拯救别人是同样重要——你才十六岁，就急着想当第二个把飞机开进海里的美国队长。”Tony的眼神犹如浑身生满尖锐的刺，稍微触碰就会被扎得满手是血，“你没想过万一碎片穿过你的心脏，May会有多难过？”  
“还有我，你想过了吗？”登时间，Tony严肃气愤的眼神暴露了悲伤，很快地又被刻意掩埋起来，“任何意外都会造成伤亡，拯救世界不顾自己安危是英雄的作为，但也是自我毁灭，人死了，什么都没了！”  
男人一句句冷嘲热讽，将彼此的距离拉得遥远，每句话冰凉地毫无温度。Peter看着Tony胸前呼吸起伏渐大，彷佛被愤怒的能量淹没，下一秒就要爆发，他识相明白此刻再多嘴一句，只会让状况跌落谷底，只得静默不语。  
窗外阳光的温煦已消失在病房内，仅剩下无法驱散的寒意，爬上二人的指尖再蔓延而来，Tony深呼吸后沉住气，并没有如意料中继续大发脾气，他抬手握上金属门把：“你无话可说，我也无话可说，就这样吧。”  
见他突然要离开，Peter着急喊道：“Mr.Stark……你要去哪里？”  
Tony扳上门板的手停了下来，却没有回过头看他：“去哪都比待在病房看你伤成这副模样来得好。在你康复以前，别想见到我。”  
“What？”Peter吃惊地喊，下意识抬起手，却让右胳膊传来的剧烈疼痛击晕，他弯下身蹙眉咬牙，眼眶溢满疼痛的泪水。听见对方发出哀号，Tony转头见男孩痛苦地将手臂托在怀中，差点就要飞身拥抱他——但他没有。  
Tony真的快被怒火搞得发疯，他心想不让这孩子得到教训，这类的情况依然会再三发生：“你在这里会得到最好的医疗照顾，我要暂时离开史塔克大楼，等你康复，身上完全没有伤痕的时候，Happy会通知我。”  
“Happy？我不明白。”男孩不知话中之意。  
“不明白？哦，我忘了一件事情。”Tony取起手机迅速下达指令，“Friday，取消Peter在大楼内的所有权限，包括实验室。”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Mr.Stark……No……No……别这样……，Please……”  
除了邮轮事件二人曾在桥上相互争执，他就从未见Tony这么大脾气，但他肯定的是，这次的事比上回还要严重千万倍。  
Peter弯身在病床上，拖着一只被石膏固定的右手，两道眉毛纠结在一起，慌张无助。这模样令人同情，但Tony视而不见，他沉着面容一手掐着手机，猛然抬高手臂，狠狠将那枚通讯物砸烂在地。  
“就是这样，你这次不好好反省，留言传讯的机会我也不会给你！”  
“Mr.Stark……”Peter红着眼眶落下几颗晶莹，彷佛下一秒就要溃堤大哭，他想下床阻止眼前男人的离去，四肢却疼痛不勘无法动弹。Tony偏过头不去看他，深怕看下去就要心软，径自抬手开启大门，头也不回地离开病房，徒留男孩在病床上落下晶莹的泪珠。

一周后——  
“他怎么样？”  
“医生说恢复得很好，肺部伤势已经没大碍了，只剩下右胳膊的骨头，还需要一点时间。”  
Tony双手抱胸站在基地办公室内，面容疲惫地提着电话。他在摔烂手机的隔天，便直接换过一只新的，同时更换号码：“嗯，那就好。”  
Happy明显感觉Tony这一个礼拜以来累积的烦躁情绪到达颠峰，不禁多嘴几句：“Boss，你连我的号码也换掉，有这个必要吗？”  
Tony不说话。Happy没听见该有的回应，继续说：“那孩子在医院的一个礼拜安静得诡异，很反常——你确定不跟他说些话？”连不怎么关心Peter的他都感到不忍。  
“你好好看着他就好，在伤势完全复原后，把战服还给他。”  
“What？”Happy讶异，“我以为你会自己转交给他的。”  
“在我还没气消之前，我不想跟他说话。”说毕，Tony挂断电话。

Tony何尝愿意如此殘忍地對待他的男孩？当他接到Ned用Peter的手机拨出的求救电话时，他的心脏彷佛就要裂成两半。他丢下国防的重大会议，穿着装甲飞到加州医院。  
那间急诊室塞满了人，每个人疯狂地哭喊尖叫，面容恐惧地和家人朋友拥抱，或对着医生大声咆哮，而他的男孩——却连这些举动都做不了。  
他只看见他浑身上下伤痕累累，躺在单架上动也不动毫无意识，已经没了呼吸，医护人员手忙脚乱推着他绕过冗长的回廊，一名护理师甚至跪在担架上直接进行CPR，一边剪开他身上穿的白色T恤，如果那还称得上是白色，只因胸口处已被鲜红浸染一大片。  
那只右手臂的骨头刺穿本来白皙的肌肤，暴露在空气中淌着鲜血。Tony跟在担架旁，不断呼唤男孩的名字，祈求他给点回应，但没有——什么也没有。  
男孩双眼紧闭，鼻腔不断渗出鲜血，这样的画面比宇宙的虫洞还要令人惶恐，差点就让Tony当场痛哭，落下眼泪。他被阻挡在手术室之外，无法代替他承受一丝苦难，他忐忑一颗心就要窒息，任凭恐惧悲伤啃噬全身。  
心头那片湖泊空荡荡地裂成碎片，没有任何人在里面。  
没有人。

在等待时，Ned不知何时凑近了Tony旁边，他哭红着眼低头说抱歉。他说自己当时吓坏了，明知Peter没带上战服，却没能阻止他的见义勇为。而Peter在黑暗中拖着炸弹客飞上屋顶，Ned不清楚是否有人看见或拍摄照片，他害怕Spider Man的身分为此而曝光。  
Tony安慰了他，感激他第一时间的通知，随后打电话动用关系，让所有记者以为那名炸弹客是在屋内被炸到街上，并没有什么人影飞窜在屋顶。  
等待着过程如同折磨，Tony几乎是并发着恐慌症状，脸色惨白不停搓着双手，在那洁白冗长的走廊上来回踏步。直到急诊室的医生踏出走廊，告诉他：男孩已脱离险境，那片刺进胸口的碎片很幸运地避开心脏。  
他不知该哭该笑，只因碎片只要再偏移一公分，他就再也无法拥抱他，亲吻他。  
甚至，再也见不到他。  
“你这个坏孩子……”Tony低着头面露痛苦，双手颤抖得不象话，他在办公室内来回踱步，大口深呼吸。他开启酒瓶，钢铁手表闪烁红灯，Tony在Friday开口制止前先下指令。  
“Boss，你不……”  
“关闭Old Man监督程序。”  
“Boss？”Friday试图确认。  
“我说，关闭Old Man监督程序，有问题吗？”  
“Yes sir.”  
哔一声，手表的红灯消失，Tony取起透明酒杯加入冰块，褐色液体在杯内漾开，散发酒香，他却只想大醉一场，没有心情仔细品尝。他抬手要喝下，脑海却浮现Peter那张青涩稚嫩的脸，笑着喊自己Mr.Stark。  
“Damn it……”Tony面露苦涩，扣着酒杯用力砸在桌面，杯身登时碎裂，割破他的掌心，流出鲜血，但他却一点也感觉不到疼痛。  
感觉不到。


	27. Chapter 27

“我希望，能跟你一样。”  
“我希望，你能比我还要更不一样。”

三十年有多长？犹如莫扎特A大调第五号小提琴的乐章，那么的冗长，却参杂哀伤。  
你，是我的信仰，是八岁时坠落在眼前的火光。

洁白的病房里，浓厚的药味挥散不去，窗外的昏黄是暮夜的序曲，是宁静，又怕太过宁静。男孩在病床上倚着床板，手中的屏幕关着又开，听筒中传来号码空号的提醒。他面容憔悴，就算身上的伤口在替换药物时，拉扯肌肤渗着血水，都没有心口酸楚来得疼痛。  
“Hey，Peter，”一句呼唤将男孩拉回现实。  
他见Ned背着书包，看起来是刚放学的模样：“你好多了吗？”  
Peter抿着唇笑得强硬，点了点头，Ned手中几本厚重的教科书，上面画满密密麻麻的重点：“伙伴，你要考MIT，可不能错过任何一堂课。”  
“Thanks，Ned.”Peter眼神黯淡，抬手接过那厚重的书本。  
Ned径自拉张椅子坐在床边，掏出十项全能同学们的手写卡片：“快看，大伙写的卡片，大家都盼着你快回学校呢，我给你搁床头，记得每日复诵十遍。”  
“Oh……替我谢谢大家。”  
Peter轻轻地笑，Ned随口说一些学校里的趣事，二人有一搭没一搭的聊天。只是受伤的男孩始终没有太多表情，眼睛甚至没有看对方，以致Ned有种在唱独角戏的错觉。  
Ned没见过Peter如此毫无生气的魂不守舍，来回几句，终于停下那张碎念的嘴。他跟着沉默，肥胖的手指无意地扯着肩头上的背带，他看见床头上一张纸板垂挂，纪录换药时间的字体密密麻麻。往下一撇，矮柜上放着一条暗红色滚金边的领带，还有一只手机，那面全透明的高科技屏幕破碎残缺，但Ned认得出那东西的主人是谁。  
“Peter，你真的不能再这样乱来了。”  
男孩这才竖起两道细眉，摆手挥在空中阻止：“拜托，Ned，不要连你都责怪我，我现在心情很不好。”  
Ned没想到他的反应这样激烈，慌张解释：“我知道我知道，我没有责怪你，你救了我们大家，你是我心中的英雄。”  
这是夸奖，但Peter已经分不清楚夸奖中到底还包含了什么多余的其他，他的心情并没有好一些，也没有力气去分析，只是偏过头垂下眼帘。  
“只是……”Ned试图让他专注听自己说话，抬手轻推他的肩膀，“你应该要看看，Mr.Stark在手术室外面等待你的时候，他的样子很……”  
“很怎样？”  
“我不知道怎么形容……”Ned搔搔头，叹口气，“我觉得当时他快死了。”  
Peter的表情凝结起来，眼神里参杂很多Ned不明白的情绪。  
“我都不知道英勇的Iron Man，原来有恐慌症，那时他脸色苍白得吓人，双手抖个不停，”Ned伸出双手来回抖动，“护理师说他的恐慌并发换气过度，肉体的痛苦指数很高，她们拿着针头走过来说服他打一针镇定剂睡一觉，但Mr.Stark坚持不离开手术室的门口。”  
Peter的眼眶明显红了起来，Ned都不好意思再说下去，但他觉得应该要说，于是咳了几声：“当第三个医生拿着镇定剂劝Mr.Stark休息一下的时候，你知道他说了什么吗？”  
男孩摇摇头，Ned模仿起Tony的声音，还有那满不在乎的表情：“嘿，别再他妈的走过来，如果里面那个孩子挂了，我会主动要求你们用镇定剂把我打到长眠不醒。”  
啪塌，一滴眼泪从Peter眼眶里弹出，落入棉被。他抬手遮着双眼，无声抽着身子。Ned拍拍他的肩膀，心情跟着气氛一同低落：“伙伴，你是英雄，但也是个有牵挂的英雄，有时多想想May，或者是Mr.Stark，我想Mr.Stark一定将你视为很重要的人，也许是接班人什么的，因为那时候，我只觉得他的世界只剩你，好像你有什么不测，Iron Man也不活了，当然这是夸饰法，我说话总是喜欢夸大，你知道我想表达的，Peter。”  
“我知道。”Peter将脸埋在手掌中，指缝滑出几颗晶莹剔透。  
我一直知道。

Peter在伪装，这是他最不擅长的。他试图沉淀所有的情绪，让自己看起来不要那么的让人挂心。他会在May与Ned或是其他同学来探望的时候，笑得跟以前一样开怀；然而稍微理解他的人都看得出，那笑容多么逞强，只是都心照不宣地不戳破。  
他在一人独处时，尽量翻起课本与作业，将学校遗漏的进度全数补足，只为转移注意。但宁静无声的夜晚扫过窗外时，Peter只身一人躺在白色的病床，看着昏暗的夜灯闪烁微弱的光，耳听药水滴落的细微声响，他的脑海便会浮现Mr.Stark那日憔悴的神情，他会落泪，却不拂去它，任凭它溢出眼尾再滑过脸庞。  
他明白，就算Mr.Stark没带上那套金属的西装，面对那日的炸弹客，他肯定也会做出相同的决定。只是当那些爆炸碎片真不巧地穿过Mr.Stark胸口的主要脉搏，自己是否会真心赞扬他，并为他感到骄傲呢？  
他不知道。  
他唯一知道的就是，自己肯定会在歌颂他之前就发疯的。

那日清晨，待在男人怀中那股信誓旦旦的保证，在炸弹引爆时——消散如烟。他没做错事情，唯一需要道歉的是，没有履行承诺的失信。但即便巨细靡遗的回忆与检讨，终究是多此一举，怎样都挽回不了男人那颗被伤透的心。  
明明他曾经历过的，经历那日Mr.Stark躺卧在吵杂的急诊室内，没了呼吸和心跳的恶梦，他清楚记得Mr.Stark流光了身上的血，还有嘴唇惨白的颜色，那精密的心脏监测仪器发出冗长的警告声，十秒钟，一群医生喊着规律的节奏，进行了二十次的CPR与三次的电击，这些细节，光是回想起来都能顺利逼疯Peter。  
明知是一场折磨，却让男人同样经历相同的煎熬，他惭愧，他无地自容。

两周过后Peter正式出院，其实他在第十天就能跑能跳，右手甚至还能举哑铃，只是Tony特别交代，医院必须彻底观察他的伤势及恢复状况，以致医生们只好将男孩多留几天。  
“拿去。”  
Happy站在史塔克大楼出口前，脸上挂着墨镜，一身黑西装，抬手递上战服。Peter没有接过，只是垂着眼：“Mr.Stark，最近好吗？”  
“Boss已经住进复仇者基地两周，至于他好不好，你得要自己问他。”  
“我联络不上他……他有留言给我吗？”Peter抬头，神情显得沮丧。  
“没有。”  
“Happy，你能……”Peter看他一眼，又低下头，“你能带我去见Mr.Stark吗？”  
Happy沉默一会，将墨镜取下：“孩子，依我跟在Boss身边这么多年，听我的，这个时候别去找他，让他来找你。”  
“如果……Mr.Stark永远都不找我了呢？”  
男孩的语气轻得像朵云，好似风一吹就会挥散在空气里。Happy只是叹口气，伸出一手按在他的肩头，Peter没有反应，无声接过战服，目送对方离开。  
他坐上巴士，挑了个靠窗的位置，由曼哈顿开往皇后区，路上的街景如故，倒退在视野之外再消失不见。Peter回到小公寓内，看了看时间，May还在上班工作，窄小的客厅内清静地被孤寂覆没，他进到卧室内扳上门锁，戴上蜘蛛面罩。  
“Hello，Peter.”  
“Karen，妳能够与Friday交涉，替我询问Mr.Stark近期的行程吗？”  
“No，我的权限已被取消，很抱歉。”  
“那……Old Man监督程序，还侦测得到位置吗？”  
“无法侦测，Boss已关闭远程连线。”  
意料之内的回复，Peter扯下面罩倒躺在床上，手掌摀住两眼，大口呼吸试图平静下来。那片湖泊已经围起重重阻碍，被迫离岸的他，坠落在暗处莫可奈何，越陷越深，只期望男人消气后还愿意站在眼前，用那熟悉的声音，喊他一声：My dear boy.

他突然想起第一次争吵时，Tony对他的期望，那句话不知怎地在脑海盘旋着，他默念在嘴边：“I wanted you to be better.”  
“I wanted you to be better.”  
“I wanted you to be better.”  
是啊，必须好好保护自己，才能抵达这样的高度，才能不再让对方失望。  
“I know，Mr.Stark.”  
“I know.”

第三周，Peter已经出院一周了，他再也没穿上蜘蛛战服，只是沉淀心情与等待。等待Tony拨出那通盏亮的讯号，用记忆中浑厚的嗓子称呼他My boy，再告诉他，我原谅你了。只是他还没等到，也不知到底该等多久？  
黑暗中的火光已摇摇欲坠，晃得男孩心力交瘁，彷佛丝丝期待就要随风飘摇，坠在看不见的地方。他想过，或许能够和约会那日相同，招一台出租车前往基地，花光钱，剩下的路途用白丝抵达，只为见一面那坐在高处透明玻璃内办公的男人。  
然而即便再如何年轻莽撞，他也明白把私人情绪迁入严肃的工作场所，只会让自己显得更加不可理喻，不可原谅。所以Peter仍然只待在皇后区，甚至连曼哈顿的那栋大楼都不敢靠近。  
这几日，复仇者的工作繁忙起来，Tony也没太多心思去烦恼私事，直到第四周，他终于要濒临极限，但却不情愿如此轻易原谅那个坏孩子。他整日毛毛躁躁，拿起手机放下，再拿起手机再放下，再拿起手机……  
“告诉我，Tony，你吸毒了是吗？”  
Pepper拿着一堆文件，少见地出现在基地里，正与Tony进行一场不短的商务会议。她在看见Tony重复这样的动作二十多次时开口询问，只因她被影响得烦躁起来。  
“What？”  
“你的手机要被你搓烂了，这是什么戒断症候群吗？”Pepper觉得好笑。  
“我只是……没事，”Tony把手机扔到隔壁桌上，“我们刚说到哪里了？”  
“嗯……我们说到，原来Tony Stark很擅长冷战的吗？”说毕，眼前的女人嘲笑似地笑了一声，随后继续解释合约的利弊。  
Tony注意到Pepper眼尾的小细纹，还有年轻时就有的小雀斑，似乎比以前还要再淡一些。岁月在那张标致划下痕迹，她的韵味在浸溺年华后，比从前更加美丽与自信。  
Tony其实从未跟Pepper谈论他和Peter的关系，但上回为了烦恼约会而询问她意见。加上半年来她曾有三次莅临史塔克大楼，三次都见到Peter待在住宅内，虽然她并没有目睹两人任何暧昧的举动，但她一直是最了解自己的女人，所以Tony大约能猜到Pepper应该早已心知肚明，只是不戳破。  
“想拨电话就拨吧，你这个样子我看得都难受。”Pepper摆手整理起桌面的文件。  
Tony没说话，揉揉太阳穴，站起身伸个懒腰，缓步走到阳台外头，他感受初夏微风贯穿四肢的凉爽，以及顶上日头洒在身躯上暖和的温度。他发丝飘扬着，身前领带随着微风的旋律被扬起。  
Pepper后脚跟着出去，发色在烈阳下更加金黄，她抬手遮着刺眼光线，望一眼顶上的湛蓝天空，看见男人的领带在空中被风扬起又被压下，再扬起，再被压下。  
她忍不住叼念几句：“拜托你去买个领带夹或穿件背心吧。”  
Tony转头看她，挑着眉却不开口，Pepper突然想起什么：“哦，当我没说，这么热的天气穿背心的确蛮蠢的，而且我忘了你的衣柜什么都有，就是没有领带夹。”  
Tony微笑，轻轻地毫无重量。  
“你把那个东西弄丢了？”  
“是的，我找了很久，甚至何时何地弄丢的都没印象。”  
Pepper叹气，摆手插腰：“Tony，你得改改你的脾气，冷暴力比剧烈的争吵还来得伤人，小心那孩子被你吓跑了。”她留下这句话便踩着高跟鞋离开。Tony苦笑一声，终究什么事也瞒不过与他相识二十多年的女人。


	28. Chapter 28

“Tony Stark出席史塔克工业的科技发布会，CEO Pepper Potts对于政府全力的支持表示感谢……”Peter其实并不是完全得不到Tony的消息。他至少能在电视上或是网络新闻报章上头得知那个男人的近况，虽然隔着冰冷的屏幕，他还是清楚知道对方消瘦了一点，以及眼皮底下的黑圈也加深了一点。  
他已经习惯将Tony的名字丢上Google，阅读每日记者对他的跟监与公开采访。这时他才庆幸Mr.Srark是个有名有势的人，再怎么失联也不会完全消失在他的世界。   
“叩、叩。”敲门声打断Peter手边的动作，他将手机屏幕关闭放进枕头底下，取起棉被上的书随意翻阅：“进来。”  
May走进房间，见男孩坐在床上看书，她面带微笑：“Well，要去餐厅吃饭吗？那家泰式餐厅有出新菜色，厨师邀我今天去一趟呢。”  
Peter将书本阖上，意料内的摇摇头：“我不去了，我今天不太舒服，想休息。”  
May无奈叹气，缓步走进房间内，坐在男孩的床铺边。  
“Peter，”她喊一声，漂亮的眼睛充斥担忧，“你从出院之后就一直不舒服到现在，能告诉我怎么了吗？”  
“我……没什么。”Peter偏过头躲避她关心的眼神。  
“告诉我，Peter，没有什么事情解决不了，如果我能帮你分担一些，我会很高兴。”  
May伸手握上男孩的掌心，那端手指有些冰凉，以至她更想将温度传达给他。她看得清晰，这孩子在住院时郁郁寡欢的心情，她本以为只是伤势疼痛的影响，只要出院就会好转，怎知如今已出院三周，他的情绪反而越渐低落。  
“May……我……”Peter嘴巴张开又闭下，最终还是选择倾诉，“我惹一个人生气了，无法联系这个人，甚至说抱歉的机会都没有……”  
“Okay，”May笑得温柔，“虽然我不知道这个人是谁，但相信是一个你很重视的人。”  
“是的，”男孩感到一阵鼻酸，赶紧偏头抹抹脸，“但是对方好像讨厌我了，甚至不想见到我。”  
“不会的，Peter，”May摇摇头，“你是一个很好的孩子，没有人会真的讨厌你的。”   
男孩的眼神空洞，弯起了一个难看的笑。   
“我想想，”May像在替孩子出主意的那样苦恼，“或许，你可以送他个礼物，在他一定会出现的地方等着，真心诚恳地倾诉你的歉意，我想没有人会拒绝。”  
May说得自然而然，只因从前她跟Ben在一起的日子，每每争吵时都是用这样的方式和好。  
“礼物？”男孩眨眨眼，终于有了颓丧之外的表情。  
“是的，还记得你Uncle Ben小气得出名吧？”May嘲笑似地提起她挚爱的男人，“我们过去争吵，他总是愿意花光私房钱，在工作的地方等我下班，期盼我原谅他……很贴心的。”女人的语气满是幸福，却也带着遗憾。  
Peter蹙眉困惑，Mr.Stark从来不缺礼物的，他至今仍然时常收到许多爱慕者赠送的物品，数量多得令人困扰。见男孩陷入沉思，彷佛这个提议带给他些微的希望，May又再补充几句：“那个人总有缺少什么东西，你可以好好思考，讨他欢心。”  
她希望男孩能将注意力转移至正面，而不是一直陷入情绪之中，这对事情并没有任何帮助。Peter揉了揉卷发，眼神飘忽不定，缓慢地抬起左手，压在胸前。  
“Oh？看来你想到了。”

“Karen，你可以帮我查询，这几个牌子的评价吗？”  
“好的，请稍等。”   
打定主意后，Peter在Karen的推荐下，锁定一家历史悠久的知名品牌，他独自前往贩卖店，磕磕绊绊地告知店员他的需求，以及打算当成礼物赠送给一名成熟的中年男子。店员专业地挑选几款十分热门的款式，好在价格落在Peter能够负担的范围。  
自从Peter与Tony交往后，他包办了男孩所有的生活费用，虽然Peter尽力制止这个作为，但男人留下一句：我除了钱之外，没有其他的东西能给你，别剥夺我唯一的专长好吗？   
Peter无法拒绝，以至平时零用钱一直都没有使用到，只好全数存起来。加上先前在科技公司实习一个月的微薄薪资发放，现在终于派上用场。结账时，Peter站在柜台前，从口袋取出皮夹，上头塞满各种无关紧要的卡片，只有其中一处夹层空空荡荡，他停顿了一下，修长的指尖在上头抚摸；这里曾经有一张黑卡，是Tony趁他不注意时放进去的。   
当Peter一脸懵然，在学校取出这张卡片时，同学们迎面而来的羡慕眼光差点要把他淹没。不过身为一名普通的高中生，带着这张招摇的卡片实在过于奇怪，于是Peter默默地把它塞回对方的皮夹内。  
隔天Tony发现后甚是无法理解，电话中质问他为何不接受这样的好意？只因在Tony Stark过往的交往对象中，没有人能拒绝得了黑卡的魅力。Peter只是笑笑的，语气那样轻松与开怀，他说高中生能用到什么钱呢？而且好邻居忙得很，万一黑卡被搞丢岂不更麻烦了？这些理由无关痛痒，实际上并不能说服Tony，然而他努力接受Peter不带黑卡的主见，并且克制自己霸道式的控制欲别再次发作，很努力地不干涉、不插手关于花费这档事。   
这些回忆，理当跟甜甜圈上的糖霜相同，甜地令人牙齿发疼，此时却让男孩的心口苦得酸涩，甚至隐隐作痛。这样的情绪尝起来，就与眼角滑下的眼泪，咸得令人鼻酸。   
当男孩走出贩卖店，手里握着礼物，盘算着如何送出去。他脚踏皇后区闹区的街头，视线朝着喧闹的街尾望去，漫步经过人行道上稀散盏亮的灯号，光点闪烁眼前，醒目而不刺眼，脚边的黑影随着步伐缩短又拉长。  
暮夜的空气中降下纷飞的透明水雾，雨露在公园茂密的叶片上停留，在男孩擦身而过时，沾染在肩头；他呼出一口暖雾，扬起头迎向流窜在身周之间的湿冷凉意。这是盛夏的黑夜，温热厚重，冰冷的孤寂却隐藏在灯影里，将他包围。  
他找不到那片湖泊，好似已经随干涸的土地一片片碎裂而去……   
My dear man，你还愿意让我踏进去吗？

史塔克的科技发布会持续三天后，圆满落幕。当天夜晚，从Peter住院开始就不太好睡的Tony又失眠了。基地的卧房其实算是宽敞舒适的，大方简单的高科技摆设，还有那张大得夸张的床铺，但就是少了那么一点人的气息，少了属于男孩那身充满生命力的味道，使得每个角落都冰冷地让人哆嗦。  
算一算，将近快一个月的日子，那个坏孩子肯定有好好反省吧？Tony掀开毯子，赤脚踏在冰凉的磁砖上，蓝色的屏幕亮起，刺得他瞇起眼睛，他的指尖停留在“My dear boy”的号码上，沉默许久，终究还是滑开了它，他思考后拨出另外一支号码。  
电话只响了一声，迅速被接通。  
“Hello？”  
“Steve，”Tony轻唤。  
另一端一阵沉默，Steve严肃的嗓音回应：“What's happened？”  
Tony笑出声：“What？我不能打电话跟你聊天吗？”  
“你很少用这样的口气喊我的名字，”Steve提手看表推测时间，一手压在耳麦上，“还有在——美国时间凌晨五点打来聊天有点太诡异了，虽然我现在有点忙……”  
“你很忙？那不说了。”Tony准备挂断电话。  
“No，No，你听起来有很重要的事，”Steve压低声音，“说吧。”  
Tony没想太多，直直走出阳台：“我……没什么，只想告诉你，那孩子跟你好像，我有点无所适从。”  
“孩子？你是说……Peter？”  
“Yes，他跟你一样有勇气有正义感，不管自己办不办得到，只要他认为是对的事情，就会奋不顾身投入下去。”  
“Oh？就我听来，那孩子很棒，你在担忧什么？”  
“他只是个孩子，还没有足够的准备去成为一个英雄，他高中甚至还没毕业。”  
Steve笑几声，这样的笑声不带有任何嘲弄，Tony怀念这样的声调：“Tony，还没做好准备的是你。”  
Tony静默好一会，才开口：“你什么意思？”  
“你无法面对那个孩子是个天生的英雄，他一直都是，以后也会是，你迟早得接受的。”Steve的语气很轻，却重击得很有力道。  
没听到回应，Steve压低嗓子继续说：“我以前的模样你见过吧？像是干扁的豆芽菜，我曾用那样的身体压住一颗手榴弹，企图掩护大家，以你看来——当时的我不够格做这件事吗？”  
“当然不是。”  
“那就对了，Peter有足够的能力做他想做的事，你只是心疼他在这样的年龄承受超载的责任，但这是英雄必须走的路，放宽心吧。”  
这些话听起来从容不迫，以致Tony忌妒起Steve从不会迷失方向的执着。  
“你是怎么办到的？”  
“What？”话锋一转，Steve有些不明白。  
“面对失去。”  
Tony明白这个问题对于Steve来说太过敏感，但此时他很想知道Steve的想法。  
Steve迟疑了一会，他确实不是很想回答这个问题，他揉了柔金色的发，语气平稳：“接受，但不妥协。”他沉默一会，再继续说，“学会接受意外，接受变节，接受命运的残忍，但不妥协，我们仍然努力，努力生活，努力为一个遥不可及的人事物付出心血，不患得患失，做一个勇敢的人。”  
这段话让Tony烦躁的心情平静下来，他不自主调侃：“Well，你这话早点告诉我，当年我大概早就爱上你了。”  
“哈，当年？你才不会爱上一个没有黑暗面的人。”  
“Ouch，你真会记仇。”  
Steve正想再酸他几句，便见到一头金发的女人从黑暗中窜了出来：“Nat？妳怎么……Oh，I'm sorry，我正在跟Tony谈话，怎么？Tony……她……”  
一句断断续续，Tony听见电话一阵摇晃，Natasha的声音传出话筒。  
“你又在搞什么鬼？”她的语气显得气急败坏。  
“搞什么鬼？当然是请教Steve怎么教育孩子，他有得是经验。”对于她的口气，Tony显得满不在乎。  
“Oh？让我猜猜，你是因为那个孩子做了好事而受伤，然后对他生气？Hello？你这个Bad Daddy有事吗？”  
Tony开始怀疑Natasha拥有Wanda的预知能力，他冷漠地說：“他差点死了，妳不明白的。”  
“What？他差点死了你还有空闲打给Steve谈心聊天？——Oh my god！你现在该做的就是奖励他安慰他，别逼我去一趟纽约，把你揍个半死再逼那个孩子跟你分手！”  
Tony好不容易收拾好的情绪，这下子又涌了出来：“妳别瞎闹，我的心情很差。”  
“我的心情才差！你这个时间拨电话给Steve，占据公事专线，Sam跟我躲在敌人的货柜中就等他下达指令，我们俩差点死在敌人枪口上。结果罪魁祸首是你！你又回到先前的原点了，Tony，什么时候你才能正视自己很软弱的事实？”  
Tony想反驳，但张开的嘴一个字也吐不出来。  
“Tony Stark，你听好，Steve跟你是不同类型的人，你们在加入神盾局之前，所有底细都被我摸透了，Steve从前是个弱者，他先是拥有英雄之心才有机会成为英雄，你相反，你是先招摇地成为了英雄，才慢慢理解何谓英雄，自然不懂那孩子与生俱来的特质是多么的难得。”  
Natasha不理会Steve在旁听得竖起两道金眉，甚至想拿回耳麦，她摆手阻止他的动作，继续说，“倘若你忍受不了就别妨碍他成长，别老像个老妈子一样担心这个又担心那个，我建议，你挖个洞把自己埋进去，等你理解后再爬出来回到他身边，再见！”  
啪，电话被挂断，犀利又狠劲的话语，缭绕在Tony耳边散不去，他天才般的脑袋又当机了。没一会，Tony才悠悠开口，自言自语：“这两个人是在唱双簧吧……所谓的糖与鞭子？”  
他露出一抹轻松的笑意，脱下身上的T恤，随手取一件衬衫套上，抓起沙发上的薄外套就往阳台边移动，他按下胸前的弧形反应炉，血边装甲缓缓包覆他全身。   
“Nat，妳说那些话有点过分了。”Steve拆下身上无线电，忍不住念几句。  
“我过份？”她气冲冲地将无线耳机丢过去，“下次你要聊天能不能看看状况？我们是在出任务吧？你干嘛把公事专线给他？”  
“我没给他，他上次来过瓦甘达后，大概早已把我们的相关信息记牢了。”Steve说得事不关己。  
“What？你是认真的吗？你知道却不阻止，你真的是秘密复仇者的领导吗？”Natasha不敢相信，自己被卖了都不知道。  
“没事的，”Steve一派轻松，“我相信Tony。”  
“你不能因为他替你升级了装备界面就这样纵容他！”  
“说到这个，”Steve拿起手机调整屏幕，“还是Tony设计的东西我用得惯，简单明了，妳看看……”  
“老天。”Natasha翻了个大白眼，看也没看掉头走去，“我得去找份新工作。”


	29. Chapter 29

就在Tony与Natasha结束通话的凌晨，天空都还没亮起光芒，那身金红色的装甲就从纽约北区飞到皇后区上空，直到推进器在某间小公寓的窗户边停留。  
Tony抬手敲了几声玻璃，卧房意料外地毫无反应，他擅自打开窗户跳进去，就像以前那样。男孩房间的味道跟记忆如出一辙，有点薄荷和青草的香味，只可惜他扑了个空。Peter并没有乖乖待在房间，甚至连战服也躺在床上没带走。该死的，他这个时间不好好睡觉还能去哪里？Tony拿起手机正想拨通电话，突然想起Peter心情烦闷时会去晨跑，便将电话收在口袋，启动装甲飞越在皇后区的天空。  
好吧，Tony把皇后区的都市和郊区绕了个遍，就是没见到男孩慢跑的身影。他只得转个弯，朝史塔克大楼飞去。  
Tony两脚踩上大厦顶楼，一路走向住宅客厅，将血边装甲收进胸前的反应炉内，他满脸倦容，心情郁闷。不一会，走到客厅坐在沙发上，心想这段日子的冷战应该有让Peter好好反省了吧？他抬手开启虚拟屏幕，调出蜘蛛战服Baby监控画面，却发现使用纪录停留在战服被没收的那一天。  
“又来了，不穿上Daddy给你的衣服，是表示你在闹脾气吗？”  
Tony擅自下定论后关闭监控画面，抬手搔乱头发，烦闷至极。突然，他身旁的蓝色屏幕放大再缩小，沙沙跳了几下，Tony转头看去，那画面是大楼四面八方无死角的实时投影，他还在思考系统是否故障还是其他原因，就被其中一小格不断闪烁的影像吸引视线——那是第十五层楼住宅区的楼梯口，一道黑影蜷卧在门口处。  
“Friday，”他将画面放大，抬手指着，“这是什么？”  
“Boss，那是Peter。”  
“What？妳怎么不提醒我？”  
“你已取消Peter所有的权限，对我来说他跟你没有任何关系。”她说得毫无感情。  
Tony沉着面容：“他在那里待多久了？”  
“三天前开始，每天晚间十点到早上七点。”  
“坏女孩，我不记得把妳的敏锐度调这么低，”Tony指责地说，“就算是闲杂人等在门外徘徊妳也会发出警告，妳在想什么？”  
“我在想，让Peter等待的时间长一点，你会比较容易心软。”她说得有条有理。  
什么状况？他的AI自从接触Peter后越发古怪，Tony打定主意得找时间全数升级她的软件。他懒得再碎念下去，飞快地走往十五层楼，一把推开那扇铁制大门。  
Tony看见Peter曲着膝盖，那头栗色卷翘搁在手肘上头，倚靠墙壁睡得深沉。他无声靠近，蹲在男孩身旁。那张脸蛋此刻毫无伤痕，干净得像是件艺术品。好似那场要命的爆炸事件，只是该死的噩梦一场。  
Tony看不见自己此刻的眼神，透露出无限的不舍及柔情。他情不自禁伸出手，揉揉那团在梦中都会摸到的蓬松卷发。当发间传来一阵熟悉地触摸感，Peter缓地抬头，两眼眨了几下，直到看清楚眼前正蹲在身边的人是谁，他的双眸定格般伫然不动，彷佛还在梦境没清醒。  
Tony轻声地问：“你在看什么？”  
“看你是不是还在生气。”  
“那你看出来了吗？”  
Peter没说话，低头沉默缓缓站直身子：“I'm sorry……Mr.Stark.”话语落尽，一颗颗大豆般的泪珠奔腾而出，男孩的脸颊淌下汹涌的泪水，“I'm so sorry……”  
Peter压抑一个月以来的思念与歉疚在此刻崩塌，如同洪水般冲破河堤，他绷着身子泣不成声，将脸埋在手掌心。Tony听见Peter抽泣哽咽的声音，心都要裂成碎片了，也不想询问他有没有好好反省，敞开双臂一把将他抱个满怀。  
“I'm so sorry……I'm so sorry……”  
投入小雏菊的怀抱中，Peter所有的委屈冲破了堤防，他紧紧揪着Tony衣襟不放，情绪溃堤哭得乱七八糟。Tony感到心痛，他只是要他反省，并不是想刻意折磨他让他难堪，然而此时却不由自主地自责起来。  
“Mr.Stark……呜呜……我为……呜呜……我的失信，道歉……嗯呜呜……”  
“好，我知道。”Tony的心全堵在一块，大掌覆上男孩卷翘的脑袋，将他圈在怀里。  
“I'm sorry……呜呜……请你原谅我……呜呜……”  
“Okay，我原谅你。”Tony亲吻他的卷发，“我接受你的道歉。”他安慰道，一边拥着男孩持续抽蓄的身子，收起臂膀更加箍紧了些。  
“Mr.Stark……以后……呜呜……”男孩激动得连一句话也说不完整，“我不在……你……呜呜身边……你要好好照顾……呜呜……自己……”  
“What？？？”Tony竖起眉毛，抬手拉开Peter，“你说什么？”  
男孩泪流满面哽咽地说：“呜呜……呜……你不是跟我……分手了吗？”  
“我从没这样想过！”Tony惊愕地喊，“你的脑袋瓜都在装什么？！”  
Peter抬手抹着脸，却阻止不了溃堤的眼泪持续奔腾：“我联系不上你……呜呜……也没有权限进入大楼……Karen更被取消交涉……Old Man监督程序也关闭了……我想……你若不是想……分手……怎么会……呜……”  
这么一听，Tony似乎终于觉得他做得太过火了，他闭上眼深深叹口气：“我从没这样想，很抱歉让你有这样的想法。”  
Peter睁大了眼，不可置信地问：“真的吗？”  
“真的，我只是想让你好好反省，并不想分开的好吗？”Tony掐着Peter的肩头用力摇晃一下，“谁允许你有这样的想法？”  
Peter眼神无辜：“I'm sorry……我没有其他交往的经验，我，我以为……这样就是要分开的意思……？”  
那双眼睛清澈单纯毫无杂质，表示男孩这个月以来都以为自己失恋了吗？  
“我的老天……”Tony再次将他抱在怀里，不敢想象Peter这个月是怎么过日子的。  
“所以……我们……”他哽咽地紧紧揪着男人的外套，小心翼翼再次确认，“没有分开对吗？”  
“没有，现在没有，以后也不会有。”  
“太好了……”Peter松一口气，脸上挂着眼泪鼻涕却笑得真挚快乐，没一会又开始啜泣。  
“喂……别哭了，老天！你想用眼泪淹死我吗？”Tony嫌弃地碎念，双臂仍然没有松开。  
“I'm sorry……我本来不打算哭的，我平常不是这样，只是想到跟你分手我就……”  
“停，我不要再听到那两个字，三秒钟内把这两个字从你的字典中删除，甚至连拼音也给我忘记！”Tony严肃下令，抬手拉开男孩不断使劲擦拭眼泪手臂，简直要把眼睛擦出火来。  
男孩稍微挣扎一会，低头嘀咕：“太好了……分手礼物，没派上用场。”  
“What？”Tony蹙眉不解，“谁要那种东西？这年头分手流行还送礼物吗？”  
“我不知道……”Peter搔搔头，慌张地说，“May以前跟Uncle Ben吵架，Uncle Ben都会送礼物讨她欢心，我只是想……或许这个礼物能让Mr.Stark回心转意。”  
虽然分手礼物这个名词让Tony非常讨厌，甚至想用掌心炮把这个礼物轰成碎片，但男孩渗着泪诉说礼物的用意，他感到满满的柔情堆积在心窝处，不禁好奇地问：“我可以看看是什么吗？”  
Peter摇头拒绝：“不，不送了，很晦气……我不想分手的，我要把它丢了。”  
“嘿，那是我的礼物吧？谁准你丢了？”  
Tony伸手在男孩身上所有的口袋中搜寻目标，Peter觉得发痒，东闪西躲，他终于在外套的内袋摸到一只小巧的墨绿色绒毛盒。  
“别看了，”男孩突然感到难为情，伸长手想把礼物收回，“反正也不是什么名贵的东西。”  
Tony摆手阻止他，随后直接打开盒子。礼物的本身一体成形，闪烁着银色的光，倒映在他深邃的瞳孔里头。他的动作停摆了好几秒，天才般的脑袋登时堵在一块——那是一枚精致低调的亮面银色领带夹，上头雕刻着漂亮的雾面螺旋纹路，基本款，质感通透滑顺，适合所有花色样式的领带与西装。  
“你……你怎么？你注意到了？”  
Peter揉揉发酸的眼睛，对于这个问题有些迟疑：“是的……我注意到了……你先前总是配戴一只金边横条纹的夹子，但前阵子你常常做出这样的动作……”他模仿男人遗失领带夹后无意识的举止，抬手下压领带中央部位，来回数次。  
“你遗失的那个，应该是……你父亲的东西吧？”  
Tony没接话，他确实有保留许多父亲的物品，包括睡衣、文具用品、笔记本以及西装配件，那只金边领带夹是母亲生前送给父亲的礼物，父亲不论何时都佩戴着。相比之下，它比单纯的遗物更加有纪念性。以至Tony的衣柜琳琅满目，唯独就是没有备用的领带夹，只因夹子本身交叠着双重回忆，无可取代。  
Peter见Tony垂着眼，凝望领带夹陷入沉思，那张俊脸面无表情，使得男孩无法判断这样的礼物他到底喜欢还是不喜欢？紧张地想把它拿回来：“Mr.Stark，把这东西还我吧……你应该会想戴个更好的。”  
Tony揪住他的手，将小盒子收进口袋里，表情显得冷漠，但语气已经出卖了他：“My dear boy，虽然我讨厌分手礼物这个词，但这份礼物我很喜欢。”  
Peter松了口气，上扬的嘴唇被抿成一直线，对于礼物能顺利讨对方欢心感到欣喜。他垂着眼，习惯性地揪着衣襬，才注意到男人此时仅穿一件白色衬衫与薄外套，领口的钮扣只扣了一半，健挺的胸口若隐若现，身上的鲜花香味似乎比以前更加明显，不知怎地他突然一阵赧然，耳根红润滚烫。Peter想说些什么，发射器的计时响了哔哔声，他才恍然地回过神来——这是连续三天内，他坐在这里等待时所设定的提醒。  
“Mr.Stark，我得去上课了……”  
Tony没有反应只是盯着他，Peter伫立原地一会，径自弯身背起书包，语气谨慎地问：“我……放学还可以来找你吗？……如果你没空的话就算了。”  
“你知道我很忙的，”男人刻意扳起了脸，双手抱胸，“不过你可以传讯给我。”  
“哦，好的。”Peter走没几步，又回了头，“Mr.Stark，我还没有你的新号码。”  
“我会传讯告诉你。”  
Peter肩膀垂落下来，有些失落自己又得等待，但想想至少Tony已经原谅他了，对于言归于好的情侣之间应该保有怎样的距离比较安全，他没经验也不清楚，只是害怕误触地雷。他乖乖地点头提醒对方：“好吧，那……你要记得哦。”  
Tony盯着男孩背着书包走往出口处，走廊的路途不远，却频频回头了两三次，就当Peter踏入楼梯口之中时，日光灯突然熄灭，被黑暗包围的男孩抬头还来不及反应，天花板上的监控突然闪了好几道白光，他登时眼花撩乱，随即被人一把扯了出去，鼻尖又传来那股鲜花香味。  
“你个傻孩子怎么就这样走了？”Tony低沉的嗓子凑在耳边。  
“啊？可是……我得上课了。”男孩揉揉眼睛，敏锐的视力尚未恢复，只看见Tony化成一道模糊的影子。  
好吧，不解风情又毫无情调的男孩，Tony得好好教育一下。  
“我们一个月没见面没说话，你满脑子竟然只想着要上课？”Tony将Peter压在墙边，落下浅碎的吻由耳根滑至脸颊，温热的呼吸搔着男孩的感官，他情不自禁张嘴想索吻，却被男人闪了开来。  
“说些好听的让Daddy听听。”  
“我……”意乱情迷的Peter脑袋一片空白。  
“给你点提示，”Tony低头蹭着他的鼻尖，压低嗓音沙哑而动听，“我很想念你。”  
Peter正要说话，手腕上的发射器又哔哔地发出声音，他才低下头就被对方就掐住了下颚。Tony有些焦躁地问：“你只有一个答案，快告诉我，你也很想念我。”  
“我很想念你，Mr.Stark。”  
“很好。”  
Peter利落地关闭提醒，敞开双臂攀上Tony的颈肩，踮起脚尖，主动献上自己的吻，轻轻啃咬着对方的唇端，他稚嫩的声音登时黏腻起来：“我想你，好想你，想你想得快发疯了……”  
“My boy终于有点长进。”  
Tony的夸奖还在耳边回荡，Peter那头卷翘便被紧紧扣着，紧接而来的吻强势凶猛，他张开嘴接纳对方肆意的攻略，他再没办法说任何话，甚至连好好呼吸都显得困难起来。他被小雏菊香味包围，与对方的舌尖搅在一块，一个月以来的思念随着男人的热情一同倾泻，他们抱在一起吻得激烈忘我，舔拭翻搅对方口舌之间每一处角落。  
Tony充满占有性的吻疯狂掠夺Peter的意识，他从未体验这样霸道却充满柔情的索取。二人拥在一起砸进电梯内，相叠在一起的双唇如同吸铁般舍不得分离，嘴角滑落的银丝，还有逐渐混浊的呼吸，已分不清楚到底属于谁——  
男人一只手拥着男孩的腰间，腾出另外一手在空中捞半天，终于按下最高楼层。上升的透明玻璃映着东方天空，缓和升起金黄色的光芒，像在宣告美好的晨曦来临。阳光溅洒在电梯内互相交缠的身子，周围温度随着二人的热吻持续升高，他们贪婪地吸取对方一切的美好。  
Peter已失去了思考能力，他的力气彷佛就要被口中的热情剥夺而去，Tony恨不得一口将他吞下，唇舌掩没他发出的细碎低吟，带着惩罚的意味将他的唇啃得红肿。  
叮一声，电梯抵达最高楼层后开启闸门。二人踏出电梯仍然舍不得结束这场角力，栖身在彼此双臂之中，一路碰碰撞撞互相扯着对方的衣服。他们一同失去理智，他们想为彼此疯狂，只为和好如初的这一刻——  
“Friday，开门。”  
“Yes sir.”  
客厅大门迅速敞开，男人抱起了男孩，任凭他蜷起的双腿缠在自己腰线上，Peter偏过头趁机呼吸，提醒地说：“……Mr.Stark……我还没脱鞋……”  
“现在这个时候你还管有没有脱鞋？”他继续用嘴堵住Peter这张不解风情的嘴巴，加深了吻的力道，脚步踉跄在客厅移动。他们腾不开视线注意路况，一同砸坏了客厅内的花瓶跟台灯，玻璃碎裂一地。  
“Mr.Stark……别踩到……”  
“你闭上嘴。”  
男孩攀在Tony身上根本搞不清楚方位，直到二人撞上厨房的餐桌，他被男人一把抱上桌面，嘴边的吻仍然持续不放。Peter两手支撑身体，摸到了一瓶伏特加，他偏头喘气：“你喝酒了？”  
“没有，那是科技会厂商送的。”Tony将那瓶酒推到一边，表情玩味起来，“虽然关闭Old Man监督程序，但我乖得很，可是一滴酒也没沾——你要怎么奖励我？”  
Tony漂亮的大眼睛像在期待，Peter思考了会，便被对方含住耳垂，他身子颤抖一下，酥麻感攀上头皮，完全无法分心思考何谓奖励：“……你想吃甜甜圈吗？”  
男人失笑无奈道：“你还是闭上嘴吧。”他再次低头吻住Peter，蜷起舌尖挑弄他柔软的口腔，随即抱紧那身健挺的窄腰，迈出脚步。


	30. Chapter 30

湖泊。  
一湾恬静透明，清澈见底，碧绿色的湖面漾不起一丝涟漪，水面如镜。它不似海水湛蓝，却映着苍穹浩荡的流光，彷佛将空中闪烁的星体都收进了波光粼粼的光芒之中。男孩终于回到岸边，他被男人拉进湖泊，激起了热烈的水花。

当二人进到卧房，Peter被一把丢上床，登时被浓郁的鲜花香味团团包围，他这才恍然回神：“Mr……”  
Tony将他压在床上，用嘴堵住他想说的话，一只手在他身去上来回抚摸。吻来得又猛又急，Peter偏头大口呼吸，终于找到空隙离开那人的箝制，而身上的外套早已不翼而飞。他浑身发热，屈膝抬臂抵开与男人之间的距离，结结巴巴慌张地说：“MMMMM……Mr.Stark……你你你……上次说，这个举动叫做猥亵未成年……”  
Tony仍然在他说话的同时疯狂地索吻，Peter左闪右闪，试图让他恢复一点理智。  
“我说过了吗？哦，好像说过。”Tony耸肩不在乎，“看在我差点失去你的份上，别报警抓我好吗？”  
“可可可可是……约法三章之一，你忘记了吗？”犯了错才被原谅的男孩，乖巧地十分扫兴。  
“我不会做到最后，所以不算违背那个约定。”  
Tony已经毫无畏惧，抬手扯下男孩的T恤，大掌一伸插入他凌乱的卷发，细碎的吻一路由耳际落下锁骨，直到他白皙胸口上凸起的一道深刻伤痕纳入了视线，才让Tony稍微冷静下来。他抬手抚摸那道伤痕，落下的指尖像是羽毛轻盈又仔细，彷佛要将这道痕迹刻在脑海里。  
“这玩意差一点就让你死了，差一点你就把我独自留在这个世界上。”Tony冰冷的语气毫无温度，像在阐述一件无关紧要的事情。  
“我……我没事的。”这段足以撕裂心肺的句子让Peter感到惶恐，他敞开双臂拥抱他，抬起脸不停地胡乱亲吻，“我还活着，我会一直活着。”  
Tony没再说话，嘴唇摩娑男孩的眉心，手指在他的腰际间画圈，湿漉的唇舌舔过每一寸肌肤，在他洁净的躯体上留下数个痕迹，像是在作记号，不让任何东西能夺走他。  
“Mr.Stark……”Peter浑身发热喘着粗气，在破碎的喘息中呼唤对方。  
Tony解开他下身的牛仔裤头，缓慢脱下它，剥除的举动让男孩失去理智，伸出两手扯开男人的白色衬衫，使得衬衣上的钮扣被甩出去两三颗。Tony弯身亲吻男孩胸前的顶点，舔拭啃咬，大掌覆上他双腿间精神奕奕的东西，Peter倒抽口气，喉结滚了一下。  
“你的家伙仍然每晚都在想我吗？”  
“它……它一直都只想你一个人。”男孩红着耳根，倒也坦白诚实。  
“Good，专情的孩子值得我给它一点奖励。”  
Peter还来不及问是什么奖励，男人已脱去他仅有的遮蔽，让他一丝不挂地躺在床上。他的身体很完美，白皙干净，年轻而富有弹性的肌肉，在紧张时总会绷出漂亮的线条。Tony垂眼欣赏，兀自解开下身的裤头，金属皮带扣环发出脆响，在空气中弹出情欲的奏章。他将双腿间早已硬得发烫的性器暴露在空气中，一把抓起男孩，让他坐起身子与自己平视。  
“上回，我病得胡里胡涂，老实说干了什么我没太多印象，你呢？记得吗？”  
“我记得。”  
“让我恢复记忆吧。”  
Peter吞咽了下，抬手摸上那根份量不小的阴茎，温度热得烫手，他轻轻地上下套弄。Tony闭上眼享受起来，伸手同样覆上对方双腿之间的性器，缓慢且温柔。他们凑近了对方，讨了一个湿润深情的吻，在喘息之中一同享受这场单纯的性爱过程。  
要是从前的床伴们得知，什么Play都玩遍的Tony Stark，此时竟然一丝不挂地替他心爱的男孩手淫，大概所有人都会吓得从世贸大楼往下跳。Tony发挥了花花公子的技巧，光是使用指头与掌心，便能折磨男孩咬紧下唇，一边摇头而喘不过气。  
Tony啃咬他细致的耳垂，吐出温热的呼吸：“Do you like it？”  
“Yes……”  
男人低下头亲吻Peter，俯下身子将他压进柔软的床铺。男孩经不住过于刺激的爱抚，皮肤早已浮出薄汗，张着嘴不停地换气呻吟。  
“我们只有做到这样吗？——告诉我，My boy。”  
Tony期待先前两人之间还有更深入的举动，只是一时没想起来。男孩头晕目眩，体温炙热且滚烫，喘着气说不上完整的句子：“还有……磨着……我们互相……磨……”  
话还没说完，Tony一把抬起男孩的大腿，顺利让它缠在自己的腰线上。彼此双腿间的性器触碰在一块，Tony摇摆臀部缓慢磨蹭，双方的肉柱溢出了前液，又硬又烫却湿润彼此的敏感带，每一根凸起的青筋与脉络都在摩擦之下带起强烈的愉悦。  
“是这样吗？嗯？你喜欢这样吗？”  
“喜……喜欢……嗯……”Peter闭紧嘴巴，努力克制不由自主的呻吟。  
“喊出来，我想听。”Tony将二人的硬挺圈在掌心，配合腰部摆动来回搓弄。  
“……老天……Mr.Stark……啊……”男孩早已意乱情迷，本能地跟着节奏挺动。  
“叫我的名字，别扫兴。”  
“Tony……”  
“Good.”Tony满意地张嘴亲吻，灵活的舌头探入男孩柔软的嘴里吸吮不放。他刻意拉长了步调，控制男孩的压抑与痛苦，辗转而不让他释放，Peter咬牙承受着全部的拨撩，像是一根漂亮的金属弦，在乐器上收得很紧，Tony只要轻轻一摸就会发出美妙的声音，随时会因为快感的冲击而断裂。  
Peter喊道：“我想射……”  
“No，你得等等我——擅自高潮是很失礼的。”  
“不行——好想射……”他不断摇头喘息，发出窒息的渴求。被男人尽情抚弄的阴茎又胀又热，强烈的畅快就要濒临巅峰。Peter不由自主勾起双腿缠着Tony，手掌着急地覆上两人的双腿之间，胡乱地抚慰却抓不到要领的节奏。没一会，Tony使坏地松开手新，挺着腰杆顶弄男孩的手掌心。  
“My boy，别顾着自己爽，Daddy也很需要你。”  
羞耻两个字早已被Peter丢去云霄之外，他就在Tony面前自行抚慰，他被强烈的欲望淹没，任凭顶端湿漉漉地流出委屈的黏液，沾黏在他或Tony的身躯上。Tony欣赏身下的男孩被卷入情欲的漩涡，两手圈住两道分寸快速撸动，那漂亮的眼尾发了红，喘着气备受煎熬的模样令人更想欺负他。Tony不觉跟着挺起腰间配合节奏前后摆动，吻住Peter的嘴，把他的呻吟吞食入腹。  
男孩的双手未经风霜，沾染着性器上的体液，湿滑软嫩，眼眸因过于刺激的快感迷茫而涣散，他的样貌纯真又青涩，正在自己眼前忘情自渎，这样的画面即便是阅人无数的Tony都感到血脉喷张。他咬伸舌头舔了嘴唇，发出了沙哑地沉的呻吟，性感又色情。  
可惜男孩的手技终究还不纯熟，急躁地抚慰像是隔靴搔痒，时间一长，男人终于被拨撩的失去耐心。  
“这里……”Tony地挪动位置，诚实暴露自己的敏感带，“快点，Peter……”  
来回搓弄几次，Peter似乎掌握了节奏，难得控制主权的他笑得有些坏心，“这样吗？Tony……你喜欢这样对吗？”  
Tony垂下眼睛，额头滑过一滴汗珠，笑道：“这方面你倒是学得很快。”  
他低头亲吻他，挺着腰杆将阴茎往他手里送，很捧场地发出渴求：“My dear boy，让我射好吗？……快点！”  
Peter早已按耐不住，猛地加速手边的力道，顺利让让快感渗入脊椎，掀起波澜淹没二人的理智，他腾开一手拥抱男人结实的肩膀，张嘴咬了上去。  
“啊……”终于，两道白浊从火热的顶口喷发，他们被肆意的畅快疯狂辗压，一同呻吟颤抖身躯。他们在高潮之中持续吞食对方，把彼此禁锢在怀抱之中，像是要大声倾诉——自己属于对方。

“我上课要迟到了！”这是Peter在恢复理智后吐出的第一句话。  
Tony还没来得及替他擦拭干净，男孩已侧身翻下床，飞快穿上T恤及裤子。  
“Emm……我觉得你今天应该要请个假。”Tony拉起西裤扣上皮带，一派轻松。  
“为什么？”Peter跳进浴室后见到镜子里的自己，“啊啊啊啊！”猛地大叫起来，“Mr.Stark！你之前说过不会在衣服以外的地方做记号的！”  
Peter双手抱头十分苦恼，只因他雪白的脖颈已经布满红紫色的印记。  
“Well，我好像又发烧了，刚做了什么全没印象。”男人躺卧床铺装作一脸难受，无赖地佯装失忆。  
男孩欲哭无泪：“天气开始热了！你要我戴围巾吗？我要怎么回家？”  
“我不介意你随便掰个理由留在这里，我想……May也不会介意。”  
Peter坐回床边，把衣服领子拉到脸颊旁，扁嘴的模样让Tony忍俊不禁：“别生气，我害你没办法上课，”他伸长手将男孩抱在怀里，“你倒可以陪我去上班。”  
Peter似乎觉得这个主意不错，哭丧的眉心松懈下来：“真的吗？我可以去参观复仇者基地吗？”  
“可以。”Tony轻吻他干净的鬓角，发出暧昧的声调，“你更可以在我的办公室内……做一些不违反约法三章之一的事情。”  
Peter的脑袋瓜登时浮现出许多限制级的画面，摇头拒绝：“No……这样不好。”  
Tony畅快地大笑：“Okay，我想我可以教你怎么替我系领带，再帮我用这份礼物夹好它。”  
他取起那个小盒子，亲吻男孩的手背，垂下的睫毛在眼窝处折出两道影子。  
二十多年来，他搁在胸前的始终只留给父亲与母亲，像是将寄托的回忆带在身边的无可取代。然而遗失的，彷佛是上帝的安排再赐与的礼物，它能与这份独特的执着不分轩轾，值得你再将它搁在胸前二十年。  
他看见男孩的眼眸被阳光浸染成温暖的色调，像是初夏的风，吹在身上的温煦舒畅，再听见他用那仍然稚嫩的嗓音，带着上扬的朝气，轻声回应：“好的，Mr.Stark。”


	31. Chapter 31

这天刚好是星期五，Peter可怜的脖子被蹂躏得无法见人，他随意贴了几个OK绷，遮蔽那些恼人的红印。Tony确实说话算话，打了通电话去学校替他请假，随后便带着一脸兴奋不已的男孩前往纽约北区。  
气派耸立的建筑，设计倾斜的高楼层搭配白底与大面积的反射镜面，充满科技的流线型，底下延伸一圈停机坪正停滞一台昆氏战斗机，整修过的基地仓库，彷佛能飞出无数个钢铁装甲。从高处看去，便是一座截然不同的高科技小岛。这是地球上最顶尖的守护者所成立的一道屏障，搭配白墙雕刻象征性的A字符号标志，虽说比先前在曼哈顿那栋大楼的模样低调许多，却仍然保有这名主人招摇显摆特色。  
这个地方，Peter先前来过两次，一次是Tony同意让他加入复仇者而他以为是测试而拒绝，第二次便是两人的头一次约会。如今，他终于有机会能逛一逛这个地方。  
Tony领着男孩一路走进室内，时不时还得揪着他的手拉几下，不然他的男孩简直要黏在挡风玻璃上了。  
“Mr.Stark，这是什么？”  
“那是飞行控制器。”  
“Mr.Stark，那是什么？”  
“那是隐藏式干扰电波的玩意。”  
“Mr.Stark……”  
“那是……好吧，我也不知道是谁弄出来的，我得问问。”  
二人走过一处回廊，周遭人来人往似乎比先前热闹一些，许多人与他们擦肩而过，少数几名穿着复仇者的制服，朝着Tony打招呼。  
“Hi，Tony.”  
“Hi.”  
“早安，Stark。”  
身为领导人的Tony只是笑笑的点头示意，连脚步也没有停下。跟在身后的男孩盯着他挺直的背影，这时才感觉纽约的好邻居距离Iron Man稍微近一点，即使只有一点点。  
“Mr.Stark，”一名穿着套装的中年女秘书踩着高跟鞋迎面而来，手里捧着一堆文件，“国务卿急着找你，他在抱怨你不接他电话。”  
“老天！”Tony翻了个白眼，“我看起来像是他的私人秘书，随时都要待命吗？”  
“还有国防部部长的信件，”女秘书取出一张便条纸，“他表示有些加入注册的英雄，并没有遵守规则。”  
Tony的语气显得无奈，“每位英雄都很难伺候，没遵守规则就取消资格，那来这么多废话。”  
“还有这些文件你得先看过再签名，有些很紧急。”女秘书本来要将手中文件递过去，但Tony没有反应，她只好收回怀中，“我知道，我直接摆你桌上了。”  
女秘书交代一些工作信息后才注意到Tony身后的小朋友：“哦？那是你儿子吗？”  
“咳！咳！”Peter被口水呛了一下。  
Tony的表情看不出所以然，只是抬手揽过男孩的肩头，没有多做解释：“这是Peter，这是Anna。”  
“你好，Anna。”  
“You too，Peter.”女秘书绽放一抹微笑，朝着Tony打趣，“Oh，他真是个小甜心，在学校一定很受欢迎吧？”  
“可不是嘛，”Tony慢不经心地说，“Tony Stark的儿子当然优秀，有句话叫做青出于蓝。”  
女秘书露出一脸你够了的表情，手指了指Tony：“希望他比你还要专情才是，你这样是错误示范。”随后她提手看表，说句我先去忙，便踩着高跟鞋急着赶下个工作。  
二人拐一个弯终于进到基地中心最大的个人办公室。办公室内仍是保有Stark的风格，简洁利落，宽大的桧木办公桌散发些微的香气，桌子后方即是整墙的酒柜。Peter注意到桌上有个透明方形的小花瓶，上头插着几朵干燥的小雏菊与满天星。  
“Mr.Stark，这个是……”他有点不太确定，“我约会那天送你的花吗？”  
Tony站在不远处的小型茶水间，看一眼便收回视线：“猜对了。”  
男孩的指尖抚摸那干燥的花瓣，心里漾出一抹甜蜜。Tony率先泡了一杯咖啡搁在桌上，再准备另一杯柑橘味的汽水。  
“就是刚刚那位——以为你是我儿子的Anna，替我把它们弄成了干燥花。”Tony偷喝了一口手中的汽水，酸酸甜甜，“我还没谢谢她呢！”  
Peter的表情有那么些不满，肩头垂了下去：“我才不是你儿子。”  
“全世界都知道TonyStark没有儿子。”男人笑了一声，勾起嘴角，“大人之间的交流都是由玩笑组成的，好像不这么做人生就会很无趣。”  
男孩掩盖不住心里的酸涩，撇撇嘴表示抗议：“我不喜欢这样的玩笑，你应该要好好介绍我是谁。”  
Tony想不到乖巧的Peter竟会在意这样的事，难道这是所谓的地雷吗？  
“好好，让我想想……”男人语气温和，安抚似地搂过他的腰间，二人面对酒柜的玻璃，如镜面般映出双方的模样。Tony刻意清个嗓子，盯着玻璃的倒影，“这位是我Tony Stark的恋人，小爱人，小男朋友，还有我最爱最英勇的Spider Man。”  
Peter抿了嘴唇这才收起那抱怨的小表情，缓慢地抬起头，让视线与那蜜糖色的瞳眸交织在一起。  
“这样介绍还满意吗？”他低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭男孩的耳际。  
“我……”男孩语塞一会，像是想起了什么话，梗在喉头中再慢慢吐了出去。  
“我是……你最亲密的伙伴跟朋友，不论你贫穷还是富有、健康还是疾病、成功还是失败，我都愿意支持你爱护你，与你同甘共苦，始终为你保持忠实。并且，我更是愿意陪你走完人生旅程的伴侣。”  
办公室的气氛登时凝结，四目交错的二人一同静默不语，Tony深色的瞳孔停滞许久，连眨眼的动作都忘了，手里的气泡水仍然冒出滚滚气体，弹出空气中。他知道自己现在的表情一定很可笑，并且无法遏止心口加速的跳动，只得偏过头装作满不在意。  
“这话你从哪里听来的？”  
Peter单纯的眼眸转了两下：“某部老电影。”  
“我想也是。”Tony耸下肩头，放下男孩肩头上的手，向前走几步，“你用错地方了，这些是求婚才会说的台词。”  
本来以为男孩会被调侃地满脸通红，谁知他却突然一把揪住Tony的马甲，手劲过大以至男人手中玻璃杯的液体险些溅了出去，不觉退后几步，撞上身后的办公桌缘。  
“嘿，汽水要洒了，你在想什么呢？”  
“Mr.Stark，”男孩的语气显得无奈，“如果——我是真的在求婚，你会答应吗？”Peter两手撑在桌边栖身靠近Tony，那眼神真挚且灼热，彷佛一颗真心已摊在眼前，就等他摘取。个性滑油又浪荡不羁的Tony很少会感到窘迫，如今他接了一发直球，登时愣在原地发傻。   
“Emm……如果？”见过大风大浪的男人很快恢复平常那副游刃有余，咳了一声，“不会。”  
Peter的表情僵硬起来，两道细眉纠在一块，表情像是摔破了一个重要的宝贝那样的难看，活像个垂耳的小狗，可怜兮兮。  
“我不回答假设性的问题，”Tony无意识地扯了两下颈边的领带，撇过眼神，“不过我可以通融你，给你个机会，再问一次。”  
男孩的眼神突然明亮，向后退几步显得紧张，一手在牛仔裤的两边口袋里掏半天，接着跑回沙发边翻着背包，终于摸出一颗银色环状的玩意。  
Peter的脚步又稳又沉，一本正经的模样令人发笑，他用食指与拇指将它紧紧捏着，Tony能看出来那两只手指抖得厉害。男孩太过紧张，以至求婚时应该要的单膝下跪都忘得一干二净，只是呆愣愣地杵在原地。  
“Mr.Stark……咳！”他的喉结滚了一下，咳了两次清晰嗓子，“Will you marry me？”Peter两眼都舍不得眨一下，深怕错过一丝讯息，“Please？”  
Tony抿了嘴唇，透过落地窗溅洒的光线，衬得两只耳根少见地像是抹了淡淡粉色的颜料。他感觉有点头晕，彷佛是男孩捧着那颗热烈的真心一头撞进心窝那样晕眩。  
缓地，男人放下水杯，不动声色取起那颗看似戒指的东西，摸了一下：“这是——镍跟纯白银的合金？你哪弄来的？”  
“Emm……学校实验室剩下的材料。”Peter表情有些愧疚，急着解释，“我做这个并不是要拿来求婚的，只是现在手边没有适合的东西，我发誓，我以后一定会买个更好的给你。”  
Tony仔细看，发现上头镶着一颗迷你型的弧形反应炉，嘴角勾了起来：“我才不信你是因为无聊才做这玩意。”  
他径自将它套上无名指，手掌在空中正反转两圈，语气惊讶：“哇哦，尺寸刚刚好，你不是趁我睡觉的时候偷偷量我的指围吧？”  
见男孩搔搔头一脸尴尬，Tony差点就要大笑出声破坏气氛了。  
“所以……”Peter揪着衣摆，绷紧了肩头，“你的答案……？”  
Tony将戒指从指头上拿下来，嘴角漾起的笑意比平常来得飞扬：“婚礼就是要跟来宾们喝得烂醉，在你还没到能喝酒的年纪以前，我才不说Yes。”  
他亲吻了那只戒指，将它收进胸前的口袋。  
期盼与悸动生的什么模样？是落在那栗色眼眸之中的光圈，犹如倒映银河湛亮绚丽的颜色，夺目光彩。男孩的声音颤抖，急着再问：“意意意思是，等我满二十一岁，你就会答应了？”  
“你可以这么想，我不会介意。”Tony揉揉发丝，神情那样惬意轻松，四十六年来第一次让人求婚了，完全是意料之外，但心窝确实被一股名为幸福的玩意塞得满出来。Tony正想说些什么时就被市内电话的声响打断。  
“Boss，紧急事件，Gambit的领队要跟你谈话。”  
二人愣了一秒，共同笑得无奈，彷佛四周洋溢的泡泡登时被弹破在空气里。Tony将桌上装满汽水的玻璃杯塞进男孩手中，亲吻他发红的脸颊，转身接起电话：“Gambit怎么了？他不听指挥也不是一天两天的事……”  
Peter上扬着嘴角喝了一口，气泡液体涌进嘴里，沙沙地跳动在舌尖上。他想疯狂尖叫来表示内心不断奔腾的兴奋，内心的欢天喜地简直让他想翻好几圈的后空翻，甚至想飞出基地，在外头的天空喷出白丝组织Tony的名字来向他示爱。他克制着这股差点要淹没理智的欣喜若狂，以致眼神有些呆滞。  
不一会，他看着男人的眉心竖了起来，一股烦躁之意垄罩那张俊脸，男孩叹口气，心想这次的求婚太仓促，别说Tony了，连他自己都没准备，时间地点都是意料之外的错误，他偷偷打定主意，满二十一岁那天一定要补偿Mr.Stark一个正式的求婚。  
缓缓地，Peter识相地离开办公桌旁，杵在落地窗前欣赏外头的风景，脑袋瓜却在飞转着五年后的求婚计划。没多久听他Tony说一句：“你等等。”随后按下电话保留键。  
“Peter——Hey，Peter？——你自己到处看看没问题吧？”  
Peter这才回神赶紧点点头，澄澈的眼眸透露‘你忙，我自己来很OK的’意思。Tony开启电脑替Peter设定部分区域的最高权限，并且交代他别四处捣蛋，迷了路就喊一声Friday，她无所不在，并且会帮助你找到回家的路。  
Peter站在原地比了一个敬礼的手势，乖得像只大型犬，迫不急待奔出办公室。  
而接下来的行为，说明了他只是一只脱缰的野马。他将应该(？)求婚成功的兴奋感全数宣泄出来，在训练房内飞檐走壁、四处打滚，打扰了其他人培训也罢，随处乱窜还喷了许多白丝沾在墙上，参观武器发展室时不断高喊惊呼，干扰其他人的专注，最后他随意抓起某把迷你雷射枪烧穿了天花板，在众人的白眼之下被送出走廊。不一会，他又活蹦乱跳地闯进了数据分析室，室内除了巨大的蓝屏以外，到处都是小蓝屏跟小小蓝屏，密密麻麻快速跳跃的数字让他感到头晕脑胀，手指快速敲打键盘的声音此起彼落，刺激着他敏锐的感官，没一会便识相地逃了出去。


	32. Chapter 32

男孩在基地内四处游荡，能玩的能碰的，能闯进去的他都没错过。在晃了三小时后，终于想到应该休息一会了。他踩在地上的脚步慢下来，绕过一处回廊后，抬头看去远处透明玻璃内的办公室，Tony小小的背影站在酒柜前讲电话。  
“Friday，”  
“Yes，Peter？”  
“Mr.Stark真的在这里睡了一个月？”  
“是的，Boss在基地内有专属的卧房跟书房，还有装甲的研究室。”  
Peter的眼眸发起光：“我可以去看装甲研究室吗？”  
“No，你没有权限。”  
男孩撇撇嘴，脚步仍然在走廊上踏出响亮的步伐。  
“你唯一有的权限就是，Boss的卧房。”  
一瞬间，Peter觉得Tony将卧房权限开放给从未踏入基地内的自己有那么点怪异，但也有点色情。他赶紧清空脑袋瓜的胡思乱想，没一会便在Friday的指示下来到Tony的卧房门口。  
这个房间单调干净的不像有人睡过，更没有男人独有的香味，这是男孩在门口停留时的第一个感受。他并没有踏进去，反而被隔壁敞开大门的卧室吸引。  
“Friday，这个房间是？”  
“这是Steve Rogers的房间。”  
Peter摆眼看去，房间内的物品整整齐齐，书桌上放着几幅细致的铅笔素描画，看着像只拿着雨伞的猴子，墙上一幅布鲁克林尼康岛摩天轮的画框，明亮的落地窗旁吊着一袋沙包，很有Captain的味道。这样的摆设充满人的气息，完全不像是没人造访的那样死寂，不知情的人还会以为Steve Rogers一直住在这里。   
他抬起头在往前走，另一间房间散着淡淡的香水味，一个小酒柜上摆着黑色长棍与小手枪，还有抢眼的衣柜内吊着鲜艳颜色的女性礼服，他便能猜到这是Black Widow的房间。至于Bruce Banner的房间，塞满山一般高的书柜，布置看起来如同他的外表那样随兴与凌乱，却同样仍充满书卷气息。   
男孩缓慢踏步在走廊上，走到尽头时，本来兴奋的心情沉淀下来，他不知道Tony是以怎样的心情，保留初代复仇者们所有房间的样貌。  
Peter绕了一圈，最终回到Tony的办公室。他见到Tony站在落地窗前，两手拿着文件，偏着头夹着电话，语气听着有些不耐烦。光线折射在他宽阔的肩膀，黑色马甲的亮面材质吸收了光反射着，让男孩感到有些刺眼。   
“小女孩，加入注册法不是办家家酒，我还要问妳成年了吗？妳若出事就是我的责任。”Tony似乎正在跟某位异能者协商，但完全是Stark式的沟通方式，Peter站在门口感到耳熟起来。   
“好了，大人说话别插嘴，等妳成年后我很欢迎妳加入注册法——妳想现在加入？可以，带上妳的监护人，其余免谈。”  
啪一声，Tony把电话挂断，大叹口气，随后便听见身后传来的脚步声，他还来不及看个仔细，就被人从身后紧紧拥住。  
“怎么了？”男人笑得温柔，“到处捣蛋被人骂了？”  
Peter将脸埋进他的臂膀，耳朵贴着他柔软的深色发丝：“Mr.Stark……”  
“Yes？”听得出来男孩的呼唤参杂着低落，Tony转过身捧起那张脸，嘲笑似地蹙着眉，“你看到什么了？脸色这么难看。”  
男孩那好似无限的活力，此刻停滞在那双栗色眼眸之中，那心口莫名的酸楚，只有好好地将男人摁入心底疼爱才能消散。  
Peter摇摇头：“Mr.Stark，你需要我的帮助，我会支持你的，不论什么事。”  
“Okay……？”猛地一句话，Tony还没来得及思考话语之中参杂的含意，Peter又再次开口：“我是说——加入注册法这件事。”  
Tony愣了一下，大掌揉乱那团卷发，嘴角的笑意平平淡淡：“你年纪还太小，不适合。”  
“可是……”男孩着急地反驳，“你一个人在这条路上碰撞，而我却不能为你做什么，我不喜欢这样。”  
男人的神情十分坦然轻松：“大家加不加入注册法其实我并不在乎，它只是安定社会的一个法案而已，不重要。”  
Peter眨眨眼，有些不明白，他见男人走回办公桌，倚靠着那张桧木桌缘。  
“Peter，只要是为了这个世界，就算当个通缉犯，也能继续贡献的。”他指的是谁，Peter再明白不过。  
“重要的是，你想成为怎样的人。”他伸手指了指男孩的胸口。随后，Tony好似想起什么，双手抱胸，“你突然说这些话——是看到那几个房间了？”  
男孩像是被人看穿那样尴尬，只能点点头。  
“别在意那些东西，”Tony挥了挥手，以笑容掩盖所有的心思，“我是很念旧的人，你知道的。”他用手敲了两下领带上的银色夹子，“就连这种小玩意我都能带上二十年才换过。”  
“我……”Peter杵在原地无话可说。  
“哦？今天你来得正好，”Tony捏了他鼻尖，表情恍然大悟，很有技巧地转移话题，“我针对你的蜘蛛感应开发了一套训练模式，有没有兴趣？”  
男孩这才收起那超乎年龄的忧伤表情，猛地点点头：“有，是什么呢？”  
“你来就知道了。”Tony迈开步伐往走廊移动，“让我看看，你的极限在哪里，Spider Man。”

“力量十八吨，身体素质具有超强耐力可减轻所有伤害的效果，超级反射神经，反应速度是普通人的二十倍，具有过于常人的敏捷和灵活以及平衡感，能产生静电具有吸附能力，血液存在血清再生因子，迅速复原组织损伤……”  
这是Peter待在空无一人的训练室内，让红外线来回扫视十几遍，四处摇晃摆荡与揍了几拳机器而得到的数据与结果。  
“你还年轻，能力还是会提升的。”Tony双手抱胸，坐在一旁角落的大型屏幕前，盯着数据叨念，“至于蜘蛛感应——我知道你现在多少能控制它。”  
“是的，”Peter点点头，显露苦恼，“起初真的很难忍受，空气中的摩擦声我都能听见，连睡觉也变成酷刑，那状况太可怕了。”他回想起刚得到能力时的折磨，简直惨不忍睹。  
“感应能成为你最大的武器，但你控制不好就会成为敌人攻击的弱点。”Tony按下一颗按钮，“这叫做感官过载。”  
站在训练室中央的男孩，突然一阵咿咿咿的耳鸣起来，随后眼前闪着七彩的细微光芒，随着刻意提升的湿度黏腻在空气分之中，散布在每处角落。  
“哦不！”Peter两手摀住耳朵，闭紧双眼显得痛苦，“停下来。”  
Tony笑了一声，按下停止钮：“给你一个功课。”  
男孩晃晃脑袋清醒一会：“什么功课？”

Peter穿上一件黑色的紧身衣，看上去像是复仇者的制服的贴身紧密，上面还有许多奇怪的按钮。  
“衣服上有很细微的静电，你有十分钟，让我看看你身上还剩下哪里是干净的。”  
“什么？”  
男孩还没反应，轰轰几声，地面突然开启几个小洞口，由下而上，吹起垂直方向的微风，他栗色的发丝上扬摆动，随后无数的白色羽毛穿过小孔洞，飞扬在Peter的周围，漂浮在空气里，就像是个反作用力的雪花，一片一片涌出视线。  
“欸欸——！”Tony拍拍桌面，提醒似地喊道，“别发呆啊！”  
“什么？什么？”Peter还在疑惑，四肢早已黏满了羽毛，猛喊一声，“不公平！你应该要早点说的！”他着急地开启感应，在纷飞的羽毛雨中翻过身子，飞窜在空中滑过羽毛间的缝隙。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”才过两分钟，Tony便忍受不住大笑出声，几乎笑弯了腰毫无形象可言，差点忘了要按下停止纽。  
“Mr.Stark！这是你的恶趣味吧！”男孩在原地抗议的跺脚，吐了几口不小心吃进去的毛絮。  
Tony笑得流出眼泪，好一阵子才能说话：“我的老天，你活像根白色的鸡毛撢子，哈哈哈哈！”  
男孩全身上下包裹着一层白色，如同一颗长毛的人形虫茧，连头发上都插满凌乱的毛根，“我不明白！”Peter气急败坏地试图拍去手臂上的羽毛，毫无作用，“这跟蜘蛛感应有什么关联？”  
Tony顺了气之后走到他身边，按下黑色紧身衣上的按钮，登时静电消失，白色羽毛顺着他的身形全数滑下地面。  
“Peter，不是每种恶意都会刻意显出来，”Tony讲解原理，“真正狡猾的敌人，会让自己的气息轻得像羽毛，即便他已经在你身后，你也感觉不到。”  
男孩理解地点点头，不服气地询问：“可以再一次吗？我会做得比刚刚更好。”  
“可以。”  
事实证明，男孩的学习能力极好，他花了一整天的时间，让身上的羽毛数量骤减，仅剩下四肢与背部零星几处沾黏着，其余要害则是干净地完全避开。  
那双栗色眼眸烔烔有神，平常这样的专注都被隐藏在面罩之下。蜘蛛感应嗡嗡作响，利落闪避所有扑向身体的轻盈障碍，Peter能准确判断当身躯的倾斜带动空气的流动时，那四周纷飞的羽毛会飞往哪个方向。  
当Peter年轻健挺的身子在训练室中飞跃，在满天的白色雪花缝隙间翻出漂亮的线条——聪明，优秀，又年轻，这是Tony在心中的赞扬，他明白，他这辈子都会为他着迷。

“累死我了……”Peter洗完澡后，面朝下倒卧在Tony卧室的床铺上头，“你是恶魔啊……开发什么蜘蛛感应训练……”  
“那是先前以为你会加入复仇者而设计的，不过……我看你今天玩得很尽兴吶！”Tony弯起笑，摸摸他潮湿的卷发，起身拿出吹风机，抬手拍了拍男孩，示意他爬起身，“你的进度比我想象中快，一天内就可以从最初级模式升上中级。”  
Peter撑着身子坐在床上，伸出无力的手掌心：“那见鬼的中级模式简直是地狱——你看看，我的手在抖……”  
他今天待在训练室内十个小时，就是为了闪躲飞在空中的羽毛堆，纷飞的羽毛实在太过细微，他必须比平常花费几十倍的专注力才能掌握那渺小的轨迹，长时间持续开启感应以及全神灌注地飞檐走壁、扭转躯体，这样的专业训练对于年轻的身子来说负荷有些太大了。  
Tony细心地替他吹干头发，在那头卷翘上吻了一下。男孩的两眼几乎睁不开，本来因为要在基地内过夜的兴奋感早已消失无踪，全身就像被万斤铅块紧紧压着，他直直倒在大床上，嗓子黏腻起来：“别叫醒我……”  
Tony轻轻微笑，走道一旁书桌开启蓝色屏幕，无声地投入工作的繁琐事项，忙起来也忘记了时间。  
“Mr.Stark……”直到男孩喊了一声，Tony才留意时间不早了，他停下手边的动作，探头看去床上的Peter。  
“陪我睡好吗？——这张床没有你的味道。”Peter在床上抱着棉被，眼睛甚至没有打开，“……为什么呢？”  
男人关闭所有蓝屏，听话地钻进被窝，一把将那毫无力气的男孩拥在怀里。  
“因为……”男人看他几乎没有意识，难得诚实回答，“那一个月我几乎都在失眠，每晚都在办公室的沙发上打个吨而已。”  
Tony撑着面颊，一手摩娑男孩的头发，嗅着他身上的沐浴乳香气。Peter的双眼微微睁开，又闭了下去：“我以后不会再让你失眠的。”  
“Oh？那真希望你说到做到。”他笑了一声。  
Peter一颗脑袋在他胸前蹭啊蹭：“Mr.Stark……”  
“嗯？”听着男孩黏呼呼的嗓子，Tony也被催眠似地闭上了眼，感到睡意爬上脑袋。  
“I love you……”  
Tony睁大了眼，垂眼看去，怀中的男孩呼吸深沉，早已投入睡梦之中。  
嗯，我该回应吗？男人无奈失笑，选择紧紧将男孩拥在怀里。  
下次吧。

“I love you”


	33. Chapter 33

清晨，东边升起的阳光洒进房间的落地窗，折射在男孩青涩的脸蛋，那双细眉竖立起来，耀眼金黄色挤进那双眼缝之中，刺得男孩偏过头去，企图翻个身躲避光线的照射，才发现被人从后面紧紧抱着，一只胳膊就横在自己的腰侧上。   
Peter转头看去，男人韵律的呼吸表示睡得很沉，他不想吵醒对方，只好继续维持原本的姿势，不过映在脸上的光芒终究太刺眼，Peter敏锐的视力难以忍受，不自主地向后挤了挤，整个身子都往Tony的怀里送去了。   
Peter以为自己的动作够轻巧，不会因此而吵醒男人的美梦，直到臀部抵到男人双腿间很精神的玩意。呃？怎么说Mr.Stark也算是中年男人，一大清早这么有活力是正常的吗？Peter感到尴尬，急着想让臀部离开那令人害臊的触感，身子向前挪了挪，发现横在腰上的手劲变大了。  
“别蹭了，要蹭出火了。”Tony沙哑的嗓音充斥男孩的耳膜。  
“早安……Mr.Stark。”Peter感到耳朵发烫，把被子盖住了脑袋。  
Tony掀起被子，张开胳膊让男孩趴在身上，勾起一抹坏心的笑：“一大清早，你就想逼我犯罪吗？”  
“我不是故意的。”Peter吞了口水，认为这种骑乘的姿势非常不OK，急着想翻下去。  
“别动。”Tony闭上眼，双手覆上男孩的大腿，手掌的触感极为细致，“我很少看你穿短裤，让我多抱一下。”  
Peter乖巧地俯下身子躺在男人身上：“Mr.Stark，昨天你睡得好吗？”  
“很久没睡那么好了。”Tony的手爬上了男孩的臀部，轻轻捏一把。  
“Mr.Stark！”Peter喊了一声，“别这样摸。”  
“不喜欢吗？”Tony伸手按住那颗小脑袋，啄吻那双薄唇。  
“不是。”Peter抿了嘴唇，有些抗拒与迟疑，“好像我们和好以后，你就有些肆无忌惮了。”  
“再怎么肆无忌惮也只能猥亵未成年而已，”男人自嘲一句，“不然我还能做什么？”  
Peter的双手抵在他肩头，捧着脸蛋似笑非笑，“以前有人说，有些事情做了就停不下来了。”  
“Well，你别想挑战我超乎常人的耐力。”Tony翻身将他压在身下，“你在想什么？”  
“没什么，”男孩笑得顽皮，伸手往男人跨间摸去，隔着棉裤触碰那根精神奕奕的东西，“只是想安慰你一下。”  
“你这坏孩子越来越大胆了。”  
“坏孩子也是你惯出来的。”  
Tony宠溺地笑，低头亲吻Peter的颈肩。  
“Mr.Stark，别、别留痕迹。”男孩的脖子过了一天只剩下些许红印，他可不想又得离家请假。  
“求我。”Tony使坏地按住男孩的两手，下身贴紧了对方，蹭了两下。  
Peter本来就很有精神的玩意，这下子更加地挺立起来：“求你。”  
“好孩子。”男人露出满意的笑容，转移阵地亲吻男孩的双唇，二个人在床上缠绵起来。  
“Boss，一级警戒，有通视讯通需要立刻接通。”  
“Fuck！”Tony低声咒骂，看着身下已满脸红潮的Peter，眼神充满歉疚，“My boy，你可能需要去一趟洗手间，呃，熄个火之类的。”  
男孩眨眨眼，随即会意状况：“哦！好、好的。”他裹着被单翻身跳下床，脚步太快差点撞上浴室的大门。Tony坐起身子，捏捏两眼之间，绷着一张冷脸，“接通吧。”  
“Yes sir.”  
“哔。”  
“Tony，Gambit死了。”这是Peter关上浴室大门前听到的对话。

一个人说死就死再也看不到了，这样的消息对于十六岁的男孩来说有些沉重。Peter提着一颗心，根本没有替自己熄火的兴致，只是冲了一场冷水澡。他在基地才待两天就听见Gambit的名字两次，他不知道Gambit是怎样的英雄，但还是为他哀悼了一会。   
刷牙洗完脸后，男孩轻轻贴着浴室大门，确定那通紧急事件的视讯来电已经结束，才缓慢开启门缝，走了出去。  
Tony刚好从房内另外一扇门走进来，那扇门连着书房，看来书房里面有也浴室之类的，因为男人已经打理好了自己，穿上平时的白衬衫和黑色马甲，看起来神清气爽。  
“肚子饿吗？”Tony微笑地说，“去吃个早餐吧。”  
Peter摸摸肚子，点点头。  
Tony竖起一根食指在空中：“My boy，你得把长裤穿上，我可不想让其他人看见你那两条漂亮的腿。”  
“知、知道了。”男孩赶紧换上牛仔裤跟T恤，不时观察男人的表情，看起来并没有一丝不妥与哀伤。  
即使那通紧急来电是个很糟糕的消息，Tony仍然不为所动地将所有事情扛在肩上，没有跟任何人讨论。他甚至继续陪着Peter泡在训练室里，使坏地开启了最高模式，再次看着男孩变成一根白色鸡毛撢子，发出开怀爽朗的笑声。  
这个周末，Peter在复仇者基地里渡过了，应该是说，他几乎都在训练室里，一步一步爬上最高的模式。直到礼拜一的早晨，Tony开车送男孩去学校上课，沿路上他睡得一蹋胡涂。Tony有点自责，心想不该让这孩子提早接触什么训练的，他跟自己一样拥强大的好胜心，接受挑战后绝不会甘心屈就什么最低模式的。  
Tony本来只是想技巧性地让Peter玩一玩就好，哪知他是一头栽进去，甚至在三天内就让蜘蛛感应跳级式的提升了不少。  
“真是让人担心又让人骄傲。”Tony握着方向盘，一手撑在车窗边，自言自语。  
直到马莎拉蒂停在中城高中校门口，他才轻轻摇醒Peter：“起床了，再十分钟就迟到了。”  
Peter这才醒了过来，提手解开安全带：“我全身上下的骨头都快散了……”  
“哦？原来Spider Man也有这么一天啊？”Tony想起先前两人在健身房，永远只有他吃鳖的份，不由得调侃。Peter连回嘴的力气都没有，只是提起背包准备开车门下车，  
“等等，”Tony喊了一声，将他揪了过来，“今天没有早安吻，现在补上。”  
Peter左顾右盼，害怕让路过的人看见了，Tony不为难他，只是轻轻啄吻一下便放开手。  
“下午我接你放学，”他戴上墨镜，在男孩还没开口前，“不能拒绝我，记得准时在门口等着。”  
“哦，好、好的。”Peter搔搔头，这才踏出车外。

“老兄，你还好吗？”Ned趁着中午吃饭的空档，走到Peter身边，拍拍他的肩头，“你是又中了什么九头蛇的毒了吗？怎么睡了一整个上午？”  
Peter揉揉发酸的肩膀，语气终于比早上来得精神了些：“Ned，你绝对想不到我周末都在哪里过了？”  
“哪里？”Ned嗅到一丝新奇的气味，赶紧贴近他的好伙伴。  
“我在复仇者基地过了三天，真是太棒了！”Peter露出满足的表情。  
“What？Oh my god！”Ned差点就要大叫出声，接着好似想起什么事情，“Mr.Stark打电话给你了对不对？我就知道他只是一时生气而已，你是他的接班人，他不会离你而去的！”  
Peter显得有些尴尬，Ned这才回到重点，接着问：“快告诉我，复仇者基地里面有什么好东西？”  
“哦，伙伴，你绝对想象不到……”Peter滔滔不绝，整个下午的时间都不够他来赞美复仇者基地以及Mr.Stark为他开发的训练有多美好。

另一头，Tony在下午两点的时候，与某位异能者约在皇后区最大的公园——法拉盛(FreshMeadows)，他站在园区内的地标不远处，那座巨大地球仪底下隔着一座喷水池，周围有许多观光客带着相机拍下照片。  
自从公开成为英雄注册法的代言人，Tony便常常接到一些隐藏的异能者的邀约，大多数会约在复仇者基地，但少部分比较谨慎，会希望在加入前不在任何公开场合会面。就比如说现在——Tony已经在长椅上坐了半小时，他想，五分钟后再没见到对方，他就要闪人去接自己的小男朋友放学。  
不一会，一名身穿黑色外套，将头掩盖在帽子底下的青少年坐在Tony旁边。  
“Tony Stark，”她喊了一声，声音听起来十分稚嫩。  
Tony是个大名人，路上有人认出自己也不意外。“Hi，女孩，想要签名吗？”男人双手抱胸，连看也没看对方，“不过我现在很忙……”  
“别动。”她突然拿出一把手枪，抵在男人的腰间上。  
“枪？好吧，我好久没看见了。”Tony叹口气，真不知道招谁惹谁，“孩子，你想抢劫的话直接告诉我要多少。”  
“你闭嘴！别小看我。”女孩恼怒地说，左手取出一张扑克牌，张牌面冒出紫色的光。  
“哦？”Tony收起那张利嘴，严肃地问，“所以，约我的人是妳？”  
“是我。”女孩咬牙地说，“你不觉得这张牌很眼熟吗？Mr.Stark？”  
Tony沉默一会，表情显露不出情绪：“妳是——金牌手Gambit-Remy的……女儿？”  
女孩收回那张扑克牌，笑了一声：“很高兴你还记得我爸爸。”  
“听着，孩子，”男人叹口气，“你父亲的事情我很抱歉，有什么是我可以帮助妳的？”  
“我爸爸死了。”女孩颤抖了下，语气哽咽，“我要你瓦解英雄注册法。”  
“妳知道这是不可能的，”Tony的眼神冷漠，“就算我退出，政府跟联合国还是会推动这个法案。”  
女孩猛地激动起来，揪着男人的西装外套：“我不管！我爸爸就是因为加入注册法为政府效命才死的！凭什么？”  
“瓦解注册法也唤不回妳父亲。”Tony面露不耐烦，锐利的语气毫不隐藏，“而且你父亲擅自脱离指挥，妳该替其他生还的队员感到庆幸。”  
“那你凭什么拒绝让我加入？”  
Tony一愣，恍然大悟：“三天前拨电话到我的办公室，要求加入注册法的孩子是妳？”  
女孩不说话，压低的帽沿仍然看不到她的表情跟样貌，只有几搓露出来的金发搁在肩头上。  
“妳似乎有人格分裂的倾向，”Tony啧了一声，感到棘手，“一下子要加入，一下子又要瓦解？”  
“我爸爸前天死了，如果我当时在他身边的话他可能还活着！在他死之前我很想加入的！但现在——我只想让这该死的法案消失在地球上。”  
她抽出扑克牌，注入动能后发出紫色的光，摆手就要发射出去，却被Tony那只早已启动钢铁手表的手腕紧紧握住。  
碰一声脆响，一股冲击弹开Tony的手臂，掌心炮冒出黑烟。  
“妳要干什么？”Tony瞪着她，凶恶地说，“见鬼的，妳的能力竟然跟Gambit一样？妳会炸烂这个地方的。”  
“你该要担心的应该是你自己吧？”女孩用手枪敲了敲Tony的胸前反应炉，“有人告诉我，你的奈米装甲拿去升级，今天没穿上。”  
Fuck！有人透露消息给这个女孩，而且就在基地内。Tony沉着面容，另一只手在口袋内按下手机呼叫键，倒还是不慌不乱：“多谢妳提醒，复仇者会进行一次大扫除的。”  
男人在心里盘算，史塔克大楼内的备用装甲飞来这里需要六分钟，如果他能拖延这六分钟，就有把握能制伏这个已经被悲伤冲昏头的孩子。  
“好吧，”他装作妥协，将钢铁腕表收回，“妳要想废除注册法，这不是一件马上就能办到的事，妳至少得说说妳的计划，我才能配合。”  
“这你不用担心，你只要让我加入，后面的事情我自己会做到。”  
Tony嗅到一丝不妥，面色铁青：“妳想做什么？不会是我想象的那种事情吧？”  
“只要我以注册英雄的角色，毁了一座城市或是杀了一堆人什么的，相信世界各地就会有反对的声浪，嘻嘻……”女孩的声音满是悲伤，却笑得很诡异。   
“妳疯了！我不会让妳这样做的！”Tony的攥紧拳头，一股怒火溢满胸腔。  
“你没有选择！”女孩猛地扯下帽子，露出紫色的眼珠，她脸上溢满泪水，指间不知何时又捏了一张牌，亮起紫色光源。  
Tony是立刻要抬手阻止，突然间一发白丝喷在女孩手上，连着扑克牌被紧紧黏在长椅上。一抹红蓝影子登时从天而降，第二发白丝黏在那把搁在男人腰间上的手枪，一把将它甩了出去，第三发，黏在他年长的恋人身上，猛地一拉，将他拽进自己的臂膀中。三发白丝的出现仅有一秒时间，Tony甚至还来不及反应，身子一轻便被Spider Man护在身后。  
“Hey girl，妳不能在这里捣蛋，纽约跟这个男人是我在罩的，妳问过我了没有？”  
“Peter，你怎么找到这里来的？”Tony倒是讶异。  
“早就过了放学时间啦，等不到你又打不通电话我担心死了！”Spider Man的两只大眼蹙了起来，显得无辜，“而且，经过训练后蜘蛛感应变得很奇怪，好像可以拿来追踪，我也不晓得怎么解释……”  
“又来一个该死的！”女孩被沾在长椅上的手指间，扑克牌散出紫色，砰一声将白丝炸裂溶解。   
“好吧，Mr.Stark，现在不是聊天的时候。”Spider Man攥紧了拳头，一手护着身后的男人，“女孩，妳好像遇到什么困难，纽约的好邻居很愿意听妳倾诉心事的，只要妳冷静点别乱来。”  
那女孩对于聒噪的Spider Man视而不见，她的指尖夹着四张牌心，那双眼眸渗着泪水，涣散地不太能准确控制能力，牌面的光忽明忽暗。  
只听咻的一声，紫色的光在空中划出一道长尾，冲着门面而来，Spider Man拥着Tony的腰间，敏锐地瞪在空中翻转闪避，喷发的白丝以及Tony的钢铁掌心炮不约而同将数面牌心击破。附近的民众听见爆裂声，登时发出惊呼，有些甚至不怕死地靠近围观。  
“Peter，这里人太多，”Tony靠近他耳边，下达命令，“你把公园内所有人都带到安全的地方。”  
男孩摇头拒绝：“不！你今天身上没带……”他话还没说完，一身银红的Mark47已经抵达目的，展开装甲紧紧将Tony包在里面，钢铁面罩登时亮出两道银光。  
“你在跟谁说话呢？快去。”  
Spider Man这才甘愿离开：“知道了，Mr.Stark！”


	34. Chapter 34

“Sorry，Sorry，法拉盛公园要暂时关闭啰！给你们介绍皇后区的其他热门景点，南边的洛克威海滩很棒的，还有皇后动物园，带孩子去一趟吧，不喜欢动物也可以去纽约科学馆或是艺术博物馆，喜欢运动的话别忘了花旗球场，还有网球场，最近打进季后赛了，支持一下吧！”  
Spider Man的一张嘴如同机关枪没间断过，一边健步如飞，能抱走的、抬走的、蜘蛛丝黏走的观光客，他一个不留，尽速将公园全数清空。无奈这座公园不愧是皇后区最大的公园，他提着一颗心，飞快地清除所有民众，只想赶紧完成命令后回到Tony身边。  
哪知，好久不巧，某间小学竟举办了户外教学，四五台游览车停在公园外头。头疼，Spider Man头疼，他的脑袋快速飞转，只得暂时将游览车的门口用白丝黏死，不让任何人走出车外；接着他瞪在空中，巡视公园的方位，在方圆几百公尺的树木下来回飞窜，使用白丝围成一道隔离墙，不让闲杂人等闯了进去。  
就在Spider Man为了民众安全而忙得不可开交时，穿上装甲的Tony正与那名女孩对峙，女孩射出的扑克牌接连被Iron Man的掌心炮拦截，在空中一一爆破，她显得气急败坏。  
“妳的能力还不成熟，别在大人面前丢脸了。”  
“你闭嘴！小看我的后果不是你能想象的！”女孩流着眼泪从怀中取出一叠扑克牌注入紫光，随后挥洒在空中，轻如纸张的牌面随着微风飘扬，只要触碰到任何阻碍就会引爆。  
Tony不慌不乱，装甲已锁定所有目标，并射出多发诱导弹，将所有牌击碎。女孩趁机从怀里取出一面金属材质的薄纸，纸中央篓空雕刻覆着一颗芯片装置，她攥紧了指尖将所有力气灌入其中，面容狰狞又得意地笑道：“Tony Stark，这个玩意你觉得眼熟吗？”  
空心牌？那是基地还在开发的未完成品，能够迅速聚集Gambit的动能，并且机械式地在短时间内威力暴增。只是效果很不稳定，Gambit本人就曾在测试中被自己炸伤。  
“What？？？”Tony的表情僵在面具底下，忍不住咒骂这位刚死去的英雄，“太棒了！Gambit！你偷了基地的资产我不计较，偏偏你还把这东西送给你女儿玩？去你的！”   
Tony真觉得自己遇到一对疯子父女，一个老是不听指挥的父亲死在任务之中，然后女儿发了疯似地找碴，他只能绷紧神经，在装甲底下下达命令：“Friday，扫视这女孩的身体状况。”  
“Yes sir，她的心跳过快，胃腺分泌异常，呼吸短促，交感神经系统活动亢进，肾上腺素血糖增加，以至影响她的能力施放，极有可能会因此失控。”  
“她已经失控了好吗？”Tony忍不住吐嘈。  
他试图放软语气与女孩攀谈，来回几句始终无法说服她，很明显女孩精神失常过于激动，已听不进任何话与劝说。  
“Gambit，你的女儿跟你真像，一样叛逆一样疯狂！”他在心里问候Gambit不下三千次。   
而女孩手中空心牌发出紫色的光越来越亮，范围越渐广大，Tony感到棘手及不大对劲：“Friday，她的情绪正在影响手上的玩意，分析威力。”  
“Boss，大量的动能启动了空心牌的装置，目前威力为二十二吨并且持续增加，足以炸毁1,500英亩的平地，而这座公园占地1,255英亩。”  
“Fuck！”Tony咒骂一声，等于即便清空整座公园，也会炸出公园以外的范围，看看公园外面有啥呢？哇哦，学校和商店街，简直不能太棒。  
“Boss，动能持续增加，再拖下去威力只会有增无减，建议先让持有者失去意识。”  
“就算持有者失去意识，空心牌五秒内还是会爆的！芯片会让动能即刻扩大，直到它无法负荷的程度。”  
Tony比谁都了解，这就是为何这玩意仍然还是未完成品，控制不好随时就像个会长大的核弹一样恐怖。他眼珠子不停转动，天才般的脑袋计算许多伤害最低的方法，其中一项已被自己采用。  
“Friday，Mark47有增强过防御系统，这身装甲能承受多少能量的炸药？”  
“Boss，最佳测试为二十吨，若你需要使用装甲包围爆炸动能，请立刻执行，因为它已经超过装甲的防御。”  
骑虎难下，若不让女孩受点伤晕过去，紫色动能受到空心牌的影响会持续增长，炸毁整座皇后区都有可能。但牌心脱离指尖后就像颗爆冲的定时炸弹，只剩下五秒。而目前威力已经超过装甲的防护，看来只能趁牌心还没吞下更多的动能前，提前引爆，再向上帝祈求损失的只有这座空旷的公园，以及自己。   
Tony只犹豫一秒便做了决定，他开启掌心炮调整威力，毫不客气直直轰向女孩面部，意料内她接了一招飞出几十公尺之外，随即昏厥过去——那片空心牌泛着紫色光芒脱离指尖，甩飞在空中。  
倒数五秒——  
“咿——咿——”Tony身上的装甲迅速一片一片剥离，飞快地包围那张飘在空中的牌心，就在装甲最后一片合金离开Tony的胸口时，他戴上墨镜伫立原地，沉着冷静地抬起右手腕，启动腕表，掌心炮装甲完成。  
倒数两秒——  
“Gambit，你女儿做的蜡烛呢，不点太可惜了。”一道金黄由Tony的掌心喷了出去，在接触渗出装甲缝隙的紫光时，擦出火花。  
“许个愿吧？”  
“轰——”  
Tony没有跑，他知道就算跑也跑不赢爆炸袭卷的速度，因为那紫色动能一定会炸开Mark47，掀起惊涛骇浪。倏然，Tony与那紫色火光之间距离约三五公尺，飞来无数颗白色蜘蛛丝，巨响撼动公园的地面，一阵强风率先吹在Tony身躯上，接着白丝弹出无数个护盾，隔开了第一波的冲击。  
蜘蛛护盾？这是Peter自己开发出来的，已成为第577种发射组合之一。  
他曾抱怨没机会使用，想不到这个时候用上了——Tony露出笑意。  
他以为，溅洒在身上的一定是紫色的光，还有被火烧焚烧的疼痛，以及灰飞烟灭的身体。怎知那震耳欲聋的爆炸声还没停滞，一串白丝便沾黏在肩头上，随之他被一股力道直直甩到空中。  
时间好像停滞了——  
在空中，Tony看见那道紫色的爆炸光芒，炸烂了他的Mark47，火光喷射紫色与金红色混合的万丈璀璨，其实还挺美的，只是汹涌而来的热能蒸得他眼睛发疼，他只好闭上眼无法再多欣赏几秒，却清晰感觉面上的皮肤裂了开来，是疼痛，还有鲜血。  
他紧紧握着胸口的领带夹，微睁的双眼只能看见旋转颠倒的世界。直到一抹红蓝的身子敞开双臂将他抱个满怀，他闻见男孩身上的青草香味，他被男孩健挺的臂膀紧紧护在怀里。恍然间，紫色光芒映在男孩的面罩上，光线随着角度的游移，让他的轮廓炫目起来。他看不见Peter的表情，却能想象在面具底下那双澄澈的眼眸，肯定充斥着凛然与专注，就像那日在实验室里的模样，同样让他着迷。  
Spider Man在成功拥住Tony后翻转在空中，他将发射器速率设定最高，在落地前射出无数个彷佛阳伞一般的白丝，白丝几乎瞬间被溶解在紫色光芒中，也有效隔离了多数的爆炸威力。   
碰一声，二人直直摔出距离爆炸位置五百公尺远的地方，公园中央已被炸出一个大洞，烟雾弥漫，一整片树林以及地标性的巨大地球仪跟着消失在地面，天空落下灰黑色的尘埃，地面燃着紫色的残留火焰。Peter一只手掌紧紧护着Tony的头部，另一只射出白丝的手腕几乎被烧伤，可他此时无心理会。  
“Mr.Stark！”  
“Mr.Stark！”  
“Mr.Stark！”  
连续喊了三次，Tony才缓缓睁开眼睛，他俊逸的脸庞上有几处裂痕，渗着血水，西装外套已被烧焦大半边，眼神有些呆滞。  
“老天，别发呆，快跟我说句话！”Peter的嗓音带着哭腔，焦躁地像是快哭了出来，“快说话，说什么都好！拜托！”  
无奈男人的瞳眸甚至无法与他对焦，男孩更加慌张焦：，“Karen，扫描Mr.Stark的身体状况！”  
“Boss因爆炸分贝过大造成暂时性耳鸣，动能冲击让他呈现短暂的意识浑沌。”  
“所以他没事吗？”Peter脑袋一片空白无法思考，只想听到重点。  
“Boss身体机能正常，但心跳过快，肾上腺素过高会引发其他器官的失灵，我已联系史塔克大楼的医疗团队，请即刻将Boss送医检查。”  
“好、好的！”Peter一把抱起几乎没有意识的Tony，“Mr.Stark，一切都会没事的，一切都会没事的！”

Tony被送进史塔克大楼里的医疗楼层后，一群医生将他放置在各种精密医疗机器内检查身体上下左右，一处不留。结果便是，他没事，好得很。除了脸上的小裂伤和些许挫伤以外，简直比哭着送他进医院的Peter还要健全。不过，以一个普通人的肉体去迎接将近25吨的爆炸威力是那么一点乱来，以至他躺了半天才完全恢复意识，还有听力。  
“老天！我以为我要聋了！”Tony从病床上坐起身，对于能再次听到声音感到万幸，“我还在想干脆去领个残障手册算了。”  
从基地赶来医院的Rhodey，坐在椅子上率先责备起来：“Tony，你有毛病吗？明知道她是Gambit的女儿，你还激怒她？”   
“我没有激怒她——”Tony停顿一会，表情无奈，“好吧，可能有，但我怎么知道她会崩溃成那样。”  
Rhodey手里拿着文件：“我查过了，通风报信的是基地内的员工，刚好也是Gambit的朋友。”  
“把那名员工，还有关联的人都开除。”Tony沉默了会，那张脸上现在贴着不少白色纱布，“至于那孩子……让她暂时待在基地吧，我会找时间跟国防部的人谈谈。”  
“你想替她求情？”  
“为什么不？”Tony倒向身后的床板，语气平稳，“她只是一个失去父亲的孩子。”  
“你差点就去见上帝了，还在乎她是怎样的孩子？”Rhodey怀疑他脑子被炸坏了。  
“我还活着不是吗？”Tony满不在乎，“我一直是个结果主义的人，你第一天认识我？”  
Rhodey翻了白眼，收拾文件后起身：“随便你，那女孩已经暂时被Vision控制住了，我这就先带她住几天基地，你好好休息吧。”  
Tony挥了手与他道别，突然感到头有点疼：“Friday，Peter上哪去了？”  
“Boss，Peter右手严重烧伤，目前烧烫伤中心的医生正在替他治疗。”  
男人想也没想就跳下床，随即一阵天旋地转：“老天……”  
“Boss，请听从医生指示，你只能躺在病床上，Peter再三十分钟就会完成治疗，稍安勿躁。”


	35. Chapter 35

我能够保护你的，请给我机会与你肩并肩，请给我机会分担你肩头上的重担。  
我能够保护你的，请别再把我当成孩子，我会像我努力保护纽约那样，保护你。

当Peter的烧伤疗程结束，整只右手都让绷带捆得密不通风，疼得他表情扭曲，护理师为此多给他几颗止痛药。医生在确定他的身体机能都显示正常后，才放他离开诊疗室。男孩走在医院的回廊，看见前方正在等电梯的Rhodey，他正拿着电话像在跟谁起了争执。  
“你问我？Tony从来都不跟我讨论这样的事。”   
“Cap他们离开后，你还指望他在任务中相信别人吗？别傻了。”  
“你听好，不管是谁，都不可能改变Tony工作上一意孤行的行为，我已经尽力盯着他了，他就爱这样玩命我能怎么办？”  
“今天要不是有那个小鬼，他早就挂了！上回在酒吧他甚至告诉我，他已经想好墓铭志要刻啥，就刻上——I'm Iron Man。”  
这些话，Peter站在远处听得一清二楚，他低下头盯着脚上那双深色布鞋，心中五味杂陈。他站在原地很长的时间，才缓慢移动步伐，捧着右手往病房走去。他拐一个弯，就见到Tony跟医生站在走廊尽头，谈论出院的打算。  
他看着男人的单薄背影，贴着白纱布的后颈与侧脸，手肘几处擦伤的血渍已干涸，身上仍是那件被熏黑的白衬衫。他突然感觉自己离他很远，远得触手不及。  
你是真的答应我的求婚了吧？Mr.Stark.  
Peter开始怀疑那是一场梦。

经过一番争论，医生终究拗不过Tony，在经过评估后，只好暂时交代注意事项，并且叮咛二个人务必回诊的约定。在Tony诚恳的点头后，医生才让这两个人离开医疗层。  
搭电梯的同时，Tony就能感受到Peter的反常；这个平常眼中只有Tony Stark的男孩，竟然从踏出医院后就没再看他一眼。好吧，Tony以为在医院清醒时，Peter一定会开心得露出平常的笑容，再飞过来紧紧抱住他，或许还会哭出来什么的。怎么知道，男孩冷静得诡异，在跟医生谈论回诊的细节后，一句话也没再开口，他天才般的脑袋也有出错的时候。  
“Peter，你还好吗？”他疑惑地问，“手很疼？”  
男孩偏过头没搭理，绷着一张脸像昭告天下：我很不开心。Tony叹口气，大概知道对方在气些什么，但为了不想提前点燃战火，他决定暂时保持缄默。  
二人回到客厅后，Peter率先坐上沙发，手肘搭在膝盖上，手掌几乎遮蔽了表情。Tony盯着他感到苦恼，对于太过安静严肃的Peter有些无所适从，想着否要给自己和对方一点私人空间，缓和一下此时过于沉闷的气氛？他迈开步伐，正想无声的走进卧房时，Peter终于开口。  
“Mr.Stark，我们需要谈一谈。”  
一瞬间Tony有种被抓到小辫子的尴尬，很快地回过头，咳了两声：“嗯？谈什么？”  
Peter终究不是个会隐藏情绪的孩子，他的眼神没有平常的活力，多了些质问：“Mr.Stark，你知道你在做什么吗？”  
“我？”Tony装作一脸讶异，“你是在问我吗？”  
“不然这里还有第三个人？”  
“Well，你这种问法真的是非常没礼貌，”Tony双手抱胸，像在解释却更像在抱怨，“我绞尽脑汁就是为了要阻止那女孩炸了皇后区，你不该这样质疑我的判断。”  
“我并没有质疑你的判断，”Peter蹙着眉，给了一个肯定后再提醒对方，“但你先前为了这种事情跟我冷战一个月，有人告诉我，保全自己跟拯救世界是一样重要。”  
Tony语塞，他并不喜欢被别人掌控场面，一张嘴狡辩起来：“我跟你的状况不一样。”  
“哪里不一样？”  
“你还年轻，才十六岁……”Tony讲到一半有些接不下去，偏过头去，“而我已经这样的岁数了。”  
Peter的表情凝结，眼神那样的不可置信：“你的意思是，我还年轻不能牺牲，你这样的年纪随时都可以死，这样吗？”  
“老天！”这番话轰得Tony有些无语，“别跟我争论这样的事情。”  
“我非争论不可！你才刚答应我的求婚，今天就把我忘得一干二净？”Peter站起身子，提高了嗓音，神情急躁，彷佛回到邮轮事件时在桥上与Tony争论的那样生气，“Mr.Stark，我明明在场的！在我转身努力保护纽约的邻居时，你却急着自己用生命解除这场灾难，你甚至没跟我讨论你的行动，你一句话告诉我计划内容，我随时都能保护你周全！随时！”  
“这件事连我都措手不及，”Tony摆起长辈架式，“你认为我还有心思把一个未成年搅进来？”  
“既然你已经答应我的求婚，就别把我当成孩子！”Peter几乎是吼了出来。  
一瞬间，Tony感觉他的男孩长大了，面对男孩的每一句指责他有些招架不住。  
“好的，Spider Man，我现在不是活得好好的吗？”他对于理亏而落于下风感到烦躁，一张嘴仍不愿示弱，“我没跟你一样躺在担架上被急救又睡了三天加护病房。”  
“那是因为我救了你！你这该死的混蛋！”面对Stark式的嘲讽，Peter瞪大了眼感到愤怒，“如果我没赶到，你连加护病房都没得躺！你只能躺棺材！”  
Okay，这是Peter第一次这么气愤的咒骂他，说不惊讶是骗人的。  
“我不想谈这个，那时的情况我没有选择。”这句话很耳熟，使得Tony调侃起来，“哦，很高兴我能体会你先前左右为难的心情了，也许你该学学我怎么跟对方冷战一个月。”  
“你闭嘴！”Peter真的要气疯了，耳根子胀红着，“你为什么不能好好说话？一定要这样挖苦别人？”  
Tony偏过头，语气淡漠：“不然现在这种状况我还要跟你谈心吗？”  
“你、你简直不可理喻！”Peter攥紧了拳头，绷着身子，“你这个傲慢自大的独裁者！双重标准的混球！”  
对于这样的评价，男人装作满不在乎，轻拍掌声：“恭喜你对于Tony Stark的理解又更上一层楼了。”  
“你……我……”男孩被怼的哑口无言，猛地喊叫，“啊啊啊啊！不说了！我要离开这里！”他抓起背包跟外套就往门口走去。  
“你站住！你的右手几乎提不起来，还想去哪？”Tony厉声阻止，“Friday，把大门锁上！”  
“Yes sir.”  
哔一声大门反锁，Peter被关在室内，他咬牙切齿：“你以为这样的门挡得了我？”  
“当然挡不了。”Tony双手抱胸，表情不以为然，“不过我知道纽约的好邻居不会打烂我家大门的，对吧？”  
“你你你……你……”Peter终究得不了便宜，“混蛋！大混蛋！我再也不想跟你说话了！”男孩甩上卧室的门，用力过猛以致门板上出现裂痕。他将自己关在房间内，拒绝再跟对方沟通。  
宽大的客厅中只剩下Tony一个人，空气里的烟硝味终于消散开来，骤然的静谧降临室内，有些太过安静，而Tony的心情却彷佛下起狂风暴雨那样糟糕。他深呼吸缓和情绪，缓慢地坐上沙发，用手遮住了双眼，身躯被一股丧气与无力袭卷——他并不想这样跟Peter争吵的，天知道他就是没办法控制自己的嘴。  
在Tony引爆空心牌以前，几乎是没想到Peter就在自己左右；其实只要喊一声，那孩子随时都会飞来与他并肩作战，一起化解这场致命的闹剧。他只是习惯性地很自然地，自傲地、自负地一个人解决一切——没有例外。  
“Friday，我真的是个混蛋吗？”  
“Boss，我无法回答你。”  
Tony早就知道答案，却偏偏只能问一名冰冷的AI，他苦笑一声。  
“Boss，”Friday平静地说，“根据Pepper Potts与您二十年来的相处，总共骂过你2,433次混蛋，平均三天骂一次，Steven Rogers也曾骂过你120次混蛋，以及Natasha RomaNoff总共骂了你1,487次混蛋，以上数据显示，Yes，你是个混蛋没错。”  
“Okay，多谢妳的提醒。”Tony翻了个大白眼。  
这个夜晚很不平静，即便曼哈顿的夜色繁丽，史塔克大楼的灯火暗灭无光，也抚平不了两个人激烈争吵后的混乱心思。  
凌晨一点，Tony理所当然的毫无睡意，他走出卧室投入漆黑一片的客厅，从矮柜里取出一根白烟，他用指间夹着它，缓慢移动到阳台边，点燃烟头吸了一口，任凭干燥的烟雾扫过肺间，从气管中吐出一团干涩的气体，让那团白色被风吹散再消失不见。  
“Boss，你不该抽烟的。”  
Old Man监督程序没关闭，Friday很识相地晚了几秒才发出提醒。  
“我知道，再一口就好。”  
Tony充满疲倦，吐出烟圈后熄灭烟头，眺望整片曼哈顿夜空。他面对男孩初次在眼前抓狂的模样，想起了交往十年的Pepper，突然能理解她拒绝自己求婚的理由。  
“你把我隔绝在外了，Tony。”  
“我无法理解你们英雄们想守护的东西，但至少你要让我知道你在想什么？你想做什么？面对意外与危险你的选择是什么？我会不会下一秒就失去你？”  
“我不会怪你无法给予我承诺，因为你不需要我，你需要的是能跟你一起乱来的人，很明显——那个人不是我。”  
Tony以为他早就忘了，早就忘了Pepper离开之前所指责的每一句话，此刻却清晰的彷佛她就在眼前，用她那好听的嗓音跟漂亮的眼睛，朝自己说：“I told you so.”  
他轻笑一声，满满的自嘲。  
“Peter睡了吗？”他问。  
Friday没有回应。  
Tony停顿一会，换个方式再问：“Friday，Peter有在房间里吧？”  
“Boss，Peter不在房间里。”  
“妳……”Tony有些不满，“我不是让妳把门锁了？”  
“你没让我锁窗户。”若Friday有能力拟人化，Tony现在一定会把她掐死。  
“Okay，我已经习惯妳这坏女孩遇到Peter就会转弯的奇怪行径了。”Tony无力的指责，顺道透出担忧，“他的手是三级灼伤，妳不该让他离开的。”  
“Boss，Peter没有离开，他在屋顶坐了三个小时。”  
男人停止了本来要掏出手机拨电话的动作：“What？”  
“Peter确实吵着要回家，我对他说Boss会伤心，他便改变主意只想去顶楼透气，我才打开窗的。”  
“Good，”Tony将手机收回口袋，“好女孩，暂时不帮妳重制软件了。”  
“我的荣幸，Boss。”


	36. Chapter 36

Tony很久没踏上史塔克大楼的屋顶，还记得前一次是恐慌症发作时，男孩喷着白丝硬是将他扯上最高处。那攀爬的过程挺不错的，有效地分散了发作时的不适，因为头晕目眩加上想吐的感受顺势压过了恐慌的症状。  
他露出一抹苦笑。  
踩上屋顶，漆黑宁静的夜空一片空荡，只有零星几颗星星闪烁，连月亮都被遮蔽在乌云里。地平线下方的城市昏暗阴沉，彷佛整片世界的人都在沉睡，只有他们两个还站在顶楼吹着风。   
他看见Peter坐在远处护栏上，头顶的卷发被风吹乱，身上只穿一件白T恤，背影单薄的不象话。男孩肯定发现自己了，只是不愿意转过头来一探究竟。Tony没有收起脚步声，大方地踩出声响向他走近，脚步落在他身后两三公尺的地方便停了下来——因为他听见男孩啜泣的声音，还有急着抬起左手不断擦拭眼泪的动作。  
他的心隐隐抽痛，张着嘴，却想不出开场白。大楼的风吹迎面吹拂，也吹乱了Tony本来收拾干净的平静心情。他总是让爱他的人，或自己爱的人失望——不论是谁。  
Tony低头垂着眼，将那枚求婚戒指掏出口袋，那颗银圈上的迷你反应炉倒映夜色，黯淡无光，就像曾经剥离在他胸口的每一颗蓝光一样，暗灭。  
“你失望了吗？”  
Peter停下动作，偏过头装作没听见。Tony抬头仰望天空，让瞳眸接纳无际的暗色与星光，自言自语：“我就是这样的人，所以基地内的那些房间才空着。”  
他的声音低沉，声线充斥自嘲的落莫与无奈。男孩仍然没搭理他，这是意料内的事情，任何人在跟Tony Stark吵过架后，都恨不得把他大卸八块，这个孩子的反应算是很冷静了。Tony看着那道背影，男孩从来没有像这样漠视他的靠近，他心中的湖泊漾起酸涩的涟漪，平时压抑在深处的不安全感涌出胸腔——迟早会有这么一天的，就在Peter看清自己是个怎样的人之后，只是来得有点快啊。  
他徒步靠近男孩，轻轻摸上那只沾着水渍的左手，还好对方没有甩开，否则他可就更难受了：“你随时都可以后悔，我不会怪你。”  
Tony将手掌中的戒指放回男孩的掌心里，再紧紧握了一下。Peter看清楚手里的东西后才反应过来，转过头时Tony已经大步走去，只剩下背影，  
Peter喊道：“后悔什么？”  
Tony停下脚步回头看他，双手插入口袋，耸着肩头：“后悔跟我求婚。”  
“What？”Peter跳下护栏追了上去，抓住他的手臂，焦急地问，“Mr.Stark！你这是拒绝我求婚的意思吗？”  
男人眼神充斥着无形的抗拒：“你总有一天会后悔的，不如我先替你说了。”他的语气十分冷漠，Peter却听出了杂在话语间的颤抖。  
“我不会！”Peter手忙脚乱地抬起他的手，将戒指套上那只无名指，“我会用时间告诉你，我不会后悔，就算今天我们吵得天翻地覆，明天你又跟我冷战，不管发生什么事，我都不会后悔！”  
Tony垂着眼，抬起左手盯着那尺寸合宜的指环：“Peter，你说得那些话都是对的。”他的声音毫无力气，神情像是摇摇欲坠的火光，等着让人扑灭。  
“我是个自大傲慢的独裁者，双重标准的浑球。我无法忍受你受伤，却可以不顾你的感受毫不犹豫地去死。”  
Peter的双眸红肿，看得出是哭了好一阵子，Tony的指尖在他的眼窝上轻轻抚摸：“很抱歉让你哭了，在这件事情上——我们永远无法达成共识。”  
这些话太过沉重，男孩无意识掐着Tony的手臂忘了力道，让他感到有些疼痛，却不想提醒他松点力。  
“Mr.Stark，我……说的那些话只是气话，我不该那样骂你的，”Peter垂落两道眉毛，甚至不敢直视男人的双眼，“我只怪自己不够强大，没办法让你安心地将背后交给我，我……很抱歉。”  
抱歉？  
一时之间，Tony围起的城墙被惭愧击碎，甚至无法理解男孩为何总能宽容地包覆他的残缺？如果他选择跟其他人一样继续责备他，他可能还不会这样的难受。他被卷入情绪的洪流，Peter这一颗真挚热烈的心，他觉得自己不配拥有。Tony再也掩藏不住从心口蔓延的苦楚，紧紧将他掐着无法呼吸。  
“My boy，别道歉，你只会让我更愧疚。”他的表情很平淡，眉宇间掩藏不住伤痛。“别把我的缺陷当作云淡风轻，别将我的劣根看成毫无重量的一朵浮云——你会将我击得一滴不剩。”  
Tony想挣脱Peter的手，却无法如愿，他紊乱的情绪溢满胸腔，紧闭的双眼透露他的疲倦。  
“Mr.Stark，你还好吗？”Peter感应出Tony散发无法控制的悲伤，忍不住去捧他的脸，一颗心随着那双失去光芒的眼眸阵痛。男孩彷佛看见一颗流星，在天空绽放光芒后殒落，残余的碎屑坠落在黑夜里，消散而去。  
“Peter，我并没有小瞧你的意思，”Tony苦涩地扭开脸，不让他再窥视自己的失态，“自从初代复仇者瓦解以后，我就再也没有出过团体的任务，我几乎都在基地内做个指挥官，指挥所有人的行动，不听从额外的建议。不是你不够强大，而是我已经习惯背后没有人，我习惯自己面对，自己解决，自己承担……”   
说着，Tony正视了一直以来刻意忽略的孤独，他想起基地的空房间，想起了初代复仇者的所有伙伴，他想念Steve一本正经的指挥与冷笑话，Natasha的直率与白眼，Thor的豪迈和粗枝大叶，Clint的幽默与Bruce的科学浪漫。即便他与Steve已经和解，面对注册法不同立场的沟渠，是两个人无法再回到过去的遗憾。  
他突然感到鼻酸，他的伪装被男孩自责的行径彻底剥除，他向后踩几步直直坐了下去。Tony觉得好累，疲倦像是累积了一个世纪那样地倦怠，他想好好睡一觉，甚至希望干脆别醒过来。他低着头，一只手扶在额头上，那双浓眉大眼酸涩地滑出一颗眼泪。  
“Mr.Stark……”Peter跟着蹲了下去，眼眶早已受到男人情绪的渲染发了红，泛出泪光。  
“你就装作没看见，不要安慰我，拜托。”Tony低头遮蔽表情，彷佛在保留自己最后一吋尊严，他的声音透露着痛苦，他不想让此时此刻的软弱暴露在任何人的眼里，他需要一点时间把这些冲破围墙的情绪收拾起来。  
“我不安慰你，我哪里都不去，我只待在这里。”Peter敞开双手紧紧将男人拥在怀里，深怕一松开男人的心就要裂成碎片再也拚不回来，“Mr.Stark，你不孤独的，你需要我的时候我都在，你不需要我的时候我也在，而且我会一直在的。”  
“我不会变成基地里那些空房间，我会等，等你认为我够资格，我会和你一起保护你想保护的东西。”  
“May总是说，爱一个人就要接纳他的全部，不管是毒舌还是自大傲慢，这就是你的全部，我都爱的，都爱的。”  
“Emm……可是Uncle Ben也说过，他说一个男人如果在哭，一定要给对方一点空间，安静地让他哭完……呃，Mr.Stark，我现在是不是该闭上嘴，然后离你远一点？”没一会，男孩又补一句，“算了当我没说，我现在不想离开你。”  
Peter慌张地胡言乱语，只是想让Tony好过一些，不让他孤独地暗自伤神。这些话让Tony的心平静下来，他将头搁在男孩不宽大的肩膀上，终于伸出双手拥抱Peter。大楼的风吹在身上有些凉意，他们沾染着彼此的体温，宛如互相取暖不让对方感到寒凉。  
“Mr.Stark，你穿太少会感冒的。”男孩收紧了左手手臂。  
“你说的话都很暖，我怎么会感冒。”Tony抬起头来与Peter互相注视。Peter看见那双深邃的眼眸中没有泪花，表情也不纠结，彷佛方才的哽咽都是错觉。  
一阵沉默过后，男人突然放软身子瘫倒在地，男孩随着手臂的重量跟着倒躺在他身边。凌晨的曼哈顿大楼，两双眼眸映着宽阔无际的黑色苍穹，像是能将万物琐事都包含在它的宽容之中。Peter像个坚硬的种子，总是带着滋养与平静，丰润Tony的心灵。他们俩盯着同一片天空，一同面对感情的挫折与双方的缺陷，他们会撑过去的，就像以前那样。  
“Mr.Stark……”  
“嗯？”  
“别后悔答应我的求婚。”  
“我没后悔。”  
男孩松一口气，左手伸了过去紧紧牵住Tony。突然，暗色的天空画出一道金色轨迹，吸引两个人的目光。  
“那是流星吗？Mr.Stark。”  
“应该是。”  
“你许愿了吗？”  
“自从我五岁就知道流星只是行星和彗星的碎片，交流互作用造成的结果，我就从未干过这种事。”  
“Ouch！真可惜，那我来许个愿好了。”Peter闭上眼睛嘴巴默念。  
Tony好奇地问：“你许什么愿？”  
“希望，Mr.Stark能继续成为地球的盾牌。”  
“这算什么愿望？”  
“我还没说完呢！”  
“好，你继续。”  
“希望有一天Mr.Stark能愿意让我一同分担守护世界的重担。”  
“嗯，这个愿望，你不必靠流星也能实现的。”  
二个人不约而同地笑出声，那样的笑容自然而无拘无束。  
“当然，”Peter看向他，眼光里满是真诚真意，“我也会继续守护你的。”  
“Okay，我赐与你这样的权利。”  
他们躺在屋顶地板很长的时间，疲倦地几乎要睡了过去，卻没人想结束这得来不易的亲密时刻。  
“Mr.Stark，”  
“嗯？”  
“我哭不是因为跟你吵了一架，是因为，我好怕今天我没有及时赶到的话，你可能就……”  
“我知道，你不会让这种事情发生的。”Tony打断了他，张开双手将他抱在怀中，“My boy，听听我的心跳。”他将男孩的脑袋贴在胸膛处，“从今天起，我的心跳因为你才安稳跳动——你要感到自豪，Spider Man。”  
男孩无声点点头，眼眶缓慢溢出眼泪，沾在男人的衣服上。Peter的眼泪，璀璨的像颗钻石，它被Tony轻轻拂去，攥在手掌心。这个夜晚，他们激烈地争执，伤心地哭泣，却仍不放开彼此的手，曼哈顿的夜空，映在两人倒躺屋顶的瞳眸里，泛着星光与鹅黄的月色。  
他们没有亲吻及情话，只有一颗真诚的心。  
他是Peter，他是Tony，他是Spider Man.他是Iron Man。他们相距了三十年的光景，有着共同相似的灵魂。他温润他的内心，他填充他的空虚，他让他更加成长，他让他看见复杂的世界里的一颗璀璨的光。即便二人踏着的路途艰辛曲折，仍会肩并着肩挺直腰杆，不放弃对方径自离去。他们也是普通人，会笑得天真更会哭得伤感。他们更是英雄，在热烈的注目及期待之下——永不退缩。

初夏凌晨的风吹拂在大厦顶楼，阵阵掠过Tony单薄的躯体，几乎是要睡过去的他，不觉蜷着身子靠近Peter的臂膀。  
“Mr.Stark，”Peter轻轻摇醒他，“你会感冒的，我们回去睡吧。”  
“不，我爬不起来，”Tony连眼睛也睁不开，“My boy，帮帮我。”  
“那我只好公主抱了。”男孩伸手绕过他弯起的腿。  
“不，”男人微微睁开眼，闪避这个动作，“我刚在你面前哭了，现在你得留点自尊给我。”  
“好、好。”Peter弯起笑，仅用左手就将男人背在身后。  
“你的手还疼吗？”  
“疼啊，”男孩诚实地说，“不碍事的，一只手换你的周全，值得。”  
“别说这样的话，我会自责。”  
“用不着自责，如果换成是我，你也会这么做。”  
Tony叹气微笑，心满意足地勾着男孩的颈肩，胸口的蓝光与那温热的背弯紧紧靠拢，连一丝空气也渗不进去。他的脸贴着男孩干净的耳鬓，看着他专注的侧脸踩着下楼的阶梯。  
“Mr.Parker，”Tony磁性的嗓音充斥Peter耳膜。  
“Yes？”   
“I love you.”  
男孩停下脚步，抿着唇扬起了嘴角，漾出一抹腼腆的笑，耳根红了起来。  
“你没回应我。”男人不满地抗议。  
“Okay，Okay，I love you too.”  
“没诚意。”  
“唉呀，我太开心了嘛。”Peter继续踩下阶梯，“你得体谅我正专注地下楼梯呢，一分心咱们就一起摔下去啦！”  
“唉，我的男孩越来越会找理由。”  
Peter装作严肃：“Oh？——My dear man，你不是说我青出于蓝吗？”


	37. Chapter 37

你，是我心头上的脉搏，我不枉此生。秒针跳着相同速度，像是从指间滑过的河流。  
我们，一前一后走在转动的世界，是谁，率先深陷上帝的宽恕，是年华不在的你？还是正在挥霍青春的自己？我们一同目睹天边的夕阳，祈求闭上眼能梦见同一片晚霞。

晨曦的阳光温煦照耀在曼哈顿的高塔大楼，夏季正式宣告来临，耀眼的光线随着指针上扬，带着炙烫温度垄罩整座纽约市。街头茂密翠绿的树梢上，几只雁鸟栖身绿叶之间，嘤嘤鸣叫，叶片被风吹落地面，在来回的零星脚步中被踩碎。  
时间就像穿过指尖的灰沙，抓不紧，握不牢。再一个礼拜Peter就要满十七岁，那双稚嫩又带点成熟的栗色眼眸，宛如即将结果的果实，已褪去青涩的翠绿，呈现饱满的红橙。只可惜，此时的他没有任何开心的理由。  
男孩一脸颓丧，头上的卷发蓬松飞翘，抱着一颗抱枕坐在卧室大床上。男人好整以暇地换穿那身三件式西装，他年长的恋人看起来正式且光鲜亮丽，成熟男子的韵味在西装的衬托下更是出众地过头。Tony早就发觉男孩丝毫不隐藏的情绪，嘴角弯出理解的笑，勾勾手指。  
“过来，替我打领带。”  
Peter撇撇嘴不去看他，表情少见地透漏不满。Tony的微笑更深沉，走过去拉起他，将红色滚金丝的领带塞进那修长的指间：“来，之前谁答应我，系领带的工作他全包了？”  
Peter垂下眼，摸了摸领带上光滑的布料，这才甘愿替男人系领带。  
“别生气。”Tony仰着脖子，双手轻轻握着男孩的腰线，“我不得不去，你知道的。”  
“我知道，只是你每次去都超过十天半个月，完全无法联系，我不喜欢这样。”Peter抱怨的语气充斥着委屈，双手提着领带，熟捻地绕下再穿过。  
“推行英雄注册法便是如此，很多隐藏身分的异能者并不信任政府，总喜欢透过我来了解协议的利弊，我不去的话——没有人会支持这个法案。”  
Peter叹气，他明白Tony肩上扛着的是怎样的重担，只好默不作声，安静地完成手边动作。  
“还有这个。”Tony将那支银色领带夹递给他。  
男孩的表情终于稍稍松懈下来，轻轻地将银色夹子别上领带，固定位置。  
“真棒！”Tony真心夸奖，敞开双臂将他抱个满怀，轻轻吻上他干净的额头，“My boy，因为你，我已经忘记怎么打领带了。”  
男人的赞许稍微缓解Peter的不满，语气上扬了些：“Mr.Stark，你至少让我能联系你，我就不用老是提心吊胆的等你回来。”  
“你知道我的行踪会被政府监督，不隐藏起来是无法见到那些还没曝光的异能者。”Tony的声线满是温柔，却带着无法违背的执着，男孩只能点点头，委屈地像是垂耳的小狗。  
“我只是很怕又发生Gambit的事情……”Peter垂着眼，神情充斥担忧。  
“不会的。”Tony将他拥在怀中，“这次我让Vision暗中跟着我，他最爱穿墙了，有事情会第一时间协助我。”  
因为Gambit的事件，Tony终于愿意再踏入团体任务，出访时至少会让一个人暗中跟着他，并且接纳其他人对于任务上的意见。他将手里几份不必亲自掌控的项目，丢出去让新人学习磨练，试着减轻肩头上的重量。  
起初这样的改变吓傻了基地内的同僚，包括Rhodey在内。Rhodey以为Tony发生了什么可怕的事情，比方说精神异常或是脑袋被炸坏了，他接连几日都跑到史塔克大楼内坐镇，监控他的好友不会出现自我毁灭的行为。在Tony懒得解释以及白眼的伺候下，Rhodey终于才放心Tony这般反常的行为，并不是要准备交代后事什么的。  
Peter在听到男人的妥协以及安全上的保证，纠结的表情终于放松了些。  
“这次很快，我保证会在你生日之前赶回来。”Tony举起手肘别上袖扣，“我可不想错过My boy十七岁的生日。”  
“你只要平安回来，哪天庆祝生日都一样。”男孩满不在乎期待一整年的成年礼。  
Tony明白他的担忧，那些异能者是以什么心态看待注册法，无人能捉摸；经历过Gambit的事件后，他每次隐身造访都得竖起全身警戒，只因场面若控制不好，就可能就再次打得你死我活。  
“Friday，把Peter的权限调到最高，”Tony下达指令，随后又补上一句，“好女孩，我离开这段时间好好照顾他。”  
“我会的，Boss。”  
“你可以趁这几天好好思考，你十七岁的礼物想要什么？”  
男孩耸耸肩，满不在意：“你什么都给我，我什么都不缺的。”  
“我什么都给你，但你什么都不收。”Tony捏了他的鼻尖，“多让你有钱的男朋友发挥一下专长吧。”  
Peter微笑，抬起头吻上他，这个吻深沉不带有情欲，只有彼此相依相惜的亲密。Tony摸了摸那头栗色卷发：“我的男孩好像长高了，记得以前得垫着脚才能亲到我。”  
“我还会继续长高的！”Peter双手握拳，藏不住得意。  
“这几日，纽约的治安就交给你了，Spider Man。”Tony握紧他的双手，施了点力道，“不过帮我个忙，不要搞得一身伤好吗？”  
Peter明白他在担心对方的同时，对方也十分挂心自己：“我知道，我不会再让自己受重伤的，我……真的，我保证。”  
Tony看他一眼，语气平淡却充斥严肃：“希望你能记取上回整整一个月的教训。”  
“嘿，你别老咬着那件事不放！”Peter撇嘴抗议，根本不想回忆那煎熬的一个月，“而且那个惩罚太严厉了，我不喜欢。”  
“那件事，足以让我做一辈子的噩梦。”Tony的脸色比他还难看，“况且你都说是惩罚，怎么还会有抗议的空间？”  
男孩无话可说只能闷哼一声，男人伸手搂紧他，在唇边印上一吻：“我走了。”  
Tony踏出卧房往客厅敞开的阳台迈去，按下胸前的反应炉，血边装甲缓缓从四肢涌现出来，与他合而为一，随即推进器启动，在纽约上空划出一道金红色的弧影。  
眼前那道金红色飞出地平线后，Peter才缓地离开阳台，他走回客厅收拾课本文具，背上书包后离开。他跟往常一样上课学习，与Ned分享所有有趣的事物，放学后先待一个小时的图书馆，再穿上战服将自己甩上纽约湛蓝的天空。有空档时他会坐在屋顶上给Tony发出一堆无关紧要的信息，当街头风平浪静后，他尽可能赶在晚餐时间回到小公寓，陪May一起吃晚餐，一起看脱口秀。  
这样的日子尝起来如同无味的白开水，平淡无味，但你又不得不需要它。就在Tony秘密出差的第三天，Spider Man正在皇后区巷口处，将企图打劫老奶奶的两名青年黏在墙上。  
“Hey man，你们两个不懂得敬老尊贤的不良少年，这位女士都能当你们的奶奶了！难道你们舍得让自己的奶奶被打劫还摔了一跤吗？我真是太失望了！老天！这个社会怎么了？这个社会病了！”Spider Man扶起身边的年迈老者，蹲下身捡拾地上的随身物，“奶奶，这些东西您收好，有受伤吗？要我送您去医院吗？”  
“不用不用，哦，Spider Man真是个好孩子，这个给你吃，我亲手做的。”一头白卷发满脸皱纹的老妇递上一块蜂蜜蛋糕，香味四溢。  
“谢谢您，非常感谢！”Spider Man抬手接过，“您自己回家没问题吧？好的，好的，Goodbye，老奶奶。”  
“那位女士毫发无伤，放了我们吧，我们错了。”一名青年鼻青脸肿的求饶。  
“想得美！无论那位奶奶有没有受伤，你们都犯法了！警察已经在路上了，好好在监狱里反省你们这些恶劣的行径吧！你们的父母朋友兄弟姐妹同学老师以及邻居家的狗都会以你们为耻！”Spider Man骂个不停喘口气，随后仍觉得训斥得还不够，接连补了好几句，直到被一通电话打断。  
“Peter，有一通Friday转拨的紧急电话，无法追踪来源。”  
“What？”Peter只担心是Tony的来电，“快接通。”  
哔一声，面罩内开启一道视讯方框，视讯内是一名满脸胡须的金发男子，他浑身脏污正与某个外星生物搏斗。  
“Hello？——Emm……Hello？”耳边收音吵杂，Peter喊了好几声没回应。视讯画面中那名男子正与外星生物打得你死我活，似乎没发觉电话已被接通。  
“Steve，接通了，快过来。”另一名男子的声音从旁响起，随即跳进画面内顶替金发男子的位置，展开翅膀踹了外星生物几脚再开枪扫射。  
“Tony，”金发男子靠近镜头，拨了拨凌乱的发丝，“Hello？——Tony？”  
Peter盯着满脸胡须的男子，觉得十分眼熟，恍然大悟后喷丝往顶楼飞去：“你？……美国队长！？挖哦！真是惊讶！我在和美国队长讲电话呢！好令人兴奋。”  
“Hello？你不是Tony吧？——Who are you？”Steve满是疑惑，点了点屏幕，以为自己拨错了电话。  
“I'm Spider Man，嘿，就是偷你盾牌的那个啊！你忘记我了吗？”  
“Oh！oh！原来是你，Kid！好久不见！”Steve露出如同校园倡导片的笑容，“我一直很想见你一面，但我实在太忙了，还有我现在已经不是美国队长了。”  
“对哦，我想起来了，我的错。”Peter在面罩里吐吐舌。  
Steve点点头，大掌放上胸口：“你可以叫我Cap或Steve都可以，嗯……Tony去哪呢？我不明白为何电话会接到你这里？”  
“Emm……Mr.Stark这几天出差，秘密式的出差，为了英雄注册法，你知道的，谁都连络不上。”  
“What？真是太不巧，伤脑筋……”就在Steve苦恼的同时，身后的Sam已被外星生物抛过来摔过去，发出求救吶喊。  
“Emm……Cap？”Peter忍不住提醒，“你后面那位老兄好像很需要你的帮忙。”  
“哦天！差点忘了，等我一下！”Steve转身加入战局，双脚凌空跳跃，抬手将盾牌砸在外星脑袋上，一个侧身旋转补上一脚。成功踹飞目标后他再次靠近镜头，“Okay，我只是想请Tony支持一下这里，你看见了……唔哦！——这里非常的……哦啊！……”  
登时，周遭涌出许多外星生物，直直扑向话都还没说完的Steve，他抬手抬脚踹飞了几个，一不注意被摔在地上，画面十分混乱。  
“Hello？——Are you ok？Cap？”Peter像是在看实况转播跟着紧张担忧。随之电话被打翻，画面一阵摇晃后停在某处，只能看见一群人来回跑跳的双腿。  
没一会，Steve捡起电话，神情看起来更加地狼狈。  
“你那真热闹啊！”Peter给出一个感想。  
Steve转身砸碎一只生物的脑袋，露出无奈的笑：“热闹，非常非常的热闹，呼……好吧，既然找不到Tony，那就……”  
“我可以帮忙的，Cap，”Peter自告奋勇，“如果你们人手不足，不嫌弃的话……”  
“真的？——不，这不是好建议，你还是个孩子，Tony要是知道的话……噗哦啊！”一句话还没说完，Steve又被一堆外星生物围剿，各方女侍卫前来支援。  
“Steve，让他过来吧！”Sam在旁边已快累瘫，加入了说服行列，“在机场你也见过他的本领，他的身手很适合牵制，拖延时间就好。”  
Steve早已分身乏术，无法考虑太多，急喊道：“好，快让Natasha去接他，她就在美国上空附近！快点！”  
收到最新任务，Peter飞也似的回到史塔克大楼，隐藏在空中的昆氏战斗机不到半小时便出现在眼前。他兴奋地跳上机舱，见到金发的Natasha头戴耳麦，准备启航：“成功接到Spidey，给我一小时，撑着点Steve。”  
“Ms.RomaNoff……？”Peter扯下面罩，贴在驾驶座后方，“我可以请问发生什么大事了吗？有外星人要突击地球吗？”  
“哦，怕是要让你失望了，这不是大事，”Natasha美丽的脸蛋笑得无奈，“一周前瓦甘达莫名开出一个小虫洞，原本很好解决，不巧的是T'Challa离开瓦甘达一个月，带走一半的兵力，而Wanda那孩子忙着恋爱——算了别提了，总之时间拉长，我们只好忙成——你在视讯内看到的那样。”  
“虫洞？”Peter不禁好奇，“怎么会出现那种东西？”  
“这可能要问问Shuri，她已经找到原因并且正进行虫洞关闭，但是进度缓慢。”  
“Okay，I see.”  
Natasha确认航向无误后转过头，神情严肃：“你听好，Spidey，你得要保证你不会乱来，只要负责牵制外星生物就好，要是你出事，Tony可是会大发飙的，他肯定会让所有战甲飞到瓦甘达，砸烂这个地方，明白吗？”  
Peter眨眨眼，紧张地点点头，一句话也不敢吭声。他在飞机上留言给Tony，一五一十交代自己离开纽约的理由，希望他看见信息回个电话。


	38. Chapter 38

当昆氏战斗机掠过满山的牧羊草原，笔直穿入那道隐密的入口坐标，映入眼帘的是壮观浩大的原始土地与高耸山峰，以及整片的都市大楼。Peter终于来到Tony赞不绝口的瓦甘达，那片翠绿森林垄罩整个国家，彷佛没有边境的隔开了汪洋大海，如同守护者围绕怀中的渺小事物，赐与众生丰沛的资源与生命力。  
“真美。”男孩贴在玻璃前忍不住赞叹。  
“要欣赏等任务结束后，让Steve带你四处逛逛。”Natasha解下安全带，“走吧！”  
男孩点点头，戴上面罩，化身Spider Man，投入瓦甘达的救援。  
果真没错，森林里的外星生物无所不在，牠门四肢健勇却充满黏液，能顺利避开尖锐的武器，以及攀附在高处躲避攻击。Spider Man的出现让战况轻松许多，他飞檐走壁，敏捷地像是一只拥有翅膀的小虫，他高速飞窜在树丛中，跳跃攀爬在岩壁上，手边喷射黏腻缠人的蜘蛛丝，将那些难缠的外星生物紧紧包覆动弹不得。Spider Man身手矫捷，顺利地牵制森林内四处乱窜的外星生物，一个不漏。  
“感谢老天！”对于情势大大转变，Sam飞在空中感叹，“我终于能好好的飞，而不是在泥巴里打滚了……”  
“这孩子真不是盖的！”Steve压着耳麦，边说笑，“或许可以考虑让他加入我们。”  
“等Tony知道这件事情以后，希望你们也这么开心。” Natasha泼上一桶冷水。  
Spider Man使出浑身解数，卖力地出招牵制，这样的动作持续一个小时后，他盯着那颗小黑洞永无止尽地吐出一个个讨人厌的东西，脑袋的思路快速飞转，随后他决定改变牵制目标，一手压在耳麦上：“Cap，这样没完没了，我必须靠近虫洞，先用白丝罩住它，再织一张大网锁住森林，你们得离中心远一些。”  
“小心点，Kid，虫洞有引力，别被吸进去了！”  
“没问题！”  
“Sam，你在空中随时支持他。”  
“交给我，Steve。”  
收到同意，Spider Man毫不犹豫地飞身在虫洞周围，在空中划出一道红蓝交错的影子。他先是在四处寻找支点，在支点上黏上新开发的抛弃式发射器，设定时间后，喷出蜘蛛丝沾在Sam的身上，Sam被重力往下拽了几公尺，努力展翅翱翔。他让Spider Man横跨耸立的岩壁之间，不一会，支点上的大量白丝瞬间如同喷泉般涌现，在树丛上方形成冗长的抛物线体。Spider Man展开战服的飞鼠翅膀，飞越在空中按压掌心发射器，两手喷出的白丝登时衔接四处涌出的丝段。  
蜘蛛丝瓶接连换了两三罐才真正完整织出一张巨大的蜘蛛网，那片白网垄罩整片翠绿树丛，将所有能动的东西都黏在上头，外星生物终于束手无策，只得在网子上头挣扎四肢。  
“呼……呼……这样应该成了吧？——老天，累死我了……”Spider Man双手撑着膝盖，喘个不停。  
“你真是帮了大忙，Kid，我得好好感谢你。”Steve瘫坐草皮，满是疲倦，他已经打了一周的混战，铁打的身子也撑不住。  
“感谢就不必了……呼……”Spider Man喘着气，平稳呼吸后挺直腰杆，面罩上圆润的眼睛张得老大，看起来像只水里的金鱼那样可爱。他突然兴奋起来：“让我参观宫廷还有Shuri的实验室就好，我听Mr.Stark说这两个地方都很酷！我迫不急待想亲眼看见——啊！还有秘密复仇者的基地，也可以让我看看吗？我发誓绝对不会透露半个字给别人。”  
Spider Man叽哩瓜啦说上一堆，Steve不觉笑出声，彷佛正在听一名聒噪的孩子演讲，不过这演讲的语速有些太快了。  
没多久，森林里的小虫洞终于缓缓关闭，众人纷纷大松口气。  
“Kid，你要参观什么都可以，”Steve站起身，拍拍长裤上的灰沙，“好孩子值得奖励……走吧，先跟其他人会合。”  
“真的吗？太棒了！”Spider Man精神奕奕地欢呼，脚步紧跟在后，小脑袋瓜烦恼着该先去看秘密复仇者的基地还是实验室呢？他走没几步，登时间寒毛竖起，蜘蛛感应嗡嗡作响，他猛地转头望去，那颗正缓慢关闭的黑暗洞穴内响起了高频率的巨响。  
“什、什么东西？”这声音彷佛只有感官敏锐的男孩能听见，他的双脚沾在原地动弹不得，竖起浑身紧戒。突然，黑洞中飞出一颗巨大陨石，燃着橘黄色的火光，速度之快，直直朝着男孩这端飞来。  
“Cap！小心！”  
碰一声巨响撼动瓦甘达的土地与高山，地面剧烈摇晃震动，森林中高大的树木纷纷倒塌，高耸的岩壁劈出大片裂痕。森林掀起了整片风沙，覆盖四面八方每处角落，翠绿的叶片染上一层土黄，空气模糊不清，彷佛盖上了厚重的纱衣。  
“咳……咳……”Steve倒卧在地，咳了几声，浓雾的空气辗压肺部难以呼吸，他回头见那颗陨石将地面炸出一个坑洞，离脚边只有三步距离，而那个关键时刻推他一把的孩子正倒在不远处，下半身已陷入坑洞边缘，摇摇晃晃就要摔进那深坑里。  
Steve赶紧抱起Peter发软的身子移到安全处，一把扯下他的面罩，他轻拍男孩年轻但挂着不少擦伤的脸颊。  
“Kid！我的天，你没事吧？”Steve将手指压入男孩颈部，探他脉搏，“Hello？——听得到我的声音吗？——Hello？”  
“咳……咳咳……”Peter咳几声，双眼被灰沙模糊了视力，他抬手揉一揉。  
“感谢老天，还好你没事。”Steve半跪在地，双尖耸了下去。  
男孩的视线模糊，只能瞇着眼睛，心有余悸地问道：“我还活着吧？”  
“你当然还活着，”Steve嘴角扬着笑，“而且还救了我一命，谢谢你，Kid。”  
Peter眨眨眼，面对对方坦白的答谢，不觉调皮回嘴：“我才没有救你呢！是你挡到我的路啦！”  
Steve笑着叹气，终于能体会Tony为何会整日为他提心吊胆，大掌覆上那头卷翘：“Tony要是见到你干这样的事，咱们的架肯定不会少打。”  
“No！”Peter猛喊一声，拼命摇头，“千万别让他知道！咳咳……，让他知道我就惨了。”  
男孩赶紧拍拍身上灰尘，站起身却突然右脚麻痹，一屁股跌坐在地。  
“Are you ok？”Steve弯身抬手搀扶他。  
“我好像扭伤脚了。”男孩清澈的大眼透漏着无知，给出一个错误的结论。

“扭伤脚？你这个叫做扭伤脚？Hello？”Shuri在实验室内开启医护模式，对着Peter的X光片碎碎念，“你的右脚踝断了，断得干干净净，粉碎性骨折，你没知觉吗？”  
Peter坐在担架上，一脸单纯：“Emm……确实没什么感觉。”  
“因为你的肾上激素爆表，当然不会有感觉，等指数回到正常你就会知道有多么痛了。”  
Shuri使用对讲机调拨几名医疗人员，将Peter推进手术室内，为他进行骨头回复术及石膏固定。Steve和Natasha站在手术室外头，二人身上满是泥泞脏污，狼狈不勘。  
“我赌十块钱，”Natasha从怀中取出钞票，“Tony会把他骂惨的。”  
Steve揉了揉脸庞，双手插腰，疲累又无奈：“我赌二十块，Tony会找我兴师问罪。”  
“把那孩子带过来是你的决定，”女人将钞票收入口袋，“好好想想要怎么跟Tony交代吧。”  
“大不了再打一架。”Steve两手一摊，一副慷慨就义任命运摆布的模样。  
“先说好，我谁也不帮。”Natasha掉头走去，“先去洗个澡，走了。”  
瓦甘达的科技领先全球，医疗技术也是世界先驱，粉碎性骨折的手术不用半个小时便成功完成，Peter的右脚让石膏包了个紧，被送进干净整洁的病房中，他腿上麻药还没退，顶着一颗蓬松凌乱的卷发，他端坐在病床上，左手还挂着点滴，右腿裹着绷带吊在空中，一张嘴没完没了。  
“Cap，你说会带我去看秘密复仇者基地的，现在可以去看了吗？我不觉得痛，只觉得坐在这里很无聊，不然先去逛逛宫廷也好，我可以坐轮椅你推我去看。”  
Steve和Natasha清理过身体，换过一身干净的衣服，他们共同讶异男孩好似无穷的活力。  
“Peter，你得先好好休息，”Steve两手停在空中，摆出一个冷静的手势，“等明天你的伤势状况好一点，我就带你去想去的地方。”  
Natasha双手插进口袋，弯身靠近男孩，笑得甜美：“Spidey，你叫声姐姐，我就偷偷带你去。”  
“姐姐。”  
Steve噗疵一笑：“Nat，妳不能教孩子说谎，这是错误示范，妳都可以当他奶奶了。”  
“又如何？”Natasha瞪他一眼表示不满，“因为我年轻貌美他才喊得出口，这孩子很诚实，你不也能当他爷爷吗？”  
正当眼前二人争执年龄与样貌能不能改变称谓的同时，Peter的手机响出铃声。  
Peter取起一看，来电显示为Mr.Stark，他下意识就要接通，在滑开通话键之前终于发现自己吊着石膏的脚踝，以及满脸满身的挫伤，违背三天前对Mr.Stark的保证，以至他突然变成化石，动也不动。  
“是谁呢？”Natasha嘴角似笑，探头看去，明知故问，“哦？紧张先生打来了呢。”  
“Cap！救救我！”Peter求救地喊叫，表情彷佛世界末日，“怎么办？我不敢接，Mr.Stark知道我受伤肯定会生气的！哦天吶！你们知道我上回受了重伤，他整整失联一整个月不肯跟我说话见面！这次……哦完蛋了我的老天，我该怎么办？我死定了……”  
“看来真的夫管严。”Natasha准备看戏。  
Steve接过电话，想着毕竟是他同意让Peter来到瓦甘达支持，怎么说也是要负责任的，他毫不犹豫就按下通话钮。  
“Peter，呃，What？”Tony的脸投影在屏幕里，疑惑地喊，“Rogers？”  
“Hi，Tony，Peter现在在瓦甘达，”Steve冷静地说，“今天下午我试图联络你请求支持，但找不到你，然而这里状况实在太糟，我才让他过来帮忙的。”  
Tony的眉眼沉了下去，他皱了皱鼻子：“Well，你这个做长辈的应该要告诉他，如果闯祸就不该接电话，尤其是让你接——Peter呢？让他听。”  
Steve本想实话实说，但男孩焦躁地不断在前方挤眉弄眼挥手打暗号。  
“Emm——他现在没办法接听，”Steve眼神闪烁，说明他不是一个擅长撒谎的人，“不过他很好，一切都没事，瓦甘达的虫洞多亏了他才减轻死伤、顺利关闭，他是个很优秀的孩子。”  
Tony听Steve如此称赞Peter，心情稍微没那么糟糕，然而金发男人不善说谎的神情他一目了然，沉声地说：“我五小时之后赶到瓦甘达。”话才说完，电话就被挂断。  
“Okay……”Steve耸肩的表情十分无奈，“Iron Man的钢铁战甲要杀过来了。”  
“哎呀呀！”Natasha幸灾乐祸，“看来我得先去避个难。”  
“我完了……”Peter将脸埋在双掌之中，发出凄苦的闷声，“Mr.Stark一定会气疯的，他会杀了我……我要赶紧找地方躲起来。”  
Natasha倒觉得有趣：“告诉我，右脚打着石膏的Spidey，能躲到哪儿去呢？”


	39. Chapter 39

瓦甘达的夜色降临，满天繁星扑满夜空，高挂一轮明月通透明亮，清晰地能看见它身上的坑洞。Peter虽然提着一颗待会见到Tony就会挨骂的心情，但毕竟孩子心性，在Steve终于拗不过一个不肯休息只想出去透气的孩子，他只好推着轮椅，带着Peter在宫廷内逛上一圈。  
“Well，这里太酷了！简直就像是电影里面的场景。”Peter坐在轮椅上睁大了眼，一张嘴没停歇过，“看看！外头的风景真棒！整片的星海，这在纽约根本不可能见到的，之前Mr.Stark在电话里提过，这儿看得到银河呢。”  
有朝气活力的孩子总是让人喜欢，Steve放眼看去，那片翠绿的树林在夜色暗去的月光中，仍然显得蓬勃茂盛，四处竖立着茅草高楼，点着火光摇摇欲坠，虽说有些地方因为虫洞开启的意外造成满目疮痍，但仍不减它的寂静壮丽。  
“明天让Tony带你去看银河，你会喜欢上这里的。”  
Peter缓缓站起身子，右脚离地，攀上阳台的围栏，将眼前巍巍耸立的山河纳入眼帘。  
“你的恢复力有这么快吗？现在就能站起身？”Steve伸手搀扶他。  
“麻药还没全退呢，所以还行。”，Peter吐吐舌头，伸手揉揉臀部，“老实说，这张椅子很难坐，屁股痛死了。”  
Steve被惹笑了。

盛夏的风掠过了整片树海，沙沙作响的柔和伴奏响亮耳膜,在二人身躯上覆盖一层凉意，风中夹带树林里面的芬多精，清爽的木质香在鼻尖上打转。男孩敞开双臂迎向风面，彷佛在拥抱清凉微风带来的畅意。Steve的双手搭在围栏上，金发被吹得凌乱，对于难得放下工作当一名保母的清闲，倒觉得还不算太糟  
“Cap，”男孩稚嫩的嗓子打乱风了节奏，金发男人朝他一看，“你……你们还有可能会回到复仇者吗？”Peter的瞳眸倒映月色，像颗黑宝石，声音却是小心翼翼地谨慎。  
“嗯……我不晓得你为什么会问这个问题？”Steve平静地说，“不过，Kid，相信我，现在这样的相处，已经是我跟Tony最好的状态了。”  
男孩垂下眼，本想告诉对方关于复仇者基地里的空房间，但他沉默了一会，认为不该干涉Tony的私人感情，于是硬把话给咽回去了。  
“你得答应我，”Peter真诚地说，“不管发生什么事，你都必须永远是Mr.Stark的好朋友，可以吗？”  
Peter不知道为何要说这样的话，他只清楚明白，那日在屋顶上看过Tony的眼泪后，他发誓这辈子再也不想看见了。  
“Okay，我答应你，”Steve的笑意总是诚恳温和，“只要那个别扭的家伙，没有把我加入黑名单，我一直打算这么做的。”  
“还有！”男孩严肃地喊，“你不可以再打他。”  
“啊？”话锋一转，Steve登时想发笑。  
“我知道Mr.Stark有时真的……很不讲理，”男孩试图说得婉转一些，“但只要有我在，你就不能再对他动手。你真的想打就来找我，我会陪你打个过瘾，Okay？”  
“Okay，”男孩坚定的眼神几乎让Steve无法拒绝，他轻松地说，“前提是他不要动不动就用掌心炮轰我。”  
“不管啦！就算Mr.Stark拿炮轰你，你也不可以打他。”  
“呃，你这孩子也偏袒太严重了。”  
“我……”  
“咕咕咕咕……”登时一阵肚皮敲锣打鼓。  
“是我的吗？”男孩感到难为情，摀着肚子大笑起来，“哈哈哈，这么说我真感到饿了，晚餐都还没吃呢。”  
开怀的笑声渲染Steve忍俊不禁：“走吧，咱们去餐厅吃点东西。”  
“好欸！”Peter终于愿意再坐回轮椅，不忘提醒道，“Cap，你要记得答应我的事情哦！”  
“好、好，”Steve真拿他没辙，“要做Tony的好朋友，不能揍他，就算他拿大炮轰我也不能揍他。孩子，你不觉得这样的约定非常不公平吗？”  
“嘿嘿，既然答应我就别管公不公平了。”Peter笑弯眉眼，只觉得轻松愉快。  
“唉，你跟Tony在一起久了，某方面真还有点像他。”Steve开始担忧单纯的孩子会被污染。  
“Mr.Stark希望我青出于蓝，我会努力的！”Peter听不出对方话中有话。  
“这方面就别努力了……”

宫廷里平时热闹的餐厅，此时只有零散几名女性侍卫，看来大伙经历一周的奋战，差不多都累瘫了。Steve替Peter夹几个干酪面包，倒杯热牛奶，随后Natasha和Sam也跟着后脚进来。  
“Hello，Spidey，好点了吗？”她金色的发丝在颊旁飘逸，问候一句。  
“麻药退了有点痛，但还行。”Peter大口地啃起干酪面包，嘴角上还沾着白色的奶泡沫。  
Sam只是一般人类，此时面色疲累呆滞，毫无力气与心思跟这群血清怪物聊天打屁，带上几块面包就躲回房间内休息去。饥饿的Peter三两下就把面包吃个精光，正想再去要几个，餐厅门再次被打开，一名中年男子踩着又重又响的脚步迈入。  
“Tony？”Natasha提着手腕看时间，挑着眉眼，“Well，你真快，还不到——四个小时。”  
Tony身穿西装，深色发丝有些凌乱，脖子上本来挂着的领带消失无踪，深色马甲敞开胸膛，吊挂在身躯上摇晃，看得出来路途的急迫。他没理会Natasha的问候，在餐厅门前扫视，很快就找到自己要找的人。  
当他迈步靠近时才发现男孩坐在轮椅上，右腿打着白色石膏，四肢与稚嫩的面颊上挂了彩，许多擦伤与红紫乌青参杂在一块，模样可怜又狼狈，Tony本来摁在脑海中的疑惑得到证实，随着怒火一并宣泄出去。  
“What the hell？”他绷着一张冷脸，止不住怒意，“Peter！你搞什么？我出发前你是怎么答应我的？”  
Peter缩着肩头，下意识跳起身躲到Steve的身后。  
“Tony，冷静点，”Steve举起双手摆在空中，试图安抚，“他没事，只是右脚踝骨折，医生说他很快就会复原的。”  
“Rogers，你的指导方针就是让一个十六岁的孩子跟外星生物打得你死我活？”Tony不屑地说，夹枪带棍毫不保留，“好像有人说他好得很？哇哦，现在看来真是好极了，全身上下没一处好地。老实说我一直以为你很会照顾孩子的，真让我讶异。”  
尖酸辛辣的话语Steve没放在心上，他了解Tony脾气，不打算计较。  
“我的错，非常抱歉，看见这孩子受伤我比谁都自责，”Steve并不推卸责任，严肃地说，“但你不能这种地方责骂他，这里是公共场合，你得让一个孩子保留他的自尊心。”  
“自尊心？”Tony嗤笑一声，“太好了！如果他今天死在这里，我会替他雕一座雕像供奉在瓦甘达，这样够有自尊心了吧？”  
“你冷静点！”Steve蹙着金眉不太高兴，语气仍然平稳坚定，“这孩子救了我，他会受伤都是因为我，你可以骂我，但别骂他，尤其在这里。”  
二名大人就在餐厅里你一言我一句，在Steve身后的男孩垂丧着面容，无助地彷佛就快哭出来。Natasha偏头看了Peter一眼，叹口气，将饮料随意放在桌上。  
“Tony，”她喊了一声，终于打断男人们的激烈沟通，两人停了下来，“你飞来瓦甘达的时候有看见外头结的大网吧？——那是Peter的杰作。”  
Tony望向餐厅的大片落地窗，映着满天星空，以及森林之中的一片巨大白网。  
“他一个孩子就摆平了我们秘密复仇者忙碌一周却办不到的事，你听Steve的别在这骂他，带他回房间好好谈谈。”  
Tony双手抱胸，偏过头深深吸口气冷静，绷紧一张冷脸咬紧牙关。Steve对于自己竟在孩子面前失态，显得有些丧气与无奈，他转身覆上Peter的肩头，露出一抹浅笑。Natasha朝着Steve向门外晃了一下脑袋，一边说：“祝你好运，Spidey。”  
Peter看着他们二人一同离开餐厅，徒留他与Tony站在原地。二人率先被无语所覆盖，皆不开口打破沉默。Peter抬起头对上男人温怒的视线后又垂了下去，Tony松开紧绷的肩膀，面色依然沉冷，只是缓慢抬手搀扶男孩的身子，让他稳稳坐回轮椅。他向Shuri拨了通电话，说是要借先前在这里居住时的那间房间，Shuri点头答应，立刻解开了门锁。Tony这才握上把手，轻轻推着Peter，往客房卧室走去。  
一进到卧室，Tony才发现Shuri保留了先前他在这房间里面的所有摆设，当然连那块被改造成工作室的角落都还存在。可惜他现在没空念旧，只想好好骂骂这个老是不听话的坏孩子。  
Tony率先将Peter抱上床，手边的动作很轻，深怕会弄疼他。  
“I'm so sorry，Mr.Stark……”  
路上都沉默不语的Tony两手插腰，盯着男孩那双无辜的眼睛：“上回的惩罚好像不够严厉是吧？”  
Peter显得懊恼，解释地说：“我没事，只是断了骨头，很快就会复原。”  
“每每出事，你只会道歉然后说没有下次，”Tony眼神冷漠，不由自主再次生出刺来，“遵守承诺好像真的很难吧？对你而言。”  
男人生起气来总是满口冷嘲热讽，Peter听着不是滋味，竖着眉心偏过头不看他。  
“现在又不说话了？”  
“上回确实是我的错，但这次不过伤了一只脚，我很快就会复原的！”男孩扳起面孔，“你能不能再别用这样的语气说话？”  
遭到反驳Tony愣在原地，双手紧紧蜷起拳头，胸膛深深起伏彷佛在控制情绪，没一会，他转头走入浴室，碰一声，关起门来又重又响。  
Peter看去浴室的大门，突然一阵鼻酸，双眼泛起水雾，他抬手用力擦去。他不明白明明没做错事，受了伤却老是要受到这样的对待，他心里难受，但又不想暴露软弱地哭出来。  
此时，阳台落地窗外映着漆黑宁静的夜空，倏然闪过一颗流星雨，光辉闪亮，接着点点流光泛滥，在天空中画出好几道金色尾翼。这样的美景吸引男孩的注意，他挺起腰杆撑着伤势，一跛一跛地靠近窗边，打开窗让微风穿透身子，扬起那头栗色卷发。  
待在浴室的Tony双手撑着洗手台，他吸了好几口气，试图清空思绪。没一会，径自洗了把脸后坐在浴缸旁沉默。随后脱下身上衣物，打开莲蓬头让自己栽在冷水当中。直到情绪缓和下来，Tony换上干净的T恤与棉裤，头上盖着一条毛巾来回擦拭。他踏出浴室，没见到本来应该好好躺在床上休息的男孩，探头朝阳台看去。  
Peter趴在阳台边，身上的蓬松大衣被风扬起大半，下半身仅穿件短裤，右脚屈膝裹着石膏。他纤细的四肢有多擦伤和乌青，好似在阐述着它辉煌的战绩，年轻且精壮的身子，在宽松衣物的陪衬下显得单薄。  
男孩的身前是雾黑的夜空，昙花一现的流星雨仅剩下几朵彷佛失去动力的烟花，飘散金黄色的粉末，溅洒漆黑的夜空再坠落消失。  
Tony比谁都了解语言的威力，尤其是由他这张嘴吐出来的东西，他明白这是自己最要命的缺点，平时在面对Peter的时候他已经收敛很多，然而只要是攸关男孩的人身安全，他就无法保持冷静。关心则乱，他其实是想表达担忧与不安，但就是习惯性地先发制人，控制场面后再得理不饶人。  
唉，Tony叹气，这张嘴长在身上四十六年，要完全改变这辈子是没指望了。他迈开步伐，轻轻打开落地窗，任凭微风轻拂他湿漉的头发，登时一股凉意迎面而来，  
“我差点忘了……”Tony抬头看天，扬起一抹笑意，“今天有猎户座的流星雨，真可惜我一颗也没看到。”  
Peter哼了一声，偏过头不看他。Tony失笑不在意，深色的瞳孔映着男孩的坚毅背影，还有那身英雄底气的倔强。他踏步靠近，抬起两手抚摸男孩纤细的腰线，从身后亲吻他的卷发，清新的香气仍如记忆中相同，男人温柔的碎吻落在他干净细致的后颈，敞开双臂从身后紧紧圈住他，不留一丝缝隙。当Peter的身后被一团温热覆盖，本来还生闷气的脑袋瓜登时松懈，他没有反应，就这样让男人抱着。  
“I'm sorry.”  
听见道歉，男孩偏头看了男人一眼。Tony避开他烫热的眼神，缓慢蹲下，将男孩那只骨折的脚踝搁在手掌心。  
“疼吗？”他抬头凝望，那双大眼充斥心疼和不舍，登时融化男孩所有的委屈。  
“麻药退了有点疼。”Peter的眼睛有点发红，Tony看得出来那是哭过的痕迹。“但当下不疼的，Shuri说是肾上腺素飙高的关系……我也不晓得是不是真的。”  
他胡乱说着有些自责，温驯地像只乖小狗。Tony弯起笑，低头亲吻他白皙干净的小腿，站起身将他拥入怀中。  
“我不是故意要在大庭广众责备你，”Tony将头埋入Peter的颈肩，声音透不出来有些闷沉，“我只是……不希望你受伤，你受伤总会让我难过。可以的话我宁可代替你。”  
“I know，I'm so sorry……”Peter紧紧揪着他的T恤，愧疚地说。  
“这张嘴我控制不了，”Tony有些懊恼，“以后，你得自己选择能听或不能听的。”  
“我知道的，”Peter露出一抹理解的微笑，“我先前说过，对于你总是用力过猛的关怀，我照单全收，那都是你。”  
Tony想不到年纪一把，竟要让一名十六岁的男孩包容缺陷，就算已经不是第一次，他仍然有些难以适从，只得轻轻在他唇上印上一吻，缓和带过眼神，疲倦的神情显露于前。  
“Mr.Stark，你多久没睡觉了？”  
“六十个小时。”Tony捏着两眼之间，“这不是最高纪录。”  
“你睡一会吧。”  
“你得陪我睡，走吧。”  
房内盏亮的日光转成昏暗夜灯，二人的影子映在墙上，男人一把将男孩抱上床，再从身后紧紧拥着。室内的空气温和流畅，外头树丛响彻着虫吟，是一道有节奏的白噪音，让人缓和地将它视为寂静的一部分。男孩的背弯传来温热的体温，他伸手覆上那只横在腰间的掌心，与它十指交扣。  
“听Cap说你救了他？”   
“我不清楚……”Peter沉默一会，“有颗陨石突然从洞口飞出来，我只是推他一把，没经过思考，没特别想救谁。”  
虽然是轻描淡写，Tony仍能听出当时情况的危急。  
“以后别干这种事。”见男孩没反应，他继续说，“你是一个孩子，就算你没有出手相救也不会有人怪你，我也不会怪你，就算是我也不要特意回头。”  
这些话让Peter不是滋味，强硬地反驳：“Mr.Stark，你别再把我当孩子了！我有能力做到的事情，你不能因为我的年纪而不让我去做！”  
这样的话像是在贬低Peter的能力，Tony能理解他的不服气，但他不想再为同样的事情争执，放软语气带点苦涩：“Peter，我只是很害怕会失去你。”  
Tony卸下所有的防备，说出心中最深处的弱点。这样的话语很柔很软，直接坦白地刺进Peter的心窝，使得方才不悦的情绪烟消云散，男孩一颗坚强的心登时融化成水。他没有再反驳，只是缓慢翻过身子与Tony互相注视。  
“Mr.Stark,，不要拒绝我，如果连你也不让我救……”Peter亲吻Tony有些干涸的双唇，“我会失去我自己的。”  
男人垂下眼帘，张嘴回吻，伸手将他拥入怀中，紧紧地，像是要把他揉进身体里。二人的舌尖搅在一块，将所有的不安、焦灼都释放出去。Peter一只手伸进Tony的T恤里面，指尖在腰间的肌肤上打转，没一会，缓缓往下爬。  
“不行……”Tony阻止那只手的企图，偏过头正要说话，Peter却再次用嘴堵住他。他接纳了男孩的欲望，但没有允许他进行下一步。  
“Mr.Stark……”男孩的呼吸微微急促，“让我安慰你。”  
“你已经安慰我了，”Tony温柔的说，嗓子低沉夹带气音，“再两天就成年了，忍忍好吗？别折磨我。”  
男孩栗色的眼珠像颗琉璃清澈，他无法抵抗男人请求的声调与眼神，将手拿了出来。  
“睡吧，Mr.Stark，我会陪着你。”  
Tony点点头，闭上的双眼显露满身的劳顿与疲惫。  
“陪着我……”他伸手将男孩拥在怀里，像是呓语，却也能带来一丝安全感，“连作恶梦也陪着我……好吗？”  
“好的，我陪着你。”


	40. Chapter 40

隔日清晨，阳光洒进客房的卧室，穿透落地窗的玻璃，Peter不由得睁开眼睛，揉揉眼睛坐起身子，他不小心挥开了男人抱紧自己的手臂，转头见那人仍沉沉熟睡。看来六十个小时不眠不休，铁打的身子也撑不住。Peter低头在Tony额头上吻了一下，摸摸那双深邃眼眸底下的黑圈，不免感到心疼。  
“叩叩。”门外传来极为轻巧的敲门声，Peter轻轻掀开被子，撑着右脚的石膏前去应门。  
Steve微笑地说：“早安，Peter，脚好多了吗？”  
“哦，早安，Cap，”男孩抬起右腿，“我感觉好多了，就是有点闷有点痒。”  
Steve探头看向房内，见Tony还没清醒：“医生要看看你的伤口，我推你去吧。”  
“我不想坐那个，很不舒适。”Peter摇头拒绝，“我可以走过去的，我是说……用跳的。”  
Steve拿孩子没辄，但也不想看一名骨折病患一路跳到医疗室，他没太多迟疑，弯身抬起手臂，压低嗓子：“别告诉你家Iron Man——Come on！”  
话才传入耳边，Peter便感到身子轻盈，他被Steve一把抱起，扛在肩上。  
“哇，哈哈，视野真好。”能坐在美国队长的右肩上，他兴奋地止不住笑意。  
“视野？哈哈，空气也很不错吧？”孩子天真的话语逗笑了Steve。  
“好极了！”  
当二人抵达医疗室，医疗人员推他进入X光室，几名专科医生朝着那张腿骨的照片，啧啧称奇：“Well，恢复得真快，看看这些骨头，大裂痕几乎愈合，甚至没有痕迹，只剩下细碎的部分。”  
“那可以把石膏敲掉吗？”Peter哀求地问，“它裹得我右脚很不舒服，很闷很痒，拜托。”  
医疗人员讨论后，终于替男孩解除那块白色石膏，改为使用绷带及轻型护具固定。  
“Oh……好多了。”轻盈透气的右脚让Peter松口气，他尝试走几步，虽然仍有些疼痛，但对于不用拖着又硬又重的石膏，他还是很欣喜的。  
“Cap，我可以去参观基地了吗？拜托，我发誓看完就会忘记，不会告诉任何人。”  
“你得问问你的监护人，”Steve两手一摊，“免得他找不到你又找我吵架。”  
此时，Peter手机响起，果然便是方才提到的‘监护人’来电。  
“Peter，你上哪去了？”Tony的声音绵密沙哑，好似仍然躺在床上还没清醒。  
“我在医疗室，医生说我的骨头恢复迅速，已经拆下石膏了，我感觉很好！”  
“那就好，一早好像有听见Cap的声音，他在你身边？”  
“是的，是他带我来医生这儿的。”Peter谨慎地问，“Mr.Stark我想去看看秘密复仇者的基地，你觉得呢？”  
“你想去哪里都行，把电话给Cap。”  
“好的！”Peter兴奋地点头，将电话交给Steve。  
“Steve，好好照顾我的男孩，”Tony难得收起锐利的舌头，“如果你不想再跟我打一架的话。”  
“我会的。”Steve翻了个白眼，“老天，Tony，你这婆婆妈妈的个性到底从何而来？”  
“当然是跟你学的，你不觉得很有亲切感吗？”  
“我要是和你一样像个老妈子，早被Nat埋起来了。”  
“Oh？看来个性太婆妈，便是我们拆伙的真正原因，真不令人感到意外。”  
男孩听着二人互相嘲讽一番，在旁不断偷笑，直到Steve带着笑意将电话挂断。他回过头继续先前动作，将Peter扛在肩上，前往自己领导的秘密复仇者基地。  
Tony确实累坏了，他睡上很长的时间，直到太阳半沉山丘，金黄的七色彩霞画满天空后才悠悠转醒。他率先冲了个清爽的澡，离开卧室走在冗长的回廊上，见到Steve与Peter站在走廊尽头。男孩已换上牛仔裤，一手扶Steve手臂，撑着右脚来回走跳，一点也不像是骨折的伤员。他正要喊着前方二人，倒让身后的Natasha和Sam窜到身边。  
“你昨天骂他了？”她笑得一脸幸灾乐祸。  
“骂了。”Tony装作一脸凶恶，“还把他揍一顿。”  
“哇哦？Daddy真狠啊！”Sam耸着肩假装害怕。  
“看来你打得不够重，”Natasha盯着前方，“那孩子看起来比昨天还有活力。”  
Tony笑着不说话，三人一同进到餐厅。一行人坐在同一张桌子旁用晚餐，难得的在结束用餐及桌面清空后，仍然继续留在位置上闲聊几句，没一会，Peter便吵着想去看Shuri的实验室。  
“我建议你打消念头，”Steve摇头拒绝，“她最近正钻研着某种东西，脾气不太好，这时候打扰她下场会很惨。”  
“让Sam带你去城里的酒吧，”Natasha握着一杯红酒，笑得暧昧，“有很多成熟姐姐，可以教会你很多事。”  
“Noway！”Tony瞪了她一眼，“别带坏我的男孩好吗？”  
对于什么很多姐姐的酒吧，男孩不感兴趣，只是撇撇嘴，撑起身子想去装一杯饮料。  
“你可以吗？Kid？”Steve伸出手，“给我吧，我替你装。”  
“我可以的。”Peter可不是这样软弱的人，他郑重的点点头，“Cap，我只是骨折，别把我当成残障人士啊。”  
Natasha笑了一声：“哦？忘了跟你正式介绍，这位是咱们的保母先生，跟你家那位紧张先生很不一样的。”  
“喂！”Steve和Tony异口同声表示对这样的外号十分不满。  
四人目视Peter撑着脚步飞快地走往饮料区，确实看不出那只骨折的脚有造成他任何的不便。趁着孩子不在的空档，Natasha放下酒杯，表情显得意味深长，栖身靠近Tony。  
“Tony，我知道Spidey明天才成年，你们在一起的时间不长不短——在此之前，你有没有犯法？”她问完后抬手指了一旁的金发男人，“这是Steve想问的。”  
“什么？”莫名中枪的Steve赶紧澄清，“明明是妳。”  
“No！我没有！”Tony下意识回应，随后两道浓眉耸立起来，翻了个大白眼，“老天……”  
三个人默不作声，见Tony黑着一张脸迅速离开座位，似乎表示他拒绝为这个无聊的问题辩解。  
Steve不敢相信：“真的？没有？”  
“问这个人才不准，他说谎从不打草稿。”Sam双手抱胸，倒是发起高见，“去问问那个小鬼，像他这样的年纪若是干出这种事情，肯定会脸红的像苹果，然后支支吾吾一句话也说不出口。”  
“哇哦？你形容的真贴切，”Natasha都不晓得Sam很擅长察言观色，“你少年时期肯定很常被问这样的问题吧？”  
这次换Sam翻了白眼。  
Tony手拿酒杯踩着步伐，黑色皮鞋摩擦地板，发出有节奏的声音，他走到餐厅阳台透气，手肘搭着大理石的围墙，转头看去已被自己定义为无聊人士的秘密复仇者们，一同靠近回到位置喝着果汁的Peter。他见女人率先问了几句，而他的男孩先是瞪大了眼，接着蹙眉直摇头，面露尴尬苦笑，脸不红气不喘直回着No字。男人修长的眼尾划出几道皱褶，笑容漾在嘴边，口中含着酒精饮料，任凭醇厚浓烈的气体渗透舌尖，甚至还带点蜂蜜的甜味。不一会，他竟看见Steve和Sam心服口服地把两张钞票递给Natasha，  
“居然把这事拿来打赌？”Tony差点没把口中的酒喷了出来，“这三个人是秘密复仇者干得太闲还是太无趣了？”  
Natasha笑得得意，将纸钞收进口袋中：“你俩明明是男人，却这么不了解男人。”  
“不是我不了解，”Steve笑得无奈，“是Tony改变太多了。”  
“我不相信，他不是我认识的Tony Stark，”Sam无法冷静为此输掉的一百美金，“他一定是某个传教士假扮的，需要禁欲的那种，不然就是被恶灵附身了。”  
三个人一言一语，Peter一脸懵然地喝着果汁，深不知他已身陷大人们的恶趣味之中。不一会，Shuri领着一群与她年纪差不多的女孩出现在餐厅门口，她们纷纷朝着餐厅内窃窃私语，Natasha抬头注意到她们，拍了一下Steve：“看，Spidey的粉丝来了。”  
Peter放眼看去，看见 Shuri捧着一些小本子，正往这里走来。  
“帮我的好姊妹们签名。”Shuri站在餐桌前说道。  
“我？”男孩指了胸口，有些怀疑。  
Shuri点点头：“就是你啊，Spider Man。”  
“哦，好的。”Peter有些害臊，赶紧取那叠小本子，差点拿不稳摔了一地。  
“Shuri，别给Spidey带来困扰，”Natasha好意提醒，“他的真实身分记得保密。”  
“那当然。”女孩仰着头，一副还用你说的表情。  
Natasha与其他二位男士，很体贴地站起身子让位，Shuri赶紧朝着门口喊：“快过来啊妳们！”  
随后四五名女孩全挤到了餐桌旁，满脸的崇拜与期待：“Spider Man！你年纪多大啊？”  
“你当Spider Man多久时间了？”  
“你在油管上的热度很火啊！我们超级爱你的。”  
“昨天的森林里的大白网简直太帅了！”  
“Spider Man是天生就会吐丝吗？可以吐给我们看吗？”  
女孩们一言一语，轰得Peter有些招架不住，还来不及思考该如何回答问题，又被其他女孩应声插口打断。  
“冷静，妳们得有点矜持。”Shuri忍受不住姊妹们太过兴奋的聒噪。她挥了挥手，将这群女孩赶出餐桌边，“去，去，我有事情要问他，待会就会把签名送去妳们手上。”  
几名女孩赶紧一同展开双手拥抱Peter，有些甚至大胆地亲吻他干净的脸颊，这才甘愿离开餐厅。  
Natasha无声地靠近阳台边的Tony，二人肩并肩，任凭鹅黄的月色照映在双方躯体上头，一同泛着细微的光芒。  
“哇哦，你的男孩很受欢迎啊。”不知有意或无意，她刻意问。  
“千万别怀疑Tony Stark的眼光。”Tony不为所动，喝了一口酒。  
餐桌上只剩Shuri和Peter两个人。男孩低着头，小心翼翼地在这些本子上签上Spider Man的字样，再画上一个可爱的笑脸，Shuri盯着他看，缓慢地凑了过去。  
“喂，我听说你的战服是Mr.Stark亲手制作的，你好像跟他很熟？”  
“他很照顾我，我们——”Perer差些说溜嘴，赶紧改口，“我们确实挺熟的。”  
她压低声音，一副神秘兮兮：“我听Natasha姐姐提过，Mr.Stark好像有恋人了？是真的吗？”   
Peter缩了肩膀，蹙着眉一脸尴尬：“Emm——好像是吧？”  
“你知道是谁吗？”Shuri的眼眸参杂些许失望。  
“不、不晓得……”男孩刻意忽略不小心抓到对方的情绪，“妳问这做什么？”  
“我……”Shuri突然挺起腰杆，偏过头去，“干嘛告诉你？”  
“妳喜欢Mr.Stark？”  
“才没……”Shuri本想反驳，但听着男孩的声线丝毫没有嘲笑的意味，那双眼眸倒是清澈又温和，“不算喜欢吧，就……欣赏，崇拜，呃，爱慕？有好几种说法，看你怎么解读了。”女孩撑着脸颊，苦恼地说，“但是我的姊妹们，甚至是我哥哥都笑我有毛病，Mr.Stark都可以做我爸爸了。”  
“怎么会，”Peter理解地说，“他是很好的一个人，不管是谁都会喜欢他的。”  
“我就说吧！”Shuri轻轻垂了一下他的肩膀，像是终于找到茫茫人海中的知己，开始滔滔不绝对于Tony的崇敬以及钦佩。  
“我跟你说，在我六岁的时候，瓦甘达面临能源上的匮乏，科学家都在为了发明再生能源而焦头烂额，杂志却出现了Tony Stark在山洞里做出反应炉的专题——我从那日起就决定，我也要成为像他一样厉害的科学家。”  
“哦？所以是Mr.Stark启蒙妳的？”Peter在旁听得津津有味，“嗯……我想想，我在八岁时让Mr.Stark救过一次，他穿着装甲替我轰掉了眼前的坏蛋。”  
“什么？你这么小就遇见他了？”女孩撇撇嘴表示抗议，“真不公平！”  
“我们住得近嘛，妳快看，这是妳刚刚说的——”Peter取起手机点开相本，“Mr.Stark在山洞里制作的反应炉，现在正放在科博馆内。”  
“What？”Shuri两眼发着光芒，将手机抢了过去，“这东西还在？——老天，找时间你能带我去看看吗？”  
“当然，妳若来纽约，我一定带妳去。”  
“太棒了！”  
二人低着头凑在一块，打开话夹子分享有关自己从小至今崇爱Tony的各种感受与想法，一同诉阐述像是从未与他人分享过的潘多拉宝盒，彷佛里面的真心真意只有对方能体会。两名青少年沉浸在二人之间的私密对话，有说有笑，Shuri甚至还把手搭在Peter的肩头上，Peter意料外地没有闪躲，甚至摆手遮住嘴巴，在女孩耳边窃窃私语，随后一同笑得像个孩子。  
时间一长，站在远处的Tony脸色并不好看，右手的酒杯甚至早已失去它的功能，空空荡荡。男人内心掀起波澜，打翻醋桶就不必说了，偏偏男孩与女孩轻松谈天的画面，充斥和谐与自在。Tony Stark的字典里没有自卑两个字，但选择与同龄女孩作伴的这条路，确实最安稳也最适合男孩，这样的想法绕过男人的脑海里——即使只有一瞬间。  
是看穿了Tony表情当中一闪而过的心思，Natasha抬手怼了他肩头：“别告诉我，你的老毛病发作了。”  
“想想也不行？”Tony难得坦然不回避，“妳太严格了。”  
“你只会烧死你的脑细胞而已，你的脑细胞很值钱的，没有好处。”Natasha撑在光滑的大理石围墙，“而且，别忽略那孩子看着你的眼神，你很难再找到这样的人了。”  
“我当然知道。不过那两小无猜的画面意外的顺眼，”虽是这么说，但男人的语气又酸又涩，“妳不觉得吗？”  
“你就光在这里吃醋？”女人挑着眉，“赶紧喊他一下，那顺眼又刺眼的交谈不就结束了？”  
“拜托！”Tony撇了她一眼，“我是个成年人，还需要跟小女孩吃飞醋？”  
“你的表情并不是这样。”Natasha凑近Tony的身子，“不如，我们来打个赌。”  
“我都不知道妳这女人何时变得这么爱赌？”Tony倒也没拒绝，“赌什么？”  
“赌——”女人挑起眉毛，丰润的嘴唇靠近Tony的耳畔，“十秒内，我不用喊，不用招手，Spidey会立刻结束谈话跑到你面前。”  
“这有趣，赌注是什么？”一句话还没说完，Natasha便栖身拥抱Tony，抬手攀上他颈肩，美艳的瞳眸与他互相注视，接着动作缓慢地在他脸颊亲了一下。  
果真五秒内，Peter撑着右腿伤势飞奔而来。  
“Mr.Stark！”男孩气鼓鼓地喊了一声，“Ms.RomaNoff！妳……妳……”  
Tony瞪大了眼总算知道怎么回事，举起双手摆出投降的姿势，无声表示自己也是个受害者。  
“哎呀！”Natasha装作一脸茫然，“我好像喝多了。”她放下手离开Tony的身躯，朝着他眨了眼，压低嗓子，“你欠我一次。”  
Tony见女人离开后还找了个理由支开远处的Shuri，好吧，真的欠她一次。

阳台吹起了一阵微风，让Peter卷翘的发丝飞扬起来，他沉着一张脸十分不满，嘴唇被抿成一直线。  
“那女人喝醉了就爱胡搞。”Tony放下早已空掉的酒杯，伸手要揽Peter，谁知男孩闪了开来，“生气了？”他看见Peter埋怨的表情，烦闷的情绪登时飞去九重天。  
“她都亲你了，我能不气吗？”Peter的脸颊气得鼓鼓的，看着反而觉得可爱。  
“比起那喝醉的女人，你跟Shuri好像更亲密一点。”Tony坦然表示喝了满嘴的酸醋，“不只亲密，还很投缘。”  
“我……”Peter愣在原地，“Shuri是在告诉我，她很喜欢你。”  
“哦？她很喜欢我，那跟你靠那么近干嘛？”Tony双手插胸，装作一脸不满，“还搂你的肩膀，两颗小脑袋都快亲在一起了。”  
“我们只是在聊天！嘿，你别岔开话题，”男孩焦急地跺脚，“你才是让Ms.RomaNoff亲了一下，我现在很生气呢！”  
“好了好了，我道歉。”Tony再次伸长手将Peter捞进怀里，见男孩没躲开便收紧了手臂，柔声哄道，“I'm sorry，没有下次，好吗？”  
Peter这才敞开双手回抱男人的腰背，将头搁在他宽大的肩膀上。  
“你别跟Shuri靠这么近，”Tony平淡地说，“我不喜欢。”  
“好、好的。”Peter点点头嘴角上扬了些，但心中的酸楚始终无法淡去，喊了一声：“Mr.Stark。”  
“嗯？”  
“我的脚疼，我们回房间好吗？”  
当二人一回到房间，Peter便紧紧拥着Tony，嘟着嘴就吻了上去。他蜷起舌尖挑逗男人的牙床跟舌根，手臂使劲地将对方圈在怀里，难得展现出占有欲。Tony垂着眼热情回应他，湿润的舌尖与对方搅在一起。他一把抱起男孩，将他的双腿蜷在腰间上，缓慢踏步往床铺移动，与男孩一同栽进柔软的床铺内。单纯的接吻已经满足不了Peter，他抬手解开Tony胸前衬衫的扣子，双腿仍然紧紧扣着对方，  
“嘿！”Tony阻止他的动作，“还有明天就成年了，再忍忍好吗？”  
“我等不及了……”Peter胀红耳根，将手伸入衬衣里面抚摸。  
“你现在是逼迫明天就服刑完毕的犯人，非得要他今天逃狱。”Tony抓住他不规矩的手心，眼神温和却坚持，“别这样，乖。”  
“真讨厌！”Peter喊了一声松开双腿，将脸埋在枕头里面表示不满。  
男人轻轻微笑，倒是不忙不乱地将衬衣扣子扣回原本的地方，伸手揉揉他蓬松的卷发：“你是怎么了？——来到瓦甘达后越来越叛逆了。”  
“Mr.Satrk，”男孩探出头来，澄澈的眼眸参杂着许多情绪，“你不能喜欢上Ms.RomaNoff跟Shuri哦！”  
“What？”Tony哭笑不得，“My boy，你的想象力也太丰富了吧？”  
“唉唷！”Peter坐起身子满脸苦恼，嘟嚷着袒露不安，“她们都是女生，而且漂亮又优秀，我——我只是……”  
“只是什么？——你也是优秀的。”Tony柔声地说 “而且在我眼里，没人比你更漂亮。”  
男孩下垂的眼角似乎没有开朗起来的迹象，男人叹口气，一把将他拥在怀里：“Peter，我只喜欢你。”  
Peter圆睁的大眼显得无辜，瞳眸点上一盏明亮，：“你再说一次。”  
男人弯起深邃的眉眼，凌厉的轮廓堆积岁月累积的细纹，他的双唇吻上男孩干净的眉骨，那浑厚的嗓子弹出了男孩想听的那句话：“我只喜欢你。”  
“只喜欢你。”


	41. Chapter 41

年轻的孩子是一股活力来源，他们的灿烂笑声总有强大的感染力，满点的好奇心与单纯天真便犹如朝气阳光，刺眼地令这些老人们睁不开眼。尤其这些老人虽有着年轻面容，但实际都活了近百岁，他们与身经百战的战士无太大差别，在经验堆叠和岁月磨合的累积之下，如同墙角生灰的乐器，弹不出新颖的声调。  
午夜时分，Peter与这些在心中视为伟大般的英雄们，共同挤在T'Challa的私人酒窖里面。酒窖内清一色红砖木，无数个排列整齐的木桶与塞着软塞的酒瓶，散发着木质香气与老酒醇甜的气息，混合在一起成为一种浓厚的味道，嗅觉敏感的Peter刚踏进窖，差点就要被空气中扑鼻而来的酒精给熏晕了，好像多闻几下他就要醉倒在原地。  
这群人在酒窖内找了个小空位，席地而坐，准备替男孩庆生。Steve率先将手中的盒子打开，精致小蛋糕上插着十七数字的蜡烛。  
“Happy Birthday，Spidey.”Natasha微笑地说，“不，今天起名正言顺地更名为Spider Man。”  
“这蛋糕是Steve烤的。”Sam指着眼前精致的甜点，一脸取笑，“你们没亲眼看见这大块头烤一个小蛋糕的样子，太搞笑了。”  
“Hey？大块头烤个小蛋糕也错了吗？”Steve深深觉得这是种歧视。  
Peter坐在大人们的中间，看着蛋糕上头的火光摇摇欲坠，嘴角一抹腼腆笑意，但不明白他们为何非得挤在如此壅塞的酒窖里，“Emm……我们为何不去餐厅？非得在这里挤得密不通风？”  
“因为我们是偷偷进来的，”Natasha竖起一根食指放在唇边，“Tony千方百计跟Shuri要到她老哥私人收藏的酒柜钥匙，你刚成年一定要尝试一下，喝点小酒。”  
成年？Peter疑惑地说：“我记得美国能喝酒的法定年龄是二十一岁。”  
Steve一脸满意地点头：“回答正确。”  
道德标竿难得没有阻止这种脱轨的行为，Tony不禁好奇：“Cap，你居然会同意让Peter喝酒？我误会了什么吗？”  
“要入进随俗好吗？”Natasha好心解释，“在瓦甘达年满十六岁就能喝酒了，看看Shuri，简直是酒国女英雄。”  
Sam一手搭上Stvev的肩头：“你们没看见Steve第一次见到一群十六岁的孩子集体喝酒的表情，Nat，那表情要怎么形容？”  
“就像世界末日。”  
登时，酒窖内充斥着响亮的笑声。  
“Okay，Okay，言归正传，”Steve无奈地说，“我输了赌注，答应Natasha只让Peter喝两口，不能再多。”  
“别说得你二十一岁以前没喝过酒。”Sam一脸你少来的表情。  
“好吧！”Steve投降，“我在十七岁时确实喝过，但那时我倒在雪地里，再不喝我就要冻死了。”  
“既然道德标竿都偷喝过酒，那就更没理由不让Peter试试了。”Natasha赶紧推着Tony去取酒杯。Tony从酒柜中取出数个透明酒杯，仍不忘叮咛男孩：“你只能喝两口。”  
“Oh，又来了，紧张先生。”Natasha继续吐嘈，“让我猜猜，Tony Stark第一次喝酒的年纪——八岁吗？”  
Tony一副不愿回答这问题的表情，抬起手替大家倒酒，一杯杯递了过去。Peter的透明酒杯淌着褐色液体散发酒香，他闻了一下，丝毫没犹豫地喝下一大口，辛辣感登时从喉头上窜，冲上鼻尖呛辣刺痛。  
“咳……咳……咳咳……”他猛烈咳着，一张小脸登时胀红。  
“Hey，别太兴奋了，Spider Man。”Steve拍拍他的背，随后跟着抬手吞了一口，两道金眉蹙在一块，“Tony，这酒连我也感到呛鼻，你怎么选这种酒？”  
Tony轻啐一口，倒是举止优雅：“第一次喝酒没有好印象，自然以后就不会想喝它。”  
Natasha将酒一口饮下：“辣得可以，我也不想喝这种东西——我记得T'Challa有私藏……”她栖身在酒柜内翻找，终于在众多酒瓶内找到一支年代老旧的玩意。  
“这才是好东西，喝喝看。”她率先替Peter倒了一些。  
Peter朝Tony看一眼，Tony摆出一脸没事的表情，男孩才点点头喝下一口。与方才的辛辣不同，透明的酒水滑顺爽口，如丝绸般细致柔和，清香淡雅甚至带有些许的泥煤味，丝毫没有先前的呛鼻。男孩眨了眨眼，表情显露出喜爱。  
“哦？你喜欢？”她笑得暧昧，“真是有品味。”  
“这酒精含量七十五度？”Sam看着酒瓶大笑，“哈哈哈！跟医院的消毒酒精差不多，妳比Tony还过分。”  
Tony伸手拉过Peter，担忧地问：“Peter，你还好吗？感觉如何？”  
男孩摇摇头，面色自然无异，看不出有何不妥：“我很好，没什么感觉。”  
Steve似乎明白什么：“Well，看来你跟我一样，身上带有血清喝不醉的，恭喜你这辈子都无法藉酒浇愁了。”  
“哎呀，真不好玩。”Natasha感到惋惜，拍拍Tony肩头表示同情，“我尽力了，没办法让你在Spidey成年这天玩点不一样的。”  
“妳是不是误会什么了？”Tony挑眉朝她笑得意味浓厚，“若我想玩点不一样的，怎会需要妳帮忙？”  
“Mr.Stark，你想玩什么？”Peter一脸天真烂漫，“我可以玩吗？”  
Steve这才指着他们：“够了，这些话留给你们私下说，别污染了孩子。”  
“知道知道。”女人显得无趣，Tony倒没所谓，取起一旁的珍藏老酒很感兴趣，自顾自地倒入酒杯，轻轻含在口中品尝，“真不错，我应该把这玩意买下来。”  
Steve将男孩手中杯子取走：“你的两口酒结束了，不能喝了。”  
Peter点点头，看着身前的小蛋糕：“我想吃蛋糕，可以吃吗？Cap。”  
“当然可以。”  
他替Peter切一块，纯白的鲜奶油充满浓醇的香气。Peter迫不急待咬下一口，嘴唇边像是沾满了白色胡子，Tony顺手以指尖替他抹去，再将手指放入口中。  
“Oh my god！”面对眼前的亲密举止，Sam表示抗议，“别在我们面前上演这出好吗？”  
“你不想看可以坐在角落，我不会介意。”Tony不痛不痒，继续伸手沾着男孩嘴角的残余甜味。  
“别理他！”Natasha在旁吐嘈，“他只是光棍几十年，忌妒而已。”  
“才没有到几十年！”Sam严正反驳这个夸大的数字，“大概……九年吧。”说完，他独自拿起酒杯面壁，面如死灰。  
男孩的十七岁成年生日，没有许下三个愿望，没有神秘的礼物和缤纷的纸屑雪，没有生日快乐歌跟拉炮的响声，他和刚认识的朋友，或者该尊称英雄前辈们，还有一名深爱的男人，一同挤在某个国王的私人酒窖内。  
他喝了人生的第一口酒，独一无二的Iron Man为他献唱一首情歌，风情万种的Black Widow与他共舞一曲，更与Captain America和Falcon比赛掰手腕而获得压倒性的胜利。男孩笑弯了眼，见窗外映着明亮的月色与灿烂星光，他想，这是他十七年来最低调也是最高调的一场庆生了。  
凌晨一点钟，瓦甘达国王的私人酒窖里面，原本热闹欢笑的吵杂，渐渐随着时间流逝抚平下来。Peter规律的生理时钟爬上瞌睡虫，他眼神涣散，彷佛下一秒就会睡倒在地。  
Steve注意到身旁的小脑袋不停地摇晃摆动，探头寻找Tony的方位：“Sam，Tony人呢？”  
“他跟Natasha跑去挖T'Challa的典藏酒柜了。”Sam喝的有些微醺，指了指后方位置。Steve抬手将男孩扛在肩上，男孩已没有先前的兴奋活力，四肢软绵无力地趴睡着。  
“Tony，带你家孩子回去睡吧。”  
在国王酒柜内找宝物找上瘾的Tony，此时手里拿着几支陈年老酒，回过头看Steve一眼，耸起肩膀，“我没手，你跟着我回卧室吧，Steve。”  
“真受不了你，走吧！”Steve笑着转身走出酒窖，其他人后脚一并离开。  
一行人的脚步声响亮整片宫廷的大理石地板，Peter这时才醒了过来，看见自己被扛在肩头，登时想挣扎跳下地板。  
“No，No，快到家了！”肩头上的孩子突然像鱼一样滑溜，Steve两手再次将男孩提起，“你跳了整天，说明脚还不太适合走路。”  
“Spidey，”Natasha坏心地说，“看看你的Bad Daddy，宁可拿酒也不愿抱你。”  
“What？妳别想挑拨我们，”Tony赶紧安抚对方，“My dear boy，你不会因为这样生气的对吧？”  
“不生气，只是很想知道你手上的酒到底有多好喝。”Peter吐嘈一句，发出轻松开怀的笑声，惹得其他人跟着笑了出来。  
男孩继续留在Steve宽大的肩膀上，能稍微理解，Tony跟这些人之间的感情羁绊有多么深刻了。不一会，冗长宽大的回廊尽头便是客房卧室，剩下没几步路途。  
“Tony，”Steve突然喊了一下，“说认真的，你有没有跟Peter讨论过，他对于英雄注册法的看法？”  
“老天！”Sam翻了个白眼，“你一定要在Peter生日过后提起这么敏感的话题吗？”  
Natasha点头附和：“等等你们打了起来，我可不阻止。”  
“我只是问问，这话题很严肃吗？”老人家不觉得不妥。  
Tony面无表情倒看不出情绪，反而是Peter从肩上探出头：“Emm——我是支持Mr.Stark的，但他认为我还太年轻，还没准备好面对注册法，所以……”  
“这很好，”Steve点点头表示理解，“对于你，Tony总是思虑周全。”  
直到客房卧室的门口就在眼前，Steve将男孩抱下身子，“Tony，老实说，我很欣赏这孩子，”Steve蓝色的眼珠透露着真挚，大掌覆上Peter的肩头，“他善良有勇气有毅力，更难得的是他有颗英雄之心，然而还缺少磨练与经验，如果你不反对，在Peter还没正式加入注册之前，可以跟在我身边学习。”  
“No，我反对！”Tony一口回绝倒没有让人太意外，“我不会让他离开我的视线。”  
Peter眨了眨眼，两手搓着衣摆：“Mr.Stark，如果Cap需要支持，我想我可以……”  
“No！”Tony瞪了他一眼，“I say No！”说完，他头也不回踏入卧房，徒留走廊上的四人尴尬互视。  
“Cap，我觉得这主意不错，”Peter笑得无奈，“但是——我还是得尊重Mr.Stark，谢谢你们送我回来，晚安了。”  
当其他三人掉头走回基地，气氛终于没有方才的尴尬诡异，Natasha倒是感到好奇。  
“Steve，”她好奇地问，“你认为Tony会答应吗？”  
“他不会答应的。”Steve毫不怀疑地回答。  
“那你还问。”她耸肩，一脸表示无趣。  
“因为——”Steve微笑，“Peter会让他答应。”  
Sam摇摇头：“Well，老人家的计谋真可怕。”


	42. Chapter 42

回到卧房的二人并没有持续方才严肃的话题，Tony神色自若地脱下外套衬衫，身上挂着一件白色背心，他揉揉发丝站在落的床前，欣赏窗外的风景，看见高耸的绿叶被微风吹动而摇曳。Peter撑着右脚跳了几下，率先抬手脱下外套，再跳几下往进浴室靠近。  
男人回头撇一眼，感到画面逗趣，忍不住扬起嘴角，方才沉闷的情绪一扫而空，他跟着踏进浴室，一同盥洗一番。  
“Mr.Stark，”Peter拉了他的衣角，“你在生气吗？”  
“生什么气？”  
男人显露的神情与语气，男孩放松不少，缓慢移动坐在床边，他抬起腿苦恼该如何避开伤势脱下牛仔裤时，Tony倒是无声靠了过来，他在Peter的身前停下脚步。而男孩抬头看他，清澈的眼眸单纯又无辜。  
“十七岁的礼物。”男人性感的嗓音在耳边缭绕，“想要什么？”  
Peter抿了嘴唇：“应该是我问，你想送我什么？”  
“你想让我送什么，我就送什么。”Tony凑近他耳畔，“或者说，你想要我做什么，我就做什么。”  
男孩率先抬手揪着Tony手臂，站起身子，接纳了男人的热烈注视，他们距离相近，连细微的呼吸都喷洒在彼此的皮肤上。  
“我脱不下牛仔裤，”男孩耳根红润，羞涩却大胆，“帮我个忙。”  
Tony蹲下身子解开对方的牛仔裤裤头，将脸靠近张开嘴咬住底下拉链头，缓缓地往下拉。这样的画面充斥性诱惑，满是张力的冲击，对于一名刚成年的孩子来说，足够让双腿间的家伙肿胀起来。  
Tony脱下男孩的裤子，倒是温柔避开那只骨折的脚踝。他将Peter安置在床上，单手撑着面颊：“告诉我，My boy，你对男人之间性爱的看法是怎样？”  
Peter疑惑地问：“什么看法？”  
“我的意思是——”Tony笑得自然不扭捏，好似这个问题就像吃饭一稀松平常，“你想上我，还是被我上？”  
二人交往满一年，从未正视这个问题，如今男人将它摊在阳光下，因为他知道自己不是唯一一个想进攻对方的人。  
男孩耳根红润延伸两颊，肯定地说：“我是男人，所以……”  
“Oh，所以你想要上我？”Tony浅笑，一个翻身将他压在身下，“真是令人兴奋。”  
“可是我没有经验，”Peter有些慌张，“而且我的脚还没复原，我怕——。”  
“我喜欢你没有经验。”Tony理解地说，“所以，第一次让咱们愉快一点，留下一个好回忆。”  
Peter点头同意：“Okay……”  
“今天你可以做中学，咱们玩一场指导游戏，下回验收成果。”  
Peter还来不及问什么是指导游戏？Tony已俯下身子贴上他有些发热的躯体，他张嘴亲吻，将舌根滑进他柔软的嘴里，毫无保留舔咬起来，在口舌之间互相追逐。Tony轻抚男孩胸前的顶端，手指在上头画圈后再轻轻捏住，Peter感到麻痒刺激，同样伸手探入男人的衣服里面。  
Peter思考不了太多，遵照本能地享受男人在身上烙下细碎的吻以及抚慰。Tony的唇舌从那细致的颈肩慢慢往下，绕过胸前的凸点，在肚脐边留下一个印记。他感觉男孩揪着的手劲渐大，呼吸厚重，随之他脱下Peter的黑色底裤，甚至没用手抚慰那精神奕奕的分寸，俯身低下头一口含住它。  
“啊……”Peter浑身一凛，仰起脖子倒抽口气，脸蛋胀红彷佛想挣扎，白皙的脚指头蜷曲起来，他沦陷在Tony柔软湿润的口腔。  
下体猛烈的感触前所未有，男孩的手指插入Tony的发丝，脑袋胀满巨大的快意，不断呻吟好像失去了意识，整个身子犹如一张弓，在男人高超的口技中渐渐满弦。  
“Mr.Stark……不，我的天……啊……”Peter一句话说得支离破碎，这声尊称倒让Tony起了坏心眼，嘴边猛力吸吮啃咬，舌头拨弄顶端的小洞，发出啧啧水声。纯情的男孩支撑不了太久，拱起腰肢就要迎接高潮，却让身前的人狠狠地掐住，使得企图冲破意识的快意得不到释放。  
“不！放手——Mr.Stark……放手！”男孩胀红耳根，蹙着眉心紧咬下唇，两手紧紧揪着床单。  
“现在还叫我Mr.Stark，是不是太扫兴了？”  
“Tony？”Peter的眼睛浮出水光，“拜、拜托，求你放开……”  
“叫Daddy。”  
“No！好怪，我不喜欢！”Peter从未喊过他Daddy，此时除了羞耻之外没有其他更好的感觉。  
Tony另外一手往下探，将底下囊袋握在掌心来回抚弄，按在手中的阴茎抽蓄几下。Peter登时背椎酥麻酸软，只能摇头投降：“Daddy……Daddy……拜托！”  
“好孩子。”  
那只禁锢的大掌终于放松，Peter仰头射出好几股白浊，任凭高潮猛烈辗过身躯。  
正当男孩还没从高潮的余晖中清醒，便见Tony手里不知从何而来的润滑液，他挤了部分沾满手指，银银亮亮的反着光。男人弯身亲吻Peter已浮上薄汗的额头，手指轻轻探入他双股之间的窄径，Peter身子一绷，不自主想并拢双腿，Tony像是早有准备，伸出手压制他的单边膝盖，抬起腿抵着他白皙的腿根内侧，将那双腿扳得更开。  
“别怕，我不会弄痛你。”他柔声安抚男孩的无助，指尖缓慢侵入穴口，触感极为温热紧致。  
“噫——！”Peter两道细眉竖立起来，看着并不好受。  
“放松，”Tony勾起了笑，“你快夹断我的手指了。”  
“老天！我真不知道要用到那里——”纯情的男孩慌张地说，“我、我该怎么做？”  
“你没做好事前功课居然还想上我？”Tony并不感到意外，低头吻住他聒噪的嘴，“My boy，好好感受，你什么也不用做。”  
那根入侵的手指率先来回进出，Peter习惯后表情终于放松下来，Tony试探性地在那紧致俑道中搅弄，穴口麻痒的刺激让男孩的喘息渐大，头晕目眩，两眼有些恍神迷茫。Tony曲起的指头像个探访者来回游走，直到压过某处软肉，Peter惊叫一声，弹起身子想挣脱。  
“哦天！那是什么？——我的天……别、别碰它……”  
“那是你的敏感点。”Tony似乎很满意它的位置很浅，“待会它会让你爽翻天的。”  
Tony温柔地持续扩张，一边地落下抚慰的吻，他耐着性子让Peter适应第三根手指，指头撑开内壁，刮过敏感的甬道，深入浅出地抽动起来，  
Peter的呻吟变了调，他的嘴巴在跟鼻子抢空气，任由快感将他抛上半空，却始终踩不到地面。男孩在Tony放慢速度时拱起身体，抓住他的手臂施展力道，像在鼓舞他加快速度别慢下来。阵阵涌入的酸麻及快感，让Peter的阴茎流出了些许液体，沾黏在他平坦光滑的腹部，他有些承受不住过长的前戏，浑身上下快烧了起来，两只手胡乱地揪住Tony的双臂，像是在抗拒又像是在索求更多：“Tony……Please……”  
“Please What？”男人明知故问，那张表情倒看不出他正努力克制欲望。  
“I don't know……I don't know……”  
初次体验性爱的男孩，无法形容下身的缺口急需热情的抚慰，他只感到异样的掏空感，越沉越深，他想填满这股要将他逼疯的欲望，却不知该如何启齿。Tony不想为难刚成年的男孩，缓地抽出手指，他扯开裤头，将早已硬得疼痛的阴茎沾满润滑液，轻轻地抬起Peter那只骨折的右脚踝，將它跨在肩头上。Tony挺著腰在穴口外头摩擦，浅浅探入又退出，使得男孩无意识地扭着腰间去迎合他。  
“Tell me，”男人嗓子沙哑低沉，“Do you want me？”  
“Yes，Please。”Peter毫不犹豫地喊，甚至带着哭腔恳求。Tony几乎是立刻将那粗大的阴茎直直插入他泛滥成灾的穴口里面。  
“啊！——唔啊！”Peter浑身紧绷，冗长的前戏并未让他感到过多的疼痛，但过大的异物充分填满后穴，一时之间他难以适应。  
Tony低吟一声，两道浓眉蹙在一块，像是在享受肠道内壁紧紧咬住他，又像是在忍着疼痛：“放松，你夹疼我了。”  
“我……我不行！”男孩不断摇头，“我控制不了……啊……嗯……”  
Peter发出如同窒息般的呻吟，像是煎熬却又沉沦的模样，Tony将他拥入怀中，伸手抚慰他已垂头丧气的阴茎。  
“Peter，感受我，接受我……别怕。”他温柔地在男孩脸上落下数个碎吻。Peter尽可能放松身子，前方的阴茎被握在手中来回套弄，Tony浑厚嗓音不断安抚他，喊他的名字，没多久他适应了许多，甚至收缩了后穴，夹住了Tony的男根。  
“哦？你这样的意思是？迫不急待？”  
“我……”  
Tony笑声一声，感到下身不再感受到肉壁的阻碍，挺着腰杆让阴茎深深埋在穴内缠绵悱恻，再收回它退了出去，抽插几次，Peter的呻吟变得细碎，快意波涛汹涌而来，他的双腿自动缠上他健壮的腰线，嘴边发出了好听的声音。  
“My dear boy，你看起来很喜欢。”  
“Yes……啊……”男孩被快意撞得昏头，格外地诚实，颈边微凸的喉结滚了几下。  
Tony不再說話，毫無顧忌地擺動臀部，速度短促且规律，Peter再也说不上一句完整话，只能任凭庞大的愉悦席卷脑门。男人在进出的同时回想方才寻得的敏感处，用力来回辗压，成功讓男孩吐出好听的哭喊与求饶。性爱总是人类的本能，Peter喘着气不由自主两手攀上Tony颈肩，双腿大敞，像是同意对方的肆意进攻，毫不阻拦。  
“你尝起来美味极了，”Tony忍不住称赞，“你知道夹我夹得多紧吗？嗯？”  
“我、我不知道……啊……”  
“看看你的后面湿得不象话——像在告诉我，你很喜欢这样。”  
“我……”男孩胀红面颊，他无法直视男人炙烫的双眸，这些床笫之间的情趣他还无法招架，然而穴口却诚实的收缩几下。  
“老天，你真棒。”Tony被绞得发痛，舒缓了口气，“你很喜欢听这样的话。”  
“别……”Peter只能摇头，“我，我不知道……”  
“My boy，你的学习能力很好，很快就会习惯的。”  
男人将手覆上男孩腿根处，顺势抬了起来，穴口因持续抽插而让润滑液染了白色泡沫，黏黏糊糊地看起来格外色情。这样的姿势更加深入，使得Peter本来垂丧的阴茎再次硬挺起来，顶端渗出许多透明汁液，彷佛迫不急待迎接下一次的高潮。Tony握上它上下套弄，在男孩滚烫的躯体上前后开垦。Peter止不住呻吟，只能紧紧抱着Tony，将他的舌头吞进嘴里，吸吮舔咬，他不由地挺着臀部跟着节奏撞了回去，像一只发情的小狗，摇着尾巴向主人讨奖励。  
“Tony……我想射……好想射……让我射……”  
“求我。”  
“求求你……Please。”  
Peter的眼神陶醉，顺从身体的欲望不断渴求对方，嘴唇边溢出透明唾丝，汗水浮在额边滑下他细长的眼尾。Tony终于收起了欺负对方的举动，双手按住Peter的肩膀，用力将他压在身下，使劲地插着他，他有些失控地捣弄那湿润柔软的肉穴，床铺被撞得嘎嘎作响，Peter胡乱地欢喊，绷紧身子而尖叫一声便射了出来，一股股白浊弄脏了他和Tony的身体。他在高潮之中颤抖嘶哑，痉挛的后穴狠狠吞着男人的阴茎，Tony爽得头皮发麻，一手紧紧扣着Peter的腰线，毫不犹豫将冲破理智的快感释放在他体内。


	43. Chapter 43

隔日清晨，灰蒙的天空随着云霾飘散，拨开层层堆叠后缓慢盏亮，东边阳光透出一丝光线，尚未完全垄罩瓦甘达翠绿的树海。  
“哔、哔。”一道电子闹铃划破房间内的宁静，Peter顶着一颗凌乱卷发，缓地爬起身子，登时到腰骨间酸麻疼痛。被打开的被窝散去它本来的温度，Tony翻了身子把男孩捞回被窝。  
“闹钟关掉，吵死了。”男人沙哑的嗓子正在抗议被打断的美梦。  
Peter眨眨眼，一手抚着腰部：“腰好痛……”  
“是吗？”Tony睁开眼，坏笑地说，“昨晚我体谅你脚伤没复原，对你很客气了。”  
“昨、昨天那样算客气？”Peter感到惊悚。  
“来回几次，你就会知道昨天我到底客不客气了。”Tony笑得暧昧，若将过往的花招全部使出来，怕是会吓死刚成年的孩子。  
Peter的脑袋瓜不免浮现一堆奇异的限制级画面，喉结滚了两下，感到危险又好奇。男人将他紧紧拥在怀里，亲吻那头卷翘的头发：“你设定这么早的起床闹钟，要做什么？”  
“Emm……Cap昨天答应要教我一些近身搏击，”Peter谨慎地说，“他让我六点半在练习室集合。”  
Tony眉竖了起来眉毛：“在你的脚踝还没复原的状态下？”  
“我不会实战的，只是在旁边看。”  
“嗯……”  
“那日我跟外星生物打了好几个小时，”Peter解释，“Cap曾对我说，我的攻击方式射程太长，要是对方刻意贴近距离，便容易被锁定跟偷袭，所以……”  
Tony垂着眼，没有回应。  
“你不高兴吗？”Peter感应到一丝不妥，“那我不去便是。”  
“关于昨天的话题……”Tony严肃地说，“你已经成年了，想做什么就去做，我不会阻止你。”  
“真的？”Peter疑惑地问，不晓得这份宽容里有没有包含其他的情绪，“可是我并不想让你担心的。”  
二人沉默了好一阵子，耳边只剩下细微的蝉鸣，还有树丛间被灌入微风的沙沙作响。  
“Steve，他是一个好人，如你所见，他拥有我身上没有的优点。”Tony平静地说，“他正直善解人意更关心后辈，你在他身上可以学到很多。相信我，你找不到比他更好指导老师了。”  
男人突如其来对Steve的夸奖让Peter感到意外，他张着嘴不知该说些什么，脑袋瓜还在消化对方语气中夹藏的无奈。面对Peter过分的冷静，没有预料内兴奋的活蹦乱跳，Tony大概猜得到这颗小脑袋的思虑。  
“我会好好正视我的男孩是个天生的英雄，现在是，以后也会是。”Tony的眼神落到了落地窗之外的蔚蓝天空，“Peter，我们相差三十岁，我不会一直陪着你，我只能在我还活着的时候，支持你想做的事情——不论是什么。”  
男人本来纠结的心绪在一夜之间被抚平，他不晓得到底是自己，还是Peter，或是Steve改变了他本来的想法，他感觉一股轻松自在覆盖全身，像是轻盈的羽毛毫无重量。  
“Mr.Stark。”  
“Yes？”  
“三十年很长，长得几乎让我追不上你，但别怕，我有很多时间……”  
Tony没有接话。  
“只要没意外，我不会先走的，我会比你活得还要久，还要久……”Peter翻过身子与他互相注视，“我能够一直在你身边，一如往常，直到你头发斑白。”  
“头发斑白？”Tony揪着一张脸，对于这样的形容很不满意，“Well……真不想想象那个画面。”  
“我是认真的，Tony。”  
这是他第一次主动喊男人的名字，那双眼眸透露他的坚毅不屈，彷佛能看穿埋藏在Tony心底深处的落莫与无奈。  
“我知道。”Tony敞开双臂将他圈在怀里，亲吻他干净的额头，“我一直知道。”

两天后，Peter骨折的右脚已经完全康复。此时他踩在宽阔无边的停机坪，眼前是一座高耸华丽的宫廷与墨绿色山丘，身旁一架启动完毕的昆氏战斗机，正蓄势待发。翠绿的草皮随着空气流动缓缓摇摆，地上的枯叶被一阵风卷起，擦过男孩撩乱的发丝。  
“Spidey，好好读书，别惹你Daddy生气。”Natasha两手抱胸，热烈的阳光衬得她那头金发更加亮黄。  
“怕什么？他这个年纪才有权利叛逆，”Sam抬起一手模仿他喷丝的动作，“你Daddy不高兴，你就这样——把他黏在墙上！”  
Peter笑了出来，那笑容真心真意，不带任何保留。不一会，男孩看了一眼身旁的Steve，他抬起右手拳头，轻轻捶了Steve蜷起袖管暴露在外的皮肤：“Cap，Mr.Stark已经答应我，在我还没加入注册法之前，可以参与你们。”  
“真的？”Steve并不惊讶，“那很棒，他终于想通了。”  
“只是——在我还没毕业之前，我只能先以支持的名义帮忙，而且不能离开美国领土。”  
“没问题，人生并不是只有拯救世界这种小事要做，”Steve揉揉Peter的卷发，“还有很多大事要随时关注，你很棒的，孩子。”  
“Well，Stark，我跟Sam要去忙了，”Natasha朝男人挥个手，“你要好好保重。”  
“再见了，Tony。”Sam朝男人点点头。  
Tony没太多反应，只是朝着两人扯出一抹礼貌的微笑。  
“Peter，”他轻拍男孩的肩头，“你先进飞机，我有几句话要跟Cap说。”  
Peter点点头，朝Steve伸出手。Steve没犹豫，轻轻握住对方。  
“再见，Cap，有需要打给我，你有我的电话。”  
“我会的，好好念书，孩子。”  
二人交换了真诚的微笑，共同施点力握着对方的掌心，Peter这才掉头走进飞机。

大地掀起了一阵风，在翠绿茂盛的树林间吹拂，几只雁鸟飞出天空，几片花瓣随风飘落。风吹乱了Tony的发丝，勾起胸前没配戴夹子的黑色领带。  
Steve换个方位和Tony肩并肩，一同注目瓦甘达的壮丽山河。双方沉寂很长的时间没有交谈与对话，无声胜有声，任凭阳光溅洒在身躯上覆盖一层热流，在反方向的地面拉长彼此的影子。一轻一重，一静一动，一冷一热，他们就像一面镜子，在彼此面前暴露了缺点，也接纳了对方的优点，他们是知己也是良性竞争的好朋友。  
“听Peter说你答应了，怎么会？”  
“你少在哪里明知故问，刻意在Peter面前问我，不就是要我答应？”  
Steve像是早猜到会被被看穿，毫不保留地发笑。  
Tony的脸上挂着墨镜，不甘心地说：有的时候我真想打掉你那口白牙，多么令人讨厌。”  
“这不是你第一次说这种话了，”Steve一派轻松，“不过我想知道，你为什么会答应？”  
Tony啧了一声：“请不要在很了解你的人面前装傻，你明明清楚。”  
“我清楚，”Steve平淡地说，“但不确定，所以才想问。”  
“Steve，”Tony轻喊，“我是正常人类，又大他三十岁，总得安排什么人在我离开后可以照顾他。”  
“哦，原来如此，”Steve嘲讽地说，“嗯？好像有人前几天说我很不会顾孩子吧？”  
Tony笑了一声：“说你好骗还不承认，我是要让Peter渗透你们，让你们几个都加入注册法。”  
“Okay，这个理由重听多了。”金发男人点头，“不过你知道我不可能支持的。”  
“我知道，可谁在乎法案？”Tony两手一摊，“原来你在乎？我可不在乎。”  
一抹轻松惬意的笑意在他们的脸上漾开，轻松自在又开怀，没有任何芥蒂。  
“如果有天我不在了，”Tony看向前方的壮丽风景，“我只有你了，Steve，我只信任你。”  
Steve垂下眼，双手抱胸：“说得我好像会长命百岁，搞不好我明天就死了。”  
“死了我会替你送行，墓地都帮你买好了，就在我爸旁边，别谢我。”  
“老天，你就是这地方令人讨厌！”  
“不然你想埋在哪里？”Tony暧昧地说，“Oh？我知道，那个卡特探员？等会我打个电话马上帮你安排。”  
“她已经有丈夫了，把我埋在一对夫妻旁边也太怪异！”金发男人认真回应后感到自己很傻，“欸不对！咱们讨论这个干嘛？”  
“不讨论这个也行，那就请前任美国队长换点有营养的话题吧。”  
“可以，不如咱们就讨论——”Steve停顿一会，“Shuri已经将我的超级士兵血清开发完成的这件事情吧？”  
“什么？”  
Steve望眼正视Tony，那双湛蓝的眼珠在光线透视更加透明：“Tony，如果你不介意体内跟我流着同样的血清，你便可以自己照顾Peter。因为你的孩子得自己教，你不能老是这么不负责任。”  
Tony沉默了一会，抗拒地说：“我父母是因为那玩意才死的，你以为我会想要那种东西吗？”  
“不想要也无所谓。”Steve不痛不痒，大掌一伸拍向他肩头，“总之你若老死，我会陪着Peter带一束花去看你，走了。”  
男人深栗色的眼珠隱藏在墨镜里，他的耳边是Steve的脚步声，渐行渐远。他突然想起父母亲死去的那条道路，想起Winter Soldier取走的未完成血清，想起父亲留给他的影片，想起男孩在实验室里的那一吻，他想象有一天Peter会穿起黑色西装，拿着一束花参加他的葬礼，持着手稿站在棺材前面向所有人说一堆感伤的话。他会落泪，会痛哭，或许会在失去自己的往后日子爱上某个女人，和她生下两个儿女或儿子，再把曾经白头偕老的誓言奉送给这个女人——不，他不想。  
他能想象，那位躺在棺材里满头斑白的男人，也就是自己，肯定会朝着此时此刻的Tony Stark破口大骂。如果能够重新选择，不让这样的情况发生，如果有机会能让相差三十年的光景不再遗憾——  
Tony猛地摘下墨镜，耀眼的光线刺进他深色的瞳孔里，他瞇着眼睛对着已经走远的金发男人大声呼喊：“嘿！Steve！美国队长！肌肉男！老冰棍！我要看看Shuri开发血清的所有数据还有测试结果！一个都不能少！”

<完>


End file.
